The Progeny Conundrum
by texican2436
Summary: What happens when you see the person you have been waiting to meet your whole life? you lie of course. How does Sheldon deal with an unexpected addition to his life all while navigating a new relationship with Penny? As Sheldon's life takes a suddent turn and a dificult past comes back he has to find a way to be the person he was meant to be. Chapter 36 is up P/S L/Pr H/B OC
1. There He Is

**There He Is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters, i am just trying to get my first story out.**

**A/N: this is my first TBBT story and I am just hoping that people like it. I was watching the show and it just came to me during a commercial break and I had to write it down. If I get good feedback i will continue and I would LOVE to get any kind of suggestions and critiques that would help make it better. :)**

**P.S. this is set some time after the breakup with Penny/Leonard but before the akward morning with raj, I still pretend that THAT never happened. Eventually this will end up a Shenny Fic but not until we get a few chapters in.**

**P.S.S. this character is OC and read through chapter 2 to understand the premise**

**LPOV**

It was Tuesday. We usually don't eat at the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday. We usually eat here only on the first Monday of the month.

I hate it when my schedule is derailed but if I am anything I am adaptable.

I just had my bacon cheeseburger well done, with mustard not mayo, on Texas toast not a bun and with mashed potatoes instead of fries, and we were just waiting on our waitress to come give us the check, she's the first waitress to get my order right the first time and she didn't look at me like I'm crazy when I ordered either.

I looked around for her, where could she be, she's not hard to miss, well actually she could be very easy to miss, I mean come on, how many blondes live in California? A lot. I could do the math if you want, but I won't. But she is the only one with that smile; she was much nicer than our last waitress too.

Oh, there she is, taking an order at the table with the four men, she seems to just be chatting with them. She was laughing at something the one with the glasses was saying, he looks like the guys in the AV club at the middle school. The Indian guy across from him was smiling giving thumbs up, odd; he doesn't seem to be talking. The weirdly dressed guy next to him was leering at her like a dog would a bone, tongue out and everything, what is up with the turtle neck?

I get up she doesn't seem to notice that we are waiting; I'm about half way there when I see him, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!

Oh my god!

I'm frozen, I can't move, the adrenaline running through my blood is cold. The blonde sees me and looks at me, she's giving me a wave and gesturing that she will be over here in a second, I give her a nod and walk quickly back to my seat. I can't believe it!

My nanny, Ms. Dimas, had left to go to the bathroom, I'm alone with my thoughts and then I notice the tear sliding down my cheek. I quickly wipe the offending tear away, and look up our waitress is standing right there.

"Hey sweetie, are you guys ready for your check?" She says with a smile until she notices my eyes. She puts the check down and crouches to my eye level. "Honey are you ok, do you need a tissue?" she pulls out a napkin from her apron. I take the napkin and unfold it so the side not covered in bacteria and germs is what I use to wipe my eyes, no sense in risking pink eyes for a tear.

"Thank you,... Penny", I tell her, reading her name tag. She smiles at me and gets ready to leave.

I can't believe it, I turn around, hiding behind the back of my chair. I can barely see him from over here, except for the back of his head. I see my nanny coming back from the restroom. I quickly turn around and start drinking my soda like I've been dying of thirst. When she gets to the table she sits and grabs the folder with the check in it, she pulls out the credit card that my grandfather gave her and tucks it in and starts to sip on her tea.

When she looks at me I know she can see it, the red in my eyes and the fact that I am not talking a mile a minute tips her off. And now that my drink is just at the bottom and I'm making that horrible slurping noise that I hate, she gives me her best "warden" look.

"What's wrong?" she's looking at me with those eyes that see too much and won't let me get away with anything. She's the 5th nanny I've had in 2 years. The first one was nice but couldn't handle the pressure of taking care of someone like me, I was just too smart and too cunning for her.

The second, Ms. Lindsey, i liked a lot, but she got pregnant and soon she wanted her own family and forgot about little ole' me. The third only lasted a week, some people dont like my practical jokes i guess, and the fourth, well, Tiffany, she wasn't around to take care of me as much as to take care of my grandfather, horrible old man.

When I met this one I didn't think she would last either but she's been with me for close to 6 months and she's hard to shake. Yeah, no Mary Poppins for me.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just ready to go, my schedule is off and I need to get back to it", I blurt out, I'm starting to think that she doesn't buy it, until Penny come back and breaks up the tension.

Ms. Dimas hands her the folder and Penny leaves to get us our receipt. "Make sure to leave her a good tip. She didn't screw up my order like the last one did, 10% in addition to her 20% should suffice."

When Penny comes back she gives my shoulder a small, I guess supportive squeeze, before she leaves the receipts on the table. Ms. Dimas opens the folder and grabs the pen, she's got that look that tells me she is struggling with the math, I sigh, this is rudimentary math, how hard can it be? I sit up reach across the table and get the receipts as well as the pen and jot down, the tip and total and give it back to her to sign.

The look that she gives me is like the one that Green Goblin gave Spiderman right before he put him through a wall. I just grab my purse of essentials, put it on my shoulder and get ready to stand. I start walking, but I have to get another look at him. So I take the longer way to the front door, and there he is. He's talking to the one with the glasses and then shakes his head.

"Let's go. If you want to get back on schedule we need to leave and go to the mall before 7:00" Ms. Dimas says right next to me, I turn and follow her right out the door. But I can't walk out. I turn once more and look for Penny. I see her talking to another blonde waitress, I rush over there.

"Excuse me, Penny?"

"Hey sweetie what can I help you with?" she's smiles at me. I can't help but smile back.

"Those guys over there at that table" I nod towards them, "the one on the end, is that…Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" I ask.

"Umm…yeah he is, he's also my neighbor and friend, how do you know him?" she's looking at me with a quizzical look.

"uhh…" quick lie! "I'm studying him in my physics class and wanted to meet him." I give a smile.

She's just looking at me, "you take physics? How old are you?"

"Uh yes I do, I'm in an advanced class, and I'm 13 by the way." I look behind me, Dimas is waiting for me by the door, impatiently. "So, do you think I could meet him?" oh god she probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Sure, he comes in here every Tuesday with…"nanny cuts her off.

"Young lady what are you doing? I thought that you were ready to leave?" she doesn't look happy at all and has her hands on her wide hips.

"I'll be right there" I tell her I look back at Penny, "Penny do you think that he would mind if I came in next Tuesday to speak to him, you know like an interview?" I give her a shy but pleading look.

"Sure I'll tell him, he comes in around 6:30"

"OK thanks Penny I'll see you next Tuesday!" and I bolt out of the restaurant with Dimas right behind me. I get to the car and sit in the backseat in my spot.

"What was that all about young lady? Why were you talking to the waitress?" she looks at me as she prepares to drive.

"Oh nothing, I thought that she was nice and just wanted to know if she minded being our waitress again the next time I came in, that's all," my left eyelid flutters. Uh, that tick is back, I can't believe it; it took me months to be able to control it when I lied.

"Alright well, I guess next time we come in we will just ask for her" she looks at me with suspicion, I know she saw it. But she lets it go for now.

She starts driving and I sit and stair out the window, I can't believe it, he was just sitting there, the only person I wanted to meet more than anybody else in the world.

a brilliant physicist,

a child prodigy,

…my father.

**Soooo... what do you guys think? R&R please**


	2. Musing

This is Heavy

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own The Big Bang Theory or Claire's Boutique or SmallVille they belong to their respected creators and owners**

**i do however own Lee Ann she's all me.**

**A/N: I have worked with 11-14 year old girls for close to 6 years and if you don't already know they go from one extreme the next and speak in exclamation points and are over emotional and sometimes they are too much to handle. and the things that happen in their young lives effect them greatly, so i hope that everyone understand that she is just 13 and has to deal with a lot of things in this story.**

**i hope that this chapter answers some questions that i know everyone has but it certainly doesn't answer all of them, (i need something to continue the story with). **

**thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed and alerted, ya'll really made this little texi****can smile.**

**PPOV**

"Well that was weird" I turn around and face Bernadette. My night is just getting started and that little girl was one of my first tables. She was so cute, a little peculiar, but I'm used to that.

"Yeah, did she just say she wanted to interview the boys?" Bernadette says with her adorable little high-pitch voice.

"No, just Sheldon. Wasn't she cute though?" I say with a smile on my face. That little girl had the prettiest eyes, I'm not sure but it looked like she has one blue, and one green. Hard to tell I didn't get a good look at them, her bangs were in the way, but when I saw those tears in her eyes it broke my little heart to see her like that. All I wanted to do was give her a hug.

"Well that is weird. Did she say why? She doesn't look like the kind of kid that is into physics. Why does she want to interview him for?" she looks up at me tilting her head.

"She is that kind of girl, I guess" I look over at the boys their talking about the probability of monkeys taking over the world, I guess they just saw a new movie or something. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"Penny come on, you know he'll do it if you make him" she raises her eyebrow at me, "you're the only one that can do that." She gave me a little smile, "plus you know that Sheldon loves being told how smart he is, do you think he'll turn a 'fan' away?" She makes air quotes, and giggles a little.

"You're right," but I still had to ask him.

I go into the kitchen grab some clean gloves and fix my Waka-doo-dle's food, because the prep cook won't do it anymore.

I grab his burger from the grill, throw THOSE gloves away. Then go to the walk in fridge grab "his" BBQ sauce put it in a clear prep cup, get new gloves and grab his bacon and cheese, throw THOSE gloves away and put his plate on the tray with the others' food to take to them.

I get to the table and the boys now are complaining about what they are planning to wear to ComiCon, even though its 9 months from now.

"Sheldon, what if we do Star Trek on Thursday, and The Justice League on Friday and then, wait for it…Star Wars on Saturday, and we will even let you be Han Solo?" Howard is pleading with Sheldon, and he gets that odd smile on his face when he sees me walk up. He turns to me and says out loud in his smarmy voice "and now that I have Bernadette and we have this cheesecake goddess, and Leonard has Priya we can even have them dress as our counterparts, What do you say Penny care to put a mask and a skin tight pleather costume on?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Howard, your fiancé is right behind you" I watch his eyes bug out before he turns and of course she isn't there, "got ya" the guys all laugh at him.

"Alright guys how does your food look? Everything ok?" they all nod their head but of course…

"Penny, did anyone touch my food?" Sheldon looks at me with those pretty blues.

"No Sheldon, I made sure that I was the one to prepare your food and I wore gloves. Ok" I give him a small smile. Okay I guess now would be a good time to bring up this little girl, huh I never got her name, she ran out of here before I could even think to get it. "Hey Sheldon, can I ask you a question."

"Penny I have exactly 2 minutes to build my burger before it gets too cold to enjoy, can your question fit within that parameter?" he looks up at me with a straight face while he's picking up his butter knife.

"Uh, never mind I'll ask you later", I don't know why but now I just feel nervous to ask him. Weird right?

"Penny, ask your question" he's looking up at me, I can almost see a slight lift of the edge of his mouth, he enjoys flustering me.

"Ok, well there was this cute little girl in here, and she saw you sitting here and she asked me if I would ask you to let her interview you next Tuesday" I rushed out smiling at him. If anybody could follow that train of thought it would be him.

He doesn't stop spreading his BBQ evenly across his bun "oh really, how old is this girl? Does she have a thorough knowledge of physics?" He starts to add his bacon length ways not cross ways.

"oh uh, well she knew who you were just by looking at you and said that she was studying you in her physics class." I give him a sideways look "Oh and she was a cutie, she said that she was 13, really pretty reddish hair about so tall," I raise my hand to my shoulder "and I think she has like one blue eye and a green eye." I rush out again because he is done building his burger and looks like he wants to take a bite. "so will you do it?"

"Interesting, Heterochromia iridum, no." he takes a bite out of his burger and I know that I can't just leave it at that. That little girl looked desperate to meet him.

"Sheldon, please this little girl was just the cutest little thing and she was crying earlier and when she asked me about you, and I told her that you were my neighbor she just looked like I gave her a present or something. Pleeeaaase?" I'll play it sweet and innocent and if it doesn't work I'll take out the big guns.

"Fiiiine…" he says exasperated "I'll do it if you take me to the mall on Saturday to get new undershirts." Oh well that's not so bad I suppose.

"Yeah, Ok, I work the bar that night so we have to go before 4:00, okay?" I turn and look at the rest of the table. "Does anybody need anything before I go?" yeah, I hope this little girl can handle Sheldon when she meets him on Tuesday.

**LPOV**

We walked into the mall and I went straight to the Claire's, uh I hate it when my routine is derailed, but I guess I can't be too mad at Ms. Dimas, the serendipitous events that took place in the Cheesecake Factory have brought me an opportunity to meet my father. I stop in my spot.

Oh My God!

I'm going to meet my father!

I need to prepare! And get ready! I have less than 168 hours until I see him next!

I hope he likes me, I mean I really hope that I don't disappoint him. Mom always told me that he had really high standards. I mean come on he's brilliant. I should know, I've been following his work all my life.

Mom also told me that he can be really sweet but that he only showed that side of himself when they were alone. She said that he was also a very private person, she used to say that he was the Mr. Darcy to her Elizabeth Bennet.

She also said that I was so much like him that sometimes when she was really missing him that she would just watch me play video games or watch me do homework on my whiteboard wall in my room. I wonder what would she say about me meeting him?

God! What will Grandfather say?

We could never talk about him in front of Grandfather? He hated that Mom would tell me about him, he thought that her getting pregnant was the downfall of her career.

Mom never made me feel like I was a mistake though, she always told me that I was made from love and that I was the best thing in her life. I smile at my musing and look up, I have so much to do!

I'm in the middle of the accessories boutique and I can't even enjoy the new shipment of earrings, colored tights and new head bands. I look over at Dimas, she's getting settled on a bench just outside the store. I turn around and head towards her.

"We need to go," she just looks at me, "come on Ms. Dimas, I have something to prepare for and I need to get home right now."

She stands up and stairs me down, crossing her arms, oh, no I know what's coming.

"Young lady, you complain all day about your schedule and you mope all during dinner about Tuesday nights being Japanese food and Claire's new shipment night," oh god the vain in her neck is starting to bulge.

"Even though, I clearly told you that the Japanese restaurant was going to be closed due to renovations this week, you weren't satisfied with going to get Chinese, claiming that it was just going to upset your system and how it wasn't fooling anyone when it really was just Korean food."

"We eat at the Cheesecake Factory instead, which is clear across town, because you could handle having a burger because its been equal time from the last and next time you will have one, or some crazy thing like that."

"Then I drive you straight here so that you have plenty of time to look around so that you can get home on time so you won't miss Smallville at 8:00, and now you spend two minutes in the store and don't look at anything, and now you want to head home?"

"Ummm… yeah," she's really glaring at me now. "I mean,… yes ma'am" I look down, I hate being reprimanded. "it's just that…" here we go, I take in a good breath "I have a project that I really need to research for and I don't have a lot of time, and I just realized that I haven't listened to all my new lectures and you know how I get when I don't finish a lecture all the way through before bedtime, and you know my Tuesday night routine cannot be deterred like it was last week when Smallville showed a surprise encore of the season premier." I blurt out and use up all my air supply.

Here we go, next breath, "plus I still have to give Grandfather an update on my weekly schedule so that he can talk to the tutor that is developing the next science fieldtrip so that she can schedule around my violin lessons, and my dance lessons and you know that the principle at Pasadena Prep hates it when I don't have my pick-up and drop-off schedule just right, so that I get all my mandatory school hours in."

She sighs, uncrosses her arms turns around and grabs her purse. I can't help the smile on my face. And this tick is reeking havoc on my left eye again.

When she turns around I just barely get my tick under control and I try to wipe the smile off my face.

"Lee Ann, you cannot continue with these random projects and experiments, the last time you acted like this you were stuck for 3 days and your tutors couldn't get you out of it. And I am not letting you make 20 boxes of lime green Jell-O again." she points her finger at me before she starts walking towards the exit.

"I wont get stuck I promise" as I hurry behind her, "and the thing with the Jell-O was necessary, I had to find something to grow the fungi cultures in that I was working on and you didn't complain when I made the blue cheese dressing did you."

A/N: Ok guys I finished the second chapter as soon as i could considering the awesome feedback I got on the last chapter. please read & review.


	3. Cry Baby

**Cry Baby**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or its characters I'm just having fun.**

**I do however own Lee Ann and Ms. Dimas, they are all mine. **

**A/N: thanks to everyone that reviewed, alerted and favorited, it helps keep me motivated to continue this story. If any of you need a visual Lee Ann in my head looks like Bella Thorne, a cute little actress on the show Shake It Up. I just think she is adorable. And for those that want a visual to help picture her mother Ashley Simpson is probably what I think of the most. These characters are not based on these two actresses just their pictures. ****J there is a little Shenny coming up in this chapter hope you like it. **

**LPOV**

This week has gone by so fast, tomorrow night is Tuesday and I still am not prepared. Looking over my bed I double check my "Reporter" materials:

My legal Pad: Check

My number 2 Ticonderoga pencils, only the best, all pre-sharpened: Check

My digital voice recorder: Check

New AAA batteries for above mentioned digital voice recorder: Check

My new suspenders in checkered print: Check

Trench coat, with inside pockets: Check

Matching fedora hat with "Press" on the side: Check

And last but not least…

My Clark Kent glasses with fake lenses: Ch….Missing!

I can't find my glasses! I look under the bed and all over my room, and I'm really starting to bug-out when there's a knock on my door and Dimas pokes her big head in.

"Lee Ann what are you doing young lady?" she looks at me crawling on the floor, when I bolt up and wave my hands in the air.

"You're in my room, no one can be in my room, Ms. Dimas!" I shoo her and follow her out of my room, my one Mecca, my fortress of solitude, and I can't have her contaminating it with her germs.

She's been sick all day today. I quickly cover my mouth with my hand as I walk with her down the hall.

"Ms. Dimas it is not sanitary for you to be walking around the house with out the mask I gave you. You could get me sick and I do not like getting sick. Do you know how many germs, bacteria and all sort of coccuses, are floating out of your mouth right now? Millions!"

"Oh and I'm missing my glasses, have you seen them, there not in their designated accessory spot?"

She opens her mouth and I can't believe it, I just look at her in shock, she notices and covers her mouth with he hand and rolling her eyes, "Lee Ann you don't wear glasses."

Doesn't she think I know that, but these are a necessary item for my "reporter" costume and I am nothing if not thorough. "Ms. Dimas these are not prescribed by my optometrist these are clearly for show, I need them for my interview tomorrow, and if you don't know where they are then you don't really need to be in my room."

I reach the bathroom and grab another mask out of my Red Cross Disaster Survival Kit, and hand it to her. I can see her roll her eyes at me again, but, she puts it on, then she just puts her hands on her hips and gives me the "Look," the one that makes me contemplate all that I did that day and what might possibly get me into trouble. I don't recall anything, that might warrant the "LOOK".

"Look here, young lady, your grandfather left me in charge of you while he's on business and I will not tolerate your disrespect and destroying the house with you research." She stares me down and here comes the finger, she points it right at me, its covered in germs I just know it. I go cross-eyed looking at it, then look back at her face.

With her eyes getting even narrower she starts "The theatre is a mess with Reese's Pieces, Dr. Pepper and research papers, and you left all your lecture CD's on the stereo again. You also left your mother's piano concert in the DVD playing on a constant loop."

"Did you sleep in there last night? Even after I told you to go to bed when I checked on you at 11:00. Because when I woke up this morning to get you ready to go to school you weren't in your room? And when I spoke to Mrs. Patterson she told me that she saw a red blur going out the door without eating her Monday sausage biscuits."

Uh, oh.

I look to see how much room around her is available for me to escape but she is completely blocking the door, I let out a heavy sigh, "yes ma'am I did, it's just that" I try to work my way to water works but its not happening "you know how my cognition gets when I'm in the middle of research and I was going to clean up, I swear"

Here is where I cross my heart with my pointer finger, "but I incidentally fell asleep around 3A.M. and when I woke up it was already pass 7:00A.M. and I was afraid I was going to be late for school and you know how I loath to be tardy, so I ran upstairs and got ready with every intention of cleaning it up when I got back home, and Joe was already waiting in the car this morning when I got back down stairs."

I look at her with pleading eyes "and you know that Mondays are a very busy day for me, school, then violin lesson and then tutoring and when I got back tonight from tutorials I…forgot, I'm sorry." I hang my head and look up at her through my lashes giving her my best puppy dog look. I know she's falling for it, her face softens just a little bit.

"Well,… I guess" Yes! I'm in the clear, and the Oscar goes to… "you really think that I am just that dumb don't you? Those sad eyes will get you nowhere in life, young lady."

My face just fell for real "March right down stairs and clean up that mess, you will not leave that kind of disaster for Mrs. Patterson to have to deal with, and you will get no dessert for dinner tonight, and if its not spotless when I get down there, I will make you go to bed with out watching American Idol. Monday is Italian food night and you have 45 minutes 'til Mrs. Patterson has dinner ready. Now go!" She side steps so I can get by, and points that fat little digit right down the hall.

I hang my head and drag my feet and wait until I'm out of earshot to mumble under my breath how unfair my nanny is. Doesn't she realize that when I do research that I am making her life better too? Maybe not this instance, but usually. I get down to the Theatre room and start picking up.

Maybe I should build a robot nanny, Robonanny? Or au pair electronica? Blah, I'll work on the name later.

Oh hey my glasses!

**PPOV**

"Sheldon" I walk right into 4A and stop right in my tracks, Leonard and Priya are kissing on the couch and suddenly they both look up at me.

"Penny, what are you doing here?" Priya says in her mock nice voice, what I really hear is 'Penny, why the hell do you keep coming around Leonard?' bitch, nobody wants your man.

"Oh, hey Penny." Leonard greets but then lowers his eyes when Priya looks at him.

"Umm sorry guys didn't mean to interrupt but I really need to talk to Sheldon. Sheldon!" he better get his butt over here.

"Hello Penny, were those your dulcet tones I just heard? …Sarcasm."

I have no idea what that meant. "Hey Sheldon, can I talk to you for a minute? In my apartment, I guess, so that we don't disturb the lovebirds here?" just a slight tone of sarcasm, God I hope he doesn't point it out.

"Oh, well I suppose that would be ok" he turns to look at the couple that are just watching us, "carry on," he starts walking then stops, "but stay out of my spot."

We start walking into my apartment and when we are both are in there I close the door and look at him. He looks different, he has got just a little bit of stubble going on, mmmm, arms crossed and he's looking at me with one eyebrow raised…

"Penny?" I shake my head, wow, yeah, where did that come from? He's looking around the apartment, crap! I forgot to clean up before I asked him to come over, oh well, he can clean if he wants to.

"Penny the anarchy that is your domicile, astounds me at times."

"Sheldon, I didn't invite you over to criticize my apartment" I start walking towards my refrigerator and grab a diet coke, and hand it to him, he takes it but sets it on the island. "Sheldon, how will you act with this little girl tomorrow?"

"I don't understand the question" he tilts his head at me, yeah he really doesn't know what I'm getting at.

"Listen Sheldon, that little girl is going to interview you tomorrow and I just wanna make sure you don't make her cry like you did the produce lady at the market this afternoon." Poor girl didn't know how to handle Sheldon's questions.

"Poor excuse for a produce employee," he shakes his head like he really can not believe that she qualified to be in produce, "she held no knowledge of the dates that the produce was picked and distributed. Also she couldn't tell me an accurate number of people that have touched the vegetables before it got to the store."

He stops and looks up at me, "I don't understand why her emotional state will effect this interview you talked me into doing tomorrow night?"

Wack-a-doodle, "Sweetie, sometimes you come off a bit abrasively, yeah that's the word abrasive." I give him a small smile. "Plus this little girl seems to really want to meet you, and I don't want her to start talking to you and think that you don't like her."

"Penny, Penny, Penny, I don't see why my 'liking' this young lady will have any impact on the interview. That is completely inconsequential, plus how do you know she won't like me or I her? You hold no knowledge of the future or any context to go on." he starts lifting his soda in one hand and pops the top with one finger, he lifts it and takes a sip. That small action for some reason has got me under some kinda trance or something, I watch him until he sets the soda can back down.

What is wrong with me? Ever since I took him shopping on Saturday I've been noticing that there is more to him then just science. Maybe it's been too long since my last date?

I cover my eyes with my hands, then run it through my hair. And try to think of what I want to say next. "Sheldon how about we act out this interview together and I will let you know what you say that this young girl might not take well."

"Act out? As in a mock interview right here?" he looks at me and raises his eyebrow.

"Well yeah, here, you be you and I will be the 13 year old girl, ok?" I turn and walk about 10 steps back and then shake off my body and start getting into character, "hi, Dr. Cooper, my name is Jessica…"

"I don't like that name, change it."

"What, why?"

"because if she is 13 then she will most likely will be named Kaitly, Emily, or Sarah, which were the top 3 most popular names the year she was conceived, and Jessica didn't even make the top 10," he looks at me like I should know this stuff already.

"Ugghh, whatever, fine. Hi, Dr. Cooper my name is Emily, it is so nice to meet you" I hold out my hand for him to shake. He looks down at it and then back up at me.

"Are your hands clean?"

"Sheldon! You are not going to ask this little girl if her hands are clean before you even start!" I can't believe him, he is going to make this little girl cry I know it.

"Penny I am asking you if your hands are clean, you were just touching your hair and rubbing your face, do you know the amount of oils and dirt that accumulate on ones hair and body within a day?"

"Sheldon did you just say my hair and face are dirty?" I look at him straight on. He reaches into his pocket and gets his pocket sanitizer and puts a drop in his hands and offers me the same, I go ahead and accept so that we can continue.

"I was just merely stating fact Penny. Hello nice to meet you Emily care to join me?" he gestures for us to sit at the table and he even pulls out my chair. I can't help but give him a smile.

"Yes Dr. Cooper, thank you for letting me interview you, its like, so cool that I get to meet you, we are studying your work in class and I just had to meet you" I twirl a strand of hair around my finger and try to look little and shy but spunky.

"Oh really which one of my papers are you currently studying right now?" Fuck he would ask a question that I really don't know.

"Sheldon she is the one that is suppose to be asking the questions not you" he just shakes his head at me, after all these years you would think that I would be able to retain some thing beside that he is still working on 'string theory'.

"Okay young lady ask away" he raises a finger at me as if to say for me to stop and wait, I look at him puzzled. He turns his head and starts to look up and then he starts ordering his BBQ bacon cheeseburger, barbeque sauce, bacon and cheese on the side. He is really acting out the whole thing, why did I expect different, he stops and looks at me. "Emily would you like to order dinner? My treat." Well that was sweet. Can't help it, I smile at him.

I think back to what she had ordered "yes I would, I will have the junior cheese burger, well done, but with mustard not mayo, on Texas toast not a bun, and with mashed potatoes instead of fries. Oh and a Dr. Pepper please." I look at our 'waitress' and then Sheldon is looking at me.

"So Dr Cooper, I would love to know more about you, what is your favorite color?"

"Penny I highly doubt she will ask that," he just looks at me and tilt his head.

"Sheldon I don't know what she is going to ask, I just want to make sure that you act nicely to this young lady, and keep your answers simple, not dumbed down just shorter please." I have no idea what this girl is going to ask, she may ask what size shoe he wears for all I know.

"Dr. Cooper, what is your favorite color?" I say it with a little more force so that he will answer.

"Well Emily I am partial to red, my favorite characters, and superheroes wears red also red is the color that is the most used in safety next to yellow and when I was younger my Meemaw used to wear red dresses."

"Can you tell me about your Meemaw?" he gives me an odd look.

"She is my grandmother on my mother's side. She is a sweet person, she never judged and always encouraged me to do what I felt was important to me." the look he gives me lets me know that that's all he is going say.

He sits up an looks at our 'waitress' and he looks at me expecting the same I suppose, so I also sit up he turns his head and tells her thank you so do I and he starts 'building' his burger. Good to know that he has Pantomime to fall back on if the physics things doesn't work out for him.

"What is it like being at the forefront of the physics world?" He gives me a shy smile. And looks at me right in the eye.

"Its exciting to see ones thoughts play out and change the world's views on the universe. It can be tedious at times but completely worth it in the end." I am watching Sheldon while he speaks and you can see the twinkle in his eyes, those baby blues are going to get me one day I know it. I rest my head on my hand. I wonder if they were that color when he was younger.

"Penny…Penny…Penny!" I sit up, I guess those eyes just got me.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired, is it hot in here?" he gives me a knowing look, I can see a slight lift to the left side of his mouth.

"Would you like to stop?" he asks, I'm sure the blush on my cheeks is evident, but knowing my asexual neighbor, he probably thinks that I'm feverish.

"No, lets continue" he takes a 'bite' out of his burger, "So Dr. Cooper, any future plans?" he just holds a finger up and tells me to wait while he finishes chewing. I wait and wait and wait, "Sheldon! Swallow the damn burger!" He swallows loudly like he really had something in his mouth.

"Penny poor chewing is the reason so many people have intestinal and stomach upsets, one should always chew 15-25 times per bite." really? Is he telling me he had to chew 15-25 times for an invisible burger?

"Sheldon okay maybe we should stop." I sigh, good luck to this little girl, she's going to need it.

He gets up and wipes his mouth with an imaginary napkin then looks at me.

"Penny don't worry I won't make this young girl cry," he gives me those sincere eyes.

"You better not, if you do I will have to go Junior Rodeo on your ass" I square my shoulders at him.

He walks up to me and stares down at me "Penny you say that empty threat so often I don't think that it will ever come to fruition," he starts walking towards the door.

Oh no he didn't.

I kick his knees in from behind bringing them down to the floor, grab both his wrists and push him face-down, and I straddle his thighs. He gives a loud groan. He's obviously in shock. "Yeeeeee haaaaawww!" I lean over and whisper in his ear "What was that Moonpie? Something about fruit, what was it?"

He's struggling, "Penny! ok I get it I call uncle" I giggle and ease up on his wrist ready to let him up, suddenly he grabs my left arm with his left hand and flips us, now he has both my arms down on either side of me and my legs around his hips, "Ugggghhhh Oh my god!" Where the hell did he learn that?

"Penny you should know better" he gives me a smirk, and whispers in my ear, "I have an older brother and a twin sister who has no qualms about entering my personal space, and a father who made us watch wrestling every Monday night, don't you think I would know how to get out of a hold?" And he gets up leaving me shocked and stunned on the floor behind the couch.

"Have a good night Penny."

Meanwhile is the hall…

"Priya, I think that the movie starts at 9:00..." he closes the door and turns to get Priya's hand.

"uuummmmmfff" he looks over at 4B, "Yeeeeehaaaaawwww!" he looks at Priya and then back at the door he hears penny giggle.

And then Sheldon… "Penny!"

"what the hell was that," leonard asks Priya.

"Leonard lets go on to the movies."

A few seconds later, "Ugggghhhh Oh my god!"

He grabs Priya's hand and they start down the stairs two at a time.

4B opens and Sheldon walks across the hall to 4A. He looks down at his watch, oh, he has time to rearrange his comics before bed, perhaps this time in alphabetical order by super villain.

A/N: next chapter will be the interview and maybe if enough people want I will throw in a bonus chapter of their Saturday at the mall.

Read and Review please J


	4. Bonus:Saturday at the Mall

**Bonus: ****Saturday at the Mall**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or its characters, and any movie or actor mentioned in this fic. I am just trying to hook these two together.**

**Enjoy and thank you to those that read and review, I love reading what you all have to say.**

**PPOV**

All right…

Let's see, not looking to shabby. Maybe I should change and put on the khaki shorts instead of these jeans. I look at myself in the mirror, I turn, yeah definitely the shorts, my ass looks flat in these jeans, ewww.

Ok, keys, purse I'm all set.

Knock, knock, knock… "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock… "Penny."

Knock, knock, knock… "Penny."

Right on time. I open the door and there he is, "Hey sweetie, ready to go?" He's wearing his Flash shirt today with a yellow long-sleeved undershirt. He's right he does need some new shirts, his tee is just fine but his undershirt looks just a little worn and kinda tight, huh didn't realize Sheldon's tall body was changing. He's not the praying mantis he once was. When did my wack-a-doodle start becoming a man?

"Hello Penny." he gives me a quick smile, he seems in good spirits and steps aside so that I can walk out into the hall. I turn around to lock the door.

You're in a good mood," I look at him and smile.

"Yes, our team won paintball this morning, Presley Nicks' 12 year old birthday party didn't know what hit them." he smiled and gave a breathy laugh.

"that's good, who had the highest body count?"

"Me of course, Howard and Raj got ambushed and Leonard took a shot in the chest by Presley's little sister. I took out 5 team members, while Leslie got 2." Sheldon looks at his watch, he starts "Penny it would be prudent for us to get back before 7 so that I can presort my laundry and you had mentioned working tonight."

"Yeah, sorry about laundry night, sweetie, but I'm working the 8-2 shift at the bar, I could really use the bar tips, so that leaves us about 3 hours to shop and get back." We start walking shoulder to shoulder down the 4 flights of stairs. "Where do you usually get your shirts, sweetie?"

"Well I found a delightful men's store that contains a "tall" section, it's the only place I can find undershirts that will accommodate the lengths of my torso with out over accommodating for my arms and chest, a good ratio of width and length. I believe the store is called "Pete's Big and Tall, It's on the bottom level of the mall," he waves his hands dismissively, "I can no longer ask Leonard to go there, it would just upset him, stirring up emotions of taunting from his peers at school. It upsets him so much that I end up making tea when I get home."

"Ahhh, you had to comfort him?" I look over at him, sad eyes on my face, as we are getting down to the lobby.

"No, the tea was for me," he looks at me like it was obvious, and that I should feel sorry for him. He holds open the outside door for me. "I had to endure several hours of self-deprecation and whining about never being passed the basketball, being unable to open his top locker and never getting the attention from the female population at his school, being taunted Never-Never Hofstadter." Ok maybe I do feel a little sorry for Sheldon, Leonard's whining and constant pity-party does get old fast.

When we get to the car he double checks the tires around the car then sits in the passenger side and puts his seatbelt on. I start the engine and we make our way down to the mall.

"I am glad to see that you have fixed the 'check engine' light on you car."

Yeah, it was either put the car in the shop or have to endure public transit, and I don't have bus pants like you do sweetie." sarcasm very evident but goes unnoticed.

A few comfortable minutes of silence go by before either of us say anything.

"Penny, would you like to play a game?" He looks at me and smiles, I just look at him and sigh defeated already. "ok, I have been contemplating a game with your level of expertise, and your thorough knowledge of pop culture, it's called 6 degrees to Patrick Stewart. I'll name an actor or actress and you will try to find a way to link them to Patrick Stewart using co-stars that have worked together" he looks over at me, I suppose to gauge my reaction and to wait for my thank you.

"Ok, like six degrees of Kevin Bacon?"

"Kevin Bacon? How does his game work?" I look at him for a second, sure enough he has a puzzled look on his face, I look back and forth to the road then him. Is he serious?

"N-never mind, go on" I bug my eyes WOW.

"okay, ummm, lets keep the spirit of the Irish going, Patrick Swayze." he turns giving me the 'go-ahead' to start.

"Patrick Swayze, Ooooo ok lets seeee…."

…

"Penny."

…

"Penny!"

…

"PENNY!"

"What, Sheldon?" I look over at him he is gripping the dashboard for dear life, and I think he just broke a sweat.

"You are going 50 mph."

"Yeah so?"

"The speed limit is 35mph."

"Oh, sorry" I ease up off the gas and watch Sheldon's anxiety ease with every mile I go down.

"Ok I got it, Patrick Swayze was in 'To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar' with Wesley Snipes, and then…He was Blade in 'Blade: Trinity' with Ryan Reynolds who was in… 'Wolverine Origin' with Hugh Jackman who played Wolverine in 'X-men' with Patrick Stewart who was Professor X, hey got it in five" I look over at Sheldon giving him my best 'accomplishment smile,' he is clearly stunned.

"Penny… perhaps you are hanging out with us a bit too often." what? What does that mean? does he not want me around or something?

"Sheldon what does that mean?" I sneak a look at him but we are now at the mall and I am searching the parking lot looking for an available spot. I park next to an Accord. And turn off the engine, and look at Sheldon, waiting for an answer.

Penny are you familiar with "Cultural Assimilation?" I give him my blank stare. But of course he's going to explain, "When immigrants arrived in the United States, they were exposed to the Americana culture, and to keep from being isolated from the mainstream they began adopting the characteristics and dogma of the culture around them." I work my way through what he says, I'm pretty sure that I got most of that, let me see.

"Kinda like how Raj celebrates Thanksgiving with us and buys 8 different kinds of salad dressing and eats at McDonald's because he wants to fit in?" I give him a quizzical look.

"Very good Penny! I was hoping that you would get that, yes, it has become increasingly evident that becoming friends in our circle has forced you to assimilate into our 'nerd' subculture if you will. 3 of the 4 movies you just mentioned were superhero sci-fi favorites. But don't worry you still maintain your very special Penny-ness." He gives me a cute smile before he leaves the car. I just sit there, hehehe I have a special Penny-ness.

We walk, to the front of the mall and Sheldon ever the gentleman, opens the door and lets me by first, then of course he comments on how slow my short legs take me and that I need to keep up. I just roll my eyes.

Walking into the store we head to the side that is clearly labeled 'Tall' and Sheldon heads strait for the tables with the thermal undershirts, he looks through and grabs a few different sizes then heads straight towards the fitting room.

"Sheldon, what are you doing, you only took 4 shirts with you?" I follow him and stand outside his open door. When he turns he gives a sigh.

"Penny the shirts on that table come in only 4 sizes, I am finding out which one of these sizes fit the best and then I will buy one of each color and stripe pattern that they come in." he turns around and shuts the door.

"wow Sheldon that is… efficient," I stare, ooooh Sheldon's door didn't close all the way there is about a two inch gap.

I am shamelessly spying on Sheldon, I have lived across the hall from that man for 5yrs and never have I seen that man without a shirt let alone without a thermal or costume on.

His back is to me, he pulls off his Flash shirt off first, the yellow thermal is almost skin tight, god, his back is really toned. And his arms are nice as well, no wonder he always wins at "Tresleing." Uhhh, he's reaching the hem and he literally has to peel it off. Its like sweet torture, I'm not sure if its just gross curiosity or attrac… I'm going with curiosity,… yeah. I know I'm lying to myself when he hits his shoulder blades.

Its off!

Oh My God!

I back away and sit down on one of the big comfy chairs on the other side of the dressing area. This is unbelievable, Sheldon, my wack-a-doodle, my neighbor, my friend for the last 5 years, has TATTOOS! And they're beauties too, a Texas Longhorn on his left bicep at least 4 inches wide in solid black, and some kind of insignia on his left shoulder blade, it looks like a shield with initials inside, about the size of my palm.

I am stunned all I can do is look forward, no wonder he wears the thermals, his tees wouldn't be able to cover those up.

"Penny?"

I turn towards the dressing room that he was in "yeah Sweetie?"

"Can you come in here and help me?"

"I-in there?" did he just ask me to go into the dressing room?

"yes, I require your assistance."

I stand up and go to his door and poke my head in, he is still shirtless but he is turned half-way facing me now, I can see the definition of his chest, and the top band of his briefs are peeking from the top of those chinos he wears and even though he is as white as his boards at home, he looks good.

"Penny step inside and close the door please" I do as told, not even realizing that I am shamelessly staring at his arm and his back.

"Penny, are you ok?" he turns around and is holding his shirt in his hand, but he is watching my face and I'm sure he notices where the trail my eyes are trying to burn into his skin, once I make it to his eyes he looks knowingly at me. He raises an eyebrow, I swallow. Being caught, I can feel my whole face light up in flames.

"Sheldon" I whispered, he steps closer to me almost in slow motion. "um what di-did you need help with sweetie?"

"could you locate this shirt in a blue?" He hands me a shirt and gets closer to me still, his eyes trace around my face, then he leans a hand on the wall behind me and bends down running the tip of his nose on the edge of my ear, the closeness causes me to close my eyes. "Penny" he whispered "hmmmmm?"

"Penny" he puts his arm on my shoulder and squeezes, slowly running his whole hand over my shoulder and up my neck, threading his fingers into the hair at the back of my head, he gently pulls making me tilt my head back, I open my eyes, and his baby blues are looking right at me,…

and to my disappointment I am still sitting in the comfy chair.

Ughh that dream had potential.

"Penny I think you fell asleep, I have the shirts I need." He is standing in front of me one arm holding 9 assorted colored shirts.

"Sheldon is that all you need sweetie" shaking my head to knock the images of a half-naked, seductive Sheldon from my mind.

"Yes, Penny I think that these will be sufficient." he looks towards the cashier, obviously waiting for me to stand so that we may leave.

I get up and start walking towards the cashier with Sheldon, and then I see a couple of dress shirts that would look so good on him. He needs a couple of new shirts that are work appropriate an don't have a DC/Marvel affiliation. I make a B-line straight for the rack and pull one out and hold it up. Very nice, navy blue, button up with a shade lighter blue vertical pinstripe. I do like that. I see another and it's a dark grey with black pearl buttons, ooooh and another that is the perfect shade of silver-gray solid with a cowboy cut with white pearl buttons, and another ….

"Penny I do hope that you are shopping for someone else" Sheldon is standing 5 feet from me with an expectant look on his face.

"Sheldon come here and stand for me." I'm obviously holding up the shirt in my hand so that I can measure it against Sheldon.

"Penny I don't need any other shirts, I have a sufficient amount at home, and these are all that I require," lifting the ones in his hand at me to make his point.

I look right at him, and give him my best convincing smile, "Sheldon you will be 31 soon, don't you think that social protocol dictates that a man of your age, and in your career, needs to occasionally wear clothing that is suited for his status?" I can see that he is surprised by my question. "And you have a fan that wants to interview you Tuesday, don't you think that it would be nice for her to see her idol in his best, and not as a 14yr old boy?" I can see his reluctance.

"Peeennnnnyyy I don't wanna…" oh no, baby Sheldon is making an appearance. He is pouting, what is up with this man? One minutes I think that he is making strides towards being a man and next thing I know he reverts back to being a momma's boy.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper take this shirt and march right into that dressing room and try it on, and if it fits, you are getting it, its about time you dress your age." Momma Penny don't mess around.

"Fine," he takes the dark grey, and heads towards the dressing room "but if I lose respect at the comic book store it will be on your head."

…We end up taking all three home.

**A/N: I really hope you guys like it, I didn't want to get too descriptive just yet, this is my first foray into this type of thing I just needed to plant the see in Penny's head, that there is more to Sheldon than he lets out, and don't worry we will address the tattoos just not yet, Penny needs to get him comfortable first. HOOK'EM HORNS!**

**Please Read and Review they make me happy and make chapters come faster.**


	5. The Revelation at the Cheesecake Factory

**The Revelation at the Cheesecake Factory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or its characters, I just want to change things up a little.**

**Lee Ann Hurley, Joe, and Ms. Dimas are all mine.**

**A/N: this is the big day! Things will start to get emotional and a little intense I hope everyone sticks to it and enjoys it, I will try to squeeze some humor into it if I can. Sheldon will start to grow as this story progresses and I hope its all for the better. Please Read and Review. They always make me smile, and I try to respond to each one.**

**Enjoy!**

**LPOV**

I wake up and I am so anxious, I head on down to get my shower in and get ready for school.

When I make my way down to the kitchen for breakfast, I am feeling much better. Mrs. Patterson has my plate prepared for me and slides it over. Today is Tuesday-bacon and eggs day, Mrs. Patterson's is a stupendous housekeeper, very sweet lady, in her mid 70's, she kind of reminds me of Paula Deene from the food network.

She knows to whip my eggs so that they are an even distribution of yolk and egg whites so that they are a perfect shade of yellow. And to press my bacon so that the heat is distributed evenly to cook. And she grills my sliced bread instead of toasting it.

"Good morning Sweetheart how are you feeling today?" she gives me her perfect smile. Grandfather won't let her be my nanny, because she just can't keep up with me. She can be slow but he turned down my suggestion of getting us matching scooters, how awesome would that be? Plus she is married and has her own family.

"A little tired but otherwise excited, last night I viewed mom's concert in New York and didn't go to bed until 11:30." I take a quick sip of my freshly squeezed orange juice, "Today is going to be busy, and tonight I have a big interview with a profound physicist at the Cheesecake Factory!" I give her a big smile, she is the only non-family person that I have known every single day of my short life. She has been the head member of the house staff for my grandfather for 15 years.

She gives me a sad smile, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry but Ms. Dimas is really sick today, I don't think she will be able to take you to the Cheesecake Factory tonight. She's running a very high fever."

"What!" no, no, this cannot be happening.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I would take you myself but Tuesdays are my nights off, and I already promised my granddaughter that I would go to her ballet recital tonight." She gives me her sympathetic sad eyes and pats my shoulder before she heads back into the kitchen.

She gets to the doorway and turns around, "Sweetheart your grandfather's driver will take you to school today and then he'll pick you up after dance class, okay? Make sure you are at the pickup area right after class is over, he will be waiting. And I will order your Japanese food, since you won't be able to go to the restaurant, and have it delivered here before I leave so it will be waiting for you, you'll just have to forgo your trip to Claire's today. See not too bad."

"But my interview is at 6:30, is it possible for me to go to the Cheesecake Factory by myself? Its imperative that I go. I just need 15-20 minutes tops!"

She looks at me sternly and turns around so that she is completely facing me, her smile gone. "Lee Ann Hurley, you know very well that your grandfather doesn't want you unsupervised and his driver doesn't work past 6:00. Ms. Dimas will check up on you when you get home and you are expected to be in bed by 10:00. And no _if's, and's or but's, _you _will _do as told." Its foolish to argue with her, she knows me too well.

I look to her and nod my head, defeated. I look back at my plate and I can already feel my tears falling towards my food, I'm not hungry anymore. She leaves me sitting alone at this big empty table.

If I miss talking to my father tonight I know I will not have the courage to try again, it has taken me a week to just get my mind wrapped around the fact that this could have been the opportunity to change my entire life, and get a father.

And I can't really reschedule, I don't have either his or Penny's phone number, I suppose I could call the restaurant but what if he gets upset that I stood up our interview, he may not want to deal with rescheduling.

Maybe its not meant to be, I never put much thought into luck, fate and chance, always thinking that is was all just hokum. But this seems like a huge sign, right in my face, telling me that this shouldn't be. I can feel the helplessness crawl up my nervous system.

No!

Forget that! I will not let some random occurrence of events prevent me from getting what I want. I wipe my eyes with the back of my pink and white striped sleeve.

I get up and run up the stairs to grab my backpack and to pack my bag. I go to the bookshelf and pull out my mother's copy of Alice in Wonderland and flip through the pages pulling out my secret stash of money, and when Mrs. Patterson yells up the stairs that Joe, my grandfather's driver, is ready out front I make my way down.

I am meeting my father tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"Leonard, you, Howard and Raj will have to sit at another table." I sit at my usual spot, and unfold my napkin and place it in my lap.

"What? Why? We always sit at this table." he's standing above his usual seat next to me.

"Do you not recall that I will be accompanied by a you girl who intends to interview me?" really do I have to tell this man everything? "she will be here shortly."

"This table sits four, why can't you move to another table?" I look him straight on, "never mind look who I'm talking to." He says this to no one in particular. I wonder why he can't come to these conclusions faster. No wonder his work is so derivative.

He looks around and starts moving towards a table on the far side of the restaurant out of ear shot but visible to me. I hear Raj comment to Howard "You would think that he was being interviewed by 'Popular Science' magazine," "Yeah, more like 'Clubhouse Disney." Howard's voice fades while he is doing an impression of Mickey Mouse as Walter Cronkite. Since engineering isn't his strong suit perhaps he can be a comedian at Caesar's Palace.

Lets see, 6:32, this young lady is late, unprofessional, at 13, I was already published in national science journals.

I look up and here comes Penny and all her Penny-ness. Her hair is pinned on both sides and cascading down her shoulders, it's a lot longer than she usually wears it, decidedly feminine, she must be low on funds and cannot maintain her monthly salon appointment.

"Hey Sheldon, the shirts looks really good on you, where…Sheldon?" she whisper-yells "is that your Superman shirt underneath?"

"Penny," I'm looking up at her "you keen sense of observation astounds me, you have all the talent of a seeing eye dog." her eyes are boring into me.

"Go into that restroom and take that shirt off right now," she points towards the restroom, and she sees something then looks back "never mind, the little girl is here, are you happy now you can keep your shirt on."

"I'm not _un_happy." I stand next to Penny and wait for the hostess to direct the girl to the table. She is wearing a beige trench coat and a matching fedora with the words 'PRESS' written on a card, tucked on the side, with a pair of black rimmed glasses. She is also carrying a neon green bag that is half her size. That cannot be doing her spinal column any favors.

The hostess walks in front of her obscuring my view. When she reaches Penny and I, the hostess leaves and I try to get a better look at this young lady.

"Hi Penny." the little girl timidly looks at Penny who has the biggest smile I've seen since she found those Steve Madden shoes on sale.

"Hi Sweetie," she turns to introduce me "Sweetie, this is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Sheldon this is…" Penny looks at her expectantly.

"oh, uh Lee Ann" her voice is shaky. She clear her throat and takes a deep breath. "Dr Cooper it is very nice to meet you," and thrusts out her hand.

I shake her hand, engulfing it in my own, "very nice to meet you also Lee Ann." She looks up at me and I finally get a look at her face, my mind begins to play the memories I have of the only other person I know with eyes like that, Angela Hurley, I haven't allowed myself that memory in quite some time. I shake my head a little, upset at my own lack of control and let go of her hand and gesture for her to sit, I pull out her chair and sit across from her.

She opens her bag and pulls a small container out, a small bottle of Purrell and puts a drop in her hand, she sees me and stops she holds it up and offers it to me, I smile and accept and she drops a few into my palm and we both rub our hands together. She smiles and then looks over at Penny.

"Lee Ann, would you like anything to drink?" Penny is holding her notepad in her hands and is smiling at her.

"Yes, I would like a Dr. Pepper with light ice, please." she takes off her hat and sets it on the chair next to her, red hair falling around her face. My memories start flooding my mind, Angela would often unravel her hair from a bun and allow it to drop over her shoulders...

"Sheldon do you want lemonade, honey?"

…

"Sheldon…" I look over at her puzzled look on my face "lemonade?"

"Yes Penny, my usual please," I clear my throat hopefully to clear my head as well, "Lee Ann would you like to order, my treat?" I give her a nod of my head.

"Um sure, Penny, could I get a jr. burger well done, with Texas toast instead of a bun, mustard not mayo and mashed potatoes instead of fries." she looks from Penny to me and I can almost see a blush crawl across her face. I look away at Penny and she is looking at me clearly giving me a 'Jr. Rodeo' warning.

"Okay guys I will leave you to it, I'll bring your food out soon." and she walks away and gives me another 'look' before she disappears into the kitchen.

I look back at Lee Ann and she is fidgeting her fingers.

"Well Lee Ann, no need to be nervous, I'm ready when you are, ask away." I give her a smile.

She gives me a quick smile, she sits up and pulls from her bag a digital voice recorder and presses the red button, then a legal pad and a pencil. She looks me right in the eyes and with more confidence asks, "Dr. Cooper, you have been working in your field for more than a decade, have you always wanted to be a Theoretical Physicist? Or did you have another plan as a young boy?"

She has her pencil ready in her left hand, "Well, I recall vividly wanting to be a superhero." I give her a small smile. She looks and smiles back. "But, as far back as I can remember which is rather far by the way, I have always had questions about the things around me. What they are and why things happen. Once the people I asked could no longer answer them sufficiently, I tried to find answers to them myself, and once I could no longer answer the questions with research I decided that discovering the answering was the only other option, there was no choosing a path. Physics chose me." I watch her write, her tiny hand scribbling away. When she finishes. She looks up and then shies away a bit. Hmmm, still nervous I see. Perhaps a light hearted Bazinga would help.

Penny comes to our table with a tray and our drinks, "Alright guys here are your drinks, food will be out in a little bit. So how are things going, he's not being difficult is he sweetie," looking at Lee Ann with a smile but back at me with the 'look.' I can do nothing but roll my eyes. An obvious sign that I think her question is unnecessary.

"We are progressing at a reasonable pace, Penny."

"Everything is great Penny, thanks." Lee Ann nods her head.

"Ok, well if you need anything I will be right over there." she points towards the other kitchen area.

"Lee Ann would you care to hear a joke?"

"Yeah… I mean yes Dr. Cooper."

"Ok, listen closely, what did the Uranium 238 say to the other?…Gotta split!" she gives a breathy laugh and a giggle. She then quickly covers her mouth and bug her eyes out. That laugh…

"Lee Ann,… what is your last name?"

She opens her mouth to answer but she is interrupted.

"LEE ANN HURLEY!" a rather large man in a black suit and tie is walking up to our table.

Hurley?

This is not plausible,

those eyes…

that hair…

she's thirteen…

Oh, Sweet baby Jesus. Spring 1998. Scotland.

I stand up out of my seat and look at her, she looks between the tall man and me clearly in shock mouth open, her breathing quickens.

"Young lady, you are in serious trouble, I have been looking all over Pasadena for you, you were not at the school when I arrived at the pick up area, and the GPS on your phone has been disabled…" he's standing looking right at Lee Ann.

"Joe calm down, i'm fine..." she clearly is attempting to decompress this man's fustration.

"Excuse me, Joe is it, may I inquire as to who you are?" he steps closer to me and I see Lee Ann's face in shock, but I stand my ground.

"No you may not, Who are you?" he looks pointedly at me

I'm about to answer when I see Lee Ann shake her head 'no' at me, she obviously doesn't want me to answer, but I must say something, "My Name is … Leonard Hofstadter." he looks over at Lee Ann and I can feel the twitch in my cheek spasm uncontrollably, I turn my head and rub my fingers over it to calm the muscle.

"You are lucky I didn't contact the police, young lady and I will be calling your grandfather when we get back to the house." I tense at the mention of Robert Hurley. I can see the tears building in her eyes.

" I was just trying to ask a few questions." She looks at me and her eyes are telling me all that I need to know.

"Well I hope they were worth it, because you will not be leaving the house for a very long time, and You," he looks right at me "her grandfather will be contacting you."

"I would like to speak to Lee Ann's mother," I look right at him he is just a bit taller then me but I won't back down on this.

"Go ahead she resides at Forest Lawn Memorial Cemetery." I look over at Lee Ann and she mouths 'sorry' tears falling down her cheeks.

"Grab your things, and lets go, Ms Dimas is having a coronary because of all this" I see her take her bag and start to put everything back, all I can do is watch I'm experiencing shock, I cannot focus, my pulse is racing and I can feel my vision blurring.

She looks up at me when everything is in and then she turns to Joe and starts walking. "Joe give me one second," she turns and walks quickly right up to me and wraps her thin arms around my waist, I have to think fast I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone and drop it into her coat pocket as discreetly as possible, I pat her back and squeeze instinctually, I pull her hands from around me, holding them in mine, and bend down. I look her right in the eye, I whisper "I will call you tonight." She looks surprised at me and shakes her head.

"Lets go, young lady!" Joe is calling to her.

She turns around and start walking looking back every few seconds at me just standing here.

When that door closes I don't know what to do. I'm lost. I sit down and look around me, all I see is Penny standing a few feet away with a tray in her hands that contains our food. She has tears streaming down her face and she's looking at me. I turn back looking at my hands and lower my head.

My wife is dead.

And I have a daughter.

**(peeks out from under my rock)_**

**Soooo what did you all think, was it what you expected? Was it too much, not enough?**

**A/N: WOW 3000+ words for this chapter, let me know if they are too long. I could have split it up into two but I didn't want a riot on my hands. This chapter was extremely difficult to write, the next will either start with what Lee Ann did all day to escape, or start with what happened to Lee Ann when she got home, let me know what you all would prefer, and then Sheldon will be sharing his story with Penny and maybe the other.**

**Please, please review, I want to know what you like and what you didn't, and always thank you all so much for reading. **


	6. The Big Reveal

**The Big Reveal**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory characters or their likeness, just trying to add some drama to their lives**

**A/N: Sorry it has taken a few days to finish this chapter but had to work. This is the Big story about what happened with Sheldon and Lee Ann's mom and why they aren't together now. I hope that you guys remember that Sheldon is going to become more and more OOC and grow. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, I rewrote it 3 times and probably revised it countless times. Hope you like it.**

**PPOV**

I couldn't get done with work fast enough, damn stairs, maybe Mrs. Hofstadter was right, but I know the boys won't say anything to the landlord considering they're the reason the elevator doesn't work. I'm certainly not, can't be picky when you're late with rent every month.

10:10, Sheldon might still be up if there was a movie that he wanted to watch, but after what happened at the restaurant I'm not sure he hasn't barricaded himself in his room. I'm not even sure what the hell happened. One minute Lee Ann and Sheldon were talking and the next she is being escorted out in tears.

When I came out of the kitchen with their burgers and I saw that big guy in Sheldon's face, I froze, usually I would step in if someone ever tried to push one of the boys around especially Sheldon, but I had a gut feeling not to get involved. Sheldon didn't even flinch like he would with Kirk, and poor Lee Ann looked scared to death. And then she gave him that hug and he let her, he LET her. Then he looked down at her and told her something that made the tears stop. I knew something was up, seeing her in tears tore a hole in my chest. After that he didn't even touch his dinner, he went silent, no one could get a word out of him. At some point, he just left to wait outside.

I stood in front of 4B and could hear the guys talking and playing a video game. So of course I open the door and walk right in.

"Where's Sheldon?" I stood right in front of the TV.

Its pitiful, they don't even look up but around me, Howard is the first to say anything, "He's in his room and took the phone in with him." Leonard pauses the game and looks at me with his scrunched up face. "What happened at the restaurant did that girl touch his food or something?" these guys are useless when it comes to real stuff. Something's up and I'm gonna find out.

"I don't know what went wrong, I think she got in trouble and someone came to get her. He didn't say anything on the way home?" I look at all of them I can't believe these guys, when Sheldon is clearly upset they act as though it's a good thing, but I guess if it's a night when Sheldon is quiet, to them it is.

"We asked but he didn't even look our way, he seemed to be deep in thought," Leonard just shrugged his shoulder and Raj just shrugged, controller in hand. "Yeah, catatonic, like the first time I saw mom jump rope,…"Howard looks off to the left, "didn't speak for hours…" ehhhwwww, now I have that image of Mrs. Wolowitz in my head.

"Well I'm going to go talk to him." I start heading towards the hall.

uuuhhh" I stop, God, Leonard, always has something to say.

What? I need to know what is going on."

"Penny, look, I know that you two talk and hang out but I think that he really needs times to himself, he doesn't look like he will do anything drastic," I give him my 'back off' face "but you can go in if you want, yeah," he hangs his head to divert his eyes.

I head on down the hall and I can hear him on the phone outside his door, just barely.

"We will figure all this out," (pause) "I promise," (pause) "yes. I will call you tomorrow about the same time." (pause) "Goodnight Darlin."

Darlin? What the hell. Who is he talking to?

_Knock, knock, knock… _"Sheldon." I don't wait I just go in.

"Penny, what are you …oh never mind I'm too tired to fight with you." he does look tired, sitting there with the phone in his hands, he puts it on the bedside table and rubs his eyes with his hand and runs it through his short hair.

"Sweetie, what happened tonight?"

"A number of things HAPPENED tonight, the Earth turned you worked your job, Leonard couldn't process dairy etc. What are you referring to?" His eyes looked their age, and more actually. I sigh and go sit on the foot of his bed looking at him.

"Sheldon what happened at the restaurant? What was going on with Lee Ann? And what is going on with you? And who were you on the phone with?"

"Penny those are questions that I, for the first time, really do not have the answers to." he lets out a heavy breath and starts to pick at his shirt.

"Sheldon, please you know that as your friend, you can tell me anytime." I pat him on his forearm and he turns to give me a questioning look.

"So… what you're saying is that as my friend, you are obligated to hear my problems and I you?" he turns towards me bringing a knee up on the bed.

"Yup just like the time I told you my secret and you tried to keep it." I give a reassuring smile.

"Penny you do recall what happens when I try to keep secrets?" his eyebrow quirks up.

"Yeah I do." giving him a giggle, I remember he tried to move out of the apartment so that he could keep it, if he wasn't drugged and let it slip, who knows what he would have done next to keep my secret.

"Well, this is bigger than just any secret," he looks down I know that his eid-eud- photographic memory is remembering everything down to the smallest detail. "I have diligently worked to suppress these feeling and memories, for the past 13 years 10 months and 12 days." he looks me right in the eye "how would I know that you would not divulge what I tell you to the first person you see." he gives me a pointed look. I'm not that bad, I'm really good at keeping secrets when they are important.

"Sheldon, I won't tell anybody anything, especially something as important as what I know that this is." I try to be soothing so I scoot closer and put my hand in his, surprisingly he doesn't remove it.

"Penny if I tell you, I need you to show complete restraint and tell no one, it's not something I am comfortable discussing as of yet, Leonard doesn't know any of this either." he squeezes my hand and leans forward.

"Ok, wow Sheldon, you're starting to scare me a bit, is it that bad?" He starts to hang his head and I just want to give him a hug and make it all go away, he looks up at me and I know that he's going to start, but he hesitates. "Sheldon don't worry, what ever it is we can get through it, I'm here for you. Ok."

"Penny, …I was on the phone with Lee Ann." He swallows and just looks at me probably seeing if I will freak out. "Lee Ann is my daughter." Ok so I am.

"What? Sheldon, there's no way you can be her father, she's 13 you would have to have been …"

"17 Penny, yes I was, and yes she is." This can't be real, no, no, it isn't. unless he, like, made her as a science experiment in college, a la "Frankenstein."

"Come on Sheldon, h-how…who… what…"

"You forget where and when."

"Sheldon, don't lie to me, how can YOU have a daughter? You don't even like touching people, let alone sex. She isn't a test tube baby is she?" I tilt my head, this has to be a joke or something.

"Forget it, Penny I no longer want to tell you, you may leave my room and consider it a 'Bazinga.'" he pushes my hand away, this is not even funny.

"…Sheldon you're serious?" I swear, if this is a joke I will kill him, "She's your daughter?"

"As unlikely and unbelievable as it may seem, yes. And no, she is not a test tube baby as you have callously inferred." he looks kinda mad at me. This isn't a joke he is serious.

"Oh. My. God. Sheldon she's your daughter?"

"Yes, for the third time Penny, I just found out myself, it is a bit jarring."

"Is that what she was doing at the restaurant, telling you she was your daughter?"

"I suppose that wasn't her intentions to begin with, but I figured it out, and when I was about to ask her about it, her grandfather's driver came in and took her."

"Ok Sheldon, I have to get the whole story, I don't know how to take this news." I grab his hand again and look him in those baby blues. I don't know how to feel about all this. My friend has secrets and a pass that the rest of us don't know about.

"Penny it is a rather long explanation, but I suppose that it is the only way for you to fully understand the magnitude of what is happening." I nod my head up and down, and squeeze his hand so that he will begin.

"Ok Sheldon, I am all ears." he takes in a big breath.

"Penny, I suppose I should just start at the beginning:

"In 1995 I went to Germany to continue my studies and to work on my doctorate, I was 14 at the time. Since I was underage I was under the care of a professor there but otherwise I stayed in my own dorm room alone. I spent a great deal of time working, reading or researching and in class, I did not make friends and I was ok with that, I enjoyed my solitude. It helped me focus."

"And in the spring of 1997 after my 16th birthday that changed. I was one of 5 kids that were in the Advanced Youth Program, I was the only one working on a PhD, all the others were there to study supplementary, I'll be it less important, subjects. Angela Hurley was there to study music under the universities' famed music director. Despite the fact that she was there only for music she was still very bright and was also working on her bachelor's in music theory, and composition."

"Awww, and you two fell in love?"

"Penny…"he chastises me for interrupting, "actually I disliked her a great deal when we first met, she was outspoken, crude at times, often had little to no boundaries as to what she said or who she spoke with, and… she was a hugger."

"What? Sheldon, she doesn't sound so bad, what did she look like?" she sounds like my kind of girl.

"Lee Ann looks just like her, red hair, and the Heterochromia iridum, that's part of how I knew she was my daughter." he looks towards the phone on the bedside table. "Angela and I saw each other very little while at school but the professors that were the designated guardians to the AYP program often tried to have us socialize with one another. Movie trips, sightseeing and whatnot. We were on one of these trips in the middle of Berlin, walking through the square. The group had stopped to admire the architecture of a building. I had been in the back of the group having seem most of the sights several times before, and Angela had stopped to take a few pictures. She stood off to the side of a store front. The rest of the group began leaving, not realizing that she was left behind. When Angela turned around and realized that she was alone, I believed she panicked and began running in the direction she saw the group go. She didn't look both ways and didn't realize that a car was coming down the street when she started to cross it. It was obvious that she would have been hit. And a ½ ton car going at a momentum of 70 kilometers per hour would have a exerted a force of 7000lb/sq in."

"Huh?" I know I should know this, I did take a science class in high school, but I guess sleeping doesn't count. He just rolls his eyes but continues.

"It could have killed her. I couldn't let that happen and I pushed her out of the way and she fell to the pavement. I leaned down and began to inspect her to see if she had a concussion or any trauma to her cerebellum. She didn't, but she was still disoriented. I had no smelling salt with me, I had left it in my other messenger bag. I stayed with her until she began to come to, I started asking her questions to see if she had any cognitive issues. When I noticed her eyes, I couldn't help but begin telling her about how it's a genetic mutation, that woke her up."

"When she was fully awake I told her what had happened. And I helped her up. We began walking towards the group who had not realized that we were even missing. She thanked me several times that day before we parted ways to our own dorms. I told her that all good heroes need no thanks." A cute little half-smile is on his face. This the first smile he lets come to his lips, my wack-a-doodle always coming to the aid of a damsel in distress.

"After that incident she started to search me out, attempting to start a friendship with me, I didn't want that nor did I expect her to do so, but there she was sitting with me at the lunch table in the cafeteria, and after every physics class, she walked with me to my dorm hall forcibly give me a hug, and then she would walk to hers. She was often the only one to speak, and even when I did, it often would just incite an argument, why, I still don't know. Often, we just sat or walked in silence. When the semester was coming to a close in May, she came up to me in the hall and began yelling and waving her hands at how hard it was to just be my friend and that I was giving her no indication that I wanted her around. I didn't know how to handle this outburst and I couldn't come across the right words to express what she actually meant to me, she had become an intricate part of my day to day life. She told me she wasn't going to do it anymore and that I was going to sit, eat and walk alone." He looks down and I can see that his eyes are a little misty.

"Oh Sheldon, that is so sad." I whisper to him and squeeze his hand to reassure him.

"She had an original composition for the 'End of Year' program, and was in the auditorium practicing her violin, when she noticed that I was sitting in the back just listening. I had been watching her practices for several weeks and she didn't realize it until then. She came up to me after her practice and it was a silent agreement that things were going to go back to the way they were. We sat together at lunch and we walked together after class and I continued to sit in on her practices, and we started to study and work together, and I walked with her after. When her concert came I was in the theatre and when I received honors at the end of the year she was there. We exchanged addresses and wrote to each other over the summer. In Texas her presence was missed and I was unbearable to Missy and my mother, they didn't understand and I didn't tell them about her, its possible that is when the prayer circles began. When school resumed in the fall we fell back into our routine, and all was right with the world again. And on august 28th, 4:39 p.m. she initiated and held my hand while we were walking and soon she did it every time."

"Did you two kiss and stuff?" I had to ask, this was his first girlfriend and IF he treated her like a make-believe girlfriend like he does Amy, then I don't see how they got to the point to have a kid.

"Is that not what a couple does when they are in a mutually beneficial relationship?" he tilts his head and looks at me.

"Yeah, but Sheldon, since I've known you, you never seem interested in girls or …anything."

"Well, I was interested in her. We slowly progressed to kissing, over time, and she agreed to a paradigm shift after I felt it necessary."

"Oh, well ok." I wonder what she was thinking when he spoke to her?

"To get back on to the story, I didn't go home for the holidays that year, but her father insisted that she go back home to theirs. She was gone for 3 weeks and I couldn't function. I tried to maintain a semblance of normalcy while she was away, but my memory was torturing me, all I could see was her face whenever I closed my eyes. Letters were not enough, her absence kept me from focusing on my work. When she came back for the spring semester I clung to our routine and the walks, studying and lunches became much more important to me. Soon we started to realize the year was coming to an end and what it meant. She had been offered a chair in the London Philharmonic and I was offered several teaching positions from universities and an applied physics position for the government. I knew that at the end of the year our lives were going in two separate directions, I couldn't let that happen."

"What did you do?"

"The day before the two-week spring semester break, I asked her to elope with me. And she accepted."

"Sheldon that is so romantic, I can't believe that you would do something like that."

"It wasn't romantic," he looked angry all of a sudden and stood up letting go of my hand it felt cold in the room all of a sudden. "I didn't do it for romance, I did it because I couldn't stand the idea, that my life was going to change and she wasn't going to be in it. It was selfish." he began moving around the room, when he came back to the bed he looked exhausted.

"We went by train to Scotland because it was the only country that the law would allow 16 years and older to get married, without parental consent. We found a priest in the middle of Edinburgh that would waive the residential requirement and marry us." He looked me right in the eye, he looked so sad, I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I was terrified to lose her Penny, I just couldn't fathom going to back to Texas without her, they say change is good but it really is not." he took a deep breath and I grabbed his hand again, he needed me.

"We got married on March 18th at 1:30 p.m. and decided to stay in the city for the entire break."

"How was the honeymoon? Did you two ..you know?" I try to lighten things up but he just rolled his eyes at me.

"Penny is was our honeymoon, is it not customary to consummate the relationship over the honeymoon, how else did you think Lee Ann came to be?"

"Sorry, I'm honestly curious that's all, I mean come on Sheldon, I've known you for years and this is the first I have heard you ever mention a girl or kissing or sex. It's a lot to take in."

"Don't you think that that is by design?"

"Sorry, so tell me what was it like getting married?"

"I cannot tell you what it was like to know that she wanted to be with me enough to marry me. I couldn't understand it, I suppose that when she told me she loved me that I also felt something akin to it. We didn't tell anyone, my parents or her father, we hadn't spoken to anyone the entire two weeks. When we arrived back we didn't know how to go about living apart, we both had separate dorms and no one knew that we were married. So we decided that we would just discreetly stay in my dorm." he pauses and looks off, when he looks back he takes a deep breath. "Penny what I'm about to tell you is very hard for me." I nod and just wait.

"Her father was very angry that she didn't come home for the spring break and he couldn't get a hold of her the two weeks while she was in Scotland with me, we didn't want to deal with our parents at the time and we just put it off. He came to the university and couldn't find her in her own dorm, so he asked around and everyone knew that we were friends and spent time together."

"He barged into my room, while we were in bed and demanded that she tell him why she was with me. She told him that we had gotten married and that she was going to go with me where ever that may be. He was very upset and accused me of ruining her career and her chances of becoming the next great composer. He took her that night and withdrew her from school and took her back home."

Oh poor Sheldon. "Sheldon that is horrible, what did you do?"

"I didn't know what to do, I assumed that being married, everyone would just accept that we were together and let us lead our lives, but her father wouldn't let that happen. He contested the marriage and made sure that it would not be legal in the U.S., I received a letter from his lawyer stating that our marriage wasn't legal outside of Scotland, because we were U.S. citizens."

"I called her, but he had changed her number, I sent letters that were never answered and tried to e-mail her but she never responded. For almost 2 months I started my day with a letter, and an e-mail, and a phone call. I was lost, I couldn't work, I couldn't sleep. I assumed that she decided that she would rather not deal with me and my routines and that she sided with her father. I still had a few weeks until I received my second PhD, and without her I dove into my work. I began shutting everyone out, and shutting my emotions off. I wouldn't allow my emotions to distract me, I was not going to allow myself to feel like that again, I had a goal. And when I went home to Texas, I assumed that she had moved on from our relationship, so I went about my life as if I never knew her. I worked very hard to suppress my memory of her, it was very difficult. Mom even commented that I was worse than before I went to college, where before I was withdrawn, then I was a complete recluse."

"She never tried to contact you?" I couldn't believe it, she would have known she was pregnant by then and still didn't tell Sheldon.

"Not that I am aware of." he shook his head looking down.

"I began actively looking for a position to start work, but I was afraid to leave, hoping that she would at some point try to find me, but after almost 4 months I accepted the job at CalTech."

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He had a wife, not just a fling but a wife. And she let her father tear them apart.

"Sheldon, Lee Ann came to you, so she knew who you were, right? How come her mom wasn't with her?"

"Angela, apparently died in a car accident about 2 years ago. She was driving and another car ran a red light, Lee Ann lives with her grandfather." I don't know how to handle this. Sheldon found out that his wife is dead and he has a daughter, all in one night.

"Sheldon are you going to try to get Lee Ann?"

"Of course," good, if he would have said anything else I might not be able to control myself from beating him.

"Ok, I hate that we have to do it and I know you will too, but I think we need to go speak to Priya."

**OK, love it or hate it, (hopefully love it) please leave a review, and if you have any suggestions please let me know.**

**And the part about Scotland marriage law, it is 16 and up but there is are some residential requirements like I said. And please don't hate Angela, she has her own side, and we may or may not know her full story. I tried really hard to keep Sheldon somewhat like himself, but it was really hard. Next chapter will be the phone conversation with Lee Ann.**


	7. The Promise

**The Promise**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or its character**

**I do own Lee Ann and Joe.**

**A/N: okay guys I had this crazy guy get to my house and put it in an uproar, his name is Bill, and this thing called a Job well it took my time while Bill took my money. And spring break was a little too short.**

**Sorry this chapter is coming to you a little late but you know how it is. I will hopefully post a new chapter tomorrow, cross your fingers. This is Lee Ann's side of the phone call and a little Shenny time at the end. Hope that everyone likes it. I'm not great at conveying emotions but I do my best.**

**Please Review they make me work faster.**

**LPOV**

"I can't believe you did that Joe!" I can't hold back my tears when we get to the car, I am completely mortified. He just barged in like an animal in the middle of a turning point in our …lives!

He just looked at me through the rearview mirror. "Young lady, I should have been home more than an hour ago," he turns the corner and gets on the service road to the freeway, "but no, here I am looking all over Pasadena for your bratty little ass." I just narrow my eyes at him; he didn't just call me a brat, did he? Poor thing is missing his time in front of the mirror admiring himself.

"You won't tell my grandfather, Joe." I give a pointed look; my tears are hot rolling down my cheeks. He doesn't know what he just did in there, he ruined everything. I could be having dinner with the only person in this world that I was dying to meet. He truly underestimates me. And he just made it to the top of my list.

"And why is that," he looks at me with a smug smile; he knows Grandfather will go through my room and my things, and completely invade my privacy, when he tells him about this. "You have been nothing but a pain in all our necks for the past week, making us drive you all around the city so that you can find the right kinda jacket and whatnot, always getting upset when I am running just a few minutes late, and if I hit a pot hole, the whole world comes crashing down. I work for your grandfather, not you, Lee Ann!" He takes the exit and starts working our way to the house.

"You won't tell my grandfather anything," the things this man doesn't think I know, "because, I know that you want to keep your position as his driver," he raises his eyes at me, yeah I know that my grandfather pays well and lets him have the time he needs to go to his photo shoots, but there is one thing my grandfather doesn't handle its incompetence, "and what do you think he will do when he finds out you LOST me?" I know it's conniving of me but I will not lose what little freedom I do have. "Oh, and because I'm such a pain, I might just remember to mention you bringing your girlfriends to the house to use the hot tub and pool for skinny dipping," I tilt my head to the left, "it's amazing what you can see with a celestial telescope." I return the smug look he gave me a moment ago. "And don't forget about the joy ride you took in his Jag last week." he blanches and I know I have him right where I want him.

"Are you seriously blackmailing me Lee Ann?" An infuriated blush crawls up his cheeks.

"Awww, don't say it like that, think of it as 'I scratch your back you scratch mine', that doesn't sound so bad coming from a 13 year old." I know, I know, I shouldn't play with his job, but whatever, I am not getting grounded. "And Joe, remember I see it all in that house, next time I'll have video."

When he gets to the gate and punches in the code he drives down the driveway with a meditative look on his face. As soon as we make it to the back of the house, I step out of the car and walk into the kitchen. I see Dimas leaning on the island, she looks horrible, like a vampire, but not in that cute 'Twilight' way, more like gross 1990's vampires.

She is in her nightgown and robe, arms crossed over her chest with a handful of tissues. "Lee Ann, where have you been?" I cover my mouth and start walking past her. I don't even want to see her, she ratted me out. "Don't just walk past me young lady," she's hoarse and it sounds painful.

I look at Joe, here's your chance to redeem yourself, "Relax Sandra, she's ok, no reason to get upset." good for him, very pragmatic, you can keep your job for now.

"What do you mean 'no reason to get upset', she's been missing for almost 3 hours. I can't do this anymore with her." "She's fine. No harm done. She was just trying to keep to her schedule and…" I start walking up the stairs, if he is able to get me out of trouble I may still have some use for him yet.

I reach my hand into my pocket, the phone that my dad left me is in there. I wonder what he was thinking when Joe interrupted our dinner. I hope he's not upset with me. God, what he must be going through. Joe is such a jerk! I can't believe he told him my mom's dead, that is not how I wanted to break the news to him. I bet he thinks I'm a lot of trouble. I can feel my eyes burning again with tears.

I walk into my room and plop onto my bed. I'm upset and exhausted and all the emotions in between. And I just let the tears come, I can't stop them, like a faucet sprung a leak I just sink into the bedspread.

The interview was going so well, and I was so nervous. He was being really kind, polite, and he even told a joke to make me feel better. He looks just like his photo. Older, but with the same blue eyes and odd smile.

He figured out that I was his daughter so fast though, dang Clark Kent glasses didn't hide my identity at all. Then here comes Joe, and just ruins what could have been a landmark moment in my short life. The look on his face when he hears that mom was dead was just horrible, shock and sadness. You would have missed it if you weren't looking into those blue eyes. He said he'd call. But what would he want with a 'pain' like me, I'm more trouble then I'm worth.

I wonder what time he will call me… What are we going to talk about...?

…

Bzzzzzzzz….Bzzzzzzzz… Bzzzzzzzz

Hmmmm….

Bzzzzzzzz….Bzzzzzzzz… Bzzzzzzzz

Oh, someone is calling the phone! I sit up looking for it on the bed.

Bzzzzzzzz….Bzzzzzzzz… Bzzzzzzzz

Wow it's late I must have fell asleep. It's after 9:30.

[beep] "…h-hello?"

S: _Hello, Lee Ann?_

"Yes this is she." I look over at the door making sure that it's closed.

S:_ It's Dr. Cooper._

"Hello," I let out a big breath I can feel the tears coming again, "Dr. Cooper, I am so sorry about what happened at the restaurant, that is not how I intended it to go." I sniff a few times, and start reaching for my bag.

S: _Lee Ann are you crying? _

…_(_sniff_)…_

S: _Why are crying?_

"Joe ruined our interview." I grab a tissue from my bag and wipe at my eyes.

S: _No need to cry Lee Ann, it was not your doing. But, I would like to talk about what happened. _

_S: …Lee Ann, are you truly my …daughter?_

"Yes," ok, he's not mad but he does sound sad, "mom would tell me about you when I was growing up, and when I saw you at the Cheesecake Factory last week I-I had to meet you." I bite down on my bottom lip. This isn't how I pictured this talk.

S: _Were you intending to tell me who you were at the restaurant?_

"I don't know, at first no, I just wanted to meet you but the more I thought about it I couldn't help but wish that you would know." All I wanted to do was learn more about him and if a good opportunity presented itself, then I would have told him.

S: _Lee Ann, I never knew …that your mother was pregnant when she left, I hope that you understand that I would never have let her go if I did._

"I know, mom told me that after she got home from college, she found out and she didn't know what to do. She said that she didn't want to ruin your life, because you had all these opportunities. You both were young and the longer she waited the more difficult it got to tell you." she was only 17, she came home and was about to make a decision about what orchestra to join when she realized that she was pregnant. She ended up staying with Grandfather.

S: _About your mother…how did she die?_

"She was," I can never hold myself together when I talk about how she died, "driving home from work and another car ran a red light, hitting her on the driver's side." I sniff, and look around for my tissues.

S: _How long ago was this?_

"2 years ago." The tears are rolling down my cheek, her picture is on the bedside table, she's in her black concert dress with her violin. I love that picture, she was always happiest when she was playing. "We've lived with my grandfather all my life and now it's just me and him, but he hired a full time nanny for me, because he's always gone…um Dr. Cooper…"

S: _Lee Ann, you may call me dad… if you would like to._

"Really?" wow I can call him dad, that was quick I was afraid he wouldn't be comfortable with that yet.

S:_ Of course …is it not social protocol to call one's father, dad?_

"Yes," I couldn't help the smile on my face, "ok dad…may I ask you a question?"

S: _Of course, in fact I encourage you to feel free to ask anything you want._

"Ok, do you have any other family," ughh that sounded wrong, "I mean did you marry and have other kids?" I can feel my cheeks burning. If he does then I don't want to get in the middle of it.

S: _Well_, _I have a mother, a twin sister and an older brother, and a grandmother, I call Meemaw, who I know you will love, but no, I didn't get married or have any other children. Your mother was …special._

"Ok, I was just wondering if I would be an imposition on your current life."

S: _You have changed it, but never an imposition. I never anticipated having a progeny, much less a teen, but I am willing to adapt, and accommodate, after all that is what homo novus do best._

…homo novus? Interesting, 'New human' …I guess that makes me 'homo novus puella' hehehe…nice.

S: _Lee Ann, may I infer, from your silence that your mother never…remarried._

"Uhhh, Re-married? I didn't know you two were married?" She never said anything about them being married. She never really talked about what really happened between them. "Mom never said that you were married but that you were her boyfriend." How come she never said anything?

S: _Yes, we were married, but we found out that our age rendered it null here in the U.S. She never told you I gather._

"No, I guess not. …You know, she has pictures of when you were in college together; of you two in the commons area, of both of you in the library, and in your classroom, even of you two arguing. She never mentioned a wedding. But it explains why she never dated. She loved telling stories of the time you too spent together. For instance she once mentioned that she was in the auditorium preparing for a performance and you came in and reserved the best seat in the house with biohazard tape." I love that story. "But we often just spent a lot of time together. I was all that she had, she said I kept her busy enough, that she didn't need anybody else. She often would say that I act a lot like you did." I can here a breathy laugh on his end of the line.

S: _Well you are genetically half of me and your mother, so it would be understandable that you take on some of my characteristics, you do speak a mile a minute the way she did, not that you actually speak at such a speed. You do look so much like your mother though, same hair and eyes. But you have your aunt's and grandma's chin._

"Really? Will I be able to meet them? I've never had a grandma. Grandmother Hurley died when mom was little."

S: _I remember her speaking about that, she was 8 years old and her mother died of cancer. Very sad. My father died shortly after my 22 birthday, heart attack._

"Will you tell me something about your family?"

S: _Well your grandmother's name is Mary, she's a wonderful cook and she lives in Houston, Texas, she is quite the religious fanatic and prays for everything, I am a constant subject in her cirlce. Your aunt Marissa, who we all call Missy lives near her in a small city called Katy, she's my twin but that is where the similarities end, she can be very independent and headstrong, and she has a right hook that could incapacitate anyone. Your uncle Jr. is a foreman for a construction company, He's a quiet man, he's not married yet but your grandmother is working on that. Your granddad, George, well he was a…tough man to live with, but he taught me a great deal of things growing up. And then there is Meemaw, she is my grandmother on my mom's side, she is a special person, she is the only one that knew about your mother and I, she's kind and sweet and a true 'Southern Belle.'_

"Are you going to tell them about me?" If they didn't even know about mom, how will they handle seeing a 13 year old out of the blue, they might think I am just trying to ruin his life.

S: _Of course, and you will meet them, but it may take some time._

"Dad? How are we going to be able to spend time together?" I already felt like a fairytale character, stuck in my tower, now I know that I'll have a dragon (Dimas) keeping a tougher watch over me as well.

S: _I'm not sure yet, but I will work on that._

"Ok, but what if we can't make it happen…"

S: _We will figure all this out,_

"Do you promise?"

S: _I promise_

"Ok, if you say so, …Will you call me again on this phone?"

S: _Yes. I will call you tomorrow about the same time._

"Ok. …I guess I should go to sleep,"

S: _Goodnight, Darlin._

"Goodnight dad." I look around my room, my jail until I break out. Hmmm, I wonder if I can get ninja gear this time of year. Oooh a grappling hook would be awesome!

**PPOV**

I drag Sheldon out of his room by his hand and into the living room where the guys are falling asleep watching Babylon 5. Raj and Howard are asleep on the couch, Howard's head is gently laying on Raj's. Sometimes I wonder about those two, I need to get raj a girl. But one crisis at a time.

"Hey Leonard," I whisper, he's sitting in the comfy chair nodding off. "We need to talk to Priya, when is she getting back from Toronto?" I look him in the eyes.

"Ummm, Saturday, why?" He looks up, adjusts his glasses and I guess he sees how red my eyes are, "Were your crying?"

"Yes, but that's not important, what's important is that I talk to her, do you think I can get her number?" he's looking down at our hands, and then back up at me and Sheldon, who is surprisingly letting me do all the talking.

"Sure," he looks over at Sheldon, "Sheldon, mind catching me up here, Buddy."

"Penny just asked you for Priya's number, how simple can it get," Sheldon gives him is puzzled look.

"Not that," he looks back and forth from our hands to his face, "why are you two holding hands?"

"Because she won't let go," duh, Sheldon needs me and I am going to be here for him. "Leonard if there are no further questions do you mind giving Priya's number to Penny?"

"Ooookaaay," Leonard pulls out his phone and writes the number down on a napkin from the table, I grab the napkin and start pulling Sheldon over to my apartment, yelling back at the guys to have a goodnight. I heard Leonard say something but I'm not listening.

Once we are in my apartment, I grab my phone from the charger and dial the number.

PR: _Hello_?

She sounds groggy. Crap! I forgot the time difference, it's after 11:00 here, and it's like 2:00am over there. I let Sheldon's hand go and run my hand across my face.

"Hey Priya, sorry to wake you, I forgot about the time difference, I just have a question." crap, I hope she doesn't go all night banshee, that would definitely leave me on her bad side.

PR: _Penny? How did you get my number? Where's Leonard?_

Sheldon takes the phone away "hello Priya, it's Sheldon, do you know anything about child custody law?"

PR: _Good evening, Sheldon_.

"Good evening, enough with the banal chitchat, do you know anything about child custody law?" He's really not going to beat around the bush, is he?

PR: _Um Sheldon its two a.m. here in Toronto, can this wait until morning_?

"Not really, no," Sheldon has that serious face he only gets when things aren't going his way.

PR: _Uhhh, okaaay, I do know a little bit, but my field is business law, why do you ask?_

Sheldon face starts to twitch. I grab the phone back, "Hey Priya, sorry for waking you up," I look over at Sheldon and tell him to wait for me on the couch, I have to practically push him to move. I know he wants to keep control but I can't have him upsetting her before he even gets an answer. "I have a friend that has a daughter, but she was left to her grandfather after her mother died, does the dad have any rights to get her back?"

PR: _Of course he has rights, but he needs to prove that he really is her father, like a paternity test, or birth certificate, but it varies in every state, and country. Does your friend live in California?_

"Yeah, he does and so does the little girl."

PR_: Okay, I'm not familiar with the law in California, so maybe when I get home I can help you out better, but I really need to get some sleep? _

Yeah she's starting to get a bit snarky, "Ok, thanks Priya, and sorry again for waking you up."

PS: _Its ok I'll talk to you later._

I hang up the phone and put it back on the charger again. "Ok, Sheldon we will just have to wait until she gets back on Saturday, ok," I sit on the couch and reach for his hand again, I think I'm starting to make myself feel better just holding it. He looks so tired; I bet this is taking a toll on that beautiful mind of his.

"Penny, I can't wait that long." He looks up at me, his eyes look so unhappy. "She needs me, and I don't like not seeing her for that long of a period."

"Sheldon, I know that this is hard on you. I can't imagine what you are going through, if this was me and I had a daughter off with another person, I might do something drastic. But I'm here for you ok, we will do this together." I give his hand a squeeze.

"Thank you, Penny," he offers me a quick smile then lets go of my hand, I don't like that.

"Sheldon I think this would be a good time to open the new tub of ice cream we got yesterday." I get up and make my way to the fridge, grab the Double Chocolate Chip, and get two spoons and two bowls, usually I would just eat out of the tub but I know he won't.

"Penny I don't think that ice cream will fix anything." He looks up at me from the couch. "Is it chocolate?"

"Of course it is, this is serious stuff, not a job for plain vanilla." I scoop out two scoops as uniform as I can and put them in his bowl, and two for me.

**A/N: I might pick up where this left off, let me know if that's what you want. Not sure if I'm going to make Lee Ann pull a Shawshank and escape, but who knows I know where I want to go with this but the stuff in the middle will take some time.**

**Remember to click that little Review button on the bottom and let me know what you think **


	8. Ice Cream Makes it Better

**Ice Cream Makes It Better**

**A/N: this is all Shenny, hope you like it**

** took so long to update, will have another chapter out by friday at the latest**

**Disclaimer: i dont own The Big Bang Theory i just like letting them have fun.**

**another thing, if anyone here goes to UT, like my brother, don't hate me, i love all things tex and this is just part of the story. enjoy **

* * *

><p>"Did you know that it takes about 12 pounds of milk to make one gallon of ice, cream? And the first waffle cone was introduced at the World's Fair, from a deficient amount of serving dishes?" he doesn't look up but just staring at his bowl, his information doesn't even have the same enthusiasm it usually does when he is trying to teach me something. This must really be getting to him, going to a normal dinner at the restaurant and being blindsided with life changing information, I feel overwhelmed for my friend.<p>

Interesting, I didn't know that," I know he is just trying to take his mind off of things but he needs to talk about it, my Moon-pie is human he just has to accept that he can't shut out everyone. "Sheldon, talk to me sweetie, I want to know what is going on in that big brain of yours."

"I thought we were talking," he doesn't look up, defeated, he sighs, knowing what I mean. I look at his hand swirling the ice cream in his bowl, and nudge his shoulder, he just groans, "Penny, I'd rather not, this is a paradigm shifting event, it may take me a while to adjust."

"But come on Sheldon, you need to talk about it, it might make you feel better."

"Penny, I appreciate that that is the way that you deal with your complications by obliging the information on others, but I work on mine on my own, always have."

Maybe I am just making things worse, he will probably get no sleep tonight as it is. Maybe I should work on taking his mind off things.

Ok, I guess a change of subject…hmmm…

"Sheldon, have you ever done anything crazy when you were at UT?" if I can't get him to talk about his feelings maybe I can figure a way for him to tell me about those tattoos and get his mind off of things right now.

"I don't understand the question? I was 14 when I attended UT. Not a lot of opportunities for 'crazyness' that I could subject myself to, unless you count the time I tried to re-animate the muscle tissue of a dissected cat with a common 12-Volt car battery for bio-chem class." Dr. Cooper could have had his own frankenkitty if it would have worked, ewwww.

"No, that's not what I meant," can't help scrunching my face, that would be kinda disgusting, maybe he is closer to super villain than superhero, it would only take one experiment. "I don't know, did you ever sneak out of the dorm, swipe liquor, or I don't know…get a tattoo?" I raise my eyebrows at him a few times. I know I'm fishing but whatever, I've been dying to know. I can see a blush crawl up his cheeks.

At the mention of a tattoo I can see Sheldon's cheek start to spazz out. "Why would you infer that I would fritter away my time doing something as counter productive as that?" maybe he will talk if I tell him something he can relate to.

"Sheldon," I wait for him to look up at me, "once right out of high school, I went on a quick beginning-of-summer road trip to the lake with some friends, and Ben Rhodes swiped some liquor from his parents and we all ended up playing drunk truth or dare," I can see the utter discontent in high-school Penny on his cute face as he rolls his eyes, "and I got a dare to streak across the campsite, thank God it was dark, because I ended up tripping on a branch and falling, scraping my hands," I lift my hand to show him my tiny scars that are on the palm. I look back at him and I know that he might tell me if I told him that I also did stupid and embarrassing stuff when I was young.

"Penny as entertaining as your backwoods' antidote may be, I don't possess any such stories."

"Sheldon come on, don't lie to me, you have tattoos don't you." Of course he does I saw them with my own eyes.

"No, of course not," his face is bright red. And I can see his cheek start to practically vibrate, Moon-pie has more tells then Vegas during tourist season.

"Come on Sheldon I know your lying, might as well tell me the story." I bat my eye lashes at him and bump my shoulder into his to egg him on. Of course he hates it when I do that.

"I don't actually recollect getting it." looking at me with puppy eyes, and his eyes dart back and forth between the floor and my eyes, I'm not sure if I want to believe him.

"Sheldon you have that ededic memory thingy, there's no way you don't remember how you got a tattoo, unless you were like really drunk or something, you weren't were you?" Hell, I was drunk when I got mine but I still remember, perhaps if I wasn't drunk I would have been able to make sure I got the right word instead of 'soup' on my rear.

"Penny its eidetic memory, and of course I wasn't intoxicated, I actually only remember being woken up from a very nice REM cycle by the Neanderthals of the varsity football team." He just shakes his cute little head at me, the slightest shadow of stubble appearing. "Then being manhandled out to a F-150 where I was hog-tied and gagged while I was driven around campus, the term 'Hook'em Horns,' reverberating in my inner ear," he takes his first bite of his ice cream. "When they finally stopped they put me in a room with dark curtains and lit candles everywhere and a dark character in a shroud came towards me, once I saw the tattoo gun I passed out and woke up back in bed with a bandage around my arm. It was tradition for there to be a sacrificial 'branding' right before the big Homecoming game." I remember the Huskers getting into trouble over hazing. What a crazy thing to go through while only being 14.

"My god Sheldon, I can't believed that you were hazed like that, I'm so sorry." I couldn't imagine going through that, he must have been scared to death.

Don't be, you didn't do it. And besides 13% of all college kids get hazed and over 60% of those kids are male." he takes another spoonful of ice cream, I guess after all these years he just rationalizes anything that happens to him.

"What did you do?"

"I took a series of tetanus shots and a three month round of antibiotics."

"No, I meant did you tell your parents?"

"Of course not, my mother would have insisted that I return home, reminding me that the dangers of the big city were going to leave me corrupted, dishonored and addicted to drugs and lead me to a life of 'sinnin.'"

"So you just let it go, that doesn't sound like the Sheldon Cooper I know, the one that hung my clothes out on a telephone wire." Shaking my head at him, he puts his bowl down on the coffee table sits up and looks me right in the eyes.

"Those troglodytes didn't know what hit them, don't mention it to anyone" he leans in, "I swiped liquid nitrogen from the chemistry lab, to freeze the molecular structure of their equipment, the footballs and their jerseys that were in the stadium before Friday's big game." he smirks then gives his breathy laugh, "When they entered the locker room, the footballs were all broken like Easter eggs." He sits up with a sly smile on his lips.

"Sheldon, that's awesome!" laughing I can't help but picture the head of the football team walking into his locker room and finding all that, what chaos my college boy must have made. "So, how did you get the other one?" whoops, he smile turns to a shocked O.

"How did you know that there was another one?" Crap-on-a-cracker, I cover my mouth before the rest of the word diarrhea can spill out.

He sucks in a huge breath, "You spied on me while I was changing at the mall!"

"No!," I wave my hands a few times before putting them down defeated, "okay maybe just a little …but just for a second and then I went to go sit and wait for you." Rushing all this out I can see that he about to go into a seizure of spasms, but he surprises me further by laughing, if you can call that breathy thing a laugh, I can't help but join in, now we're both laughing at each other.

"The other one was a result of the Berlin University Polo Team's forced attempt to instill school spirit in their new academic 'show horse', it didn't adhere as you may realize, the school spirit, not the tattoo, and I didn't join the team regardless of the advantage they would have had with my slight physique and proficient riding ability." Of course Sheldon, because everyone want you on their team…Sarcasm.

"Were you awake for that one?"

"No, once the gun was visible again I fainted, unable to comprehend why anyone would subject their body to permanent desecration."

"Hey, I got mine because I thought it was cute and it meant something to me." I say a little offended, my body isn't desecrated.

"Ahh yes, your love of soup must be very profound to get it eternally etched on your epidermis, above it you should put 'tomato' to show devotion to your favorite variety." He smirks at me. Yes, Smirks.

"Oh, Dr. Cooper has jokes tonight? I see how it is. You have two tattoos that you don't show off at all, and can't remember getting, and were given to you with embarrassing stories attached and you make fun of me for putting the wrong character in a language I don't even know on myself." I accidentally flick my spoon in his direction and a dollop of ice-cream lands right on his neck. "Oops."

"Penny!" he reaches up to his neck and feels the ice cream sliding down to the collar of his blue shirt. He grabs as much of it as he can but still leaves a smear on that little divot that joins his neck and shoulder. I can't help but laugh he looks so adorably uncomfortable.

He looks up at me and sees me laughing at him, he narrows his eyes and faster than the Flash, he grabs his spoon from his bowl and flings its contents at me hitting me square in the face. I reach up with my tongue a lick as much as I can off before challenging Sheldon with my eyes. I can see the fear flash quickly before he darts behind the couch with his bowl.

"It's On, Moon-Pie!" I crouch down and grab my spoon and hide behind the green chair. I stand quickly and flick a spoonful right at his head but he is too quick and it just barely grazes his shoulder.

He sneaks to the side of the couch and flicks a huge dollop at me, landing right on my blue skirt. "Only Meemaw can call me Moon-Pie, PE-NEL-OP-E."

That's it, I stand up and make my way towards him, I dip my hand in the half melted ice-cream and lunge at him and smear it down the side of his face. His protest fall on deaf-ears. "PENNY! Stop, that is not fair when following the rules of engagement!" He tries to grab at my hands that are hard at work smearing his face and neck, those girls have a mind of their own.

"All is fair, MOOOON-PIE!" He in returns grabs his bowl and dumps it on top of my head. I reach up and can feel the large cold lump start saturating my blonde hair. I look at Sheldon and decide no more nice and sweet Penny, I charge at him and take him down to the floor were I sit on his thighs and start shaking my hair all over his face and chest. He starts to scream like a little girl, ok, more like a pre-pubescent teen. He reaches up and pulls me down and flips us over, where he begins to spread the gooey-ness all over my arms and face.

"Ahhh! Sheldon! No more! Mercy! aaahhh" I cant even form words I'm laughing so hard. "Say it Penny, Say that I am the Supreme overlord of the universe!" "Sheldon Cooper you are the Supreme Overlord of the Universe!" I succumb to defeat, and can't help but start laughing hysterically. Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhDx2 just had a food fight with me. Looking at me with that crooked smile of his, this would be a good time to lick those cute pink lips. But I can't; this is not the time to bring up feelings like that. Sheldon seemed to get that we were done playing and rolled over next to me and started to laugh along side me, forgetting the germs and stickiness I know he hates and he just let's go.

"Penny?"

"Yeah."

"Thank You, I usually lose when Missy would smear food across my face." I can just see Missy sitting on a young Sheldon holding mashed potatoes in one hand. "Oh and Penny." I turn my head and I'm watching that cute little mouth form my name on his pink lips, and I edge a couple of inches closer.

"Hehehe, yeah?" I look at those cute blue eyes, surrounded by sticky, chocolate, gooey-ness.

"That's a strike, your second to be exact." He doesn't even blink.

"Dammit! Sheldon I'm not taking your class." I refuse to be treated like an employee on probation to be his friend.

"I know." I just shake my head. He knows, of course he knows.

He stands and helps me up, and heads to the kitchen sink and starts to clean his face and arms with soap and water. He turns and grabs the wet-mop and starts cleaning up.

"Sheldon you don't have to clean, I'll do it, you should go to bed and sleep, and you have work in the morning." I reach for the mop but he takes it out of my reach.

"I'm not going in tomorrow, I have research to do." He begins mopping up our gooey body shadows off the floor, and then works his way around the couch.

"Really? You never miss work." He would sleep at work if he could, and he has. I think Wall-e is changing into a real boy here.

"Well, some things are more important." He looks up at me and I can see that he is conflicted, work is all that he cared about until this afternoon, my goodness the next thing you know he will be freely hugging the guys when he sees them…okay maybe not that far.

"Ok, well I'm not working tomorrow so if you need anything just let me know." I cringe knowing that he will probably ask for a ride, but I told him I would help, and I would be here for him. He's done mopping and starts heading for the door.

"Thank you Penny, perhaps I may need your assistance. Goodnight." He opens the door.

"Sheldon." I walk up to him and even though I may get my third strike I reach around his slim waist and give him a hug. "Goodnight." He puts his large hands on my back, but doesn't move we stay like that for a second.

"Penny, I believe the sucrose has coagulated."

"Yeah I know, were stuck." I peal my face off his shirt and look up at him. "On three pull back." He gives me a nod. "1...2...3"

"Oooww!" my hands were really stuck to his shirt, kinda felt like ripping a Band-Aid off. I look back at him and can't help but smile. "See you tomorrow sweetie."

"Goodnight Penny." I close the door, looking around my little apartment, God, what is wrong with me, I just had a sticky, ice cream fight with Sheldon Cooper. I guess a bath wouldn't be too bad right now. Cold, yeah, definitely cold.

**A/N: I started to write this as just a little blurp on my way to the next day, but they were having so much fun I couldn't help letting them play a little longer. Oh and let me know what you think about how he got his tats, maybe Penny can convince him to show them off every once in a while.**

**Review Review Review please**


	9. What We Find Out

What We Found Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory I just wanna play with them.**

**A/N: thanks everyone for the great reviews, they feed my muse who is a glutton for feedback. I hope you like this chapter, I had to get a little more Shenny time in before we introduce Lee Ann to the guys. Just so you guys understand how I right, I usually begin with dialogue first then fill in the emotion and background actions. it's a lot of fun to see how their speech can be interpreted before I put context in. I hope to get another chapter in within the next 2 days, so enjoy!**

From: ShelCooperPhDx2

To: AFFowlerneuro

I regret to inform you that I will no longer be available to participate in the misleading of your mother on the status of your relationships. This is in no way a reflection on you, or our friendship of the mind. I am undergoing a paradigm shift and will be otherwise preoccupied.

May I recommend Rajesh Koothropali as a possible candidate; he is an honest and trustworthy person that can help you with this ruse. I recommend the use of e-mail and text messaging, unless you plan to inebriate him. And perhaps it may be mutually beneficial for both of you. He is a sad lonely man and you need a subject to study, his selective mutism should fill your days with fun.

Live long and prosper,

Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper PhD

* * *

><p>Text Message<p>

Amy to Penny: Bestie, I just received an e-mail from Sheldon terminating our ersatz relationship, I am unsure how to process this

Penny to Amy: what? :O

Amy to Penny: Yes, it came as a shock, should i be upset?

Penny to Amy: Oh IDK how do u feel?

Amy to Penny: Not sure, a little fatigued but otherwise equable

Penny to Amy: ok, I guess that's a reason to can hang out Sat.

Amy to Penny: Wonderful, also Sheldon mentioned going through a paradigm shift, do you know to what he is referring?

Penny to Amy: Sheldon is goin thru som stuf , cant talk about it, but its big

Amy to Penny: Ohhh, perhaps you can give me a hint on Saturday while we gab about who has a better physique in a movie

Penny to Amy: I promisd I wouldn't

Any to Penny: ok, perhaps we can also invite Raj to watch the movie on Saturday with us?

Penny to Amy: Yeah, okay? Why Raj?

Amy to Penny: No reason, see you Saturday!

Penny to Amy: C ya

* * *

><p>Penny to Leonard: the shamy is no more!<p>

* * *

><p>Penny to Sheldon: y did u break up w amy?

Sheldon to Penny: I didn't break up with her, that would imply that we were actually in a relationship, I am merely letting her know that I can't help her lie to her mother anymore. But don't fret I didn't leave her 'high and dry'

Penny to Sheldon: ?

Sheldon to Penny: I suggested that she look to Raj as a possible 'boyfriend'

Penny to Sheldon: :O k, well that will get raj out of da moppy mood hes been n

Sheldon to Penny: my thoughts exactly. He's increasingly becoming unbearable to hang out with, he's positively orange with loneliness.

Penny to Sheldon: orange? Purple is a better color. LOL

Sheldon to Penny: He's positively purple with loneliness, perhaps you're right

* * *

><p>Leonard to Penny: I know Raj just mentioned that Amy asked him out in a text,<p>

Penny to Leonard: did raj say yes?

Leonard to Penny: yeah, why did Sheldon breakup with her?

Penny to Leonard: hes goin thru som stuf

Leonard to Penny: ok, what kind of stuff, did he get a new girlfriend?

Penny to Leonard: I cant talk about it

Leonard to Penny: what happened last night? You guys left to your appt, Priya called and said you woke her up? Then he came back smelling like chocolate. And he stayed up all night and didn't come in to work today.

Penny to Leonard: we just had to ask priya a ? & we 4got about da time diff, we had choc ice cream last nite & he needed 2 do stuf 2day, just let it go k we'll tel u l8r

Leonard to Penny: fine, I'll just ask him when I get home.

* * *

><p>Sheldon to Penny: it is 12:30 care for lunch Penny, I ordered pizza<p>

"Hey Sheldon," Penny walks into the apartment without knocking, (why not he knew she was coming,) in her red shorts that were barely visible underneath her Husker's sweatshirt, going straight to the middle cushion. Sheldon was currently in the middle of a slice of his favorite Gioccomo's pizza, wearing his black and gold Batman T with a new gray striped undershirt. Looking at him, at first you may not see the weary look on his face or the small tinge of red in his eyes, but they're there. He's stayed up all night before, three if you look back at when he was stuck a couple of months ago, but never has his mind become so wore out with just his thoughts, as they have last night. Equations, condensates and parabolas are easy, reliving bad memories and trying to find the best solution to life is hard.

"Hello Penny," he tells her after his 20+ chews of his pizza. He puts his slice down on his plate and sits back. "I can see you've had a productive morning." Looking at her attire, he knows that she slept well past morning.

"Sure did, slept in and did some shoe shopping online before I got a text from Amy." She gives him a slight glare. "Why did you do that by the way."

"Here we go." he stands up slowly, clearly stressed and tired, walks over to his desk and opens the drawer to the left reaching down and removing a file. "Penny here in my hand I have the 'Friendship Agreement' that Amy signed before we began misleading her mother about her relationship status, inside," he opens it "it clearly states, 'Once a member of the ersatz couple decides to terminate said ruse, that member must notify the other member by e-mail, or face to face interaction within 24 hours of decision.'" He puts it on the coffee table, and makes it back to his spot, looking right at Penny, "I had it notarized."

"Ok, Sheldon I get that you guys weren't really a couple, but what made you decide to stop," Penny still doesn't know what it was, "uhh, your arrangement?"

"Penny, I now have a progeny, no matter how hard it may be for you to understand selflessness because of your propensity to oblige on others, I must think of her first." He picks his plate back up but before he brings his slice of pizza back up to his mouth… "Besides, Amy doesn't have much in maternal instincts, they may meet and I will end up with a daughter with a nicotine and cocaine addiction, like her monkeys." he takes a bite and puts the pizza back on the table, slouching back on the couch.

"Sheldon, I doubt she would try to get Lee Ann addicted to cigarettes or drugs." God I hope not, If anything she would probably dive head first into the psychology and brain patterns of adolescent youth. I wonder if Lee Ann would be ok with electrodes stuck to her head? "But she might try to bond with her by picking lice out of her hair or taking her on a naked retreat into the woods." Penny can't help but giggle at her own joke. She sees Sheldon just roll his baby blues at her, he lays his head back on the couch, he pinches the ridge of his nose, and raises his head looking back at her.

"Awww, Sheldon you look so tired did you really stay up all night?" Penny turns to look at him, she can see the heaviness of his lids and all the weight of the world on his brow, its only been 18 hours roughly but she can see how much this is taking out of him. He just nods slightly.

"Yes I did, I was doing research on California custody law, the rights of the father, grandparent rights, not to mention all the case loads, plus the interest of 13 year old girls." he lays his head back on the back of the couch, closing his eyes and sighing. "Penny did you know that there are Tweens, Pre-teens, Beliebers, Disney Princesses, Pretties, Pops, Lows, Goths, Tomboys, Queen Bees, Meangirls, Little Monsters, and something called Emo." He runs his hands over his face and settles them on his knees.

"Ahhh, sweetie, you can't prepare yourself for your daughter with research on the internet." So much TeenBeat even he can't keep up with all the trends and fads of little girls. Tossing her pizza back on the plate she leans back on the couch, shaking her head.

"Why not?" he sits up and turns his body to Penny. "I research when I need to know something, and I need to understand teens and children between the ages of 12-15."

"Lee Ann is her own unique girl," looking up at Sheldon, she can see that he doesn't get it, "you will have to talk to her and spend time with her, and get to know her, trying to know everything before will make her feel like a research project not like you're really her father but a professor reading a profile." I scoot closer and set my hand over his, its warm, and soft, this is starting to be my go-to with him, "it'll all be okay, she's going to love you no matter what."

"You can't possibly know that Penny," something that you don't see often crosses Sheldon Cooper's face: doubt.

"Of course I can, I believe therefore it exists, and I don't care about anything else. She found you and it will all work out, because it's fate, plus every little girl needs her father," giving him a sincere smile. Despite knowing that he only listens to facts, and doesn't believe in fate and luck, she knows that the little girl, that was laughing and smiling at dinner last night, is a testament to it all. She nudges him and tries to coax a smile from him. He gives her the slightest of smiles.

"Your enthusiasm, although infectious, leaves more questions that I don't have answers to and I don't like that." He rolls his shoulder and gives a low groan. He sits back and starts to move his head back and forth.

Sitting up Penny begins to reach for Sheldon but he retreats from her touch, "Sheldon you're too tense, sit up and turn around for me." Reaching forward to his shoulder she tries again grasping the curve of his neck and shoulder he flinches, but she doesn't let go.

"Penny what are you doing!" She rubs deep into his muscle and can feel the knots that he has in his muscles, rubbing counter clockwise she can see Sheldon begin to relax into her touch. "Penny?"

"Shhhh, Quiet this will make you feel better ok," she stops and looks him in the eyes, and ever so gently pulls his shoulder and turns Sheldon so that his back is to her. "Sheldon do you trust me?"

"I suppose," he doesn't sound sure but he doesn't reject her touch as she slides her fingers over his shoulders and begins to gently kneed the muscles and begin searching for the knots. Penny may not know how to fix his problems but she knows how to give a good back rub, she may not give them often but when she does she uses her large farmhands to do wonders.

"Then let me do this for you," running her thumbs gently in synchronized patterns she alternates the pressure from his spine across his shoulder blades. "Sheldon, you don't mind me rubbing Vicks on your chest so one of my backrubs shouldn't be a problem."

She rubs her fingertips over the muscles and could feel them being stretched like rubber bands, "God Sheldon you're so tense, when was the last time you relaxed?" Waiting for him to respond, she knows that what she is doing isn't enough, he needs a much deeper massage.

"I don't have time to relax Penny," she finds a knot right at the top of his neck under his hairline, she pushes down a little harder and rubs it out, "hmmmm oooh right there," he can't help but sigh deeply, "Penny when one is discovering the wonders of the universe it leaves very little room for relaxation, but trying to understand this 'curve-ball' life threw at me has given me no solace, a little harder please."

"Like that?" Penny does as told and runs her thumbs down either side of his spine.

"Little lower," she pushes on but his shirt begins to bunch and at this angle her thumbs aren't very effective.

"Sheldon this isn't working, I need you to take off your shirts," she only just barely hides her smirk, she has been racking her brain on how to get this man to be more comfortable around her for the past couple of years, might as well throw him in the deep end of the pool, so to speak. Sheldon turns to her, deer in the headlights looking right back at her.

"What?" He can't understand why she would need to have him half naked just to rub his back.

"Come on Sheldon, your shirts are in the way, its not like I haven't seen you before, hell, or you me, I'll go get lotion." She stands up knowing he has everything labeled in the bathroom.

"Penny I'm not comfortable with this," standing, he's looking back at her with a tinge of red across his face, her Moon-pie is a little embarrassed. Not that he has anything to be embarrassed about, of all the boys he is the most handsome, even though until now she didn't even think he had a 'deal,' but now that she knows otherwise perhaps she can give him the little push he needs, hopefully in her direction.

"Get over it Sheldon, I'm going to go get lotion, take your shirts off and lie down on the couch, ok." he thinks about it for a second, her back-rub was doing wonders for his comfort, he couldn't deny that, and he wasn't ready for it to stop either. Her touch the past few days have been beneficial to his frame of mind also. So he just nodded his head turning to look at the couch.

Perhaps he should lay a blanket down so that the leather doesn't stick to his skin. He goes to the closet and pulls out his star wars bead sheet that he still owns, and lays it across the couch. Pulling his shirts off he makes sure to fold them perfectly before setting them down on the comfy white chair.

"Ok don't worry I washed my hands and this is the lotion that was in the bathroom, …wow." Making her way into the living room, Penny is stunned to see Sheldon standing before her bare chest, he really is hiding a nice body under those shirts, he's lean, but defined. She tries to compose herself.

"Penny don't gawk," he smirks at her, of course he know that the benefits of paintball and Wii Sports are not lost on him, he participates fully, while his teammates try to loose without being pummeled. His embarrassment is replaced with a bit of confidence at Penny's response.

Shaking her head to clear it, and hopefully to get the blush off that is now on her face, she waves her hands towards the couch. "Sheldon lay face down, ok," he does as instructed and she can see the band of his briefs peek over the top of his khakis, today its Batman, apparently to match his shirt. She clears her throat, since when is Batman briefs a turn on, "now relax." She's not sure if that was for him or herself. Sitting on the edge of the couch, she has a much better view, and access to his entire back.

She puts a dollop of lotion on her hands and rubs them together to warm them up. She begins by placing her palms on either side of his spine he flinches just a bit but soon relaxes as she runs them up towards his shoulders fanning out. "Hmmghmm," that's a good sign if she ever heard one, his skin is warm and soft, yielding to her every move. She slides her hands down towards his lower back putting pressure on the heal of her hands to kneed out those stressed out muscles. She balls her fist and gently runs the knuckles across the left side of his back, down towards his ribcage and over and over moving her way up to his shoulder. She does the same to the other side. When she runs her fingers over the tattoo she can see the insignia up close, she rubs her fingers across the ridges and then moves on to the top of his back.

"Was that good?" she says a little too low, she tries to gage his reactions so that she knows how hard or soft he wants her to move.

"Hmmmmm…" his eyes are closed and his breathing is much softer, crap-on-a-cracker he fell asleep, so much for pushing him into the deep end.

"Sheldon?" She pats his back, nothing. Now she can remember why her backrubs are so rare now a days. She sighs, battling with her self, whether to wake him or not, considering she knows that he didn't get any sleep.

"Well frak," she looks down at his feet his shoes still on, she gently unties and loosens them so that he doesn't wake up removing them and setting them next to the couch. She stands and reaches for the edge of the sheet, draping it across his bare back.

Looking down at her friend she can already see how the poor thing has so much more on his mind than just the problems of the universe now. Its amazing how one little person can have such an effect on this usually unmoving man. Wondering how actually being there for her birth and baby years would have effected him, would he still be a neurotic, over-obsessive, wack-a-doodle or would he be a neurotic, over-obsessed, soccer dad, driving his wife and kids to practices and games, or more likely science fairs and math-a-thons, while working on equations on his iPad.

Who knows? Would he still dress up as the Flash and his family as the rest of the Justice League? Lee Ann as Batgirl and a Wonder Woman with a little Superman in her arms. Penny can just see Sheldon at a ComiCon dressed as Han Solo with Princess Leia by his side with a baby Yoda in his arms and a Princess Amadala walking next to him.

He would have someone to cheer him on in his quest for that Nobel Prize. He might even thank them in his speech. Penny can't help but giggle at her own musing. She gets up and turning off the lights and goes back to her apartment, letting him sleep.

Stepping inside she stops right in her tracks, "holy cheese whiz, I was Leia!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone enjoyed that, a little back rub can do wonders. Please Review they make me happy**.


	10. Fugitive

**Fugitive**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory, just stirrin' up the pot a bit.**

***OK i know i already posted this but FF was acting funny yesterday and didnt save the edits i made so here we go again, most of them are from sheldon's POV **

**Sorry such a late update, had a little thing called a tornado to hide from here in Northeast Texas, nothing like a swirling deadly vortex of rain hail and debris to wake you up from a boring day at work. We know the drill so no worries; hiding in a bathtub with three dogs is what we do every spring. Arlington and Forney got the worst of it, send your prayers or good energy towards them some of them had to evacuate there destroyed homes and stay at shelters if they had no where else to go, here in Greenville we lucked out and it jumped us, so beside a few uprooted trees and a bit of flooding we are safe and sound. **

**In this chapter, we get to see what the guys think is goin' on and how Sheldon is dealing with all this it may get a little emotional, but what else could I do. I hope you guys like it, it's only the Wednesday after the dinner at the Cheesecake Factory so bear with me, I may take a few chapters before I even get through the week, but all in good time.**

**Enjoy and as always reviews make my muse happy, and she is a glutton for happiness.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think he's sick?" Leonard looks over at the other two, wondering what is up with his roommate, he didn't come to work today, and he never misses work if he could help it. The puzzled look on his face leaves his face so squinted he almost trips over the first step of the stairs.<p>

"Mentally perhaps," Howard, ever the optimistic, shrugs his shoulders. There is always a problem with Sheldon, though this is the first lunch in a long time were he didn't have to hear about the history of the napkin or about his train of thought and where it goes.

Raj shaking his head at Howard, "He's not crazy, his mother had him tested," duh, how many times does Sheldon have to say it. He trails behind the other two, when Sheldon is not around he ends up in the back, there is something to be said about even numbers.

Walking onto the second floor landing, "Yeah when he was five," Howard looks at Leonard, "don't you think it's time for another test?" Slightly sarcastic but with some genuine concern seeping in, his voice goes down an octave, "Leonard I think it is time to make the call."

"What? No," he looks off, just slightly considering Howard's words, Sheldon has been acting funny since the other night, "…no, He's probably just stuck or something."

"Yeah on the crazy train," Howard whispers back at Raj.

Raj can't help giggling, "That's ok Sheldon likes trains."

"Was he even working on anything this morning when you left for work?"

"No he was actually on the Disney Channel website, searching boy-bands." Leonard just shakes his head, after all these years he thought he had Sheldon all figured out, now he's not sure what is going on. Getting to the third landing Howard stops and pulls his arm.

"I once heard of a professor who lost his mind and got real quiet and stopped talking to the people around him," he raises is eye brows pointedly at both Leonard and Raj, "and began dressing in drag and then one day…" he claps his hands together and jumps in the air, "BAM! He blew up his lab."

Raj looks visibly shaken from Howard theatrics before he starts walking up the steps this time in front, "did uh, Sheldon say anything last night?"

"No," Leonard looks at Howard like he just killed his puppy, "he was silent the whole way home then he ran straight to his room, he only spoke to Penny,…but that doesn't mean he's gone all 'Norman Bates' on us." He starts walking behind Raj with Howard by his side.

"I guess," looking up at Raj, Howard tries to hide his little smirk, "so uhh, Raj you ok with dating Sheldon's ex?"

"Well now not so much," he was kind of excited to get to go out with a girl, any girl, but does he want to risk Sheldon blowing up their office if he goes on the first date he's had in months? Yeah, I suppose he is.

"Don't listen to him, Sheldon will be fine with you dating Amy, don't worry, he said himself they were just friends."

"You guys don't think that the breaking up with Amy has anything to do with his current weirdness do you?" Raj looks behind, hoping to get his two friends to reassure him that he won't be blown up while going to work.

"What, noooooo Raj," Leonard unconvincingly smiles at his clueless friend. While Howard nods.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the apartment, Leonard notices all the lights are off, which is weird considering Sheldon's aversion to not being able to see marauders as they come at you.<p>

"Hello?…Sheldon?" he flips the switch and sees Sheldon sit up on the couch like a shot.

"Danger Danger!" Sheldon looks around and brings his hands up to his face to rub his eyes, letting the sheet fall to his waist.

"Just us Sheldon." Leonard says before he lets his voice die down. Struck a little dumb by his half naked best friend, but like in a totally heterosexual envy sort of way.

"Dude! Is that a tattoo?" Sheldon looks up at Raj and reaches for his Star Wars sheets and raps it around his exposed head and shoulders quickly escaping to his room. Darn Penny and her magic hands, she left him in a state of complete bliss leading him to sleep his whole afternoon and pre-vening away.

"Hey where are you going?" Sheldon just ignores Leonard's insistent questions, he has already wasted so much time, he has a lot to do.

"I guess we're going to the comic book store without him?" Howard looks at both his friends who are all looking after Sheldon's Star Wars cape disappear around the corner of the hall.

Leonard decides to go see what is up with his roommate. He never misses comic book night. Standing in front of the door Leonard knocks, "Sheldon? Aren't you going with us to the comic book store?"

"Leonard, I am busy," talking through the door is not something that Sheldon enjoys doing but he refuses to open it to see the always puzzled look on his friends face. Even if he will never admit it, it does pain him not to tell Leonard about his troubles, but he knows that he will give very little useful advice to his current troubles, but he knows that at least he will listen, but Penny is currently filling that spot.

"Ok, we'll be back later then." Leonard turns around and starts heading to the living room where the other two are waiting.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the comic book bins Howard is quickly flipping through looking for the newest Spiderman, "Got it,(flip) got it, (flip) got it, (flip) got it, (flip) got it, awww perfect, Dr. Who issue #10 Body Snatched." He lifts it out handing it to Leonard, who's standing next to him, "a little omen about our local mad scientist don't cha think?"<p>

Looking at the cover of the comic "What? That's ridiculous, Sheldon's body hasn't been snatched by aliens," he hands the comic back to Howard, who he clearly thinks is starting to find the most obscure things to compare Sheldon too.

"Oh really, when was the last time he willingly broke his schedule without an advanced notice, e-mail, or letter?"

"Well…" he really couldn't remember the last time Sheldon just shut off like this before. "He's not doing anything too crazy, I haven't seen him go through his white boards or break out the loom or try to relocate The Holy Lands and he was just sleeping on the couch when we saw him, nothing crazy about that."

"Yeah those tattoos didn't look strange," Raj interjects while looking at the newest Batman, "or the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt, when have you ever seen him without a shirt, even that night the heat went out in the arctic he still had that thermal on."

"Raj," Howard looks at him pointedly, "we talked about this, that night never happened."

He just looks back at him shaking his head, "get over yourself dude, if I wanted I could get someone way better than you."

"Anyway," he turns his whole body toward Leonard's, "that's how we know he's been taken over, and he's acting completely different." He points out and starts talking with his hands "When Sheldon Cooper gets upset he clings to his routines, and goes through all these crazy tangents and we end up with awesome cookie and baked-good experiments. This body snatcher has him skipping work, sleeping on the couch and has left marks on his body, probably to identify him when the mother ship comes." He counts all his major points on his small hands trying to make his case.

"What? No, he's-he's just uh I don't know, working through a difficulty by reverting to his inner psyche and becoming introverted." After all the years in therapy you would think that he'd be better at analyzing his friend.

"Call it whatever you want, but that is not Sheldon Cooper in that apartment and I believe Penny is behind it," he nods his head, he knows he just made a crucial point, "oh yeah, all the weird sneaking around and everything, they've been spending a lot of time together, don't you think and she didn't answer your questions this morning did she?"

"I'm starting to believe that you're the one that is crazy, not Sheldon." Leonard looks back at the bin. He knows it's all ridiculous but even he knows that Penny is in on it all, even if he doesn't want to believe it.

"I'm just saying."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**SPOV**

"Hello, I…" I can't stand talking on the phone while I am still feeling drained, and this incompetent executive assistant just cut me off and put me on hold.

…this is ridiculous, I've been on hold for far too long, I knows from the website that they are about to leave for the night, so that gives me very little time to get his information. There will definitely be a letter sent to their PR department.

_(mwa mwa)_

"Yes I would like the contact information for Robert Hurley please,"

_(mwa mwa mwaa)_

"May I have his personal number?"

_(mwa mwa mwa, mwaaaa mwaaa)_

"I see, what about his home address?"

This is increasingly frustrating; this woman can give me little to no information, claiming that she has specific orders not to give out his personal information.

"Listen closely; I understand that you only do the bare minimum of the job that you're compensated for, which evidently is beyond your talents, but I need the number to his home here in Pasadena right away, so I suggest that you find a way to use all of the hour training you suffered and underwent for the this job to…he- hello?"

SHE just hung up on me; oh there will definitely be more than one letter to address this Jessica.

Making my way into the living room I sit at my computer to find out as much as I can about Robert Hurley. Entering his name into the search engine I find the same websites that only refer to his professional career, as I did earlier. Not one line about where he resides or how someone may contact him besides his work number.

I go to the next page, then the next, and I can feel the blood drain from my body, that familiar awful pain strikes me right in the chest. I know that its not a heart attack, or pulmonary embolism, though I would gladly welcome those options rather than what I am currently experiencing: pressure, rapid short breaths, goosebumps, and that familiar lump catching me in the throat, because I have felt it before. I click the page and there she is.

The article wasn't very informative; it was the pictures that stopped me. Angela's face was there, I hold no delusions that she was perfect, but she was beautiful. Red hair the color of the sun when it sets over the horizon, though she grew her bangs out and has it in layers instead of the straight geometric cut she had when we were together. She still has the soft pale skin with the few freckles dusted across her nose, i recal finding Cassiopeiae while we were studying one day, she wouldn't allow me to trace them out for her but she would let me follow the dots with my little finger. And those eyes, i thought it highly improbable that i would find another person with those eyes, then I see Lee Ann and now I find myself longing to see those eyes everyday.

Next to her was a picture of the wretched car. The left side was concave to the rest of it. The door was ripped open where it was evident that the rescue crew had to pry it open to get her out. I know the statistics, 44,757 people die a year, that's 1 in every 84 people will perish in a car accident, those numbers give very little solace, was it inevitable, or was it a random occurence of events, that left my daughter alone. My daughter, same red hair, same eyes. I wasnt there to see her grow, help mold her mind or bring her into this universe.

The longer I looked the more my overwhelming sadness transformed into white hot anger. I can't look away, it is my fault, she needed me and I wasn't there to rescue her, I was suppose to be her hero, and I failed. I can feel those hot tears betray me and break through my careful exterior. I grip the mouse to keep my hands from shaking, and fist my other on my knee.

I don't realize how long I am sitting there until I can hear Leonard's keys in the door. Damn these cursed feelings.

* * *

><p>Leonard walks in and sees Sheldon sitting at his computer, still as a statue. He doesn't know how to approach him, Sheldon doesn't even turn his head to look at his friends as they walk in with their comic bags in hand. "Hey buddy, got you the new Flash." Sheldon continues to look at the screen, he moves ever so slightly to minimize the page he's on.<p>

"Okay, I'll just put it right here on your desk ok, buddy?" Leonard puts the comic on the edge of the computer desk, so as not to disturb his friend, who obviously is trying to ignore him. Sheldon stands to go to his room, refusing to let Leonard see his face, as he knows that the tears are evident. He quietly grabs the comic, and walks to his room; perhaps the adventures of the Flash will distract him momentarily.

As Leonard looks to the hall, he hears Howard's "Told you." Turning towards the short little man, he just shrugs his shoulders. Maybe the comic will cheer him up.

* * *

><p>Knock, knock, knock, "hey Sheldon its 8:03 are you going to come and play Halo?" Standing outside Sheldon's room Leonard knows that he wouldn't miss two things on his schedule if he could help it.<p>

"Leonard I am busy," Sheldon tells him quietly through the door. Leonard can't understand what it is he is hearing in his best friend's voice, it's not exhaustion, or indifference, is it sadness? He knows that he has to bring out the big guns now.

"Okay well if you change your mind we'll be in the living room, okay buddy."

Walking in, he turns one final time towards the hall then back at the other two, "Okay guys I think this is something big, I'll make the call, you know before…BAM!"

* * *

><p>After reading the same page of the comic multiple times and not focusing enough to follow the storyline he sets it down. Sheldon's emotions are getting the best of him. He knows that practicing the art of Kolinar will only get him so far, he looks at his watch, 8:30. He can't wait any longer he has to hear Lee Ann's voice, if only to insure her safety. He reaches for his new phone that he picked up this morning and presses in the number of the one he gave her, and brings it to his ear…<p>

"_You have reached Dr. Sheldon Cooper please leave a…" _he looks down at the phone, perhaps she is unable to speak. He wait's a few more minutes then tries again…

"_You have reached Dr. Sheldon Cooper…" _he pulls down to look at the screen, he knows that the other phone is still connected he specifically told the clerk to add a line not replace it. He wait's a few more minutes there is clearly a reason why she doesn't answer, but it doesn't help the tightening that is reeking havoc across his chest, or the heavy breathing he can't seem to control. He tries again…

"_You have reached…" _he sits on the edge of his bed and feels the control slip through his hands like a sieve. He has no way of speaking to her other than that phone.

He stands up and then sits back down, he stands up walking around his room them sits once more; he doesn't know what to do next. He can feel the fear seeping its ways in. How do common humans deal with such things? Emotions can be very illogical, because for some unknown reason all he currently want to do is throw the phone out the window, good thing he's a man of logic.

* * *

><p><strong>POV<strong>

I spent the whole afternoon window shopping, looking at things that I know I can't afford. And I saw the cutest dresses and shoes in the young girls' departments. All the bright colors were so addicting that I had to look through to see what new styles were in.

I wonder what kind of clothes Lee Ann likes to wear. Last week at the restaurant she was in neon tights with high tops and black shorts, with the cutest rainbow leopard print top. And her arms covered in those jelly crazy bands. But yesterday she wore a trench coat, a fedora and glasses. Who knows, thirteen is the best age, you can practically wear anything and no one can tell you anything.

I'm ready to go upstairs and relax, i've been out since 3, I know its Halo night so the guys are all probably glued to their controls right now, I wonder if Sheldon is playing.

Walking in to the lobby I start heading towards the stairs when I see someone in a pink and black tracksuit, gloves on with her hoodie up, and a large bag hanging on her shoulder, staring at the mail boxes.

"Hi, can I help you?" When she turns around I recognize Lee Ann right away despite that she has all her red hair tucked in her hood.

"Lee Ann is that you, sweetie?" I walk towards her holding out my arms for a hug. She smiles and comes towards me.

"Hi Penny, yeah it's me." Giving me a quick hug she looks up at me and I pull back her hoodie so that I can get a better look at her. Very pretty, now I can see Sheldon in her face, she does have his chin and his eyebrows.

I look around the lobby there is no one else. "What are you doing hear? Oh my God! Are you alone?" This little girl is a fugitive again.

"Well technically I'm not alone..." is she really trying to talk her way out answering me with technicalities.

"Lee Ann." I give her my best 'mom' look, something I didn't even know I had.

"Yeah, I came by myself," she looks down biting her lips. "I came to see da…um."

"Your dad right, yeah he told me about that, uhhh, okay," I close my eyes for a second, Sheldon is going to have a fit, Lee Ann is on the lam again and who knows who might show up to get her. "Alright let's go up stairs, to my apartment and I will go get your dad, ok."

"Why can't we go to his apartment?" She starts to follow me up the stairs.

"Well his friends are over and they don't know about all this yet, and I don't want their heads to implode." God now we have to tell the guys, there is no way they're going to believe this.

"Okaaaaaaay," she scrunches her little eyebrows together, this poor girl is going to have the weirdest night ever. Hhhhhhhaaaaaa, Okay, here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys let me know how you're feeling about this chapter, what you like what you don't, and let me know how you think the guys will react. <strong>

**Review review review, thanks everyone for sticking with me.**


	11. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory**

**A/N: Sorry guys, meant to get this posted on Saturday, but computer crashed and since it was Easter no one could fix it, so I am posting from work. I know I should be working but I bet I won't get any complaints. Hope you like it.**

**Remember to review at the end. Mwaaa.**

* * *

><p>"Lee Ann, Sheldon doesn't know you're coming over, right?" Walking up to the second floor landing Penny can't help to stare a bit at Lee Ann. Just knowing that she is Sheldon's has her curious to see what other traits she got from him, and if she looks like her mother, trying to visualize what the woman that could marry Sheldon Cooper would look like.<p>

Looking up through her lashes, Lee Ann can't help but be a little nervous, she's not sure if Penny would call Dimas on her or not, "No he doesn't."

Stopping her on the landing Penny can't help but be just a bit angry with her. "How come you didn't call him?" Realizing what Lee Ann would have to go through AT NIGHT to get there she can't help but worry.

"Well I couldn't," staring at the floor before she looks back up at the pretty blonde, "I don't have his number…"

"So you ran away again?" Yesterday she saw some driver come and practically drag her out of the cheesecake factory, what is this girl thinking. "Why?"

"It's just that I couldn't wait to see him," her jewel toned eyes look up and begin to tear, she can't help it, her voice is softer than she wants it to be, "I know it's only been a day, but I really just want to spend time with him." Taking in a deep breath to calm her emotions, she tries to get her explanation out before Penny can respond, "But I didn't get a chance to write down the number he called me from and when I got home from school I tried to get it but he has his phone more protected then the Pentagon, then it died, and I ran out of tin foil and AA batteries and then it exploded," waving her hands wildly, taking in a breath she notices that Penny looks a little dumbfounded, so she relaxes just a bit, "haven't you ever mixed up the polarities before, it sucks, let me tell you. Sooo I Googled him and this address was all I could get, so you see I had no other choice." She starts to walk up the stairs again, looking behind her she see Penny shake her head trying to clear it and quickly catch up.

"Ok, ok, well," Penny has no clue what she just said but it's as good an explanation as she's gonna get, "we'll figure things out sweetie." She reaches over and pats Lee Ann on the shoulder, hopefully comforting her, Penny hates to see this little girl sad.

Lee Ann does feel better knowing that Penny is there to help her. "You live next to him right?"

"Yeah, on the fourth floor," pointing up as they get to the third landing, showing her that they still have a bit to go.

Hooking her thumb over at the elevator doors as they pass them, "what's wrong with the elevator?"

"Oh well," thinking back to the story that Leonard told her she shrugs her shoulders looking over at the little red head, "just a random jet fuel mishap, no big deal," leaning over to whisper in Lee Ann's ear, "but don't tell anyone."

"Ok," wondering why it was a secret she can't help but wonder, "Was it dad's fault?"

"Umm actually no, but he did save the day," she giggles a little recalling the story, he really did save the guys' lives, even if he did ruin the elevator.

"Really?" She can picture it now, her dad coming to the rescue to save the day.

"Yeah, he kept everyone from blowing up." She smiles at Lee Ann, this little girl needs to know her father really is wonderful.

"Wow!" How awesome is that, knowing that her dad is a hero here too. Her mom told her about how they met, and how he saved her life. She can't wait to hear more stories about him.

"How long have you two been friends?"

"Um a few years now, we met when I first moved in and he and his friends just became my friends over time."

"That's nice, "she looks over, "Penny…thank you." She's not sure if she is thanking her about the story or that she is being so nice to her, all she can tell is that she likes Penny a lot.

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie," Penny can tell that she really likes Lee Ann, they get to the fourth floor and walk up to 4B, "we're here, let's go on in." Unlocking the door Penny walks in and remembers that she left her apartment a mess, even though she meant to clean it up after Sheldon left last night she forgot. Just a tiny bit of embarrassment creeps on her cheeks, she usually doesn't care but she really wants Lee Ann to like her.

"Ummm it's nice." Walking in Lee Ann doesn't know what to do first. She stands off to the side. There are clothes on the couch, and on the green chair.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't know anyone was coming over," quickly picking up her laundry she throws it all into the basket next to her bedroom, door. "I haven't really gotten a chance to clean. Sit where ever you want, ok." She points over at the couch and watches as Lee Ann reaches into her big green bag and pulls out a travel size can of Lysol. She Proceeds to spray the green chair then sits down. Looking up Penny can see that she is a bit embarrassed about what she just did, if she didn't know that she was Sheldon's she might have been a bit offended.

"So Lee Ann, tell me about yourself," Penny sits on her couch looking over at a red faced little girl, twiddling her thumbs.

"Um, can you be a bit more specific, what would you like to know?"

"Well what grade are you in?" Maybe school is a safe topic to start with.

"Well technically I am a 6th grader, but I am also taking exit courses in biology, physics and calculus," Lee Ann likes talking about school its one thing that she really excels at, "oh and I also take dance and music lessons twice a week." Today was Wednesday so she got home relatively early, since she only has tutoring on Wednesdays.

"Wow another brainiac, you must have gotten you dad's brains." Penny can't help but see that she really is a lot like her Wack-a-doodle, she's smart and a bit germ phobic, she watches as a huge smile crawls up Lee Ann's face.

"Really? Thank you," hearing her mom say it was always nice, but hearing it from other people makes a warm feeling come over her.

"You're welcome, so dance lessons huh, what kind of dance do you like the most?"

"Grandfather is making me take ballroom, because he says all proper ladies need to know how to ballroom dance," just thinking about her Grandfather and his archaic ideas leaves a bad taste in her mouth, "but they teach all kinds, I really like 'Tutting' but I am not good at it, I leave that to the other kids, I just watch." She can remember attempting to do it and even though the others all were very encouraging she was too embarrassed to continue.

"Tutting? What's that?" Penny all of a sudden feels a bit old she can't remember hearing about anything like that in Nebraska, she can remember her brother's drunken attempt at break dancing, the worm left him walking funny for a few days.

"Well its choreography that focuses on creating geometric movements with the body and extremities, focusing primarily on the right angle."

"Ok I guess that's why you like it." She didn't know they could incorporate math into a dance style.

"I suppose that is good a reason as any, it's really fun to watch though."

"You know, I grew up in Nebraska, I never got to take lessons as a kid I just kinda learned as I grew I guess," Her dad always insisted that she take little league or softball in the summer and afterschool, he wasn't ready for her to be the girl that he knew she was.

"But how did you figure out the four counts, keeping your frame locked, turns, dips, stepping patterns? Weren't you afraid of you know, dancing into a wall?" She couldn't understand how anyone could dance with out a plan or by just 'winging it,' she knew she couldn't.

"Well no," she just took what she could from watching music videos, "I guess I just kept my eyes open," she laughs a little at herself, "but I do remember stepping on Tommy Pilkington's toes at the Winter Formal."

Lee Ann laughed along with her but was starting to get anxious to see her dad, "So um is my dad across the hall?"

Penny sat up suddenly realizing that she was having fun getting to know Lee Ann and forgot to get Sheldon, "Yeah let me go get him and we'll be right back ok."

"Ok," watching Penny walk out of the door she can't help to get a bit nervous and nauseated. What if he doesn't want her there, what if he gets angry that she came without permission? She hadn't thought of that before she left the house, she starts looking around for something to distract her.

* * *

><p>Walking into 4A Penny walks right past the guys as they battle it out playing HALO, "Hey Penny." Leonard pauses the game, as he watches Penny ignore him and disappear down the hall.<p>

"See," Howard nudges Raj in the shoulder, "what did I tell you, she's in with the body snatchers."

"Yeah, she just completely ignored you dude," watching Leonard stare off towards the hall, Raj can't help but start wondering who will be taken over next.

* * *

><p>Knock, knock, knock<p>

Penny stops at Sheldon's door waiting for him to answer; she can hear him ruffling through some papers.

"I told you before I am not playing tonight." He practically yells through the door.

"Sheldon, it's me." She hears him walk to the door, and opens it to let her in, as she walks in she can see that there really is something wrong, he has two boxes off to the side, and several stacks of paper spread out on the floor. It looks as if he was looking for something.

"Penny I can't talk right now, something is wrong and I am trying to find a way to fix it," kneeling back down he picks up a stack and starts to flip, he has been looking through everything he has for any number or any information that he may still have to the Hurley's home, he's been frantic since he last tried to call Lee Ann.

"Sweetie, look at me," she reaches down to stop him from flipping anymore, so that he will look at her, "Lee Ann is in my apartment…" before she can even finish her sentence, he grabs her by hand, letting what was in his hands fall down half hazardly to the floor, and drags her out of the room.

Dragging Penny behind him, Sheldon can't help but almost bulldoze into his friends, who are all standing in his way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you two going?" Howard has his hands up as if that would really stop Sheldon at this point, but then Leonard steps in front of him too.

"Sheldon, Penny, what the hell is going on?" He looks down at their intertwined hands and then back up at Sheldon, he steps in front of his tired looking friend. Hoping that he will finely find out what's wrong with his best friend.

Howard, ever the concerned friend, stares accusingly between the two, "Going back to the mothership, are we? How about going to find more hosts?" He raises an eyebrow, as if it just dawned on him what really he should be asking. "Looking for connections to our leader?" Raj, stands next to Howard, hands on his waist as he waits for the answers too. He whispers into Howard's ear, "Yeah, ok, …Penny, if the other body snatchers are as ravishing as you Raj is ready to volunteer, just letting you know." Penny glares at Raj, who is just standing nodding his head in confirmation.

"Sheldon, this is ridiculous, I think we should tell them, they're your friends they will understand." Looking at her friends she can see his anxiety start to peak as he keeps looking at the front door.

"Penny, please, I don't have time right now," he can't stand it, knowing that she is just 20 feet away, he's overwhelmed with this unknown pull towards his progeny.

"You go on, I'll tell them ok," she gives his hand a firm squeeze, and nods her head towards the door telling him to go.

"Thank you Penny." He does something he doesn't do often he pulls her into a quick hug and rushes out the door leaving an apartment full of three dumbfounded scientists and one beaming waitress.

Trying to control the smile on her face, she can't believe he just initiated a hug with her. Penny looks at the stunned expression on the guys' faces, "Alright boys I think you all need to sit down."

* * *

><p>Sheldon has to stop himself from knocking on Penny's door, and walks right on in, looking around he doesn't see his daughter, "Lee Ann?"<p>

"Hi dad!" She pops up from behind the kitchen island, a platter in her hands, she places it on the countertop. Pulling off her gloves and throwing them away she starts to run towards him but then after seeing the worried look on her dad's face she stops in her tracks, suddenly unsure as to what to do.

"Hello," Sheldon can't help but walk up to her. Stopping a foot in front of his daughter he is also very nervous and not sure what he should do next, so he keeps his hands to his sides.

Shaking his head he can't stand it any longer and fights his own anxiety, he takes a knee and pulls her gently to him in an unfamiliar, but comforting hug.

Lee Ann wraps her tiny arms around her dad's neck and hugs him back. Laying her head on his shoulder, she breaths in. He smells like mint and baby powder. She closes her eyes willing herself to make a memory of this moment. That is now her favorite smell along with lavender and vanilla, which is what her mom always smelt like.

Sheldon feels the intense pressure in his chest ease the longer he holds her. He doesn't know what the appropriate length of time is for a hug between father and daughter is, but he is not willing to let her go yet.

Pulling back to look at her face he sits her on his knee, Sheldon can't help but sweep her wispy bangs from her face, "Lee Ann what are you doing here? And why haven't you answered the phone?"

She can feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, she can't help it, she only wanted to see him. "You don't want me here?" she can feel her bottom lip quiver just a little so she tucks it in, biting it so it will stop.

"Of course I do," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out at tissue from his Kleenex pack and gently wipes her tears off her cheek. Seeing her cry makes the tear that he was trying to keep at bay slide down his cheek as well.

"But tell me why you're here, I called you several times." She lets go of his neck and stands taking his arm and pulling him to the couch. She sits next to him and looks a little guilty about what she is about to tell him.

"Uh, ok, I just wanted to see you but when I tried to call you your phone was password protected and no matter what combination of characters I put in I couldn't figure it out," Sheldon nods his head, he's a bit disappointed in himself, he left her that phone so that he could contact her never thinking that she would need to contact him, curses he was thwarted by his own security system.

"And then the battery died, and I didn't have a charger that was compatible with your phone, so I tried to recharge it using a method I saw on the internet, but I had to substitute the foil with paperclips, and then I ran out of AA batteries so I used C batteries and I didn't realize that I over heated the cell phone," she stands and goes to her green bag that she had set on the island and pulls out a destroyed cell phone in a Ziploc bag, coming back to the couch, bags in hand she hands the bagged cell phone to her father, "and then it kinda, pwghough, ahhh! help me I'm melting." She can't help but make her voice squeak like a melting witch and gestures with her hand that the phone died a sad terrible death.

Looking at the remains of his phone he can see that the battery pack does indeed look like it was over heated from the effects of a poorly done jump start, "You didn't breathe in the fumes did you?" He knows that the fumes from melted plastic and acids in these cell phones can be toxic if inhaled.

"No I held to all safety standards, mask goggles, gloves, ventilation etcetera," she looks at her father who is examining the phone, he doesn't look mad or upset and when he finally turns back to her clearly waiting for the rest of the story she begins again. "But then I Googled you this address was all I could find besides the number to the phone that I blew up."

"How exactly did you get here?" Thinking over the time of night and were she might live he can't help think of all the horrible atrocities that might have ensued on her way to 2311 Los Robles. "You didn't hitch hike did you?"

"No," she would never hitch hike, she's seen movies where that is always the wrong thing to do, she knows to practice 'Stranger Danger' and all.

"Ok, good." He did physically relax a bit after hearing that she didn't subject herself to such treacherous methods of transportation.

"I took the bus," to Sheldon the bus is just as perilous, he can feel the anxiety creep back up, "it was pretty empty so I was able to find the cleanest chair, don't worry I still sanitized it before I sat." Reaching back into her green bag she pulls out her trusty can of Lysol. "Did you know that you can find the most interesting people on the bus? I met a nice old lady who smelled like licorice and cats, and she helped me get off at the right stop."

"Lee Ann that was very dangerous, there are marauders out on the mean streets of Pasadena." He gives an exasperated sigh, his daughter doesn't seem to fear others the way she aught to.

"Oh, don't worry, I have mace." Reaching back into her green bag she pulls out a different can, this one incased in a pink and yellow polka dotted carrying case. "You know incase of kidnappers, muggers, bears, boys," putting it back she pulls out a silver can with a glittery mirrored label on top, "and I have silver nitrate incase of vampires and werewolves."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you love it, Review Review Review, I will post the rest of their night very soon.**

**RIP: IPhone 4**


	12. 28 Minutes

**28 Minutes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory**

**A/N: thank you to everyone that continues to review, they make me work faster. And I know I told most of you Friday but I couldn't wait for you all to get this next chapter, it is a bit shorter but there is a reason for it, I didn't want to break up the next part of the story. Hope you like it, and as always please review at the end and the more I get the faster I type. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Penny starts pacing back and forth across the living room unsure on how to deliver the news that her Wack-a-doodle is a family man. Looking at the front door she is willing herself to have superpowers so that she can see what is going on in her apartment. She knows that they need some time to talk and all but she can't help wanting to watch how Sheldon is with his daughter.<p>

How did she end up stuck telling the boys what is going on?

Oh yeah she volunteered, next time she'll just leave them in the dark a bit longer. Looking over they are all watching her while she debates with herself on how to break the news.

"Alright guys, I know this is hard for you to understand but" looking right at Howard, emphasizing each word, "Sheldon hasn't been snatched by aliens," she points right at each of the boys to make her point.

"Then explain his odd behavior," he rolls his eyes a bit catching what he just said, "odd for Sheldon behavior," Howard looks over at Leonard who is nodding his head too. "He missed work, our trip to the comic book store and HALO! He didn't even get mad last night that we watched Babylon 5!"

"Guys Sheldon has…," the words get caught in her mouth, not sure what she expects from them. They may burst out in hysterics or call the Looney bin. "He's a…,*ahem* ok, the thing is that… uuugghhmmm," pulling on her own hair a bit with frustration, Penny can't even figure out how to gently ease the guys into this situation, and they aren't great with subtly. She's struggling on how to tell them that their crazy friend is really a father and is with his daughter, probably having a perfect made for TV moment in her apartment, as they speaks.

"Penny, you don't have to say it, I know what's going on," Penny looks over at Leonard who is hanging his head and ringing his hands together.

"You do?" Looking over at Leonard, Penny isn't sure what he knows, perhaps Sheldon really did tell him, and after all they are best friends, perhaps he told him earlier in the day.

"Yeah I wasn't sure but now it all makes sense, the quietness, he's been avoiding me lately, he broke from routine, he didn't win the Nobel again this year you know," he shakes his head, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Sheldon followed the path of other mad geniuses and completely shut down and begin to exhibit the signs, "he's gone completely insane hasn't he?" Looking up at Penny, she can tell that this is really bothering him, "Just tell me he isn't suicidal."

"What? NO! He's not suicidal." She shakes her head not liking the idea of her Moon-pie ever doing such a thing. "He's a bit depressed but GOD nothing like that." She shakes her hands at Leonard who is slowly relaxing, she knew that he cared about his crazy friends but she didn't realize that he would jump to such conclusions.

"Then what is it? He isn't experimenting on himself again, is he?" looking up at her through his glasses she can see that he is baffled that he was wrong.

"No!" maybe she should just blurt it out and let them deal. "Ok, guys I will just have to spit it out," she looks at the three odd little men in front of her. They are all at the edge of their seats waiting on her to tell them, "Sheldon, well, …he has a daughter." She stands waiting for their reactions; so far stunned silence seems to be all she is going to get. She looks at each of them, they don't look shocked, maybe they didn't hear her, she did say it out loud didn't she?

Leonard is the first to speak, "When you say daughter do you mean in a allegorical term of endearment sort of way, you know like you would refer to a female domesticated animal like a kitten, or a puppy?"

"No. Like, he really has a daughter." She crosses her arms and watches as they start looking at each other then back at her.

"Did he build her?" Howard looks completely confused. "You know he has a fondness for robots, right?"

"Noooo, like a REAL daughter," she puts the emphasis on 'real' "I mean, she is biologically half him." And she is definitely his, she acts a lot like him and she does look a little like him too.

Howard looks over at Leonard accusingly. "You didn't let him inseminate anyone did you?"

"What! No!" looking back at Howard, then embarrassed at Penny. "We never got around to going back to the sperm bank." Well of course not he was too busy preoccupied with a certain new neighbor.

"Guys!" What the hell? Are they not listening? "Sheldon has a living, breathing, daughter!"

"No, no, no, that can't be it." Shaking his head Howard looks towards Raj like he can fix this odd puzzle. He in turn just shrugs his shoulders in response. He's not sure what could be the reason behind this either.

"He can't have a daughter," Leonard stands up next to me and crossing his arms, he knows that this is just impossible, perhaps he brought his new 'friend' home from the bookstore, not realizing that it would be illegal, "did you check that he didn't accidently kidnap someone, we may have to call the cops you know," he always knew that Sheldon's childlike behavior would be his downfall someday, "for his own good." If he had to he would, he pats Penny on the back to ease the burden of having an insane friend.

Feeling the pressure build up behind her eyes, perhaps her head was going to explode first from pure frustration, "Guys listen to me ok." She rubs her temples just a little to ease the building pain, "Sheldon had sex," she moves both hands to one side to highlight what she means, "and now has a daughter," moving her hands to the other side trying to walk the guys through this. For being so smart they really are dense sometimes.

The three guys look back at her with a look of what she thinks is what? Pity, concern, maybe? "Penny, I'm not too sure you're not the one that is crazy now, did you hear what you just said?" Howard looks at the blonde like she might freak out.

"Oh. My. God!"

"Penny, don't be upset with yourself, Sheldon, he's ugh, crazy, and it's okay to admit that." Leonard looks at his neighbor, she may need some therapy after this. Perhaps he should call his mother and have her analyze Penny again.

"Yeah, Penny, don't worry that pretty, blonde, perfect, head of yours. Us men, we'll figure out what is wrong with him."

"Shut up Howard!" She stares down at him forcing him to recoil back into the couch. She plops both arms to her sides in frustration. "Ok guys listen, I will just have to tell you the whole story, well ok maybe not the whole story but the Cliff Notes version."

Raj whispers into Howard's ear, he just shrugs his shoulder at his confused Indian friend, "I don't know, maybe it's a manual or something."

She takes a deep breath, "When Sheldon was at school in Germany he started dating a girl,"

"Like a real girl, not one he built in a lab, you know his mom worries," Leonard sits back down on the couch waiting for the explanation.

"Yes, a reeeaaal girl," how these three guys ever got women was beyond her, Sheldon doesn't seem so odd now in comparison, "anyway, they eloped over their spring break and when they got back from their honey moon her dad went nuts when he found out, and he kept them apart all these years. Sheldon didn't even know that he had a daughter until yesterday. That little girl that was 'interviewing' him at dinner is actually his daughter." She looks back at these guys, same silent dazed look on each of their faces.

"There are flaws with that cover up Penny," Howard looks up and narrows his eyes at her, like he knows a secret.

Leonard looks at Howard and they have a silent conversation with their eyes, "yeah," he looks at Penny, "you forget that A.) Sheldon doesn't like to be touched or be around people and B.) he hates germs, and C.) that people can't stand him." He sits back on the couch pressing his lips together like he just figured who murdered the butler with the candlestick.

Raj also looks like he just joined the conspiracy club, he whispers into Howard's ear, "Yeah I agree this is one elaborate cover up, and yes her acting skills have improved." Penny gives Raj a glare that would whither a tree. What the hell, he's supposed to be the romantic, is it really that hard to believe?

"It's not a cover up." Stomping her own foot like a frustrated little girl, Penny is beginning to worry about the sanity of the three in front of her.

She watches as Howard listens to Raj again, "You're right that is what a body snatcher might say."

"Leonard you believe me don't you?" Looking down at her bespectacled friend, she pleads with him, trying her best to give her puppy-dog-sad-eyes. Even though her feeling for this little man have eased to just friends she knows that he still holds a candle for her, and she's not to proud to use it to her advantage.

"Ughhh…" he swallows and forces himself to looks away, he knows that those eyes are his downfall, and if Priya ever found out that Penny still has that kind of control over him she may scratch them out.

A girl knows when she is fighting a losing battle. She looks towards the door, she really didn't want to ruin their father/daughter moment but these morons leave her no choice. Giving a heavy sigh she shrugs and starts walking to her left. "Fine, don't believe me, but they are right next door. Sheldon has a daughter, and I can prove it." She stomps towards the hall suddenly realizing what insensitive fools these paranoid schitzoid -scientist can be she turns around and stares the three down, "But if any of you make her or Sheldon cry I will go Jr. Rodeo on each of you." And with that she goes to her apartment.

A wide-eyed Raj looks back at his other two friends, "Dude, I think she is serious!" He looks back at the door unsure if it will burst open with an alien or a Sheldon look a like.

"No, there is supposed to be signs before this happens, right," looking nervously towards Leonard, "you know like 7 seals and horseman with bugles blaring?"

"How am I supposed to know? My mom wasn't religious, I usually ask Sheldon about that kind of stuff." He looks down at his hands that have started to shake nervously. "We didn't even celebrate Christmas, and plus why do you care?"

"Well I'm Jewish, if there is going to be an apocalypse who do you think they will destroy first," standing up he walks towards the window on the far side of the apartment. "Oh. My. God. The moon is full, is that a sign? ! And there's a police officer on a horse!" He shrieks and backs away from the window.

Raj walks over to the kitchen and clutching his phone to his ear. He starts talking on his phone looking frantic, "Mommy, I just want to tell you and Daddy that I love yoooouuuu." He sniffs a little, and then rolls his eyes and stands up straighter, "No, I'm not drunk, apparently the end of the world is coming," he bends over covering his mouth with his hand, "yes, I have clean chuddi on."

Leonard ever the logical one watches as his friends start to sweat, "Guys I think we're being ridiculous," he holds out his arms to stop all the commotion, despite being completely scared himself he tries to maintain order, "how do we know that this …person is going to destroy the earth?" he looks back at the door waiting for Penny to come back, perhaps if he's quick he can save her and run down the stairs.

"They said the same thing about Hitler!" Howard walks towards Leonard, arms flailing out trying to get his attention. "Hello! When a Virgin gave birth to a son, it completely changed the course of the world, what do you think will happen when they find out that a virgin Sheldon Cooper fathered a daughter? ANARCHY!" he points at the door, "Plus they're in cahoots with each other, and make no mistake Leonard, I know what you're thinking," he widens his already beady eyes at Leonard, "we may have to abandon Penny." He gives Leonard a decisive look.

Leonard thinks this over then looks towards Raj, "I'm getting the emergency evacuation kit!" He starts running at a dead sprint towards the bedroom, where he has them stored in his closet.

"I'll get the Zombie Apocalypse kit from Sheldon's room!" Raj follows right after Leonard leaving a befuddled Howard in the living room.

"No! That only leaves me the earthquake kit!" Looking back at the door he doesn't want to be the first to meet this Cooper Spawn, be she more powerful then Medusa and leaves him standing there turned to stone. Or as enticing as a siren and kills him between a rock and a hard place.

He has the wrong kind of dickey on today, and the wrong kind of shoes for fleeing for your life, his mother would never forgive him if she has to bury him looking ridiculous with scuffed shoes, and so he bolts down the hall after his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok I admit that was a lot of fun to write, hope it lived up to some of your expectations, but we still have to wait for Penny to bring Sheldon and Lee Ann back to the apartment, so much more craziness will ensue. If I get LOTS OF REVIEWS I may be able to post by Friday a little bribery goes a long way with me. **

**p.s. Chuddie-underwear in hindi**

**Review Review Review, I love them all and I always reply back if you sign in. Mwwwaaaa.**


	13. The Apocalypse Has Begun

**The Apocalypse Has Begun**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or its characters**

**I do however own Lee Ann, love that little girl.**

**A/N: here is the big reveal with the guys hope you all enjoy, had a lot of fun writing it. It would have been up earlier but I went to Corpus Christi to watch the Greenville DI (Destination Imagination) Structure Team kick some serious butt at their State competition. But the drive wore me out. Congratulations to my little sister, I am so proud of you and the team, and good luck at Globals in Tennessee.**

**If you don't know what DI is, in high school it's the Olympics of Awesomeness and problem solving with the imagination and the brain. I was also a DI Technical team member, we also went all the way to the 2004 Global competition and won 4****th**** which is a big deal, most fun EVER!**

**Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Walking from the fridge with two diet cokes in his hand, Sheldon looks over at his daughter sitting on the couch rummaging through her giant green bag. "Lee Ann, did you inform anyone that you were coming here?" He hands her the can and sits down next to her. He still can't believe how much like her mother she looks, and just as impulsive it seems too. He had seen a few pictures of Angela when she was this age, thin, feminine fingers and arms, and soft peach skin, and those same long eyelashes.<p>

She finally fishes out her HandiBac and proceeds to sanitize her hands before popping the lid of her coke. "Just my friend Littlebit," pausing, Lee Ann looks up at her father, wondering if she might get into trouble over this, realizing how reckless she has been, after the fact. Seeing his little eyebrow start to go up she quickly finishes her thought, "I call her that because she's so tiny," raising her hand to about an inch below her shoulder, "she's working surveillance right now."

"Surveillance?" Good Lord his daughter was really a fugitive now, but he can this, if he has to harbor her and become her accomplice he would. He looks over at her and he can see the nervous look on her face as she starts explaining herself.

"Well yeah, she's making sure that Mrs. Dimas, my nanny, is still asleep in bed," she takes a quick swig of her coke, putting it back on the coaster, she looks up and she can see the worried look on her father's face, "and she will notify me by text if there is movement in the house using some strategically placed web cams." She smiles up at him, hoping he might be glad she could use resources efficiently. "I should have used her yesterday but she had an orthodontics appointment."

Sheldon is trying not to over react that his newly arrived daughter was out at night with only a 'Littlebit' knowing of her whereabouts before she arrived at his apartment building. He takes in a deep breath to calm his nerves, he should make tea instead of drinking a soda, but he'd have to leave to his apartment, because Penny doesn't have a proper diffuser. "I see, so what is the plan to get you back home tonight." He watches anxiously as his young daughter's cheeks start to blush, he edges on, "there is a plan isn't there?"

"Uhh, well," she squints her eye knowing that he may not like this next part, "not exactly, I was just planning to 'wing it' when I got back to the house."

"Wing it?" he can't perceive how she could be so…so…like Angela. He closes his eyes and lies it back on the couch, "Lee Ann, one does not enter into a conceivably hostile home without a plan." Taking in a deep breath he sits up and looks at her, he isn't angry he realizes but apprehensive.

"Sorry dad, I was just in a hurry I guess, I only had time to think over how to get out of the house." She really was in a hurry, after the fiasco with the cell, all she knew was that she had to see him that night, and it was already getting dark. She thought quickly how she could get out of this one. "But don't worry, if I have someone with me I can work my way in, no problem." Maybe a piece offering would help, "Hey! I brought you something," she flashes him a toothy smile as she started rummaging through her bottomless carry all and pulled out the small box with the little bow on top.

"Lee Ann, are you trying to change the subject," she hands him the box. He didn't know they were exchanging presents, he remembers his father giving Missy trinkets, but he didn't realize that Lee Ann may expect the same from him, they may need to iron out the details later. He opens the box and takes out the contents. "Oooh, a high density Flash Drive." He picked it up, he has several in his room but he could always use another.

"Yeah," she meant for that to be confirmation on his first question, "I, uh, uploaded all my baby pictures on it, 16 gigs worth," he looked up at her face and she wasn't sure what she saw, his face went from a small smile of interest to stone, "mom liked to take pictures, there is even some video on it…" she was watching for movement on his face but it was still. Perhaps he didn't want it, maybe she over stepped some unknown boundary. She could feel that little ball of anxiety start to creep up.

"Do you like it?" He looked back at the drive in his hand, he began turning it over and over. It was black, metal and otherwise mundane, but the information that was stored on the small device was more precious then gold, not that he ever truly coveted gold, adamantium maybe.

She saw the line of his jaw clench several times. "I mean, I know you missed all the gross bodily function years, like diaper changes, burpings and feedings and the occasional vomiting but I thought you might, I don't know," flipping her hand dismissively, "want to see some cute stuff, but if you don't like it I can..." she began to reach for it, but he was quicker than her and pulled it back.

"No," even surprising himself, "I want it," he never felt a need to keep mementos, collectables yes, but mementos no. Having an eidetic memory allowed him to see any moment in his past as if it just happened, but these were memories that he had no part of, that were stolen from him, but suddenly, he truly had an interest in. He suddenly coveted the memories that were stored on this device that was no bigger than his mint Spock Pez dispenser. "I… um, Lee Ann, I'm unsure what the protocol is for this type of situation." He looked up at her jewel toned eyes unsure of what his next move should be, give her a hug, should he run to the nearest computer to view all that is on the drive, or should he just sit and observe what she does first.

"Neither do I," realizing that her father is just as nervous as she is, she relaxes a bit, "there isn't really a standard to seeing your father for the first time," smiling up, she tries to push down that ball of emotion that keeps rising to the surface.

"Or seeing your unknown daughter for the first time," he quickly gives her a half-smile, "well, I suppose we will just 'go with the flow', like your mother used to say," that's it, that little ball just made it to the top of her throat, she can feel her eyes well up, with those traitorous tears. He hasn't talked to her much about her mom yet, but hearing her mother's favorite phrase from his lips just made everything very real, looking up Sheldon isn't sure if it's longing or nausea he sees in her eyes, so he makes a guess, "do you miss her?" Sheldon sees the tears threatening to spill from his daughter's eyes, and watches as she tries to keep them at bay, making his own emotions come to the surface. Apparently her happiness is directly linked to his, interesting.

She nods her head slowly, "Yeah," she whispers just barely audible to Sheldon who can't help the instinctual pull to open his arms, albeit awkwardly. His daughter eases herself into the crook of his arm and lays her head on his chest letting the few tears she allows to fall down her cheeks.

"There, there," he wraps both arms around her tiny frame and squeezes to calm Lee Ann down. He reaches for his Kleenex once again and hands the whole pack to her. He doesn't like to see women dry, having had to deal with his mother's emotions growing up, but seeing this young girl, who is part of him, so sad makes him hurt.

She pats her eyes dry, and blows her nose, tossing the pack back on to the coffee table. She pulls her bottle from her pocket and puts a few more drops of sanitizer in her hands. Wrapping her arms around her father's torso, she feels better. "Do you ever miss her?" She calms herself down, while she listens to her father's heart start to beat faster.

He has been trying with all his might to erase the pictures that he saw that night on his computer from his mind, but the ache hasn't let up, and speaking to Lee Ann has brought them to the forefront of his cognizance. "I haven't allowed myself to do that for many years," there is no sense hiding it, she is gone and the only thing that he has left of her is sitting next to him, "but I find myself unable to control that feeling anymore, so yes, I do."

She hugs him tighter. She knows how hard it is to try to control what seems uncontrollable. "Sometimes I wish I could control that feeling too," she was almost 11 when she died, and she realized she was alone, but then she remembered something that her mom would say whenever she wanted to ignore her emotions and shut everyone out and go on auto pilot. Looking up at her dad she can't help but try to make him feel better too, "you know she used to tell me that the tin man only knew he had a heart because it was broken, reminding me that I was human," she giggled just slightly remembering the little arguments she would have with her mom, "I would try not to remind her that sadness is just the under activation of the subgenual prefrontal cortex not the heart,… she always hated that." She couldn't help a real giggle come through. Her mom wasn't dumb by any means but she was illogical at times often doing things her just to experience them or because she felt like it.

He started to remember all the silly arguments that they would have, now that he thinks on it, he guesses it was a pattern whenever he corrected her whimsy. He can't help but smile at his little girl, "Yes she did."

"Would you like to hear a story," looking down at Lee Ann who was still tucked under him, he saw her smile up and nod. "Ok good, I recall being very busy with work the last semester of college; I was in the middle of research for my dissertation on the effects of semi-atomic particles on the atmosphere, and had been locked in my dorm room for several hours. Your mother came looking for me." It had been a Wednesday, close to dark, she came in her hair teased into a ponytail and way too much shimmery green eye shadow. She wore her torn oddly faded jeans and her pink baby-doll shirt. Lee Ann doesn't need to know every detail but just allowing him to think about it, he can't help the flood of visuals that over whelm him.

"Apparently I had missed part of our schedule, breakfast and lunch. I hadn't realized that until she came into my room. I had books and white boards stacked and lined up around me." He began moving his hands around in a circular motion to emphasize the situation. "My hands were stained black and blue from the markers I was using." He flips them remembering the way they were. "She came in and despite my vehement protest she quite literally shoved me out of the room. She was like a bull in a china shop, knocking everything over."

"Really what did she make you do?" Lee Ann knew that when her mom was determined she could make you do anything, and even after all the years she never could predict what she would do next. Looking up at her dad she couldn't imagine what was so important that he would make her do that, she must have really felt ignored.

"She dragged me, with no shoes on and in my favorite shirt, to the atrium of the school and proceeded to push me into the large water fountain, then she too jumped in, having disregarded my every warning about the germs that called that cesspool home." Thinking on it now he can find the humor, and laughs a bit with his daughter who is giggling next to him, but he remembers being very angry at the time and that is when he gave out his first strike. Angela of course delving out her own strikes right back for ignoring her all day, and causing her worry to ruin her piano and violin practice. "She claimed that I looked like I was over heating, and she didn't want my hard drive to melt. She often thought me robotic, I don't see it," he looks at Lee Ann and shakes his head then tilting it sharply, "of all my friends I play the most Bazingas."

"What's a bazinga?" she remembers hearing it once or twice.

"A joke or prank, I am the best prankster that I know." He would love to teach her some fun bazingas that they can pull on the others, he starts to wonder if she knows anything about strategic places to place whoopee cushions.

Knock, knock knock

Penny pokes her head into her own apartment trying not to interrupt their moment but when she heard Lee Ann's unmistakable laugh she opened the door. "Hey, guys." Penny had been so determined to prove the others wrong that she had to take a minute in the hall to calm herself down.

"Hello Penny,"

"Hello Penny,"

Hearing those two speak at the same time didn't really help her case that they weren't aliens or pod people. "Yeeeeaaaahhh," looking at the two on her green couch, she can't help to really notice how similar they are, "you two probably shouldn't do that…" both Sheldon and Lee Ann look at each other and just shrug their shoulders not really knowing why they shouldn't greet her.

Recalling what Penny was doing back in his apartment. "Did you tell them what is going on?" Not that he really cared if they knew, but it freed his time from telling them himself.

"Did their heads implode like you said?" Wondering what her dad's friends are probably thinking about her, and why it would cause such a reaction.

"I told them but they don't believe me," Sheldon raises his eyebrow not knowing why his friends would doubt such a thing, "they're under the impression that you actually lost your mind or Lee Ann is a robot you built or you have been abducted by alien body snatchers, and I'm in on it." She can't believe those guys would really believe such things, but really, she asked the same kind of questions when he had told her his story.

"Well that's just ridiculous," sitting up with Lee Ann by his side, he starts flailing his unattached arm around.

"I know right," at least she isn't the only one that thinks so.

"If I were going to build a robot, I would have built one with no gender specifications, and a bit taller, not to mention that if I were indeed taken by body snatchers there would be a trail of dust and a 6 ½ ft. pod growing out of the ivy on the windowsill." He just shakes his head at the thought that his friends would come to such conclusions without noticing all the factors.

Rolling her eyes, she makes her way to sit on the other side of Lee Ann, who by the way is silently giggling, "Yeah THAT is the ridiculous part." She pats the little girl's leg, but when she notices the red rims around her pretty eyes the need to see-to her happiness takes over, "Lee Ann are you ok, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just you know, talking about momma." She shrugs her shoulder trying to hide her eyes from her new friend. She didn't want to dwell on her emotions but move on to some more fun stuff, like freaking her dad's friends out.

"Oh honey, come here." She pulls Lee Ann over into a tight hug, despite the jealous glare she gets from Sheldon, he never did like to share. "Everything will get better in the end ok. You know, sometimes life gives you the bitter before the sweet." She smiles at the little red head.

Acting like the petulant child he can be sometimes, Sheldon slouches into the couch and rolls his eyes at her euphemism. "Where did you get that little tidbit of information, your astrologist?"

"No," she glares at him, "…a fortune cookie." She shrugs her shoulders, but when she sees the little smirk on Sheldon's face she can't hold in her own laughter, which really broke when she heard Lee Ann's breathy laugh and giggle.

* * *

><p>"I don't know about you guys but I feel like I could take on the world," Raj stands over by the structural beam, adjusting his padding and smoothing out the sleeves. He can't remember the last time he was equally parts energized and excited.<p>

Looking up from his kneeled position, Leonard squints through his glasses, "Raj, you're wearing my paintball vest, if it can't keep me from bruising I doubt it will protect you from whatever this little girl is. Besides you look silly." He stands up adjusting his brown coat, elbow and knee pads and utility belt with built in flashlight holder and pockets for his inhaler.

"Says the guy who looks like a Ghostbuster." He plays it off but he is always a little hurt when the others make comments on his looks but don't notice the weight he lost doing Pilates.

Howard walks in between both men, EEP backpack on, blue jacket zipped all the way up and a light saber in his hand and his motorcycle helmet on. "Ok, so what is the plan?" He looks back at Raj who just shrugs his shoulders then at Leonard who is adjusting the drawstring of his hoodie. "They're going to come back any minute! Do we play it cool until Sheldon and his mini-me strike, or do we act like Tokyo point up at the sky and start yelling GODZILLA!, and start running out the door?"

"What?" Raj looks at his skinny Power Ranger and shakes his head, he always so unimaginative. "That is not how you escape in movies, we need to see who she tries to destroy first, make the sad but necessary sacrifice then run, and remorse later. I'm guessing Leonard; you know he's sweet like wonder-bread plus he has very little running power. And also your comment on Tokyo that was a little racist."

"Guys this is ridiculous," he looks at each of them, finally realizing what they are doing, "look at us. We look like cartoon characters." Thinking back at what Penny said he starts to realize that it could be possible, Sheldon is human, bat crap crazy, but still human. "And how do we even know that Penny wasn't telling the truth, …maybe, who knows, maybe Sheldon is human and does have a real daughter." Howard gives him a hard glare while Raj only considers it for a second before he starts to shake his head. "Despite how unlikely that may be, I think we need to be nice when they come back over."

Howard backs up to where Rajesh is standing and leans back. "Uh oh, I think Leonard just drank the cool-aid." It may be wise to sacrifice him when the time comes.

They hear the doorknob jingle, Howard looks around and stands straight, light saber working as a cane now. "Ok now be cool."

"Hi," Penny is the first to walk in, "what the hell are you wearing?" She practically yells despite trying to whisper to them so she won't startle Lee Ann.

"Oh uh," Leonard adverts his eyes from Penny deciding to focus on the lesser evil and looks back at Sheldon, "Hey Sheldon!"

"Hello," he walks in, taking in the outfits that his friends are wearing and proceeds to guide Lee Ann protectively past Leonard over by his computer chair. "Gentlemen I would like you all to meet my daughter Lee Ann." He stands tall and very proud of her and keeps his arm on her shoulder.

Pointing to each character, he begins to introduce his daughter, it's obvious that the guys have lost their manners and are clearly gawking at her. "Lee Ann this is Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, he's an experimental physicist, this is Dr. Rajesh Koothropoli, he's an astro-physicist and this is Mr. Howard Wolowitz, he makes doohickeys and what-nots."

The guys inch closer trying to get a closer look at her. Leonard is warming up to the fact that she doesn't seem capable of killing him. Howard on the other hand is very weary of her and keeps his hand at the ready to wield his weapon, but he stays closer to Leonard just incase he needs to push him in front to sacrifice like Raj said. Raj is behind Howard knowing that he is dependent on him since there are girls in the room.

Lee Ann thrust out her hand to shake Howard's, he seems the most freaked out at the moment. "Hello, nice to me mee-e-et y-y-yo-oo-uu o-o-uo-o-u," executing a perfect imitation of a robot malfunctioning, un-focusing her eyes she proceeds to "shuts down" thank goodness for those dance lesson. There is silence… suddenly she can feel her phone vibrate in her pocket…

"_Detonation in T-minus 10..9..8..7..6..5…"_

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"MEEEP!"

Howard rushes and jumps into Leonard's arms, who is struggling to carry the odd man, and begins walking backwards falling on the couch, while Raj hides behind the couch.

Once she is confident that her performance went off perfectly she stands to see her father smiling down on her. And Penny doubled over holding onto the kitchen island.

"What was the word you use daddy?"

"Bazinga," he looks at his little girl, suddenly filled with the most joy he's ever truly felt.

She looks over at the two that are in a pile on the couch, "Oh, BAZINGA!"

Leonard breaks out his inhaler and begins shaking it and takes two quick puffs. He sees Raj leave the room. Trying to slow down his heart he lays back and lets Howard roll off him onto the floor. Looking down he sees Howard lying lifeless with his eyes closed, "I think Howard fainted."

Getting a grip on her laughter Penny stands up searching the living room, "Where did Raj go?"

Leonard sits up and looks around, and then he hears the toilet flush, "To the restroom, nervous bladder, remember."

He stands and steps over Howard, when he reaches Sheldon he sees how happy he is and how he is looking at this young girl. If he can believe that there was about to be nuclear holocaust from a home-made robot, he can believe that Sheldon has a daughter, he holds out his hand, "Nice to meet you Lee Ann."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sooo how did you like it, there is more to their night coming up, but I'm hoping the initial reaction was what you all wanted. I still need to wake up Howard though. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Smoooooches MWAAAAA! XOXOXO**


	14. Absconder

Absconder

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory **

**I do own Lee Ann, she is all me.**

**A/N: alright this is part 2 of Lee Ann's intro into her dad's apartment, hope you like it. As always thank you to all those that review, I always love reading them. I got a lot of new alerts and favorites since the last couple of chapters, so all the new readers out there, thank you for joining us, and if you review I will respond, we can get into some crazy discussions on our wall.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Leonard patted Howard's cheek, having already taken off his motorcycle helmet, watching his eyes flutter open, "Howard, you ok buddy?"<p>

"Wh-whaat happened," reaching for his head where he had a bit of dizziness, he looks up at his be-spectacled friend. He can't remember what he was doing; he can only recall having a very vivid dream of a red-haired robot blowing him to bits.

"You fainted," Leonard is just waiting for everything to dawn on the engineer.

"I fainted?" He could feel his cheeks start to heat up with his embarrassment, how lame was it to faint right in front of everyone.

"Yup," Leonard couldn't help laughing at his friend's embarrassment.

Suddenly the red-haired robot jumped into his line of view, "HI!"

"Ahhhh!" he sat up with his back to the couch, "who are you?"

"I'm Lee Ann, Sheldon's daughter, duhh," she couldn't believe how freaked out this guy was, "I'm the one you fainted over. But don't worry I won't destroy you," she watched as he reached for the toy weapon he was carrying earlier, "unless you attack me with that light sword thingy." She pointed at the light saber and gave Howard a warning look, he immediately dropped it to his side.

Sheldon who was standing behind his daughter looked at her with shock, "Light sword thingy? Good Lord! What has your mother taught you?" he threw his arms up and walked around the couch grabbing the Star Wars Trilogy Collector's Edition off the shelf, "I will rectify that, immediately." He handed the movies to his daughter, who quickly put them in her green bag, with an amused smile on her face. No progeny of his was going to go through life not knowing the proper description and names of Star Wars trivia.

"Howard here hold this on your head, it will make you feel better," Leonard brought over a kitchen towel full of ice, and handed it to his shocked friend, who was still staring at Lee Ann like she may spontaneously combust.

"What the hell is going on?" Looking from one person to another, he couldn't get a handle on what the context of the situation was.

Sheldon looked down and proceeded to tell Howard, what was so clearly obvious, to him at least. "Well you see, we came in, Leonard, Raj and you were prepared for the apocalypse, Lee Ann played a fabulous Bazinga, and then you screamed like a little girl and fainted."

Penny came towards the group and looked at the Three Stooges, who still looked like idiots in their 'protective' gear, "I told you guys that Sheldon had a daughter, a REAL daughter, but you didn't believe me." A clear 'I told you so' written on her face.

"So what you said was true?" Howard stands and sits up on the right side of the couch, looking back and forth between the robot and his robot daughter, "Sheldon was married and has a daughter?" He looked towards who he thought were the only other sane people in the room, Raj and Leonard, who were both nodding their heads. Then everyone spoke in unison, except for Raj of course, he just nodded his more enthusiastically.

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

"Yup,"

"Yeah,"

Howard was clearly outnumbered here, the only thing left was to accept defeat and join the dark side, "well then, ok."

Sheldon nudged his daughter's shoulder and guided her over to his desk, "Lee Ann, come with me please, I need you to fill out this questionnaire," reaching down into his desk drawer, he pulled out a stapled packet, "it is normally reserved for new acquaintances, and potential friends, but we can modify it for progeny." He grabbed his marker and began making corrections to the packet where need be. "It will take you approximately 2 hours to fill out," he handed the now corrected packet to Lee Ann, who accepted it and began flipping through, "the first page I will need tonight," he pointed out, it was a page that had spaces for all necessary contact information and extra space for additional notes. "The others you can take with you and give back as soon as you're able," he smiled down at her and handed her a pen from his cup, "and don't worry whatever your score, I will still love you."

"Sheldon!" Penny couldn't believe what she saw, was he really going to make her take a test right now? "Are you really gonna make her fill out 200 questions and essays?" she remembers having to do this and it gave her a headache for hours, "What the hel-heck is wrong with you?" she whispered to Sheldon, who looked like he didn't understand her protest. But thinking about it he also didn't want to alienate his daughter so he looked at her to gage her reaction.

Lee Ann didn't disappoint, she looked over at Penny, then up at her father, "Its ok Penny, dad would you like the essays typed or hand written? And do I need to site the sources or will footnotes work?" She remembered something and began digging into her own bag, pulling out a thick envelope, and handing it to Sheldon, "And another thing, here, I will need you to fill this directory out. I won't need the background check, but I will need your schedule for the week, and Penny and your friends' numbers." She looked up from her forms and noticed the whole room staring at her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" She looked to each person, she could feel her cheeks start to warm up and she began to divert her eyes towards the floor.

Penny was the first to speak, "No, no, we're just a little surprised sweetie, I keep forgetting how much like your dad you really are."

"Thank you,"

"Thank you,"

She looked at both Sheldon and Lee Ann, in awww at how she may need to trust that he will be able to relate to her without her intervention all the time.

Sheldon and Lee Ann began walking over to the kitchen island so that they may fill out their paper work.

"It's like the Twilight Zone in here." Watching those two, Howard can't help but feel like he fell into another dimension, perhaps he did and he actually has Halley Barry in his room waiting for him when he gets home.

"I'll say," if he didn't see it with his own eyes he wouldn't believe it either, 7yrs and his roommate keeps this big a secret from him. Feeling a little hurt, he tries to understand what his friend may be going through and tries to let his own hurt feelings go.

Raj, who is confined to whispering again, is curious about the little girl who just entered their lives. He leans over to Howard's ear, "No," looking at his muted friend, Howard whispers back, "I won't ask if she likes the movie Twilight?"

"I actually like the book series better," she looks up at Raj, "the movies leaves things to be desired, but that can be said about many book adaptations, like the new Three Musketeers Movie, what was that, right?" She looks back at her paper, "It was visually pleasing, though." More to herself then to the others.

"She has Vulcan hearing too?" Howard can't believe she could hear him from way over there. Raj leans in again, he might as well continue asking the questions, "He wants to know if you are team Jacob or team Edward." He needs to get his friend some new movie material.

Looking up at Raj, Lee Ann has to think about his question a little, "Hmmmm, I assume you are referring to the movies, so neither, Rob Pattinson was a Hufflepuff, and Taylor Lautner was Sharkboy, neither are traits that are desirable. And neither, I'm sure, could defeat the Dark Lord. But if you refer to the books, then Edward." She looks down and realizes she is done. Sitting up she hands the paper over to her dad, who is also finished with his.

"Here you go dad, I also added my schools e-mail, phone numbers and school schedule."

"And here you go, with my office numbers, and work e-mail." He takes her page and hands her his. He stands up while scanning the document. He notices a doodle, "Uh Lee Ann, what is this at the bottom?"

"Oh that, it's a cute little ninja bunny." She smiles up at him, she loves her ninja bunny, it's kinda like her trademark.

"Ok." He isn't used to seeing cutesy little things on his documents, but he can see how the bunny is a symbol of Lee Ann's expression, and who is he to squash her creativity.

"Lee Ann why don't you sit down for a bit," Penny calls her over to the living room where she is seated in the middle cushion of the couch, the guys have moved over by television having a powwow, more likely about this current situation.

Lee Ann makes her way to the left of the couch to sit next to Penny.

"NO!"

"NO!"

"NO!"

"What? what what did I do?" Jumping back from the couch her back hits the front of her dad's chest, and he tries to steady her.

Giving a sharp glare towards the others who are watching with apt attention now, he looks down at Lee Ann. "Nothing Lee Ann, it's clear that they have lost their minds, you may sit there," he guides her to his spot, and even though he can feel the anxiety creeping up, he pushes it down as best as he can, "hehem, it's the best seat in the house."

"Ok," sitting down she can see the lost look on her dad's face, she knows that look too well, it's the same she gets when she gets stuck sitting somewhere she doesn't want. "Dad, is this your spot?"

"It is, but I want you to sit there," he takes a deep breath and looks about himself, looking for the next best thing or if he should just stand.

"Well come share it with me." She scoots over as much as she can, she's small, plus Penny scoots down the couch giving him some more room to sit with his daughter. He sits and tries to relax, knowing that she is comfortable in his spot, which he gave up for her, helps a lot.

The rest of the guys find spots on the other chairs and on the floor, feeling a little shocked that Sheldon willingly gave up his comfort for his own daughter, kinda makes things real. "So Lee Ann um, where did you grow up, here in Pasadena?" Leonard is the first to speak, he is also very curious about this person whom he just met also.

"Well mom and grandfather lived in Washington, but then moved to San Francisco before I was born and we lived there for 8 years, we then moved to Glendale for a little while, and we moved here to Pasadena about 3years ago, and after mom died it's just me and my grandfather now." The guys take in what she says; they hadn't realized or thought to ask about her mother. Knowing that she is dead they're not sure where to go from there.

Sheldon on the other hand, is curious, after Angela left Germany, he had continued to send letters, and he was currently running numbers through his head, "Lee Ann, do you know when they moved from Washington?"

"I don't know, about 4 or 5 months before I was born, I guess." She really wasn't sure. Her mother never really spoke about those months.

Feeling the awkward silence, she decided to ask a question, "Soooo, do you guys all work together or are you all just friends?" She looks at the three very odd men in front of her. Leonard seemed the leader of the three, Raj couldn't talk, and Howard was still watching her as if she was a threat.

"Uh, well I live here, Sheldon and I are roommates, we all work at the university but in different departments," he looked over and pointed out the others, "Raj does work with Sheldon and they share an office. And you already know that Penny lives across the hall."

"That's neat. Ummm how come he doesn't talk?"

"Oh, well he can't talk to women, and I suppose you count." Howard looked at her like she might challenge him, she was kinda enjoying these stare downs with him. He of course flinched first.

"I'm sorry Lee Ann, but it's getting late sweetie, don't you think we should get you home, I can take you?" Penny looked over at her.

"Yeah I guess," she really didn't want to go but she did have school tomorrow, and she still had to figure out how to get back in her room. She looked over at her father, who was being rather quiet, "So what are we going to do tomorrow night?" He looked back at her and smiled. He didn't want her to leave either.

"Same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world." He looked a little sad. He remembers saying that every night to Angela before they went to their own dorms. He was constantly being flooded by all the memories of his time with her, he couldn't help saying it.

"I'm your Pinky now?" Lee Ann wasn't expecting him to say that to her, he nodded his affirmation and she couldn't help choking up and letting the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Lee Ann why are you crying?" he sat up straighter not sure what brought on the tears that were falling, he felt helpless, not sure how to fix it.

Sniffing she couldn't help herself, "I'm sooooo happpeeeeeee eee," falling right into his now waiting arms she began sobbing into his Green Lantern shirt. She tried to calm herself down, by taking deep breaths. She loved hearing those things. Two years was a long time to be alone. Her mother was all she really had, considering that her Grandfather essentially ignores her, and she can't really develop the kind of relationships she wants with the people he hires to care for her.

"There, there, no need to cry," Sheldon tried to calm her down, a little confused as to why she would cry so much when she was happy. That wasn't a logical reason to cry, but he held on, until he heard another sniffle next to him.

"Oh that is just sooo sweeeet," he looked over at a tear streaked Penny.

"Oh no, not you too," she tried to wipe away her own tears but they kept coming so he relented and opened up his other arm, "come here, might as well," she didn't hesitate to fall into his arms and reach over his torso to grab Lee Ann's hand, "there, there," she could feel his arms squeezing around her, and she couldn't help smile over at Lee Ann, who was also smiling a messy tear smile. Sheldon sat for the first time and held two sobbing females in his arms.

Howard leaned over to Leonard, "I don't know about you guys but I feel like I'm disturbing a family moment."

"Me too." A very confused Leonard looked at the three on the couch. Looking back down at Raj who was sitting on the floor, he saw the little Indian man wiping away his own tears. He never could handle sweet moments like these.

Once he was sure that Lee Ann and Penny's tear ducts were depleted he sat up and unwrapped himself from his two barnacles and reached over to the coffee table grabbing some napkins and handing them over. "Ok, no more crying, I don't do well with women crying," despite seeing them cry, he did feel confident that he behaved accordingly.

They stood up knowing that it was time for them to leave. Howard reached down to pick up Lee Ann's bag to give to her but he had a hard time lifting it from the ground. "What's in this bag? Rocks?"

"No, just everything that I may need, you know, just in case of an emergency type stuff." In her head that bag had everything that she may need, what the guys didn't realize is that when she said everything she meant it. She had first aid kits, red cross and zombie, a scope with built in measuring laser, and compass, just in case she needs to monitor her surroundings. X-ray specs, flashlights, noise makers, a chocolate bar, glow sticks, tool kit, balloons, pantyhose, a sock, clear nail polish, a sharpened #2 pencil, a few sticks of dry spaghetti, and all things that a prepared young girl may need.

Leonard stood up and didn't know what to do, he didn't know to hug Lee Ann or a handshake so he stood awkward and waved, "Ok, well Lee Ann it was nice meeting you, hope to see you back soon."

Looking at everyone she was hesitant to leave, "Ok well bye everyone." She started walking towards the door, but stopped when she noticed her dad behind her. "Ummm dad, as much as I would love for you to go with me I don't think that it would be wise. Grandfather has a security system and I don't want to get you into trouble." She wasn't anticipating any trouble but it was better to be safe then sorry. Who knows what her Grandfather would do if he saw him on the security footage.

"Lee Ann, I would rather see you back home safe, what if something goes wrong?" He didn't know how else to calm this fear that was building up knowing she would be out of his sight, he wanted to be there, to take care of her.

She was truly touched that he wanted to take care of her but she knew that it would be better to keep the variables low, so that she has a better chance of getting in undetected. "Noted, but, if you plan on fighting Grandfather for my custody, you getting arrested for my kidnapping may not be very, what's the word …pragmatic."

He didn't have an argument for that. He didn't want to hinder his chances of gaining her custody. "Well I suppose you are right," he looked over at Penny and knew he had to trust her with this most precious of cargo, "Penny can you make sure she gets home safely."

She reaches up to squeeze his arm a bit to reassure him, "Sure Sheldon, I'll text you as soon as I know she's in the house."

"I need you to call me as soon as you are safe in your room." He can feel his own emotions come up to the surface but calms when he feels her arms wrap around him in a hug.

She lets go and looks up, she doesn't want to cry anymore so she decides not to say goodbye, "Ok, I'll see you later."

He nods his head and watches as she walks towards the stairs.

"Penny," he talks to her despite keeping his eyes on Lee Ann, "be careful with her please."

"Sure Sheldon," she makes him look at her, "don't worry, nothing is gonna happen."

"You can't know that" she gives him a glare, she wants him to trust her "…fine." She pats him on the shoulder and starts walking down the stairs with Lee Ann.

He closes the door and takes a deep breath, he was tired, but when he turned around 3 sets of eyes were staring back at him. "What?"

"Oh you know what you dirty dog you, we need the whole story." Leonard couldn't help the smile that was playing on his face, his friend was human, had a secret love affair and a daughter, there are stories and he needs to spill.

"Yeah, we need details," Howard couldn't contain the energy he had, no longer was Sheldon going to reproduce through mitosis. He need to know what all was going on.

"What was the wedding like?" Raj, ever the romantic wanted to know about the love story and who Lee Ann's mother was and what she was like.

"Never mind that." Brushing off Raj's question he was more focused on the carnal pleasures of the bedroom. "What was the honey moon like? You have a daughter so you can't deny having coitus."

"Oh good Lord," after an evening of emotional upheaval and reuniting he is now in hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked it, remember to review review review, I love your feedback. Next will be how she got back home and maybe some Shenny alone time. **

**These are just some of the things held inside Lee Ann's green bag of awesomeness:**

**first aid kits, red cross, zombie,- just incase of injury and running from zombies makes one prone to bites **

**a scope with built in measuring laser-so she can measure the distance and see where she is going **

**compass- self explanatory, everyone needs one **

**X-ray specs- so she can see nargles and the supernatural around her**

**Flashlights- so she can see at night**

**noise makers- for distractions**

**a chocolate bar-in case of dementors, or if she misses her dessert**

**glow sticks- again so she can see in the dark**

**tool kit-just incase she needs to break down a machine/vent/ect.**

**Balloons-great for disguises and as distraction+ 101other uses.**

**Pantyhose- every girl knows that these have other uses besides legwear, i.e. sieve, filter, netting, etc.**

**a sock- in case she runs into a house elf that needs freeing**

**clear nail polish-again every girl knows 101 uses, patches, a lacquer, always trendy nail color etc**

**sharpened #2 pencil- writing utensil, impromptu stake for vampires **

**a few sticks of dry spaghetti- if you are a Gallagher girl- you know this, if not, its secret.**

**and of course you all know about the sanatizers, mase and silver nitrate.**


	15. Incognito

**Covert Tactics **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT but I do own Lee Ann, so no pilfering my awesome character. **

**okay I am reposting this chapter with the corrections that two reviewers were kind enough to point out, so thank you both.**

**Sorry so late everyone, I lost my flash drive and attempted to recreate the chapter by memory alone and the day I was going to post it I found it in the most oddball places I would never have looked, in the freezer. I know right? WTH, not sure how it got there but luckily it didn't do any damage to it and I was able to get the better draft done today. Hope you all like it and remember to Review! Love you all.**

* * *

><p>"So Lee Ann, this is the first time I've ever had to help someone sneak back into their own house, it's usually me who did the sneakin,'" Penny looks over at Lee Ann, smile on her face, she knew that it wasn't the same kind of sneaking out that she had done as a teen. Nonetheless this the first time she's ever been the one to help someone else with it.<p>

"You used to sneak out?" Looking at the pretty blonde who is driving a few miles over the speed limit, much to her chagrin, Lee Ann can't imagine what would make her sneak out of her house, perhaps she too had an emergency.

"Well I was a lot older than you but yeah," thinking back on the many times she's snuck out, played hooky, or hidden something, she looks over at Lee Ann and hopes that she isn't as stupid as she was. "There was this boy and he kinda talked me into going out with him after curfew and well in the end my dad caught me climbing back into the window," she wasn't about to mention that she was making out with that same boy at Macy Honeycutt's kegger just half an hour before. Yeah, maybe it was best that she didn't tell her any more than just that, so as to be the responsible adult instead of a bad influence. "I was grounded for a month and had to clean the barn, let's just say it didn't end good."

"Well," Lee Ann couldn't help correct her speech, she even winced a little, everyone tells her that it's rude, but if someone does something wrong shouldn't she try to teach them the correct way? That is just courtesy, right?

"Well what…" of course Penny doesn't catch that she was corrected, and just keeps on driving they were getting close to Lee Ann's house.

"Ummm…never mind." Really? She didn't catch it? Good.

"I really should be discouraging you from sneaking out, but since it was to see your dad, I won't, but don't do it for any other reason ok," this girl was already sneaking out best not to let her believe it's okay, "and now you won't have to, just call one of us and we will figure it out together."

"Well this is the first time I've ever done it, and like I told dad, I really didn't have a choice, I really just needed to see him. But now we can video chat and call each other and e-mail, so it won't be too bad, better then before." Hopefully she won't have to escape her confines anymore, unless she absolutely had too. Like war or something, Howard did put the idea of robots taking over, maybe she would also stock up for that.

"Yeah, that is good," Penny couldn't help getting excited for Sheldon and Lee Ann's new relationship, they were two peas in a pod, it might do Sheldon good to loosen up and find something else to spend his time and energy on, you know besides comics and his work. All she can hope is to part of it. "You know Lee Ann, if you ever need to talk to me you can call or text me too, ok," over the years the 'girl talk is what she missed the most, not that Amy or Bernadette weren't great friends to have but before they came around her she kept pretty much to herself on the 'feelings' department, "I know how it feels to be alone."

"You do?" looking at Penny, Lee Ann couldn't imagine her ever being alone, she always seemed like the kind of girl you might see surrounded by people, and she always had a smile on her face.

"Yup, I moved next door to your dad and Leonard all by myself, after I left my idiot of a boyfriend. And since my family lives in Nebraska, I really didn't have anyone to talk too, and my friends at the time weren't exactly the best listeners. Kind of like being in a crowd and feeling alone. Until I was comfortable enough to talk to your dad or the others I would have to sit home alone, and drown my sorrows in ice cream, so if you ever you know need some girl-talk just call me, ok," she hopes that Lee Ann takes her up on that, she liked the girl a lot, and like Cher in 'Clueless' said 'the wounds of adolescence can take years to heal.'

"Ok, Thanks Penny," she wasn't sure what girl talk consisted of, but it would be nice to have someone listen to you because they want to, instead of being paid to.

"No problem sweetie," Penny turned into the neighborhood that Lee Ann told her she lived in, and the first gated mansion she came across was more than she expected, "wow, Lee Ann this is this where you live?"

"Yes, I'm the white brick house on the left," looking where Lee Ann was pointing up the hill, Penny was a little awe struck. These were better than some of the houses she saw on 'Cribs'.

"Oh my God, Is this the same neighborhood Kevin Costner lives in?" Looking around in the dark neighborhood, she tried seeing if she could spot a wayward celeb walking their dog.

"Yeah, he lives a few houses down the hill." She points towards her neighbor down the adjacent street, "he's really nice, unless he catches me practicing my didgeridoo, then its all petition this and neighborhood ordinance that, apparently his dogs aren't fans of my playing," she just shakes her head, everyone was a critic. "Ok, Penny I'll need you to park on the adjacent street away from the street light ok." She pointed towards the edge of her property behind the tall brick wall. "Right over …there."

Still trying to figure out what a didgeridoo was, penny followed Lee Ann's directions, and parked between street lights around the corner from the front gate. "Ok, how are you going to get in?" she looked around there wasn't a tree or anything for her to get over.

"Um I left a ladder right over there on the other side of the brick wall and Littlebit just texted me that the coast is clear. Ms. Dimas is still sleeping. There's a gap where the security camera doesn't catch so I will just have to go over and sneak in through the kitchen. See not so bad right." They get out of the car and stand over by the brick wall assessing the situation.

Still not seeing how she was going to accomplish this penny looks down at her red-headed friend, "Lee Ann that wall is like 8 feet high and there isn't anything to climb."

Looking up from the inside of her green bag, "Yeah I may need you to give me a boost."

"Honey, that's dangerous, what if you fall," even if she could get her up there it was still too high for her to help much, and if she fell she would never hear the end of it from Sheldon.

Taking out her dental floss, she starts to unwind a large length and starts to fashion it to her green bag. "Don't worry Penny, see, I will just throw this over, the weight of the bag will secure it to the ladder giving me enough resistance as a counter weight to maintain balance, then when I get up to the top of the wall I can just climb down." She smiles at Penny's stun silence at her brilliance.

(_bzzzz, bzzzz, bzzzzz)_

Lee Ann pulls her cell out of her back pocket. "Uh oh."

"What?"

She quickly dials her friend's number and sets up her Bluetooth and puts it in her ear while she tells Penny. "Dimas is waking up and walking up the stairs from her room."

"Littlebit, I'm outside the wall, I need you to be my eyes for me ok," she looks at penny and tries to keep herself calm, "Penny, could you help me out here, I need you to help me up then I need you to go to the front of the house and ring the intercom, so that it can buy me some time to get in." she points around the corner where the front gate is, "Littlebit did you get all that,… good."

Penny bends down and locks her fingers together and watches as Lee Ann tosses her bag and holds onto her 'dental rope.' "Ok, here," Lee Ann doesn't weigh much so its not to hard for her boost her up and then watch as Lee Ann climbs up using her supports to get over the edge.

Looking back over at Penny she realizes that she has to move fast, "Ok, thanks Penny, I had fun tonight I'll see you later," now waving her hands over and over she shoos Penny away, "now go!"

As she watches Lee Ann start to climb down she shakes herself to start moving, calling back. "Bye sweetie, be careful," she starts running towards the gate and jamming the call button as soon as she gets there.

(booooop) she waits few seconds then presses it again, (boooooop)

_-Hello, Hurley residence_

Penny tries to still her voice,

_-Is someone there?_

"Hi, ummm, uh, are you Ms. Dimas?" she doesn't know what to say but as she looks over at the house she can just see through the glass windows of the kitchen. Lee Ann is hiding behind what she thinks is an island.

_-Yes I am, who is calling at …10:41 at night?_

"Oh, uh well, my name is Penelope, and I was told that this household may be hiring and I uhhh, was just checking to see if it was true." Yeah that is the best she could do on the spur of the moment.

_-You will have to go through the usual channels for employment. Mrs. Patterson handles all household staff while Mr. Hurley handles all personal staff, but you will have to contact Mr. Hurley at his office number at 219-534-8959 ex 2500 to receive an interview._

She sees through the door as Lee Ann tries to craw her way around the island, but then she catches a glimpse of the same lady that was with her at the restaurant last week, "Uhhh, how many people live in this house?" she watches as Lee Ann crawls out from her view, hopefully she got through ok.

-_If you receive an interview you will be given disclosure on the household, until then I am under very strict guidelines not to give out any information._

She lets out a breath, the lady on the intercom doesn't seem to have notice her so hopefully she's ok, "Oh ok well thank you, sorry to bother you so late." She starts walking towards her car.

"Oh, my God this girl is going to give me gray hair."

Settling into her car she sits a while until she gets a text from Lee Ann,

-Im n, Thxs Pen-L.A. ()()

8

She's glad that she got through, safely without getting caught; she sends a quick text back to Lee Ann and one to Sheldon.

-GN sweetie, dnt 4get 2 call ur dad.

-Sheldon she's in.

* * *

><p>LAPOV<p>

As soon as she got down the ladder she made a mad dash to the kitchen doors, "Littlebit I'm a go for the left side of the house."

_{-ok, the dragon just heard the intercom, making her way towards the living room}_

Good thing she left the doors unlocked, and she slid in the kitchen. She whispered to her friend, "I am now secured in the kitchen."

_{-I've got eyes on you, hide hurry!}_

She quickly ducked behind the kitchen island. "What's going on?"

_{-Shhh, L.A. she changed her mind she's walking towards the kitchen intercom. She's at your 2:00, }_

She kept quiet and looked to her left to assess the situation, she saw Ms. Dimas walking her way to the intercom on the wall, and she narrowly missed getting caught by ducking back.

{-_sorry! my bad, I meant your 10}_

She could overhear her speaking into the intercom at Penny, "Hello, Hurley residence." She didn't hear anything from the other side of the intercom "Is someone there?"

_-Hi, ummm, uh, are you Ms. Dimas? _

She listened in and watched from the other side of the island on her right this time.

She listened in as Littlebit started to give her some direction, _{Ok her back is to you be extra careful and make your way to the east staircase}_

"Yes I am, who is calling at …10:41 at night?"

She over hears penny again and hopes that she can distract Dimas enough for her to make her way out of the kitchen,

_-Oh, uh well, my name is Penelope, and I was told that this household may be hiring and I uh was just checking to see if it was true._

"You will have to go through the usual channels for employment. Mrs. Patterson handles all household staff while Mr. Hurley handles all personal staff, but you will have to contact Mr. Hurley at his office number at 219-534-8959 ex 2500 to receive an interview."

She starts making her way towards her right, crawling as quietly as she can with her bag hanging from her neck, this would be the best time to use any pent up cat like traits she may have, {_-Ok don't move she's turning around}_

She hears Penny speak up_-Uhhh, how many people live in this house?_

_{-Clear, make your way up} _she starts crawling again, saying a silent thank you to Penny who has great timing. She reaches the stairs that are off the kitchen and starts to climb them then stands up, pressing her back to the wall and peeks out to see that Dimas is still at the intercom.

_{-You're golden.} _Climbing up the stairs quietly she heads towards her room.

Once in she quickly takes off her track suit jacket and t-shirt and slips her Wednesday night shirt on_ {-Dragon is off the intercom hurry she's coming up stairs} _before she has a chance to remove her bottoms or her shoes, she slips into her bed and tries to hid the Bluetooth with her hair and turned out her lights with the switch by her bed as she hears the Dragon knock on her door_._

"Lee Ann?"

_{-Lee Ann the Dragon is in your tower,} _no, duh. She lays her head on her pillow and rolls her eyes at her odd little friend.

"Yes Ms. Dimas?"

She watches as her nanny starts to walk into her room, turning the lights back on, to which she feigns ophthalmic distress. "Nothing just making sure you made your way to bed."

"Ms. Dimas you can't come in here you are still contagious for 24 hours after a fever," she can still see the effects of the cold she is getting over all over her face.

"Relax Lee Ann, you won't get sick," she shoos Lee Ann's very sound advice and sits at the foot of her bed, showing no indication that she knew that Lee Ann was out all night.

"You're on my bed!" Lee Ann struggles not to stand and push her out of her room, for fear of exposing herself and her ruse.

Ms. Dimas just shakes her head, after half a year with this girl she still cant break her of her phobias and stubbornness, "Lee Ann listen, I need to tell you something." Not sure what her nanny needs to tell her she just lays there and nods her head for her to continue, "I put in my notice to your grandfather. I'm sorry but next Tuesday will be my last day. I'm moving back to Fresno where my mother is sick and needs me to care for her." Ms. Dimas looks at her gaging her reaction, and is slightly disappointed to see that Lee Ann's features don't change much, not that she was expecting a weeping emotional hullabaloo, but she was hoping for at least a hug.

Lee Ann steels her emotions, even though her nanny was a hard person to get around she is hurt to see her go, "I understand. Well I'm sorry you will be leaving, give my regards to Fresno," she takes in a slow breath, just another person who didn't stick around for her, "and if there is no further business, you may leave my room now." She turns her head away and sinks it deeper into her pillow. She's not going to show her any emotion, …she won't. Why should someone who works for her grandfather care? She might as well leave without all this foolishness.

"Lee Ann, I am sorry." Ms. Dimas stands to leave, after six months with the girl, even with her quirks and stubbornness, she was found of her.

"Just go." She doesn't let the lump in her throat become evident in her speech, she just breathes through it. She listens as Dimas shuts off her lights and closes the door behind her.

_{-L.A. you ok?}_

"Yeah, no problem, just means that #7 will be walking through those doors soon." She sits up turning her bedside lamp on and grabs her bag that she dropped by her bed and pulls out her phone.

_{Sorry about the confusion with the directions}_

"That was unacceptable Littlebit, there will be an inquiry during homeroom tomorrow." She gets out her bed and begins to finish dressing for the night.

_{Awww, L.A. don't be like that, I'm out of practice, I said I was sorry}_

"I almost got caught, and besides I thought you said the amount of Benadryl I snuck her would keep her knocked out all night?" She had slipped the drowsy medicine into her after dinner tea.

_{Well I kind of cut back the dosage because I saw her drink wine with her dinner and I didn't want to risk poisoning her.}_

"Poison her? She could probably swallow a horse tranquilizer and be bright as a daisy the next morning. Either way, you're still taking the class again." If this girl wanted to remain her number 2 she needed to be on her A-game all the time.

_{Fine, I'll take the class, are you still bringing the snacks for tutoring on Friday?}_

"Of course, gluten free right."

_{Yeah thanks for that} _

"No problem celiac disease is nothing to be ashamed of," she slipped back into bed and grabbed her phone.

_{Okay if you say so. See ya tomorrow}_

"Yeah, See ya."

She quickly hung up with her friend and reached into her bag to get the directory that her father filled out for her. She texted Penny first that she was in the house, when she got the reply she looked for her dads number and dialed {_-Hello, Sheldon Cooper here}_

"Hey dad, I got home fine," no need to get into details right now.

_{-Good, nothing went wrong I imagine.} _

"No I'm fine, Littlebit dropped the ball on the communications and directions but nothing I couldn't handle," quietly to herself she muttered "it's hard to get qualified minions these days." She heard her dad's laugh at what she said and she slightly blushed forgetting that apparently he has great hearing like she does. "Can you tell Penny thanks, for me again? She's really nice, and she helped distract my nanny while I got in." Not to mention her timing is impeccable.

_{Of course, Penny can be very useful at times}_

"Ok, I guess I need to go to bed." She was starting to nod off, this was pretty late for her, and she usually was a stickler about bed time.

_{Very well, call me anytime ok. Good night darling}_

She loved that he called her that, she hoped that he would continue, he had the slightest hint of an accent when he said it, "Night Dad."

* * *

><p>On the drive home Penny couldn't wait to get back, things are going to change fast. Sheldon's going to need to alter his whole life now. Leonard might have to move, especially if Lee Ann comes lives with Sheldon. Or worse Sheldon might have to move, to accommodate Lee Ann. Penny didn't want to think about it, she was still coming to terms with her growing crush on him. Thinking about it now, she truly realizes it is just a reopening of the crush she had on him when she first moved into the building. A crush she had to stop in its tracks because of the odd and sometimes hurtful stuff that came out of his mouth. But now she knows it was all a defense mechanism, one she will have to help him lose, and with Lee Ann's help it may be a real possibility.<p>

Reaching her apartment door she realizes it isn't locked and walks into a dark room, the only light coming from the hanging lamp above her kitchen table. She sees the object of her crush, sitting on her couch slouched with one arm hanging over the arm rest and the other across the back of the couch.

"Sheldon? Sweetie what are you doing?" she calls out to him quietly not wanting to startle him incase he didn't realize that he wasn't alone.

"Hello Penny, I am hiding from the others," he watches as she throws her bag and keys on the coffee table in front of him, before she sits on the couch to his right.

"Why? What are they doing?"

Closing his eyes and shaking his head he looks over at her, "Uhhhh, they keep wanting 'deets' on what happened on my and Angela's honeymoon." They berated him over and over for every conceivable detail. If it was their first time, if he knew what he was doing, did she perform for him first, what was she wearing, what positions they had intercourse in, and so on and so forth until he couldn't take it any more.

"And what did you tell them."

"I told them that an honorable man doesn't kiss and tell." He brings the arm that was draped over the back of the couch and brings his drink to his lips taking a quick sip. "Besides it's none of their business."

"Good for you," sometimes he can inadvertently say the perfect thing, even though he is surrounded by those three. She looks at the glass that he has in his hand, not sure if she is seeing it right, it's full of amber liquid, "ummm, what's in the glass?"

"Apple juice." He says it with no obvious clue as to how innocently cute he can be sometimes.

"Why did you put it in a high ball, I usually only use those when my dad is here?" …and he only uses them when he is drinking whiskey and berating her on all the morons she dates or how she is wasting her time not being with Leonard.

"This," he gesters to his position on the couch, "is often how I would find my father late at night after he's had a 'long day', though his glass was filled with bourbon and he was watching the hunting channel. Even though we are not near the summer equinox as of yet, I'm starting to understand what he meant." Penny can just see it now, after a long day fixing the problems of the universe, Sheldon coming home to sit and watch Star Trek reruns while relaxing with an …apple juice in his hand while she and Lee Ann start dinner. She giggles at herself that would almost be too perfect. The only thing to make it more so would be for her to be coming home from a photo shoot wearing Chanel boots and having her cook fix dinner instead.

Shaking herself from her amusement she looks over at him. "Did Lee Ann call you?"

"Yes, thank you, again for doing that," he's not used to showing his appreciation but she did get his daughter safe and sound. "I think she likes you." Thinking back, he can remember all the times that she has helped him too, and was glad that Lee Ann had taken to her so well.

"Good, I like her too." She scoots closer, and gives herself a moment to "happy dance" in her head at the fact that he is getting more and more comfortable with her so close. Its kinda late, and she is a bit surprised that he isn't tucked away in his room asleep like he normally would be at …wow, 11:30, and she's curious as to why he decided to bunker down at her apartment. "Sheldon, sweetie, while I don't mind you using my apartment to hide from the guys, but why didn't you just go into your room?"

"Not sure," he looks at her and for a second, just a second, he feels a little embarrassed that he wanted solace somewhere else besides his apartment, "though improbable, perhaps I am not myself." He looks down, at his hand swirling his cup around and around. "I'm having difficulty controlling my thoughts, and as prodigious and delightful as my room is, I am overstimulated in there. Perhaps it's the quiet simplicity of your apartment, or perhaps it's the vanilla scented candles on the coffee table, it's soothing." He didn't want to admit that he wanted to spend time with her. She, of all his friends, is the most supportive. He can't hide that every time that he got too close to her over the years, he has pushed all feelings of her down deep inside himself and locked them away. And since he can't control his thoughts she seems to be the only one that can make him focus, and not just because of her clear attractiveness, but because of her empathy, something that he always lacked.

"Or maybe you just wanted to wait for me so that we could talk." She could see through his walls now, he clearly didn't want to admit where his faults where, but she was clearly happy that he wanted to spend time with her.

He scoffs, "What would make you think that I would want that, you know my thoughts on banal chitchat?" Clearly lying, he has to reach up to his cheek to calm the twitch.

"Sheldon, you are not a robot, alien or Vulcan. You need to talk about what is going on, and you can talk to me." She scoots even closer, facing him and forces him to look her in the eye, then she sits up and with as much authority as she could muster she tells him, "Come on let me know what is bothering you."

"Why do you possess some degree in psychology that I don't know about?" He doesn't really want to admit that he can't figure things out on his own but he can't deny the need to do as she asks. Sighing he concedes, "Penny, do you know what this is?" he reaches into his side pant pocket and pulls out the small device his daughter gave him.

"Its one of those flash drive things."

"Yes, Lee Ann brought it to me. It contains all her baby pictures." He begins to turn it over and over in his hand, unable to grasp how much of her life is documented within its memory.

"Really, that's so sweet of her, have you looked at them yet?" Penny watches as Sheldon wars within himself.

"No," shaking his head at his own cowardice he looks at Penny, "I want to, but I also don't, it's quite the paradox."

"Look at them," she turns her body a little to reach for her laptop but is stopped my Sheldon.

"How can you say that, what if there are pictures of her and her mother," looking back at him, she sees him close his eyes and take a deep breath, she faces him again. "I'm not sure how I would handle that, not that I still think of Angela in the same context I once did, but it still hurts though." He subconsciously rubs his chest where the pressure keeps building.

"Ok, then don't look at them." Not sure what to say she takes his glass from him and sets it on the coffee table so that she can grab his hand, something she hopes will calm his nerves. But he just continues to shake his head.

"Listen to you, these are pictures of Lee Ann's childhood that was taken from me, the only way to know about her would be to see them." There is no pleasing him, he will remain in limbo until he decides what to do.

"Sheldon, you are over thinking," she reaches for his chin and tilts his head so that he is looking right at her, "look at me, she gave those to you to look at, and it would make her happy if you saw them. And you will have to work through the hurt, and looking at those pictures might help. It's the only way to get through it." She can see that he isn't ready for that and concedes to just staring at his eyes watching the unshed tears fight to stay put.

"Come on," she pulls him down so that he is leaning on her shoulder and starts to hug him to her, awkwardly, but still, she knows it will help.

"Penny what are you doing," Sheldon isn't sure what she means by giving him this odd hug, but he doesn't back away either.

"This is how my mother would make me feel better after a break up or something bad happened, it always made me feel better. Would you like me to sing 'soft kitty'?"

"No, 'soft kitty' is for when you're sick. I'm not sick." He thinks about what would make him happy and he recalls a nice memory of his Meemaw and how she would calm him down after a rough day. "Could you do something else, though?"

"Sure, what?" Yay, progress, she sits up as he starts to gather her couch pillow and sets it on her lap. He lays his head on it and looks up at Penny with his baby blues.

"Could you rub my head? Meemaw used to do that when I would get headaches having to deal with the moronic neighbor kids."

"Sheldon, you are a grown man…"

"Please, please, pleeeeeaaase." He can be such a baby, she can't help chuckle as he gives his little whine.

"Sure," she takes a few drops of the sanitizer that he magically has in his hand and waits for her hands to dry before she gets started.

She runs her fingers through his hair and gently scratches, this is the oddest thing they have ever done with him, but its an amazingly tender moment, I suppose the way to Sheldon Cooper's heart is to take care of him, and through his stomach, this boy likes a home cooked meal too. "Hmmmmmm hmmmmm," she loves it when he hums like that, but she starts to remember what happened the last time she made him do that.

"Hey, don't fall asleep like you did earlier, I never got a chance to get my massage." She teases a little and watches as he turns to look up at her.

"Your massage?" He can't recall when he ever offered her a massage.

"Yeah its social protocol for the boyfriend to give his girlfriend a massage back when he gets one." She smiles at him, clearly hinting and flirting but when she notices his slight discomfort come across his face she's starts to get afraid that she's going too fast for him.

"Penny…" when she said the word 'girlfriend' Sheldon couldn't help be both excited and scared to death at the same time. He does care deeply for Penny, now more than ever, but the thought of ever losing her the way he did Angela, makes him feel nauseated.

Trying to cover up her slight hurt with humor, she tries to make things comfortable again. "Relax, I'm kidding. But I would like a massage, you know, this is stressful stuff, I need some comfort too. My friend is going through some things and I'm trying my best to make him feel better."

He sits up a little confused, "You want me to give you a massage?" he's slightly upset about her brush off but goes along with the idea of continuing with their evening, he doesn't want to leave.

"Yeah, sit back," she removes the pillow and stands up so that Sheldon can take his spot back in the corner of the couch. "now I will sit here," she sits between his legs and looks back at his cute pink cheeks and nods, picking up her hair and securing it with a clip, "and start massaging."

A little embarrassed and a lot uncomfortable, he hesitantly brings his large hands up to her shoulders and begins to rub, "Like this?" he takes in a breath and slowly focuses on the muscles under his thumbs and the curve of her shoulders under his now hot and sweaty palms, squeezing the tension within them.

"Mmm hmmm," Penny can't help but hum at his question, slowly her mind starts to fill with all the wonderful fantasies of large warm hands. Maybe this crush has been building a lot faster then she thought, because it is slowly becoming sweet torture to know that he needs to control the sounds coming out of her mouth she bites her lip. The little devil and the angel on her shoulders are beginning to poke at her moral code. She tries to remember that he just ended his relationship with Amy that morning, _...it was a fake relationship_, but that is beside the point. He is hurting over the loss of his wife, _...even though he just said he doesn't think of her in that context anymore._ He's Leonard's best friend, _...but when has Leonard ever considered that when sex was involved?_ Yeah, okay, point to the little chic with the hot red boots. Penny takes a deep breath and focuses back on the problem at hand, his hands…his warm, large hands.

Sheldon begins to move his hands up into her hair line and relishes the feeling of his hands in her hair, he doesn't think of germs or potential dirt and bacteria, he focuses on her breathing and skin under his fingers, "Penny is this adequate."

She can feel his breath on the back of her neck and suddenly she's too far gone and sets her hands (which by the way have a mind of their own) on his thighs. "Yeah, definitely."

Sheldon can feel his control and focus slipping when he hears her speak, and once she places her hands on his thighs he pulls his hands down and grabs Penny by the shoulders, easing her to stand with him, "Penny…"

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I –uh I got carried away." She turned around and stands in front of a very red faced Sheldon. She can feel the rejection crawl up her spine.

"No need to apologize," he takes a deep breath and steps up to her, gently lifting her chin up so that he can look down at her, "Penny, realize that your advances are not falling on oblivious auricles, but that I must not acquiesce for our mutual benefit."

Not catching a lick of that she keeps her eyes on his, "huh?"

"Penny I think it best if we don't attempt any kind of relationship other then friendship …for both our sakes." It pains him to do it but he knows he must. He has maintained a celibate life for this precise reason.

"Is this because of Leonard or …"

"No, this has nothing to do with Leonard, despite his calling 'dibs' on you the first day we met," he shakes his head at how ridiculous Leonard's pursuit of Penny was, despite the obvious attraction she had toward himself.

He has a flash of a horrid scene of his memory, of being alone in his room after the ordeal with Angela back home in Texas. The gaunt ghost like existence he was maintaining at that time haunted him, if he were ever to lose Penny, there is no feasible way that he would survive that, "but on the grounds that I could not endure losing you the way I did …my last relationship. I would rather save us both that, for the lack of a better word, heartache." With that he turns around and starts walking towards the door, he looks back at a very somber looking Penny, "still friends, right?"

She tries to keep her composure and nods her head. "Yeah," watching him walk out of her apartment she tries to keep herself from being a blubbering baby and decides to think about it tomorrow, like Scarlet, and walks to her room and attempts to go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a lot longer then my other chapters, but when I got to the Shenny part I couldn't stop, and please no flames, believe me, Penny ain't taking this lying down, unless he's with her. Review please I love them all and will respond. <strong>


	16. Sick in Bed

**Sick in Bed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT**

**I do own Lee Ann she is all me, and I love that little girl like my own. (tear) she's growing up so fast(sniff)**

**A/N: this is shorter then my last chapter, please review and I will always respond**.

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

I still had unresolved items on my to-do list but I knew that I would have very little luck until Priya arrived on Saturday so I made a decision to go to work and focus on it until I was able to focus again on Lee Ann and the situation at hand.

I wanted her custody, no, that is an underestimation, I needed her custody, and it would be ridiculous of me to live my life the same without her in it. I had enjoyed my solitude and my schedules, but the moment that I realized that I had progeny I was over come with the instinctual need to be near her, to know about her day and her safety. It was beginning to consume the Sheldon that I once was and now was creating a different Sheldon all together.

No longer was I Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper B.S. M.S. M.A. Ph.D. Sc.D., I was Sheldon Cooper- Lee Ann Hurley… no, Lee Ann Cooper's father. That was certainly a title that I had not anticipated to be the catalyst to my life. One day when my biographer is writing about my life's achievements this moment will be the turning point that will bring me to the summit of my existence, and hopefully will be the feel good moment that will be a predecessor to my winning the Nobel Prize. I had wanted to be the greatest Theoretical Physicist to ever win the Nobel Prize. Now I wanted to be the greatest Father and greatest Theoretical Physicist to ever win a Nobel Prize. Yes, that is my goal now.

I was in the middle of typing up a report on my work from Tuesday, when I noticed the notification on the right corner of my Laptop.

(Bing)

(Lee Ann Hurley is online)

I clicked on the icon and saw the new 'apple of my eye' sitting on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her head and body. "Hello Lee Ann," she looked like she had just woken up.

"Hi dad." She waved her small hand at me.

"Why are you still in bed, shouldn't you be in school?" She didn't have the same smile she had on the last night.

"Ms. Dimas contaminated my room last night and I forgot to disinfect before going to bed. She brought her hand with a tissue up to her mouth, "Now I'm sick, so I'm staying home." (a-cheeeeew)

Despite knowing that it is impossible to spread germs through the wireless modem and fiber optic cable that is connected to the server that is allowing us to video chat, I can't help but to reach for the sanitizer that I have in my desk.

"Do you have a fever?" She does look awful, not the same vibrant young girl I had spent last night getting to know.

"Yes, 101 and I can't stop shivering." I could see her trembling slightly from the rise in her temperature.

"Do you feel congested?"

"Yeah," she suddenly brought her hand up to her nose.

"What color is your mucus discharge?" I reached down into the side drawer and pulled out a spiral and began writing down her symptoms. This clearly needs to be cataloged.

"Ummm," she reached over to her side and looked into I supposed a used tissue, "a milky white."

"Are your eyes exceeding the standard volume of moisture?" I looked up from my writing and noticed her blink several times.

"Yes," hmmm, after jotting down her answer I looked up.

"Are you fatigued?" she had a droopy look in her eyes, and then started to look panicked.

"Uhhh huh ...dad, tell me straight," she started reached for a stuffed rabbit, clutching it to her chest, "it's the bubonic plague isn't it, OMG, I'm doomed." She reached up again with her tissue. (cough)

"You're not doomed," I sat up and closed the spiral, there weren't any symptoms to cause alarm but I will be monitoring her fever and cough, "but you do have a bad cold, if the mucus discharge were a milky green and if your fever doesn't dissipate in the next few hours then that would be signs of the flu, is there someone there to care for you?" Despite the obvious exposure to germs I wanted to be there to care for her, of course I would take all necessary precautions, mask, gloves, decontamination shower, you know at least the minimum.

"Yeah, Ms. Dimas and Mrs. Patterson are here, Ms. Dimas is feeling really bad about getting me sick, so she went to get me some medicine and vapor rub. (sniff) And Mrs. Patterson is making me some homemade chicken noodle soup and grill cheeses." I can see her eyes start to tear with the excess moisture from the overproduction of saline, "She cuts the crust off just the way I like it, and she promised to make sure that the cheese was nice and melty."

"That's decent of her. Make sure to drink plenty of fluids and maintain your diligence on cleanliness."

"Ok," she starts to look around behind me, "dad where are you?"

"I'm at work, this is my office," I point around me and at my desk, and then behind me, "these are my white boards and my current work on the String Theory implications of gamma rays from dark matter annihilations," I point at the equations that are on my board, then I notice Raj waving frantically at me, smiling and motioning at my laptop, "oh, and Raj says hello, well not technically but he is waving." He gives me a 'thumbs-up.'

"Can I see?" I pick up the laptop and turn it so that she is facing Raj who is still waving and smiling a very toothy smile.

"Hi Dr. Koothropali." I hold the laptop so that I may see them communicate and watch as she starts to wave back.

I can see her tilting her head at Raj, "Can I ask you a question?" He looks over at me and then back nodding his head, I know that I will end up being whispered to and he knows how much I loath that.

"Can you speak to your mother?" but of course my daughter being the clever thing she is asks him yes/no enquiries so that he will just need to nod or shake his head to answer. And of course he can speak to his mother so he nods in the affirmative.

"How about sisters and female relatives?" Again I watch as he nods.

"Interesting," I can see where this is headed, if Raj is able to speak to family perhaps he may be able to associate Lee Ann with family and thus eliminating his mutism with her.

"Ok, I see. If I was to call you Uncle Raj, and you thought of me as a niece, do you think you could speak to me?" I look over at Raj who seems to be contemplating this question, and just shrugs his shoulders, I assume to answer in the unknown.

"Dad," I look at Lee Ann who is smiling now, good I do not enjoy watching her frown nor upset, "would it be ok if I called him Uncle Raj?"

"Of course," I look over at Raj and see him smiling so wide that I can see the dental work that he has on his bicuspids, "Raj would that be ok with you if she started to call you Uncle?"

"Yeah! Hey, I just spoke out!" He turned to wave frantically at Lee Ann, "Hi Lee Ann! Nice to meet you." Interesting, Lee Ann has found a way to communicate with him without texts or getting him inebriated.

"Hi Uncle Raj! Nice to meet you too!" (aaaa-ccheeeeew!) Yes that was a very strong sneeze. I was even shaken and couldn't find my sanitizer. Raj even jumped back.

"Bless you."

"Thanks, Uncle Raj." Raj's face again lit up like a saturnalia tree when he heard his new moniker.

"Okay, Lee Ann why don't you go to sleep and rest," her face fell a little, I also did not want to stop spending time with her, but I knew that she needed to rest in order to get better. "We could leave the video feed up if you would like." Her smile returned. Interesting how her smile stirs an almost automatic response in me to also smile. I wonder if this is common among other fathers?

My father was not always in the best mood, but when he was at his best, sober, he would dote on Missy, she always received what she wanted, even the Christmas that I had asked for a stainless steel centrifuge I received a basketball goal instead, but of course Missy received what she wanted, a new CD player boom box, all she ever had to do was call 'please daddy' and bat her eyes and he would give her what she wanted. Hmmmm perhaps this is genetic, if so I am doomed.

"Ok, but I'm not that sleepy yet." I could see her fighting the fatigue that was clearly evident in her eyes.

"Raj, step out for a moment." I went turned to my seat and turned the screen to me again like it was earlier.

"Whyyyyy?"

I reached into my pocket and handed him a dollar bill. I needed a moment with my daughter without prying. Plus I knew he would tell the others and tease incessantly. "Here go get a soda."

"Ok," he grabbed the dollar and yelled out to Lee Ann, smiling his toothy smile, "bye niece Lee Ann."

"Bye Uncle Raj." I heard her giggle before she began to cough again.

I waited until I was sure that Rajesh was out of earshot so that I could share with my daughter. "Lee Ann would you like me to sing 'soft kitty' to you?" I would never offer to sing this to anyone, it was something that I did not share often, after several years knowing Leonard, and I have never asked him to sing it to me. No 'soft kitty' was something special that very few people knew about. I could only think of two people that I have ever shared it with, besides family.

"What's soft kitty?"

"Your mother never mentioned soft kitty?" she shook her head no, how odd, I assumed that her mother would have told her about 'soft kitty.' "Well it is a short song that my mother and Meemaw would sing softly to me when I was sick, if you would like I could sing it to you right now, it might help you to sleep." I watched as she began to unwrap herself from her blanket and throw away her tissues.

"Ok," (sniff) she was waiting for me to begin but I knew she would continue to fight her fatigue if she continued to sit up.

"Ok, now I need you to lay back down and relax," she pulled her pillow up and snuggled back into her bed still clutching her bunny to her chest. Once she was properly situated I began.

(ahem,)

"Soft kitty, warm kitty

Little ball of fur

Happy kitty sleepy kitty

Purr purr purr"

"That was nice daddy," I saw her still fighting sleep, but I could hear her whispers, "have you ever sung it to anyone before?"

Of course the only time I ever sung the song to someone was to Penny, I wanted to keep my control about her strong, considering what occurred last night. But remembering when I rescued her and took her home to care for her, I couldn't deny that it was the moment that my control had slipped the most. "Well I did sing it to Penny after she dislocated her shoulder falling in her bathtub because of a lack of adhesive ducks."

She smiled at me and then her face fell a bit. "Did you ever sing it to mom?"

"No," I don't think that's the answer she was expecting, "but she had gotten the flu once and we had both decided that it was best to keep contact to a minimum so we only spoke through the phone and e-mail, I did type it to her in our daily correspondence while she recovered." if I recall, and of course I do, Angela had been sick for 5 days total, I sent her several e-mail and each one I would type the lyrics to 'soft kitty' at the end.

"That was nice of you." her eyes were nearly closed so I knew she was ready to sleep.

"Of course, now mute our side of the conversation and if you would like, I could keep an eye on you so that if you wake up we can talk again, ok."

"Ok. Thanks dad." I saw her reach for the computer to do as I said and then I watched as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I walked into the cafeteria where the others were sitting at the table closest to the vending machines. I had spent the majority of my morning watching over Lee Ann while she slept, while also finishing a report on my finding with Raj. She only woke once and we spoke for a little while before she fell asleep again. Once she awoke to eat the lunch that I suppose her nanny brought to her, I decided that it would be nice that we eat all together. "Hello gentlemen, say hi to Lee Ann, she's home sick today from school." I balancing my tray on the key board and carried the laptop facing out, so that she could see the others at the table.<p>

"Hi," Howard who was next to Raj waved his hand at Lee Ann, giving her a glare, I suppose he still is weary of my daughter. Oh well, he will learn at some point.

"Hello," Leonard waved at her and as I sat to his left.

"Hi Lee Ann!" Oh the proud new uncle, I can tell he will be over zealous for a while.

"Hi Dr. Hofstadter, Hi Mr. Walowitz, Hi Uncle Raj!"

"Uncle Raj?" Leonard turns a puzzled look towards Rajesh.

"Yeah she calls me uncle now," he crossing his harms and smiled smugly back at Leonard, "I'm her favorite."

"And you can talk to her?" Howard looks puzzled, perhaps he needs guidance, no wonder he decided to stop at just a Masters, he lacks clarity.

"Yeah, we bonded," I can hear Lee Ann's laugh as she hears their exchange.

"What? I'm closer to Sheldon than you, why should she call you uncle, and not me?" Oh Leonard, his jealousy knows no bounds.

"Hey I want to become an uncle too." Howard chimes in ever the tag-a-long.

I turn the laptop so that I can speak to my daughter face-to-face, "It's always like this Lee Ann they are constantly vying for my attention." she giggles as she over hears the others continue their bickering.

"Sheldon! I am your roommate and best friend, how come she doesn't call me Uncle Leonard?"

"Well it was her choice. She asked to call Raj uncle, if she asks the same for you then that would be different," his face fell; oh damn this sensitive heart of mine, "Lee Ann would you like to call Leonard uncle?"

"Sure, I guess." I turn her around so that she can face him, "Hi, Uncle Leonard."

"Hi." His smile replaces the squinted face he was making earlier, perhaps Lee Ann will have him 'wrapped around her finger' as well.

"Hey what about me, I've had to endure the rules of being your friend, shouldn't I also be an uncle?"

I look back at Lee Ann who is rolling her eyes; hopefully she isn't experiencing more eye distress, "Lee Ann?"

"Hehehe," she giggles as she shrugs her shoulders, "only if he stops thinking that I will blow him up or bring on the apocalypse." I turn her back around so that Howard can reassure her himself.

"Wha-a-why would you think that I believe something like that?" both Lee Ann and I raise our unconvinced eyebrows at him.

He looks down at her and flails his arms around, "Ok ok, I will stop thinking that you are the spawn of an all powerful alien race that will bring destruction to all human kind."

"Ok, I suppose that will work, hi Uncle Howard."

"Hello, Lee Ann."

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

When I woke up this morning I let myself cry for a few seconds over the rejection I got last night from Sheldon, ok maybe it was more then a few seconds….alright, alright, it was an hours, get over it.

But after my pity party was over I had to go to work for the lunch shift. And while doing my job it dawned on me that today was 'anything can happen Thursday', meaning that this was a perfect opportunity to employ operation: SIM- Sheldon is Mine, into effect.

I knew that the others would all take advantage of this night to go off with their girlfriends, Bernadette was having dinner over at Howard's and she said that Leonard and Priya were having a Skype date, what all that entailed I didn't even want to imagine. Probably more Star Wars roll playing, this left Raj and Sheldon at the apartment. So of course I texted Amy to let her know what tonight was and encourage her to get Raj alone so that they could talk/text about him helping her out with her 'fake boyfriend' relationship, discreetly of course, I'm not entirely ready to tell her about my crush on her ex…whatever he was. She of course agreed to text Raj, and would let me know if it worked out, or if she needs advice.

So while I worked through the crazy busy lunch shift I waited to see if she could get him out of the guys' apartment tonight. Leaving Sheldon open to accept a dinner invite with me. I was in the middle of taking an order at a two-top (which is a table with two people) when I felt my phone in my pocket start to vibrate. I smiled kindly at the elderly couple and went back to the kitchen to check my phone.

Success, she said that they were going to meet at Szechuan Palace for dinner. That left Sheldon alone tonight.

When I got the ordered entered into the computer for my table I made my way back out with their drinks, with a huge smile on my face, this was hopefully going to work.

"Well sweetheart was that your beau on the phone?" the little old lady asked me, she had a knowing smile on her face.

"umm, how did you…"

"Oh honey, I may not know too much about cell phones but I know that smile that came across your face when yours vibrated meant somethin."

I couldn't hide my giddiness "well it wasn't him, but a friend that might help me in my plan to make him my boyfriend …hopefully." I did hope it was all I could do. "He doesn't know yet but I plan on making him dinner tonight for just me and him."

"Oh well that's nice, what are you going to make him?" I couldn't contain the smile on my face, despite her nosiness, "Mary, stop meddlin in her business" her husband looked up at her from the newspaper in his hand, "oh hush up, she is clearly smitten," she returned her attention to me, "so what are you going to make?"

I looked back and forth between the couple; her husband just shook his head and tried to control his smile as he watched his wife wait for my answer. "ummm well I was going to make his favorite food, and I don't know maybe some kind of dessert? What do you think?" I really didn't know what to make him besides his spaghetti and hotdogs, I needed some help, and I know I couldn't compare to his mom's cooking but I wanted to make it special.

"Well where's he from? Is there something that he likes more then others?"

"He's from Texas, but his mom is the best cook I know, and he is very" crazy, picky, demanding, "…particular."

She looked over at her husband and he just shook his head and then she smiled up at me. "Well if he is a Texas boy, there is only one thing that you can make that won't compete with his momma," she grabbed her bag and pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin, "here this is the same recipe that landed me a handsome man back when I was around your age."

"awww how long have you two been together?" they were the cutest, and got cuter when he reached across the table and held her hand for a moment, before letting her go to finish the recipe.

"Two years." She looked at the man across the table, they smiled at each other.

"huhhh? He isn't the guy…?"

"oh, he's the guy, I made this for him back when we were neighbors, but back then things were different and we ended up going our separate ways, but after almost 50 years we found our way back to each other again."

Oh my God, that is so sweet," I couldn't imagine being away from the man I loved for that long. That must have been torture.

"Well don't make the same mistake I did young lady and let your man slip through your fingers, make that for him and tell him how you feel." She told me with authority.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Mary."

"Well nice to meet you Mary, I'm Penny." I wasn't sure if I could handle 50 years of separation so I wasn't about to brush off her advice I took the recipe and made note to go to the store before going home. I had a pie to make.

**A/N: next will be the 'date' that Sheldon doesn't know is a date. So stay tuned! **

**Remember to review, and thanks to all those new readers out there that are favorite-ing? and alerting this story!**


	17. Operation SIM

**Operation SIM**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory, because if I did that …well lets just say things this season would be different. **

**A/N: When I first started writing this chapter I kept going until the whole date was over, and then before I realize I was over 10,000 words, well I didn't want to cut anything out so this will be a 2 part night. I hope you all enjoy it. And as always please review and I will respond. Thanks to all the new readers I got over the weekend, they made my Cinco De Mayo extra nice, all the more reason to party. **

**p.s. sorry for any and all grammatical errors, if you see a big one tell me I do appreciate it. **

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

As soon as I left work I set my sights on tonight. I gathered the ingredients for the pie I was going to make for Sheldon. And I headed home. I knew the guys would be getting off work around 5:30 and then heading this way so that gave me a few hours to work without them around. I even forced myself to clean my apartment, or finish cleaning as it seems Sheldon or Lee Ann tidied up a bit the night before. Someone needs to explain the fun of being a little messy to those two. (Hopefully me.) Who knew that I would be ok dating a guy with a daughter? I guess Sheldon is the exception to that and other things.

I was sweeping around the couch and couldn't help giggling remembering our ice-cream fight. When Sheldon lets his guard down he can be a lot of fun, and that night was probably the most silly I've seen him act…well ever. I'm going to do my best to get THAT Sheldon out more often. I heard the oven timer and was very pleased with the finish result. This pie looked so good it will take a lot of will to not sneak a bite for myself.

I may not be a chef but I know my way around the kitchen, I managed to make the pie and have time to let it cool, before I heard Leonard and Sheldon climbing up the stairs. Bickering again, this time I think I overheard (ok I was spying) them arguing about the possibilities of an alternate universe where cats were the dominant species and catnip was the drug of choice. Oh, and something about being house pets to lions. (Who knows with those two.)

I ran to my room to look at myself, maybe I should change, Sheldon likes my legs, I know I have caught him a time or two looking at them. But I know that he also likes it when I dress modestly too. Hmmm, I know, a little imitation might be fun. I put on a thin long sleeve white shirt and my Hello Kitty (she's so cute) blue and red tee over it, I even push up my sleeves to the elbow, and a pair of matching plaid shorts, yeah he may not even notice but it's a start. Alright, all I need now is a little lip balm and few brushes to my hair...

(ding...ding...ding) (ding...ding...ding)

Uggghhhh what now, "Hello."

"Oh, hi dad," I haven't heard from him in a while, "oh well you know, doing fine, just cooking dinner," for my man, well soon to be, I'm not taking no for an answer.

"Um actually I'm getting ready for a dinner date," even though he doesn't know it, but he will. "No not with Leonard," what would I feed him, definitely not the pie I just took hours to make, he'd blow up like a balloon.

Oh God here we go, he just loves to sing Leonard's praise, "dad I can do better than Leonard thank you very much."

"No, he's not covered in tattoos...he only has two." it's not like he got them in prison, though he is the only one of the guys to get arrested. "Dad believe me he is smarter than Leonard, besides Leonard has a girlfriend now," God what does he want, for me to just crawl back to him and take out Priya? "Of course this guy's worth it. He's the smartest, most successful guy I know."

"No, not 'smart' like Donny," God, I will never live that guy down. "No he's not married…a-a-anymore, " oh balls, "dad relax ok, I know what I'm doing," I can't believe that Leonard told him about the Dave Underhill incident, "it's not like that, I would never break up anybody's family, you know me better than that. I've been friends with him for a long time and I don't know, I really like him."

"No, he only has one kid, and I've met her she's really sweet." What in the world does he think I just pick up guys from the gutter or something, "daaaad, get over it, there is no baby momma drama ok, I can date who ever I want, and believe me he's no bad boy," maybe compared to his other friends, "but he's different," …and crazy, and frustrating, but also completely sweet and adorable.

"Whatever dad, I've got to go ok, love you, yeah-yeah, ok, bye." Ugghh, did my dad fall in love with Leonard himself or what? He calls and all he wants to do is criticize who I'm dating...trying to date. hemmmph, I guess Sheldon didn't sound so great just now on the phone, oh well. Hehehe Sheldon really is the 'bad boy' of the group. I sure can pick'em, can't I?

Alright, I look good, the pie is cooling, time for me to go get the "Bad Boy of Physics." I make my way over next door, I shake off my nerves before knocking and walking on in, I see Sheldon at his computer desk shuffling through some notebooks, "hey guys."

"Oh, hey Penny," Leonard, the object of my father's affection, is walking in from the kitchen with a bottled water, tugging on his shirt-vest combo Priya got him. What does my dad see in him, he is nice and all but really just not for me I guess. There was never anything …more, all lust and no substance.

"Hello Penny, you at least knocked, but failed to wait, you're half-way there."

"Hey!"

Sheldon just rolls his eyes, "How can you see that as anything less than a compliment, really," I watch him turn back to his notebooks and file them away into his drawers. He shakes his head at me, I guess he's not going to let what didn't happen last night bother him. Should I be happy about that or not?

"Oh, okay, soooo what are you guys doing this Anything-can-happen-Thursday?" I lean on Sheldon's desk staying close to him, ever so subtlety running my fingers across my thigh. I know that my flirting will probably go unnoticed but a girl can try right. I see him pause just a second to look at my legs, but then he turns his whole body away and stand up to sit in his spot.

"Um, I have a date with Priya, we're going to Skype," Leonard can't contain his smiles, oh this boy has it hard. I wonder how high she can make him jump. Oh ok, that was a little catty, I shouldn't think such things. I'm sure she cuts his strings before he goes to bed at night like a good puppet master. Dammit, there I go again, bad Penny.

"How is it a date, you're in different countries, chatting via Skype, not that it's not the ideal way to communicate and deal with Priya, but you are missing dinner to speak to her because of the time difference. Seriously Leonard, we were going to watch the Spiderman movies, in order with director's commentary tonight, and since Koothropali is spending time with Amy that only left us two." Oh Sheldon, you will be with me and you won't be thinking of whatever they will be doing or Spiderman. I can't help but giggle at myself, this is classic.

"Hey, be nice, we were talking about how she was going to help you with Lee Ann and you're going to need to get on her good side, or she may not want to help you." I can see Sheldon frustration start to boil, but he just takes a good long breath.

"Fine, enjoy your 'date' and tell Priya …thank you." I can't stand to see him like that, he never backs down, especially to Priya, I guess he is trying to change.

"That's better." Leonard just looks at me like he couldn't believe it either.

"Sheldon, you could bring the movies over to my apartment to watch them with me if you want." I can see him begin to protest in his mind, "I'll even make spaghetti."

"With cut up hotdogs?" I can see him trying to contain his excitement.

"Of course is there any other way?" I walk over to him and sit on the middle cushion, my spot.

"Oh well there are several other ways to cook spaghetti…"

I look over at him, really, I run my index finger down his forearm. "Sheldon, rhetorical question sweetie."

"Oh! Ok, well allow me time to get ready, say 45 minutes, giving you ample time to prepare dinner." he stands up and starts walking towards the hall. He's wearing those horrendous brown and grey plaid pants, but they do nothing to hide that cute little ass of his.

"Alright," I smile while I enjoy him walking away, he turns around and smiles at me before he retreats towards his room. Oh, I hope tonight goes great, I have a feeling that this crush will start growing, what's the word? ...exponentially. Me and Sheldon, hmmm, who would have though that this giant man-child would be the only guy I can think of...

"What was that?" Shit, I forgot Leonard was even in the room.

Play dumb Penny. "Huh, what?" I give him my best clueless look, but he can see right through it and starts pointing at my face.

"That, that look." he points at my face. Oh gosh! I bet I'm giving off that new crush 'glow'!

Deny deny deny, I don't need this right now. "What look, I don't know what you're talking about." I start walking towards the door, looking towards my escape but he steps in my way, pushing his glasses up his nose.

I can see the whine coming, shit! Why now. "That 'I wanna have babies with Sheldon' look?" Leonard's face squints in that familiar scowl leaving his mouth wide open, crap! Sheldon can probably hear him.

I cover his mouth and push him out into the hall and quickly close the door. "Sssshhh, Vulcan hearing remember," I can see the wheels turning.

He nods his head as I take my hand away. "Do you like Sheldon?" I can't deny that, and just shrug my shoulders at him. This is not how I wanted to break the news to him. I was hoping that Sheldon would be the one to tell him, you know after making him some Frodo pancakes, or at the latest I could sit him down and gently tell him at our engagement party. "Oh my God, all the hand holding and all the time you two have been spending together, have you two been dating behind my back?"

"NO, ok listen I…do LIKE Sheldon, but we haven't started dating or anything." the hurt look on his face just makes me feel horrible. "God is this going to be too weird for you? Because I thought we were past that, I mean you have Priya, what do you care if I start dating other people?"

"Other people are other people, and people don't include Sheldon!" What does this guy want? He wants me, but is ok to sleep with other people right after we break up and yet he still wants to be friends but doesn't want to let anyone else date me? Now I can feel my Nebraskan anger coming up, who does he think he is?

"Listen I get that it's weird cause he's your best friend and all but don't you want him happy?" I got him; he just stands there, crossing his arms.

"Well...I guess." he can't even look at me.

"Don't you want me happy?" if he makes this difficult I wouldn't know how we would be able to work all this out.

He looks a little insulted that I would ask that. "Yes."

"Well, are you happy with Priya?"

"Of course!" he flails his arms out. Maybe this is something that Priya could be good for, kinda like a pacifier, ok that one was uncalled for, she actually could really help with this.

"Then?"

"I don't know," running his hands through his hair I can see him try to control whatever it is that's bothering him, he turns back and ...smiles at me, "you know what I'm fine, don't worry about it." ok, that was fake, but I'll take it. Poor Leonard, always trying to please everyone, "Does he like you back?" his whole face blushes, I know it's probably killing him to have to let this happen, but really what can he do? He might as well accept it.

"Well I think he does, but he kinda rejected me when I brought it up, but I think all the stuff he's going through is why." I can see how uncomfortable this is making him. "Listen, I gotta go make dinner, are you sure you're going to be ok with this?" cause you clearly are not.

"Pshhh, who me, yeah of course," he brushes me off, like I didn't just shatter his world, "don't worry, I was just you know ...and yeah, don't worry about it."

Beggars can't be choosers I guess. "Ok, well I guess I'll see you later, have fun on your date with Priya." I start heading towards my apartment door and leaving behind one relationship and heading hopefully towards another.

"Oh right, thanks, I guess I got to go then too." he waves back, his smile not reaching his eyes, but I can see a little resolve start to sink in. "Have fun, and uh good luck."

"Thanks. Oh and Leonard," I stop right in the door frame.

"Yeah," he turns back a little too quickly.

"Not a word to anybody, I'm serious, don't even tell Priya." Sheldon will have a lot going on what with Lee Ann and her grandfather; I don't want the others to be teasing him along with that.

"I'm not going to tell, I'll keep it on the down low," that never sounded right coming out of his mouth.

"Ok, well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>I decide to change into a cute little jersey knit dress, in red of course, his favorite color. I need all the help I can get. I start setting the table, and lighting candles; I know he will be here any minute. The spaghetti is waiting on the stove and I have some Mountain Dew in the fridge waiting for us too. I know he doesn't drink so I might as well get used to leaving the wine in the pantry.<p>

Knock knock knock …"Penny"

Knock knock knock …"Penny"

Knock knock knock …"Penny"

I give my hair another flip before going towards the door, and taking a deep breath before I open it up. "Hey Sheldon," there he is ...but so is Lee Ann. I was not expecting that.

Sheldon smiles at me, and lifts his laptop to bring attention to it. "Hello Penny, look who will be joining us tonight; she's been sick in bed all day. We've been video chatting on and off while I was at work." I won't say I'm disappointed, I'll just say surprised that we have a chaperon apparently. I wave at Lee Ann.

"Hey Penny, oooh, love your dress, its so pretty." she waves back while holding onto her blanket. She doesn't look so bad but you can tell that she's still a little sick.

"Oh, hey Lee Ann, and thank you, how you feelin' sweetie." she sniffs and all I want to do is sing 'Soft Kitty' to her to make her better. Maybe one day.

"Better, my fever has dissipated and my mucus discharge has cleared to transparent, so hopefully I will be ok to get out of bed by dinner time tomorrow." she lifts up at tissue and looks at it, as long as she doesn't start to sift through vomit or ...you know what, I'm just going to stop myself there.

"Ewww, ok well that's good." I step away from the door to let Sheldon in, and flip on the living room lights, so much for a candle lit dinner, I guess ambiance will have to wait. "So you're going to have a 'long weekend' huh?" I remember being sick at home, I was able to watch 'Real-world' all day if I wanted and by the time everyone else was out of school I had already caught up on all the new music videos and got babied by my mom.

"What do you mean, her weekend will be the same length as any other, and if she enjoys school to any extent like i did, she may be missing it." Sheldon sits on the couch and puts Lee Ann on the coffee table facing us. He doesn't even notice my dress, what does a girl got to do?

"Dad I think she meant it as a good natured gesture, meant for me to have fun now and extend it over the weekend, and plus I did like being home today," thank you Lee Ann, now with her around I won't have to attempt to translate what I mean all the time to Dr. Wack-a-doodle, "though, I will have to miss tutoring tomorrow, and I had to delegate the snacks to someone else. But despite the fatigue and congestion I was able to spend more time with you, and we will have all day tomorrow too." Ahhh how sweet, she smiles up at Sheldon.

"Oh, well yay!" Sheldon smiles back, and not his 'creepy kill Batman' smile but one that looks genuine, those are so rare, it's like seeing a double rainbow. I hope I get to see those more often.

"You two are just the cutest father-daughter pair I've ever seen." I can't help it; I can even feel my eyes well up a little.

"Thank you"

"Thank you"

That on the other hand, will get some taking used to though. I make my way over to the kitchen and start to serve up our dinner. "Well ok, I guess we can start to eat dinner, Lee Ann, are you ok with us eating in front of you." I walk over to the dinning table and place the plates down.

"Yup, I had my dinner a little bit ago." her smile is infectious. I can't help smile back as I watch Sheldon carry her over to the table.

"Ok, well uh, Sheldon, you can set her down right here and I'll get our sodas." as I walk towards the kitchen, I spy on Sheldon talking to Lee Ann, he really is a different person with her. It makes me so happy to see him like this, to see him happy.

"Alright Lee Ann, Penny made spaghetti with little hotdogs cut up in it, it's what my mom always call a real I-talian treat." he picks up his fork to show her what's on his plate.

"I've never had it like that, is it good?"

Sheldon keeps telling her about dinner and how it was growing up in Texas and how great his mother's cooking is, and I couldn't help smile when he mentions that I was the only other person that ever made spaghetti for him besides her. I knew I was special for a reason. Maybe I could ask his mom for her fried chicken recipe for the next time I cook dinner for him, that might give me some 'brownie' points.

I grab our drinks and sit at the table next to Sheldon, instead of across from him so that I could see Lee Ann too. "Alright, here you go Sheldon. Lee Ann don't let him fool you, your dad is an excellent cook too." I wink at her and look over at Sheldon who, I thought would have an arrogant smile on his face but instead looks a little embarrassed. "He makes the best Zucchini bread I've ever had, not to mention his French toast is always perfect, he always add just the right amount of cinnamon."

"Really?" she's so cute, and looks over at Sheldon. I can see that she quite literally hangs on his every word. Which is funny since the guys, and til recently even I, always seem to want to stop him from talking. Oh how things have changed.

We continue to talk about cooking and made our way to talking about what she's doing in school, and what Sheldon is doing at work. We even talked a little about my acting, which I was surprised that Sheldon didn't make fun of. He even called me a professional. by the time we were done with our spaghetti we were joking and Lee Ann was giggling at a story Sheldon told her about the time I became addicted to Age of Conan, even though my face was red when he started talking about my lack of hygiene during that time, I called it 'my rock bottom moment,' I couldn't help but laugh at the situation too. But that didn't stop me from bringing up the time I had to rescue the guys. Her dad and her new 'uncles,' were trying to get back some fake stuff that Sheldon bought in his fake internet world from some cyber geek/bully who was still living with his mother. After the laughter died down a little I couldn't help but hope that we'd get to do this more often.

"Well thank you Penny," Sheldon stood and tried to grab the now empty plates so he could take them to the sink.

But I stopped him and made him sit back down instead, while I grabbed the plates. "No problem Sheldon. But don't move yet I made dessert."

I dropped the plates in the sink and pulled the pie out of the cake stand. "No thank you Penny, I'm at full capacity." No! This was supposed to be the secret weapon to my SIM plan, and since I didn't get to do part one of 'date' night this was my last chance tonight.

"But I made it from scratch," I know I sounded whiny but what was I gonna do, I couldn't let him not have any, even if I had to force it, he was gonna have a slice.

He looked up from the table towards me, "From scratch? So it didn't come from a box or a jar or a restaurant?" I know what 'from scratch' meant, not that I ever really did anything that way, but I can now totally see why house-wives would get upset if their husbands brushed off their cooking that was 'from scratch,' it wasn't easy, and it was time consuming.

"Nope, made it all myself," I was really proud of my pie, I wouldn't do this for just anybody and if that somebody didn't have a slice I would not be happy.

but his eyebrow raised up, which was a good sign right now, "hmmm I'm intrigued, but it will have to wait, I require a few minutes to digest dinner before I overwhelm my gastro intestines with any form of decadent sweets." dang, I knew I served him to much spaghetti.

"Fine, but you can't leave without having dessert." I put the pie back in the cake stand, a little disappointed that it would have to wait.

"Reasonable enough," he looks at me with his brow still raised, crap, I think he might be just a little suspicious now. I might cry if he rejects me again, this better work.

"So um are we going to move to the couch to watch the movies?" Lee Ann's little voice broke my frustrations for a second, while I watch Sheldon refocus on her.

"Yes," he takes her and sits her on the coffee table while he grabs the DVD boxed he brought over, "oh dear, I grabbed the wrong Spiderman versions, these aren't the collector's editions with extended scenes and commentary," his face falls, poor baby, he can't keep all the versions of the same movie straight sometimes.

"Hey dad," her little voice sounds a little nervous, I can see Sheldon focus all his attention on her now, he puts his DVDs down and waited for her to finish, "have you, uh looked through the pictures I gave you?" I can see her try to hide behind her hair a little. I look over at Sheldon; I know that he was still unsure about looking at those pictures.

"No, (ahem) I haven't yet." his cheeks start to blush, I know that he doesn't like to be put on the spot like this, but I can see that he is afraid to disappoint his daughter too.

"Well why don't we look at them together," she smiles ever so slightly, then looks at me, "Penny do you have a computer we can use?" Uh oh, I'm not sure what Sheldon will do. I look over at him, he's trying to control himself, I can tell, he tries to hide his face but he doesn't have long hair like his daughter.

"Ummm, sure," I pull Sheldon up off the couch by the hand, "Sheldon, why don't you go get them and I'll stay here with Lee Ann."

He looks at me and then back at the computer; "Ok." one word answers from Sheldon aren't good. He doesn't move so I gently guide him to the door.

I reach up and turn his head towards me. "Hey look at me, I'm here for you remember." I whisper to him, and open the door so that he can go and get the flash drive from his apartment.

I sit back down on the couch and look over at Lee Ann, "so Lee Ann, what's up?"

"Penny, can I ask you something?" She looks nervous again, poor thing is probably wondering about what her dad is feeling. Sweet girl.

"Of course you can, you can ask me anything." I mean that, she could ask me about anything and everything, I want her to trust me and to feel open to sharing her thoughts with me.

She smile then takes a deep breath. "Ok, hehem …what are …your intentions with my father?" ok yeah, I wasn't expecting THAT.

"Ummm, what?"

She sits up straighter on her bed, and looks right at me with her jewel toned eyes. "Penny, don't play coy, I know that you like him, I'm thirteen, I'm practically an expert on crushes, and I watch a lot of teen drama. So what are your intentions?" Wow, ok...pppwwooogghh (that was my mind being blown).

"Lee Ann, I uhhh, ok," what do I tell her, 'yes Miss Lee Ann, I come from a good family and will do right by your father?' "I like your dad…"

"I knew it!" she throws her hands up. "So are you two dating?" she doesn't seem upset, maybe even happy, I think. Ok good.

I wont get her hopes up though, Sheldon may or may not reject me again, "Lee Ann I don't think your dad has had a real date …ever. What happen between your parents hit him pretty hard." remembering what he said about what he was like after Angela left and what he said it would be like if he ever lost me, sobers my good mood up a little. Lee Ann's good mood seems to go away too; I can barely hear what she says next.

"I can tell he likes you too, you know." she peaks up at me through her bangs.

I can't help smile at her, that is good news. I suppose we aren't doing a very good job of hiding our feelings if Leonard and Lee Ann can tell so quickly. "You can?"

"Yeah, he talked about you all day, and that is a clear sign." she smiles back at me, well at least I know she won't forbid me from seeing her father.

"Oh well that's nice," but I need to make sure that she is ok with this, "so are you ok if me and your dad were to, you know, date?"

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" I watch as she starts to bounce in her place on her bed. "That would be so cool." Yeah that is approval if I have ever seen one.

"Shhh, I hear your dad coming."

Sheldon doesn't bother knocking again and walks in. "Ok, I have the flash drive right here," he holds it up, he's so cute, "um Penny?"

"Oh, right, here Sheldon." I pick up my laptop from the end table and power it up handing it over to him as he sits back down on the couch. I lift Lee Ann and sit her down on the couch armrest angled towards the other laptop so that I can see her and she can see the screen.

"Ok dad I separated them by age so if you go through them, there are files for every year, and a separate file for video. The first year was divided into 3-month increments, mom was a little snap crazy my first year. So where would you like to start, 0-3 months? Or do you want to just skip around in no particular order?" Lee Ann, goes through this quickly, I can see her nerves start to show up on her face, I wonder if she can see the effect that this is having on her dad.

"I suppose the 0-3 would be best." I watch Sheldon very closely. He navigates to the flash drive memory, but when he gets to the 0-3 month folder he keeps the arrow hovering over the file. I can tell that he is too nervous to open it. I look at Lee Ann and she can see the same thing I do. I raise my hand and gently place it on his shoulder. He removes his hand from the touch pad completely and turns away.

"Aaahhhhhh ahhhhhhoooooo," I look over at Lee Ann as she finishes the end of a very fake yawn, and then she starts to stretch and rub her eyes.

"Awww Lee Ann, I think it would be best if you went to sleep sweetie, you sound tired." at this Sheldon turns back towards Lee Ann's screen.

She keeps up her little charade and reaches for a stuffed bunny, "yeah, I guess you're right. Ummm dad, c-could you sing 'Soft Kitty' to me again?" She tilts her head ever so slightly to the right. I look over at Sheldon and he seems to have forgotten the small war he was having with himself just a second ago.

"You sang 'Soft Kitty' to her?" This I got to see, he never sings it to anybody else. Well except for that one time with me.

"Of course, she's sick and 'Soft Kitty' is for when you're sick." that seems to be explanation enough. He looks over to Lee Ann and nods his head.

"Penny you know 'Soft Kitty' right, could you sing it too?" Oh My God, YES! I can't help the teeth baring smile that is across my face, but I can see Sheldon's scowl flash across his face just for a second, before he rolls his eyes at me.

"Um sure, Sheldon, you ok with me singing it with you?"

He looks back and forth between us two girls and he finally gives in. "Oh well I suppose."

(Gasp) "Let's do it in a round for her!" I grab his hand and squeeze, showing how excited I am.

"A round yeah," Lee Ann joins in; we are thick as thieves now.

"NO."

"Awww pleeeeaaaaase daddy!" she even pouts and brings her hands up begging him. So of course I mimic her exactly.

"Pleeeaaase Sheldon…" he is done for now. He looks back and forth between us over and over until he throws his hands up in defeat.

"Oh dear Lord it's starting …fine," YES! Victory is ours. I turn to Lee Ann and smile as I notice her wink back at me, "Penny you start then I'll follow, Lee Ann lay down," Yes sir.

Lee Ann snuggles under her covers and grabs her bunny, clutching it to her chest, "Ok."

I clear my through and then look at Sheldon, and then I begin...

"Soft kitty warm kitty,

Little ball of fur "Soft kitty warm kitty

Happy kitty sleepy kitty little ball of fur

Purr purr purr" happy kitty sleepy kitty

Purr purr purr"

"That was great, thanks dad, Penny," she starts wiggle a little in the covers, I can't help get a little misty eyed. That was just too perfect.

"Sure sweetie, go to sleep." I wink back at her, I knew she did it at first to get her dad's mind off his nerves, but it ended up being a little moment.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow ok." Sheldon speaks softly back to her, and then he squeezes my hand, I had almost forgotten that we were holding them.

"Ok, goodnight," she waves and starts fluffing her pillow a little.

"Goodnight," I wave goodnight to her, I may just call her tomorrow to thank her.

"Goodnight darlin." I see her blush just a little as he calls her that, and then she turns her computer off and it's just me and him now.

Tex

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well I hope you all enjoyed that, please review, there's gonna be a little drama in the next chapter.**


	18. Operation SIM pt 2

**Operation SIM part 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Bang Theory**

**OK everyone this is a very OOC Sheldon, but I hope you all like it, it is the end of their 'date' night, it's all Shenny so I hope everyone likes it, warning I did get a little teary eyed writing some of it, but nothing too bad happens. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>They sat there in quiet for a few moments after saying good night to Lee Ann. Not sure how to go on with the night without taking a wrong turn, Penny decides that it would be best to distract Sheldon for a little while.<p>

She lifts her laptop and minimizes the window. "Sheldon we'll come back to this ok," he looked up and nodded, he was a bit relieved that Lee Ann was so tired and didn't have to see him hesitate to see the pictures, he didn't want his emotions to be so visible, especially to her.

Penny stood up and walked towards the kitchen and once again felt like this would be a good time to bring out her secret weapon, "would you like a piece of the best pie you will ever eat?" Sheldon wasn't sure why this pie was so important for her to give him, but he suppose indulging her cooking would be a better alternative than emotional upheaval.

But her claims of the 'best pie' has peaked his interest. "That's a tall order Penny, but I suppose possible disappointment is better than sadness and guilt." He stood up and made his way to the dining table and watched her plate two slices.

"You know you could say thank you," Penny has to remind herself that he is a good sweet person, deep deep deep down below his words.

"I thought I just did, you should really learn to listen for them." He must remember to simplify his terms for her, these conversations would progress much faster if he did.

"Whatever, Sheldon. Here, now you eat your pie." Penny sets down their slices and she takes the seat next to him and watches as he observes his dessert.

"Where did you get this?"

"I made it, and never mind about where I got the recipe, go ahead and try it," she waits to try hers until he tells her what he thinks. She really wants him to love it. She can feel the nervousness start.

He lifts up his plate turning it around and around. "Ok, let's see the 'best pie' I will ever eat," he puts it back down and grabs his fork and flakes the crust, "flaky texture, uniform coloring," he lifts it up and wafts the smell towards his nose with his hand, "aroma is delightful, now taste," he takes a tentative bite, and rolls it around his mouth. Penny can see him pause long enough to get another fork full and put it in his mouth. "Mmmmmm."

"Is it that good?" Penny doesn't even attempt to hide her smile.

He waits until he has cleared his mouth of all the pie he just ate, "Penny, do you realize what this is." he points down at his slice with his fork. This may very well be the best pie he has ever eaten. The taste is familiar and comforting and is causing an abundance of serotonin coursing through his body.

"Um, a pecan praline pie." She's never had one before but watching Sheldon react, she was sure she was going to make it often.

"Not **just **a pecan praline pie," he took another small bite to solidify his decision, "mmmmmm, ...this tastes just like a Mary of Puddin Hill pecan praline pie, the only pie my momma won't make but gets ordered from a chocolate factory in East Texas." He can feel his accents slippin out. He remembers his mother's attempt to make it and it not living up to his expectations, since then he has convinced her to give up on the futile endeavor. "Mmmmmm, it's a Texas tradition to get one for Thanksgiving and Christmas. I haven't had one since I was 11."

"So it's that good?" Watching Sheldon, quite literally fall in love with her pie, gives her a sense of pride.

Sheldon looks up at Penny and decides that she needs...no must understand the importance of such a dessert. It tasted like his childhood. Each fall and winter he would anticipate this dessert and often told himself that it was his reward for dealing with the moronic relatives that descended on the house. "Here," he grabs her fork and gives her a nice size bite, feeding her the fruits of her labor.

He waits until he sees the realization cross her face. "Mmmmm, you're right that is good." Penny was first surprise that he would ever feed her dessert, and then she got her first taste of that pie. "Sheldon, you know, this pie recipe was given to me with a bit of advice attached to it."

"Ah, like a fortune cookie. Will it be as 'delightful' as your last tidbit?" He's not sure what type of advice she could tell him, but as long as he gets another slice he was willing to even hear her talk about shoes.

"Sheldon, no, the lady who gave me the recipe told me that I needed to make this pie and tell you something," she sits up straight and tries to put her thoughts into words so that she can tell him clearly what she wants.

"Ok what," he takes another bite of the pie, "oh my sweet baby Jesus, if I believed in it I could die and go to the celestial and spiritual dwelling in the sky right now, but I don't." He hears Penny's giggle and sees her watching him intently.

"Give me another piece," he feeds her once more, surprised at how much he is enjoying their exchange, "mmmmm, Ok, wow, that is good, go me," she sits up, she needs to tell him. "Sheldon...I like you, and not just as friends, I like you as more than a friend."

Sheldon freezes and holds his fork midway in front of his mouth, that was not the 'tidbit' he was expecting. "Penny, I..."

Lifting both hands up to stop him from shutting her down so fast, Penny continues before he can. "Wait Sheldon, let me just finish ok, I know that all this stuff that is going on isn't easy, and I know that it's painful and hard, but you shouldn't do this alone." she reaches for his free hand and takes a deep breath, "I want to be there for you and Lee Ann, I really like her and I know that she likes me too. Plus you can't deny that you like me back, even she sees it."

"She does?" He hadn't realized that his specifically placed walls were crumbling so fast. Damn his sentiment.

"Yeah, she knows, and she approves, so what do you say Sheldon, would you like to be in a relationship with me? I mean, think about it, we spend a lot of time together already, I know we turn to each other when we need help or anything, we're practically a little old married couple." she could feel herself rambling but she had to stop him from thinking too fast and giving a quick no.

"Why?"

"Why, what?" Not the yes she wanted, but at least it wasn't a no.

Sheldon did not want to be another one of Penny's mundane one night stands or whatever the hell Leonard was. He was going to need more information. "Why do you like me? I am not like any other of your previous suitors, I don't have an unhealthy relationship with hair gel, I would rather work on queries with my cognizance rather than my hands, and as you often put it, I'm a wack-a-doodle, which is not a medical term but your own expression for me. So, why?"

She wasn't sure how to put her thoughts into words so that he would understand. "Sheldon what are those things you talk about when both sides seem to have a problem?"

"I think you are referring to a paradox."

"Yeah that, that's us. See I think that we are two sides of the same coin. What I mean is that, ummm…oh ok, do you realize that we have similar upbringings. Not the whole prodigy-I-went-to-college-at-11 thing, but we both grew up in similar homes and in the country. Of all the people I know- you understand the most of what it's like feeling stuck at home, and wanting more. That's how I felt there, and I know that is how you felt in Texas." Penny could remember feeling trapped in Omaha, and finding any reason to leave, otherwise she would most likely already be unhappily married and a chain smoking farmer's wife. And if Sheldon had never managed to get out of Texas who knows what he would be doing now. "And despite being complete opposites we are also the most alike, if you really think about it who else knows how to shoot, or cook or …hell, be competitive as us two?" HALO night is often the most fun Penny will have all week, even more if Sheldon and her are against each other, otherwise it's no competition with the other guys. "Yet we are so different. You talk like a walking encyclopedia, and I need you to tell me what it all means. And where you lack in people skills you have me to help. See where you stop I begin and vice versa, kind of like a circle." Penny leans forward, "You're the Yin to my Yang."

"Actually you would be the Yin, as it is feminine and the Yang is decidedly masculine, now if you are referring to the light and dark aspects of the principles then yes, I can see it by your perspective. But Penny," Sheldon averts his eyes, he hates that he has to keep himself closed off, "please understand, that I …can't."

"Sheldon look at me," she waits til he raises his eyes to her, she speaks slowly, "who takes better care of you then I do? And don't say your momma."

He can't help but remember sick days, ice cream, and car rides. "Penny, even you understand me better than she does."

"And who takes better care of me?"

"I do?"

"Yes, you. See, why won't you let yourself be happy with me?"

He would be happy, he may even be the happiest he has ever been, but is it worth it? Is emptiness, and pain of loss, worth a few years of happiness? "What will happen when it's gone? Answer that Penny. I don't want that …emptiness again. I won't go back to that, it's taken me several years of rigid scheduling and planning to maintain some semblance of a life I enjoy without falling back into that abyss." He can no longer stay still, he stands up and begins to pace with nervous energy coursing through him.

He stops and looks back at Penny, she needs to know clearly what she is asking. "I gave every emotional connection I could to her and when she left I had nothing. I was not capable of maintaining such a state. Friendships meant nothing, obviously, but then Missy and Jr. both stopped talking to me as well, and my mom and dad left me to my own devices, because they could no longer handle me. It wasn't til I moved here that I could build my world the way I wanted it, to keep such things from happenin again. Then YOU, who despite my every attempt at stopping you, have dug your way into my life. I told you last night I wouldn't be able to accept it if our relationship were terminated in such a way."

"Why won't you even TRY?" She stands her own emotions boiling over, and meets him where he stopped over by the couch. He always makes things harder then they need to be. She takes a deep breath. She can feel her eyes tingle. "Who says it will end? I don't plan on letting go of you Dr. Cooper."

He stops her from stepping any closer by setting his hands on her shoulders. "Penny there **are** other methods to lose someone, and it's scarcely ever by choice. Be it car accident, disease or apocalyptic robot–human annihilation."

"Sheldon don't be silly." Penny can understand why he is constantly afraid, he did go through a traumatic break up, but his fear keeps him from enjoying what is right in front of him.

"I'm never silly."

"Well you are right now." She grabs his left hand and turns his palm up, running her finger down the crease in the middle of it. "Do you see this? This is your life line..."

He attempts to pull away. "Penny, I highly doubt…"

She doesn't let go, "shhh, let me finish," she turns over her own hand and lays it next to his, "this is mine, see, they're the same length, and I know what you're going to say, it hokum or whatever, but until you can use your super-brain to somehow tell the future or read other peoples' minds then I will rely on this," she raises both hands up, "for hope that those things don't happen, and besides it's the same risk for me," she looks up, "what if you decide one day to leave me?" He could never fathom when he would ever volunteer to leave her. "So think about it, but understand that I want this, and so does Lee Ann, we both want you happy. Even if it does end, I want as long as I can get."

He reflects on all the information that she has given him that night, and then he thinks of Lee Ann, she has had to suffer without a mother at her side, does he want to take another female figure away from her before she has even had a chance to know her? Perhaps Penny's _hope_ will make a difference, he doesn't believe in such fact-less notions, but he supposes he doesn't have to. She obviously believes enough for the both of them. "Your whimsy knows no bounds does it?"

"I know," she drops his hand and looks up at those blue eyes, "you probably think I'm stupid..."

"You're not stupid."

"Ok, then a hippie, or new age or whatever, for believing in such things, but I know you secretly…" she steps forward and whispers in his ear, "love it that I do."

Sheldon lets her words and his decision wash over him. He takes a deep breath and guides her back to the table. "This pie really is very good."

He sits down and gently guides her down in her chair. Penny's confidence comes back full force. "Are you saying you are only going to be with me for my pie?" She knows that he probably doesn't understand the double entendre but she can't help giggle at herself.

"No, call it an incentive I suppose," he looks back at her and once again lets his fear sneak back onto his face, "but Penny, what if..."

She stops him from finishing that thought by gently kissing his lips, when she ends the kiss she touches their foreheads together and locks eyes with him. "Just say yes, Sheldon." He presses his lips together letting the feel of her kiss remind him of what he is gaining. He may be giving in too recklessly. And perhaps this will be a loftier risk then he is comfortable with, but it is getting more difficult to say no to her. He looks up at her and nods his head, unable to say another word.

She smiles at him, "I'll take that."

He reaches up and gently runs his index finger over the curves of her brow and the bridge of her nose and across her cheek. When he reaches her jaw he doesn't stop and continues down her throat and back up til his fingers are trapped in her hair at the nape of her neck. She watches as he slowly follows the trail with his eyes over her face. He wants to catalog ever centimeter of her, study her, and commit her to his memory. With this he silently vows to keep her safe, and to learn from his previous mistakes.

After what seems like hours of comfortable silence, which is probably no more than a few minutes. Penny stands and still holding his hand guides him back to the couch, they need to get through something else. "So do you want to look at those pictures, cause if you don't we don't have to."

Looking once more at the computer he attempts at blocking his emotion again. Perhaps he will be better equipped now that he has fewer eyes on him. "No I think I will." He sits on the left side of the couch and lifts the computer on to his lap. "Sheldon Cooper is no coward." He whispers this more for himself then for Penny.

She sees him hesitate again as he brings back the files. "Ok, what file would you like to look at?" She can see the concentration on his forehead as he hovers over the 0-3 month file again.

"The first one," he closes his eyes as he clicks on the file icon.

When he opens them he can feel the tightness in his chest, but not in fear. Something that he has never felt before for someone else begins growing. Was it pride? He couldn't be sure. It was the first picture in a slideshow, it was clearly taken at the hospital, a small pink receiving blanket wrapped around the smallest human he has ever seen, was resting inside a plastic crib. A tiny pink hat was atop her head letting only the smallest amount of red curls peak out.

Penny couldn't help but feel choked up, on the small crib card where the words 'Baby Girl-Hurley 11-16-1998.' Lee Ann had soft pale skin, and the rosiest cheeks. Her face was still a bit puffy but she could clearly see the same full lips that she has today. "Oh, Sheldon, she's beautiful." As the next picture faded in, Penny could sense Sheldon's emotions surging next to her. There was a tiny Lee Ann smiling up with large eyes, wide open, one a deep blue and the other an emerald green. "Look how happy she was, and those eyes." She glanced back at Sheldon.

He couldn't take his eyes off the screen, but he knew where those eyes came from. "She has her mother's eyes." He made a note to print this photo.

The next one was of a diaper only Lee Ann, smile on her face and flailing arms and legs. "Awwww, look how little she is," (sniff) she couldn't help it, before the second picture even faded out she could feel the tear falling down her cheek. "Her hair was lighter then and curlier, and look at her little feet." She looked over at Sheldon who had been relatively quiet, and could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes as well.

As the next photo came into focus she could feel him stiffen, on the screen was an older version of Lee Ann, same eyes, but her hair was a bit darker and she was in a hospital gown looking down at a pink bundle in her arms. She was beautiful, "Oh my God, Sheldon is that Angela?"

This is what he was afraid of. The photo he saw on the internet had not eased the strain or prepared him for what he felt now. There she was sitting in a hospital with his daughter, and where was he? That day, 11-16-1998, he was looking for new white boards to furnish his office. "Yes." His voice was barely audible.

"Lee Ann looks so much like her." She watched as he tried to stop the tears from falling down his face.

When he realized that he had no control over them he put the laptop on the coffee table and turned away. He couldn't handle this flood of sorrow. He finally lets himself cry, and grieve. He could feel Penny next to him. Usually knowing that someone could see him in such a state would upset him more, but oddly he wants her there.

It's truly breaking her heart to see him like this. She's seen him upset before, but never has she seen him so broken. She watches as he silently sobs into his own hands. She carefully places her hands on his back and begins to rub up and down as soothingly as she can. "Oh Sheldon, its ok."

"How could it possibly be ok," he turns to her, attempting to wipe his eyes with the back of his hand, "in what universe is it ok that she not have her mother w-with her?" He can't even finish his whole thought before he feels the sobs take over again. He wants to be mad and blame someone, but all he feels is disappointment in himself, he should have done more. He should have gone to her home in Washington before they moved. He should never have stopped reaching out to her. He should have tried until he was successful. Now it is too late and he cannot save her.

"You're right, it isn't fair," Penny doesn't attempt to argue, she just lets him cry, but she remembers what he might listen to, his own logic, "but you said that you subscribe to a linear view on time, right? And there is no way to change the past." She's not trying to be mean or insensitive, she wants him to work through this and accept that he can't change it. He has Lee Ann to think about now.

"All the more reason to build a time machine." If he had one he could fix it all, but even if he was successful it would create a paradox. He looks at Penny, "I should have been there for them, Lee Ann ne-needed me." She hugs him to her, and eases his back to the couch so that she can calm him down.

Once he is leaning back and against her she lets him breathe for a few minutes before she lifts his face to look at her. she gently wipes his tears from his cheeks. "Sheldon, Lee Ann has you now **that** is what's important."

He takes in Penny's words, she is right, Lee Ann does need him. She will need him to protect her and to be there for her now. Sheldon can feel his resolution, but there is a roadblock, Robert Hurley. "Penny what happens if I don't get her?" He couldn't imagine a world without her in it now.

"Don't do that, don't think like that. You **will**, if anybody can it will be you, plus I won't let it happen." This situation has given her a Sheldon who is insecure, sad and afraid. She wasn't going to stand and watch his girl be taken from him, …them. She needed her confident Sheldon back, the one with all the answers and with a plan for everything.

"Ok." Watching the fire in Penny's eyes as she talks him through this gives him new determination, she was correct, he could not change the past but he was not about to let it repeat itself either.

Penny gives him a tight hug and whispers in his ear, "I'm here for you, Lee Ann too, whenever you need me, for as long as you need me."

"Thank you Penny." when they break apart, Sheldon doesn't let go of her and gently cradles her head in his hand as he evaluates what he has been fighting for so long. This person, who he has pushed away and fought feelings aimed at her for so long, is still here for him.

She nods as she watches his blue eyes scan over her again. She knows what's coming, but she won't rush him. She waits until he finally comes to the conclusion she was hoping for.

He inches closer to her, afraid to go too fast. This is territory that he had come to terms with, that he would not partake in ever again, at least willingly. But he could no longer fight the pull he has towards her. When he lets his lips finally reach their destination he could feel years of tension ease with the soft caress, as he relaxes into the action. Penny reaches up and places her hand on his shoulder, gently urging him to continue. He parts his lips and gently sucks on her bottom lip. He can taste the saline from the tears on his and her face, but he doesn't give it more than a fleeting thought. He can only think of the one person in his hands.

When they break apart he again looks to Penny and gages her reaction to such an act, as well as his own. He finds himself wanting to partake in that kiss again, and he can see the small smile playing on her lips. He leans in again…

Knock knock knock "Penny? Sheldon?"

They both turn towards the door, "Sheldon is that…"

"Mom?" Oh dear Lord.

**A/N: Uh oh, what did Leonard do? So what did you think of the second half of their 'date'? Review please and let me know your thoughts. And don't worry, the Shenny won't be interrupted to much anymore. **

**P.S. yes there is a chocolate factory and their Pecan Praline Pie is a tradition to get (so is their fruitcake but I don't like fruitcake), now if you ever wanna try one just google, mary of puddin hill. It's like sin on a plate.**


	19. The Relationdship Diversion

**Relationship Diversion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**A/N: well here is chapter 19 everyone, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Sheldon looked at the door then back at the Penny. "What is my mother doing here? Did you call her?"<p>

"I didn't call her! I bet Leonard probably did it."

"Of course! This wreaks of Leonard," he looks over at the door and whispers back into Penny's ear, "what do we do," he was contemplating playing dead hoping that she would just give up and go back home to Texas. He wasn't ready to talk to her yet.

Knock knock knock

"Well we need to answer the door," Penny gave him a very quick peck on the lips and pushed him off the couch, but noticing the red and puffy eyes on Sheldon she figured that he would scare his mother to death if she saw him like that, "you go wash your face and I'll get it." As she made her way to the door she could hear Sheldon slip into her room to the bathroom. She quickly wiped under her own eyes hoping that her crying wasn't as evident as Sheldon's. She took a deep breath and opened the door with a smile. "Hi Mrs. Cooper, what are you doing here? I mean, um what a pleasant surprise!"

"Hello Penny, is Sheldon here, Leonard said he came to eat dinner with you, how is he? Is he ok?" Dammit, Leonard isn't even there to glare at or help handle the situation, coward.

Mrs. Cooper was frantic the whole trip there, and when she landed she didn't see Leonard, who usually comes to get her, so she made her way to the apartment by taxi. After putting her luggage in the apartment, Leonard had told her that Sheldon was across the hall. Apparently he forgot she was coming, because he was already in his robe, but none the less was apologetic. He apparently was very tire and went to go back to sleep, leaving Mrs. Cooper in the hall.

Penny stepped out of the way to let her come in, "yeah, we just got done eating, and don't worry he's fine. Wh-what all did Leonard tell you?" Penny was worried that Leonard told her about Lee Ann before Sheldon got a chance, that would not be ok, she was gonna have a hard talk with that man later.

Mary didn't waste any time and got right down to the point. "Well, he called me yesterday in a right panic. He said that Shelly was actin strange, you know stranger than usual, and that he was avoidin everyone. Which isn't too hard to believe but when he said that he skipped work, didn't go get his comics, and that he wasn't talkin to anyone, well I knew somethin was wrong and then he said he was afraid for his safety, so I- um…" Mrs. Cooper looked up at Penny finally noticing the red dress, then took a quick turn and looked around the apartment and saw the candles on the dining table, two chairs pushed close together and the forgotten dessert. She turned towards Penny with a shocked, open mouth expression. "Oh, was I interruptin somethin?" A smile playing on her face, she always knew it would take a special person to handle her Shelly. She didn't know much about Penny but any woman that was willing to take her time with her son deserved a chance to get at her good graces. God could forgive her loose ways if she was willing to handle her son. She was also secretly hoping that this was the reason he was acting out, she didn't enjoy fearing that her son had finally fallen off his rocker. She knew that her Shelly was too smart to take his God given gift and destroying it.

" Uh, well we just…" Penny could feel her cheeks flare up, Sheldon's mom was way more observant then she thought, but when Sheldon emerged from her room she was sure that he could distract from that question. "Mom, what are you doing here?" He walked right up to her, ready to give a hug but when Mary saw the red eyes that he was obviously trying hide she took her sons face in her hands and gave him a good once over, making him look her in the eyes.

"Mom please." He tried to pry his face from his mother's hands, but she didn't budge.

"Sheldon, Leonard told me that you were upset about something and that he was real worried about you."

"Well as you can see I'm fine. No need to worry." He tried to give her a sincere smile but it wouldn't reach his eyes. He finally got his face free from her grasp but that didn't stop her from assessing her son from head to toe.

"So everything is fine?" She knew something was going on, she had a feeling, but sometimes you gotta let Sheldon come to you.

"Yes, as you can see I am not harmed nor am I suffering a nervous breakdown. I am neither over nor underweight, and my vitals are all normal." He could hear what she had told Penny and wasn't amused in the least that his friend would scare his mother in such a way. Leonard was definitely getting a strike for this.

She sat down on the sofa and patted the cushion to encourage him to sit. "Alright well come here and tell me what is the matter, and what has gotten all your friends so worried about you that they called me over here." The way that Leonard spoke to her, you would think he was going to blow up a building.

He kept standing knowing that if he began talking to his mother that he wouldn't be able to keep from divulging about Lee Ann. He wasn't ready to tell her. He knew his mother too well, she would quite literally move Heaven and Hell, if they existed, for her children. So it is an intelligent hypothesis that she would react just as overzealous to having a granddaughter that she could not see, she may storm the Hurley home in a blaze of glory .45 in hand.

He certainly did not enjoy making his mother worry but there was no way that he could deal with this tonight. "Mom as much as I enjoy our little …talks, I think that it can wait til tomorrow," He looked over at Penny for a little help convincing his mother to wait. Penny was still standing by the door, but smiled at him in support and was about to speak but all Penny had to do was stand closer to him and that was all the convincing that Mary Cooper needed.

"Oh, …OH!" thinking that she must have really interrupted their date she stood up hoping to slip out of their way before she discouraged him from seeking out a relationship, something she thought would never happen. "Ok well I will, I'll just …um go on over and unpack and get settled in for the night. I've got a prayer circle to call, and I'll take your room and make up the couch for you, and I guess I'll see you in just a little while." She smiled a knowing smile at the two.

Sheldon didn't understand what had convinced her quickly until she patted him on the cheek the way she did George Jr. whenever he left the house for a date, he "mom, no, that's not…"

"No Mrs. Cooper…" Penny, who had caught on as soon as it happened, couldn't keep the smile off her face, this was all so new to Sheldon that she couldn't help getting a little embarrassed herself, as if they just got caught making out on the porch, by her mom.

"Oh it's ok you two, I was young once, I understand," she patted Penny on the cheek too, and then glanced back at her son, who was red faced as a tomato on a hot summer's day, "Shelly, mind your upbringin."

"Mooom" he was mortified, she basically just told him to keep his hands to himself. Which translates to- no coitus, not that he was even contemplating that action in the near future. He certainly didn't want his mother to think that he was an animal and couldn't control his primal urges like his brother Jr. He could hear Penny's muffled giggle as his mom started walking to the door.

Mary stopped right next to Penny, and motioned for her to follow, which made her stomach flop. "Penny can I have a word just for a second," she linked her arm into Penny's and turned back to her son, "don't you worry, I will send her right back in."

Once the door was closed she turned right back to Penny and set those mom hands right on her hips, "Penny."

Penny knew what this was, it was the 'girl talk/shakedown' that a mother has with her son's new girlfriend. She's seen it before on TV, but has yet to be on the receiving end of one. The time she hung out with Beverly Hofstadter didn't count considering that she was getting her drunk, not that Beverly was the protective type but they were more like friends anyway, but this…no this was clearly the alpha female telling the newbie how it was, and how it was gonna be. "Yes Mrs. Cooper?"

"How long has this been going on?" On the surface Mrs. Cooper was the steel magnolia that her momma taught her to be, on the inside she was melting with happiness.

"Oh about an hour, we were discussing it at dinner," Penny didn't want to tell her that her crush had been on and off for more than a couple of years.

"Can you tell me what has gotten Shelly so upset?"

"I don't think that it would be my place to tell you, but don't worry he isn't crazy, or suicidal or anything." she didn't want to overstep with Mary Cooper, sheldon should be the only one to tell her that she is a grandmother.

Mary couldn't hold back the smile any longer, it would seem she was called for no reason, but she still had that gut feeling that something was wrong with her Shelly, but she didn't want to think about that now, she was too happy and pulled Penny in for a hug. "I'm so happy, for you two," pulling back she held her by the shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "I knew you were special when I first met you."

"Awww, thanks Mrs. Cooper," that was so sweet. She even felt a tiny sting or two in her eyes. She held them back though, she has cried too much tonight, happy tears or not she didn't want to cry anymore.

Mary was truly happy about this, she looked at Penny with all the love a mother could give, "But if you hurt my son, remember that I'm a card carryin NRA member, and a sharp shooter."

She can't say she was surprised, but she certainly wasn't expecting that on the first date. "I would expect nothing less," she smiled but then remember what he had told her before he agreed, "And don't worry he's more likely to hurt me instead."

Knowing her own son, Mary wasn't about to dispute what Penny just said, he could be set in his ways like no other, but she knows her son was brought up right, and knows how to treat a lady. "Oh, I know he will adore you." She let go of Penny and walked across to 4A. She opened the door and looked back. "Good night, and Penny, mind his upbringin." She squared her eyes at her son's new girl. She doesn't know much about how Penny was raised but everyone knew how Sheldon was, so she might as well hold her to the same standard.

"Ok. Um good night." Penny wasn't sure but she thinks that she just got told to keep her hands to herself too.

* * *

><p>Walking back into the apartment, Penny saw Sheldon sitting on the sofa watching the slide show on her laptop. He seemed to have his emotions in better control now. She sat down and inched closer to his side, gently laying her head on his shoulders while she watched a tiny little Lee Ann open up Christmas presents that were bigger then she was.<p>

"Your momma threatened to shoot me if I ever hurt you." She looked up and caught a small smirk on Sheldon's face as he turned and looked back down at her.

"I heard," he hadn't been eavesdropping but he could clearly hear his mother from the inside of the door. "You should have heard what my father told Missy's prom date when he walked in, he was cleaning his gun on the kitchen table and had a picture of him on a deer target in the living room, and he said 'boiy! If she has so much as smeared lipstick when she comes home tonight huntin season will start early.' He had a flair for the dramatic," Penny couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth, when Sheldon does impressions of his parent's, he really lets his twang seep out. Her dad was protective but he never expected too much from her or her dates growing up. So she just assumed he was a 'cool' dad, and let her date and do pretty much whatever she wanted within reason, now she kinda hoped he would have expected more out of her growing up.

She could see Sheldon being extra protective of his daughter; he took better care of his comics and action figures then a museum. If he could he would probably bubble wrap her and hide her away in a safety deposit box. "Is it weird that I can see you doing that for Lee Ann?"

He looked down at her, he hadn't contemplated much on the future of his relationship with Lee Ann, he was too preoccupied with the present predicament they were in, "you see me acting like a reject from the OK corral and having target practice with her dates' photograph?"

"Sheldon you CAN shoot," she giggled, he may not go the redneck route but she could see him standing guard over her and maybe threatening the guy, "you might show him a counting down clock and if she wasn't home by the time the clock reached 0:00 his parents might get a very detailed e-mail about some incriminating evidence or something, you know kinda like what you did to Priya and Leonard."

He couldn't help to laugh his breathy laugh, if he was able to even allow the thought of her dating cross his mind he would need to get a few more ideas first. He was sure that her 'new uncles' would have a few of their own.

They sat watching the next folder, 4-6 month, begin. Penny began noticing that every time a photo of Lee Ann and her mother showed up he would turn his head in her direction. She supposes that is a better alternative to him getting upset. After Valentine's Day pictures faded into spring pictures, Penny began to realize how comfortable she was with him, there was no pressure to do anything but be together, or to fill the time with awkward conversations that always lead to filling in those awkward moments with frustrated making out and sex. No this, THIS felt natural, easy. They comment here and there usually on how pretty Lee Ann was or what she was doing. But otherwise they sat in comfortable silence watching her life flip from one pic to the next.

After the end of the folder faded out and the files popped back up Penny knew that it would be best to call it a night and allow Sheldon to go home and think things through about his mom, plus he had planned on going to work the next day.

She sat up and pulled the laptop from his hands and shut it down handing him the flash drive. He stood and waited for her to join him at the door.

When she reached for the knob he stopped her hand with his and turned her around so that she was facing him. He had been holding back any physical connection to Penny for a very long time, and despite still wanting to take things at a natural pace, he also wanted that kiss that got interrupted earlier. He held her hand and slowly reached his other hand up, gently cupping her face, tilting it up so that he could look into her hazel green eyes.

Penny could feel the tingling sensation that always came with the kisses of a new relationship, but this was more than a goose bump, this was fire that she could feel in her fingers and her ears. When he moved in for the kiss, she could feel the warmth that his hand was creating against her cheek, and when his lips found hers and she couldn't resist wrapping her other hand around his neck pulling him down. After deepening the kiss enough to leave her feeling light headed she could feel him pull away, leaving her breathless. She leaned against her front door to steady her wobbly legs. Never has a first kiss, given her such a feeling. She pressed her lips together trying to savor it, and when she looked up at Sheldon she could see the pink tinge across his face too. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss against her forehead.

"You do realize that by the time we wake in the morning Missy, George Jr. and most likely Meemaw will know." He had hoped to keep Penny to himself for a short while longer before he had to share her. He was a greedy person by nature, he never liked having to share or having things taken from him. But then again if he had told his mother about Lee Ann, his phone might be ringing off the hook even now. So at least he still has her to himself for a little while longer.

Penny could barely think coherently at the moment, "well that's ok, I'm not worried about them as much as I am about how Amy, Howard, Bernadette and Raj will react, and that is if Leonard hasn't already told them. They won't believe it any more than they did about Lee Ann. Hmmm Well maybe that's not true, after finding out about Lee Ann, I'm sure any more surprises would be taken in stride in comparison."

"Leonard knows?" He wasn't upset as much as surprised. He barely knew. He wondered if his attraction for her had been as obvious as her attraction for him.

"Yeah, but he's ok, or will be. Either way, there was no real way of keeping this quiet." She steps up on her tiptoes and pecks him again on the lips. "I'm working the dinner shift tomorrow so I'll be home to help entertain your mom while you're at work."

He nodded, tomorrow would be another 'long day.' He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, "goodnight Penny."

"'Night Sheldon." She watched as he disappeared into his apartment door. Well she supposes that her date could have gone differently, but at least she got her man.

**A/N: hope ya'll liked that, Mary Cooper is staying a while so we'll see how things progress, and how he tells her. oh and the 'target practive line' yeah that was something a friend of mine went through when he picked up his date for the senior prom, she must be worth it, they got married three years later. Review and I will respond.**


	20. Heartache

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory**

**A/N: Ok everyone this and the next are very emotional chapters, the farther I get the more OOC Sheldon is gonna get, there are some Sheldon/Angela flashbacks coming up so don't hate me, it will make his love for Penny go smoother if he can finally put to rest his heartache over Ang. But I hope there will be no flames over his PAST relationship. Remember without it we would have no Lee Ann. Hope you all love it. **

**And Shout out to all my new readers, remember never too late to review, Enjoy!**

**Heartache**

* * *

><p>It was early, Penny didn't want to get up but she wanted to see Sheldon before he went to work. So forcing herself to put on some proper clothes she made her way across the hall, and knocked on the door. This time she figured she should wait until someone opened it before barging in.<p>

Sheldon was the one to answer, "Oh good morning Penny, what are you doing up so early?" He moved out of the way to let Penny in. He was surprised to see her, she had made it all too clear that she wasn't to be disturbed before 11:00. But he was none the less pleased.

Seeing Sheldon this early Penny couldn't help remembering the goodnight kiss that she got last night, and could feel her lips tingle with the memory. "Morning, well you left your laptop over at my place last night and I thought you might want it," she stopped and stepped up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear, "plus I packed you dessert for lunch," handing him his laptop and a small Tupperware dish on top.

"Penny this will cause me to exceed my calorie allotment for my day," not that it would stop him from enjoying it.

"Don't worry sweetie I'll help you burn them later," she whispered suggestively up at him, wagging her eyebrows.

"Penny," he chastised, he didn't want her speaking like that so close to his mother.

"Oh, relax," she walked on giggling to herself. Penny knew that she was up way too early and couldn't help gravitate towards the freshly brewed coffee in the kitchen, not to mention the bacon and eggs that Mrs. cooper was cooking. "Mmm, good morning Mrs. Cooper that smell delicious," she walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Mornin, sit sweetheart and I'll serve you and Shelly breakfast before he has to go to work." Penny did as told and watched Sheldon sit next to her.

"Good morning everyone, oh hey Penny." Leonard walked in from the hall to a silent room, his smile dying as soon as he saw what was waiting for him in the kitchen. Penny was in no mood for him giving him a death glare and Sheldon was silently seething next to her, while Mrs. Cooper kept her eyes on her cooking she knew that her son would deal with this alone, she'd intervene only if necessary.

Mrs. Cooper turned and put down two plates for Sheldon and Penny, "thanks Mrs. Cooper" "thanks mom" They were about to eat still ignoring Leonard, but Mary lifted her hand expectantly at Sheldon.

"Say grace Sheldon." He just sighed; there was no way to get away from it. He grabbed her hand and Penny's thinking of the shortest one he could.

"Fine, Thank you for our **friends who care**, Thank you for the food we share, amen." He emphasized the friend's part, he wanted Leonard to know that he was not included at the moment.

Leonard took the hint and felt really bad, not only did he jump to conclusions but he also forgot she was coming at all. He was very embarrassed when she showed up in the middle of his Skype date with Priya.

(Ahem) "Uh Sheldon we need to leave soon or we're going to be late," Leonard knew that he was in the wrong, but he had called Mrs. Cooper when he really thought that there was a need for her. He might as well wait to apologize when Sheldon is in a better mood.

Sheldon ate as much of his breakfast as he could then he stood and washed his hands, and then gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. To say she was a bit stunned by his open gesture was an understatement. He grabbed his laptop and put it in his satchel. Of course he didn't forget the dessert Penny packed giving her a quick smile, and he walked out the door ahead of Leonard, clearly not meeting his eye.

"This should be a fun day," Leonard walked on behind Sheldon knowing that he would deal with this all day long.

"Well that's what I would call a shoulder colder than a day old dumplin. More coffee, Penny?" Mary knew her son, this was him being calm.

"Yes, please." Penny held up her mug lightly giggling over Sheldon.

* * *

><p>(Ding) (ding) (ding)<p>

Sheldon had just settled into his desk and was about to power up his computer when his phone went off. Looking at the screen it was as expected, "Hello Missy."

"_Hiiii Shelly"_ she sing-songed her greeting. She was a little too enthusiastic about the news she got from her mom late last night.

"Hiii," he mocked her greeting, he knew she would call, though he didn't understand why she was so giddy. "I assume that mom has informed you of the paradigm shift that occurred last night."

"_No, but she did tell me about you and Penny getting together! Why didn't you tell me?"_

"Why would I tell you? I never inform you of any other shifts in the relationships status of any of my other friends, or you I. You didn't inform me when you broke up with that red neck to go out with that Neanderthal… (boop boop boop) hold on please I have another call."

"Hello, Sheldon Coop…"

"_Woooooo! My little brother finally got him a girl! Never thought I'd see the day!"_

"Oh good lord," Sheldon had to hold the phone away from his delicate ear, so that his overly boisterous brother didn't do permanent damage, "hello Jr."

* * *

><p>(bing)<p>

(LA Hurley is on line)

"Hello Lee Ann, how are you feeling today?" Sheldon was in the middle of typing a paper when he saw her icon pop up.

"Hi dad, I'm feeling about 95% better than yesterday. And I will be 24 hours fever free at" she looked down at a chart she had been keeping in her spiral planner, "4:00. Is uncle Raj there?"

"No, he isn't. Apparently he called in sick this morning, and I have yet to receive a reply from the text I sent him." He was not entirely put out by this, he was currently reminiscing about the days when this was his office solely, and was quite enjoying the solitude.

"Oh, well extend my well wishes. What did you and Penny do last night after I went to sleep?" She had been curious all morning and couldn't help asking. She knew that Penny was going to talk to him and was really hoping that there was some good news.

Of course Sheldon knew that Lee Ann had knowledge of his and Penny's feelings for one another, so he felt no need in keeping her 'out of the loop' so to speak, "well we spoke about a shift in our relationship, and are currently 'more' then friends, we still need to iron out the details of said relationship."

"Yay! I'm so excited!" Lee Ann couldn't help bounce in her bed a little, shaking the laptop.

He wasn't sure if her enthusiasm was genuine, so often seeing his friends feigns such things. "Is that sarcasm?"

"No, I'm genuinely this excited, I really like Penny and I know she likes you a lot."

"Oh, well yay." He smiled back and thought that her happiness was quite infectious, "also we were able to view two folders of pictures." He had planned on printing a select few to display in his office, and his apartment as well as sending a few out to his Meemaw. "You were an exceptionally beautiful baby, darlin." He smiled proudly at her. He withheld the emotional turmoil he experienced seeing Angela, no need to expose his moment of weakness.

"Awww thanks dad." She was happy that he got a chance to look through her pictures.

"Also my mother showed up, apparently Leonard called and frightened her by implying that I was under extreme duress and needed her attention, so she is staying with me for the foreseeable future."

"No way, d-did he tell her about me?"

"No, I plan on doing so tonight, I am unsure how she may react." She saw her dad's brow fall, and wasn't sure why. Was she the one putting her father in extreme duress? Was he upset? Is that why her uncle Leonard called her grandmother?

"Oh, y-you don't think she'll like me? I mean I did just pop out of nowhere, so to speak, she doesn't even know about mom. And I can imagine that she wasn't expecting to have a grandkid that was already a teen and you know…" She lowered her head, she knew that this would be a big deal for him to deal with, she's seen a lot of TV and parents often over reacted to such news.

He hated to see her upset, so he tried to correct the situation before he saw one tear escaper her eyes, she obviously was a crier. "No no no! On the contrary, I believe that it will take great care on my part keeping her from smothering you with hugs and kisses, or 'sugars' as Meemaw and she often calls them." He saw her lift her face up and was watching for any other indication that she may be upset, which was always very difficult for him. "She may become a bit reckless when she wants to meet you, so I need to act on the side of caution. I would like to speak to your grandfather before things become desperate on her part."

"Well he gets home tomorrow morning. But dad I suggest …um well, being prepared."

"Don't worry I will be."

They talked briefly before Lee Ann had to log off to do some homework that was brought over from school. But she was able to complete it quickly. Sheldon took her to lunch with him like he did the previous day.

Walking towards the table that held his betrayer and the goofy-looking engineer he balanced his tray and dessert on his laptop. "Hello Howard, I hope you are having a productive day." He was being overly nice to Howard, even though he couldn't care less about what new doo-dad he was building. He was obviously ignoring the other person sitting at the table, who was shamelessly trying to get his attention.

"Hello Sheldon, uh yeah I guess so."

"Hi Uncle Howard." Lee Ann waved her tiny little pixilated hand.

"Hi Lee Ann," Howard looked up from his beeforoni, waving back at the screen. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, thank you."

"Hi Sheldon, hi Lee Ann," Leonard was met with silence, "awe Lee Ann you're not speaking to me either?"

She looked up and saw his sad little puppy face hiding behind his glasses, "Sorry Uncle Leonard but I'm with dad, you snitched and made his mother worry, and that's not acceptable."

"Look Sheldon I'm sorry, I only did it because I genuinely thought that she could help, you were acting depressed, and it was starting to worry me, I thought you were going to do something drastic. Either way you still need to tell her about Lee Ann, so her being here isn't a complete waste."

"Wait your mother doesn't know about Lee Ann yet? What are you afraid of, condemnation?" Howard looked back and forth from Sheldon to Leonard as he began to understand what was going on between those two.

Sheldon didn't like that they were speaking about this in front of her but he didn't want Leonard to go un- reprimanded, he took a deep breath, "Leonard what you did was feed my mother false information and caused unnecessary worry, and for her to show up **before** I was prepared to discuss the current situation. I wanted to tell her in my own way. For that you have a strike." He turned his laptop and could see Lee Ann pretend to distract herself with her hands, but he could see the same upset dip that her brow was in as before. "Lee Ann don't misinterpret what he and Howard are implying, I was never upset about you." She lifted her head up and nodded, trying to keep the tears from falling. She knew that this was a lot for any person, even though her young mind wanted to shoulder the blame for his distress; she knew that he wanted her, and that was what was important. She wiped her eyes and smiled at her dad. He gave a glare towards Leonard, "and for that another one." Leonard wasn't about to argue the strikes, he also felt like a heel for upsetting Lee Ann. Howard focused intently on his lunch hoping to avoid a strike of his own.

Lee Ann could feel the tension between the three so she thought maybe she could distract her dad. "Hey dad, I watched Episode IV of Star Wars and I have a few questions," even though she knew that this might be a bad idea, her dad loved these movies, "what is the 'force'? Is it like magic?" She could see the shock come across his face then she could see the start of a very lengthy explanation, but hearing her uncles gasp in horror she could hear that this might become a group effort to 'educate' her on the metaphysical properties of the movie. She smiled inwardly. Whatever it takes to get them talking again.

* * *

><p>When Sheldon and Leonard got home he could smell the familiar smells of the kitchen that he once loved as a kid. "Hello mom."<p>

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper." Leonard didn't want to step on Sheldon's toes, especially since he has started speaking to him again, so he made his way to his room to watch a movie before video games tonight.

"Hello boys."

"How was your day?" Sheldon began unloading his satchel, pulling out his laptop. He and Lee Ann had agreed that they would speak once more before bed so that he could inform her of the results of his talk with his mother, but otherwise she was free to re-watch the Star Wars movies again. He had suggested taking notes and if she had questions she should write them down for further discussion later.

"It went fine, Penny took me to go see the Hollywood sign and then we went down Rodeo Drive, and we had a lovely dinner at this restaurant that thought they had the best steak in town." She put in her tatertot casserole that she had made for dinner and set the timer. She turned to her son who was busying himself with his work at his desk. "We got to talkin you know, me and Penny."

"Penny and I," he couldn't help correct her, but he did lower his voice for fear of being chastised.

"Oh don't worry we talked about you too," Mary came out of the kitchen and stood next to her son, "Now I like her, she has spunk, Cooper men always needed women who can hold their own."

"Mom, I…"

"Ok now you listen to me for a second," she stood in front of her son, she wanted to make sure that he was ok, "I know that a new relationship is hard and you tend to over think these things. I want you to know that that girl really cares about you, I could see it in her eyes when she talked about you."

He just nodded his head; he had other things to think about, and Penny's attraction to him was something that he was not able to give his full attention at this moment, he would reserve that for after his talk with his mother, but he couldn't help feeling the warmth climbing through his chest at her words.

"Alright I'm gonna take a quick nap, take out the casserole when the timer goes off, and we'll have dinner when I get back up."

He pulled out his chair and began finishing some work he had.

He had to tell her in the right way so that she fully understood what had happened between Angela and him. He looked down at his satchel and pulled out the one real piece of proof he had of their short marriage.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sheldon!"<em>

_He had just opened up the classroom that he was scheduled to teach in, when he saw Angela barreling towards him, "hello," she didn't slow down and jumped in his arms pulling him down for a big kiss that she deepened quickly, when they parted Sheldon could feel the blush crawl across his cheeks as he looked down at his attacker in his arms, "I am well aware of your lack of propriety but to what do I owe that overenthusiastic greeting?"_

_She didn't look embarrassed at all that she just broke the PDA rule at the school. She could hear someone whistling at them, and without breaking their embrace she turned her head and cursed out the student in Spanish, French and German, all with a smile on her face. She was used to the stares that she got from the students at the school, and she was willing to defend their relationship no matter what, "can't a girl just say hi to her boyfriend?" She let go of him but couldn't wipe the huge smile on her face off. "Ok guess what? You'll never freakin guess it in a hundred million years." She was practically vibrating with excitement._

"_Angeeela…you didn't give me a chance to guess, and if I can't guess why pose the question?" He hated when she would ask a question then makes it impossible to answer it. _

"_Sheeeldon…" she whined back, she loved egging him on._

"_Oh ok what it is?" He knew she was excited, he could feel his curiosity rising with every belated moment._

"_I was offered a chair in the London Philharmonic! Isn't that exciting? They were here during the last concert series and heard my original overture and they loved it! They want my answer by the first of June and then I could start working with them as soon as mid-July!" He could feel the excitement leave him and be replace with cold anxiety. _

"_First of June?" That was a few days after graduation. That was less than 3 months away; his life would be disturbed irreparably if she accepted. She would be in England. He had no prospects in England. How would he see her every day, or maintain any normality? _

"_Yeah!" She began jumping up and down with excitement. "Why aren't you jumping with me? Oh never mind. I'm so excited! I have to tell the professor." She jumped back in his arms, and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. She looked back up at him, her mismatched eyes practically glowing. "Do you think we could celebrate a little tonight?" She bit her lip, he knew that she wanted to 'make out' during a movie like a 'normal' couple and he couldn't deny her anything when she was looking at him like that._

_He nodded his head, his mind had begun formulating several solutions to his problem, all requiring that he tie her to him. "I suppose so."_

"_Ok I'll bring the ice cream and the chocolate sauce and you set up the movies," she whispered into his ear, "I'll sneak in after lights out ok?"_

"_That's acceptable." He numbly nodded; he pulled her tightly, realizing that his moments with her may become finite if he didn't come up with a plausible solution._

_She pulled back slowly and gave him another kiss, this one was much more chaste but it lingered a little longer. "Ok love you, by Shel." She began running down towards her music professor's office._

_(tap tap tap) Sheldon stood by the door he could hear her whisper, "Sheldon, it's me Ang."_

"_What's the password?"_

"_Red-vines" that was correct, so he silently opened the door and saw her standing there in a large black hoodie holding a cloth grocery bag in one hand._

_When she was standing completely inside, he closed the door and watched as she removed her hood, letting her hair fall around her shoulders, "Hello."_

"_Hi," she wrapped her hands around his neck, "what are we watching tonight, a sci-fi thriller or maybe a classic like Superman?" She kissed him lightly on the lips. "You know I always love a good hero movie." _

_Sheldon was a bit nervous, he wanted her to enjoy herself so that she would be the most amiable to his solution, so he broke from his normal selection of movies hoping to appeal to her. "Actually I rented a copy of that movie you had wanted to see last year, Titanic, unfortunately it's dubbed in German, but with English subtitles."_

_He could feel his anxiety rising, he watched as she crossed her arms. "Sheldon isn't that like a romance? You hate romance movies." He knew she would catch on too quickly. _

"_I don't hate them, I just don't see the entertainment value in losing oneself in a pointless story of two people in an idiotic situation." _

"_Well what about Romeo and Juliet? They were doomed after their stars crossed? You can't tell me that a classic like Shakespeare's best tragedy is not worth losing oneself in, or a feel good romance like Robin Hood and Maid Marian, the Errol Flynn version of course, and don't forget that at the heart of a lot of action and hero movies there is a love story."_

_He moved towards his television and put in the video. "That is not for me to decide, I'll leave that to prosperity. Besides one couple died of their own stupidity and the other was faced with exile." He never could see the mass appeal in some of the 'classics.' _

"_You have to be open to experiences Shel." He saw her settle herself on the floor with a few pillows as she opened their individual ice cream tubs and poured chocolate sauce in hers, she always disregarded his rules of eating on the floor, but he kept his mouth shut._

"_And why should I be open to experiences?" He could see no reason why order and control were not as appealing to her as they are to him. "Either way Titanic has quite a bit of historical value, I have yet to see this one but if it is like the 1953 version it might be entertaining."_

"_Well that was not like the 1953 version at all." He had quite a few complaints as well but when he turned to Angela, who was silently crying next to him, he couldn't help feel that constriction in his chest every time he saw her upset. During the movie they kissed when the main characters kissed but maintained their innocence even though the leads did not, and they watched the boat go down for an hour, and at some point while Jack was drifting off into the icy waters of the ocean Angela had begun crying._

"_No (sniff) it wasn't." She cleared her throat and wiped her eyes. She started to clean up the now empty ice cream tubs and spoons. But when she turned around throwing them away Sheldon was standing right in front of her. _

"_Angela, what are your plans for the end of the year?" He was nervous, he was unsure how she may respond. And the unknown has always made him a bit anxious._

"_Um, I suppose I will go home for a little while and then I-I don't know."_

"_It has come to my attention that we seem to be on two different career trajectories. I was offered several research positions in the states," he took her hands in his and began to draw lazy circles in her palms with his thumbs trying to calm himself down._

"_Did you get one here or in England?" She looked up hopeful but he could do nothing but shake his head. "Sheldon, what are we going to do, you know, about us?" He could see that she was unable to give any other solutions to their problem so he gave her the only one that he could think of._

"_Marry me." He looked at her timidly._

"_Marry you? Sheldon I don't think you're thinking this through…"she tried to turn away but he turned her back so he could see her face._

"_I always think things through." And with more determination he told her again, "Marry me. We could maintain our relationship, and we could make decisions together."_

"_Sheldon I don't think my dad will go for that, we're so young," he wasn't going to let her go, but he could feel the desperation start to rise up._

"_We wouldn't have to get our parents' permission, we could elope to Scotland, and we only have to be 16."_

"_Sheldon this is crazy, you sure you want to marry me? I mean I frustrate you, we fight all the time, and I can never keep up with your work…"_

"_It hasn't stopped us from being together thus far. Angela, I don't see my life without you in it. Marry me." He pulled her closer by her shoulders._

"_You're serious." She said it more as a statement then a question, so he did the only thing he could think of besides create a Pro-Con chart and he kissed her, and when they parted he could see her make her decision. "Ok, ok I'll marry you."_

"_You will?" He heard her, but he wanted to make certain that she meant it._

"_Yeah," he couldn't help kiss her again, he was relieved to say the least. When they parted he could see her realization start to hit her, "Holy shit! We're getting married!"_

"_Shhh," she had forgot that she was in his dorm._

"_Sorry." She whispered, and wrapped her arms around him hugging him again. "When? When do we go?" _

"_Spring break starts tomorrow we'll have 17 days, we can take the train."_

"_Alright. Let's do it." Sheldon had never been so happy and content in his short life._

* * *

><p>"Is he ok?" Leonard asked Mary Cooper, and Howard who were all in the kitchen silently watching Sheldon. He was sitting in his spot after dinner but had gotten very quiet, and after a few minutes they had noticed him gazing off. He had his arm on the side of the couch and the other running circles on the back cushion with his thumb.<p>

"I don't know he hasn't moved or said anything in a few minutes and he didn't even comment on the fact we're not playing vintage video games and its 10 after 8." Even Howard was beginning to worry, he didn't know what was appropriate to talk about so he had kept quiet. There is something that is always unsettling about a silent Sheldon, he may be a pompous jackass but he was still a friend.

"I think I understand why you're concerned boys." Mary hasn't seen Sheldon act like this in many years, and it chilled her to the bone to see it now. She patted Leonard on the back and walked up towards Sheldon. She could see the tears in the corner of his eyes. It frightened her a little.

"Shelly, you ok baby?" She sat down in the big comfy chair and patted Sheldon on the forearm until he looked up. He didn't respond. "Shelly I need you to tell me what is goin on, I wanna know **now**." She spoke firmly to him, she was tired of not knowing what was wrong with her baby.

Sheldon nodded his head and stood up. It was time for him to tell her, he could put it off no longer. He moved to his bag that was near his computer desk and pulled out the VHS that he had picked up from his safety deposit box at the bank. He has only seen it once, and has been unable to watch it since then. "Mom let's go to my room there is something that I need to show you."

"Alright." She followed him into his room, leaving his friends in the living room watching on with curiosity. He motioned for her to sit on the bed, she did even though most of the time **he** would sit while she coaxed information from him. "Now tell me what has gotten you so upset." She was beginning to get impatient.

"Mom, do you recall the other students that were in the Advanced Youth Program with me in Germany?" He began pacing nervously.

"I can remember a few, Sheldon what's going on?" She wasn't sure where this was going, she was with him a few weeks when he went the first time then she had to come home and had trusted the professors to take care of him.

"There was a young girl, my age that was in the music program, Angela, do you recall her?" He walked over to his television and hooked up his VCR, he spoke while his hands were busy.

Mary could remember only a few faces, it's been so long. She does remember meeting a father and a daughter, who was always giggling and joking. "The loud one with the red hair?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath, "Mom I want you to watch something and I want you to watch it all the way through ok," he push the video in and paused it.

"Alright," he handed her the remote and began walking towards the door. "Sheldon what is this?"

He turned and tried to keep his composure. "When the video is done let me know, I'll be in the living room. I'll explain when it's over." And he left her to watch the video.

Mrs. Cooper wasn't sure what this was, but she only hesitated for a second before hitting play.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, I know I'm a little bit of a tease but if I get reviews I will be sure to post the next chapter by tomorrow. And don't hate on Sheldon for his way of telling her, if she is anything like my mom, she would interrupt and make it more difficult for him to express himself. There is a method to his madness.**

**Review and I will respond.!**


	21. Vows

**Vows **

**A/N: as promised here is the next chapter, hope everyone loves it.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

Sheldon took a deep breath, "Mom I want you to watch something and I want you to watch it all the way through ok," he push the video in and paused it.

"Alright," he handed her the remote and began walking towards the door. "Sheldon what is this?"

He turned and tried to keep his composure. "When the movie is done let me know, I'll be in the living room. I'll explain when it's over." And he left her to watch the video.

Mrs. Cooper wasn't sure what this was, but she only hesitated for a second before hitting play.

* * *

><p>She saw the screen shake a bit and the static clear showing her the interior of a church. The video camera was obviously near the pulpit. An older portly priest was standing next to her son. She recognizes her 17 year old boy. She smiled, he was so handsome, not finished growing but still very tall for his age. He was fiddling with the coat he was wearing that seemed a size too big for him but too short on the arms.<p>

She could barely hear the priest, and there was a bit of static in the background. The video shook then began to move slowly towards her son.

_Priest: Ok Dr. Cooper young Marcus here will be handling the video, and we should begin soon_

The priest was gesturing towards the camera and walked towards the front of the church, followed by her son. She couldn't see anyone else in the pews around them, but whoever was in charge of the camera was doing a poorly job. She could see Sheldon scowl as he kept tugging on the sleeves.

_Sheldon: I look ridiculous _

She wasn't sure what was going on, the churched seemed empty and the priest had a thick accent, he sounded Scottish she thinks. She could see her son standing to the left of the priest, meticulously picking whatever was on the jacket off.

_Priest: I'm sorry Dr. that is the only jacket that I have that will be appropriate for this type of occasion, it is a bit large on you but it'll do its job._

Mary wasn't sure what job that was, but she was starting to get nervous, she began fidgeting on the bed as she continued to watch her son, he was now twisting his fingers over and over again. He always did that when he was becoming impatient.

_Priest: How are you feeling? Nervous?_

_Sheldon: I'm a bit warm but not nervous per se, I do seem to have the inability to maintain homeostasis but no not nervous_

_Priest: Oh I doubt that, if I had a young bride as pretty as yours well I would be a nervous wreck. _

BRIDE! Sweet baby Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What was this? She doesn't understand what is going on. Her son has a bride? He never told her of such things. She fought hard to not pause the movie and run out into the living room. She swallowed the lump that was coming up her throat and said a short prayer asking for the grace of God not to have a heart attack so she could have the strength to kill'em later. She continued to watch the priest direct her son, making sure to take deep breaths.

_Priest: Oh, I see that Sister Joanna and your bride are back from getting ready. Dr. you will stand here and when the music starts I want you to turn and watch your bride come your way. Now when she gets here you will take her hand and then the ceremony will begin, like we rehearsed. Alright?_

_Sheldon: Yes, that seems fine._

_Priest: Oh and Dr. Cooper…don't forget to breathe._

_Sheldon: Why would I forget to …_

Mary heard the music begin in the background and watched as Sheldon turned to look at the young girl that was waiting for him at the end of the aisle. Mary had such a mix of emotions that she felt she might burst. She could see the look on her son's face as he waited for her to walk towards him. He looked anxious and relieve at the same time. She could see his hands begin to twitch and begin to tug on his jacket, as he began to take long deep breaths, as if he'd forgotten too. The young girl was standing alone with a few long stemmed lilies in her hand.

Mary could see her vision beginning to blur as she watched the video. She wiped her eyes and took a few desperate deep breaths and watched as the young girl in a white knee length sun dress finally reached her son. She had her hair up in curls with a few tendrils falling around her face. He grabbed her hands and kept his eyes on her, as she did the same to him.

He would never touch anyone willingly; he could barely hug his own sister without squirming like a catfish. This was how she remembered her son, she could feel anger and sadness building deep in her chest, but she attempted to push them down so that she may watch the rest of the video. She watched the priest open the good book in his hand and gesture at the couple so that they would look his way.

_Priest: We are gathered here, in the presence of God and of this company, that Sheldon and Angela may be united in holy matrimony. It is designed to unite two souls and hopes into one; and it rests upon the mutual confidence and devotion of husband and wife. May it be in extreme thoughtfulness and reverence that you enter now into this most holy of relationship._

_Sheldon, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Angela, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?_

_Sheldon: I am._

She couldn't believe what she was watching, her baby was getting married, and he didn't tell her, nor did he ever mention this young girl. Angela, the loud redhead that she had met during her visit to the college, was standing next to him. And they were alone, without their families. What would possess her son to keep this a secret for so long? And where was this girl now? She watched as the priest continued.

_Priest: Angela, are you ready to enter into this marriage with Sheldon, believing the love you share and your faith in each other will endure all things?_

_Angela: I am._

_Priest: Sheldon, do you take Angela to be your wedded wife, to live together in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?_

_Sheldon: I do._

Mary couldn't hold back the sob that came out, and she covered it with her hand as she watched her son say his I do's without her, to a girl she doesn't know. He had never mentioned this young girl. In all his letters and all the phone calls he had never mentioned this person, who was looking up at him with such adoration. She could see Sheldon looking down at her with his blue eyes. Those same blue eyes that have been so distant lately.

_Priest: Angela, do you take Sheldon to be your wedded husband, to live together in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you both shall live?_

_Angela: I do._

_Priest: Sheldon repeat after me_

She could hear her son say his vows loud and clear as the priest whispered them to him.

_Sheldon: I, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, take thee, Angela Hurley, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part._

_Priest: Angela repeat after me _

_Angela: I, Angela Hurley, take thee, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part._

Angela had said her vows through silent tears as she looked up at Sheldon. Mary couldn't imagine how these two kids had felt getting married all alone. Why weren't they in school? Is this why he never came home during breaks except the summer?

Marriages at this age weren't terribly uncommon but usually it came at the end of a shotgun barrel.

Mary suddenly couldn't breathe, was this a wedding to cover up a baby? Not her Shelly. No he was always the one she never had to worry about doin such things. Sure she had a scare or two with George Jr. but never with her Shelly. He would scare her with his sciencey stuff but never about this. That lovely young girl didn't look like she was pregnant, but then again now a days even the most trotted mares wear ribbons. No! Not her Shelly he would never…

Does she even know her son like she thought she did? Looking at the date it was almost …14 years ago. And never had he mentioned any girl, no matter how many times Jr. and Missy teased him about dating. He would always walk away or go off on how relationships were unnecessary for a person who was so much more evolved then the common man.

_Priest: Father in heaven, You ordained marriage for your children, and You gave us love. We present to You Sheldon and Angela, who come this day to be married. _

_Priest: May I have the rings please? _

Sheldon reached into his pants pocket and pulled out two silver bands and placed them on the bible in the priest's hand. Even though she was upset that he was getting married, a not too small part of her was happy he did it in a church.

_Priest: The wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Sheldon and Angela have made to one another. _

_Priest: Sheldon repeat after me _

_Sheldon: Angela, I give you this ring … _

Mary was sitting on the bed almost numb, her emotions kept climbing up then crashing to where she felt almost drained. She still had a steady stream of tears flowing down her face as she watched the two young adults exchange rings. Adults? They were children still, very smart and talented but children non the less. How much of her son's life did she not know about, does he ever tell her the truth, she thought he couldn't lie, but apparently he had no problem hidin things from her. All the time he spent away at school she thought she was giving him a chance to learn and grow with people like him, not gallivantin and keepen secrets.

_Priest: Sheldon and Angela, may you always mirror love in each other's eyes. You have declared your commitment to each other before your witnesses. It gives me the greatest of pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife._

_Priest: Dr. Cooper, you may kiss your bride. _

She watched as her teen son smiled at the girl in his arms. He never smiles like that anymore; he hasn't since he was very young. She watched as he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and Angela pulled him into a hug, and then she watched as they walked down the aisle towards the stained glass doors. She continued to stare at the television until the video feed turned blue and the static returned. And she broke down and began to truly cry for her son.

* * *

><p>It was killing Sheldon to remain in the living room. He had sent Howard and Leonard out to a movie so that he could speak to his mother without their prodding. His 'Vulcan' hearing was often a blessing but each time he heard his mother sob it was proving itself a curse. He maintained his composure as best as he could. He had decided to tell her in this way so that there was no opportunity for her to interrupt him, as she so often did, and he didn't want to have his mother doubt him and think that he was lying to her. He has never lied to her, he has kept things from her to protect himself from heartache and embarrassment.<p>

He was able to remember his wedding day down to the type of perfume she wore, CK1, or the dress she wore, a simple dress with no real label that she found with the help of one of the three witnesses at the wedding. And the smell of the incense in the church, it was a mix of amber and honey. And it truly tore at him to allow those memories to flood his senses; he could feel the headache that would come after his attempt at suppressing them. He could do nothing but to rest his elbows on his knees and cradle his head willing it to subside.

He didn't have time to rest though, all too soon he heard the door to his room open, and he stood in anticipation for his mother to come out.

Mary Cooper waited til she could control her emotions and wiped her face before she stepped out into the living room where she saw her son waiting for her. She looked on at the son that she just saw marry a stranger and wondered if she truly knew him. He didn't look like a little boy anymore; he had aged considerably to her in the past half-hour.

Clearing her throat she spoke out, "What happened to Angela?" It was the first question she could ask without yelling or letting her emotions get the best of her again.

Sheldon knew that he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face. "She died two years ago, in a fatal car accident, I was just informed this week." He swallowed, no matter how many times he said it, it did not get any easier for him to acknowledge that she was gone.

Mary could see the pain cross her son's face. She wanted to run to him and comfort him and make him feel better but she still had questions. She took a deep breath, "why didn't you tell me?" She was truly hurt by this. She slowly moved towards the white chair and eased herself down like the weight of the world was set on her shoulders, keeping her hands on her knees.

He followed her lead and sat in his spot edging forward so that he could maintain eye contact with her. "We were going to inform everyone at graduation, but her father intervened and had the marriage contested. He went to the college and took her away before we could tell anyone. After I attempted to contact her to no avail I expected that there was nothing I could do further and I attempted to forget about her, and the whole marriage." He could see the disappointed look on his mother's face and that stabbed at him more than anything else. "I assumed that keeping it to myself would be best."

"You assumed wrong, Sheldon." She was highly disappointed in her son, she had always encouraged him to come to her when he needed something. But at some point he had got it stuck in his over developed head that he could do it all by himself, always the one with the answers, he didn't need anyone to tell him what to do. Now he was hurting and she didn't know how to respond, usually she would coddle him and make his favorite things, but it all seemed that it wouldnt be enough. What else was he hiding from her?

"Yes I did." He knew that now. He could not argue with her about that like he normally would. He had misconstrued a situation and allowed his selfishness to turn a minor issue of the location of his relationship into the huge conundrum it was now.

"Sheldon this is so unlike you." Her Sheldon wouldn't have done something so…so stupid. "What would George say? God rest his soul." Her husband had always had a hard time dealing with Sheldon often leaving him to deal with his own problems, giving a small morsel of advice but never explaining anything to him. When a bully would hurt or make fun of him, he would just tell Sheldon to do something about it, never thinking that he would build a death-ray. But she never thought he would run away and get married, relationships where her department and she had felt like she had taught him well.

He looked on at his mother as she wiped her eyes, "momma there's more," he waited til he had her full attention, "I also found out that I have a daughter." He swallowed, he mom's face shot up, as did she.

"Dammit Shelly!" She began pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the coffee table feeling like a caged lion, "How could you?" she stopped and turned to him. She pointed right at him, "What were you thinking, I raised you better than that." She shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't help gesturing her hands around as she could feel her disappointment peak. "So this here weddin was just to cover up your …your sinnin…!"

He stood, cutting her off right there, "No, momma! There ain't been no sinnin!" He came to stand right in front of her, "We both remained chaste until **after **we got married!" He took a deep breath to calm himself down. "I had no knowledge that she was pregnant when she went away." He had never spoken to his mother in such a manner, he had always managed to bite his tongue or walk away before it got to that point. But he would not allow her to say one stray derogatory statement about Angela or Lee Ann, he knew that she would regret it later. Her views were driven by absurd dogma, but despite his lack of faith in a deity that ruled her life, he has always attempted to adhere to them for her and her alone.

"After?" Mary was taken aback and tried to process what he had just said. Sheldon had never spoken to her like that before. She could truly see that he was no longer her little boy. She watched as he ran his hand through his hair, and wiped at his eyes. After thinking about what he had said now she was able to realize that her Shelly had given her a grandbaby. She could feel her eyes well up again, but these were happy tears, and she would welcome them.

"Yes mom after," he went to his messenger bag and pulled from it the envelope that had the pictures he had printed after work, he walked back to his stunned mother, who had made her way back to the white chair, and handed them to her. "Her name is Lee Ann, she's now 13 years old."

Mary sat back down and began flipping slowly through the pictures. They were of the most beautify baby girl she has ever seen even more so then Missy, but of course she wouldn't be telling Missy that. She could see Sheldon's mouth and Missy's chin. But as soon as she saw those jewel toned eyes looking back at her she knew she was done for. This little girl had her by the heart strings. "Oh, Shelly," he put her hand up to her mouth but couldn't suppress her smile, or her tears.

She was a grandmother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (sniff, wiping away a tear) I hope everyone enjoyed that. I actually have a very religious mother, no prayer circles or 'healings' but she is what Mary might call a 'bead rattler.' And what I find common with parents that are very religious they often (not always) think that they tell their children about relationships but in reality don't say anything informative or helpful, often leaving 'sex-ed' to the school or opting out of it all together. Saying that it is something that shouldn't be learned until your wedding night. But I'm sure that he knew the mechanics of it all it's the emotional part he didn't. **

**Well Sheldon got him a backbone and finally stood up to his mother, I'm all for respecting your elders and parents but come on, no more tattling to his momma please. **

**Please review I would love to hear everyone's thoughts on this. **


	22. Who is This?

**Who is This?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory, but Lee Ann is all mine. **

**A/N: sorry that it's been so long, but here is the new chapter, yes we will get a little bit of Robert Hurley, and there is a surprise. Hope you all like it. And to all the new readers thank you for joining us I do appreciate all the lovin, and as always Review at the end and let me know what you think. **

* * *

><p>When Sheldon calmed his mother down he made his way to his room to call his daughter up like he told her.<p>

_LA: "Hello" _

"Hello Lee Ann, I hope your evening has gone well." He was in a much better mood now then when the night had begun, and he could hear his daughter's own excitement at his call, which also brightened his mood.

_LA: "hi dad, yeah, it's been uneventful, I just finished watching 'The Return of the Jedi" and am getting ready for bed." _

"Uneventful? I can rationalize very few things more eventful then a Star Wars marathon. Only a Star Trek marathon would be equal in exhilaration if not more so." Who would be able to watch Star Wars and not be swept away by its thematic brilliance?

_LA: "Let me rephrase that, my evening was filled with adventure and suspense within the confines of the home-theatre, and yes I enjoyed them a lot dad, but afterwards I stayed in my very quiet room."_

He could hear her voicing lilting and her laughter, making him smile at her response. "Oh well that seems nice, wait was that sarcasm?"

_LA: "No that was my overall thought on the movie, when I use sarcasm I will try my best to let you know." _

He still wasn't sure how to process her words, even Penny would respond to his questions about sarcasm with sarcasm leaving him more puzzled then when he began.

"Ok …Was **that** sarcasm?"

_LA: "No dad, I will tell you, I promise. I am fluent so it may be undetectable at times." _He read about the elusive sarcasm and humor of the teenager, he was hoping that spending more time with her would give him some added insight into this phenomenon. _"So how did things go? Did your mother take the news well? Her head didn't implode like Uncle Howard's did it?"_

"It shockingly went much better than I expected but as I did anticipate she is unbearable now and wants to meet you desperately." In truth he had expected her to bolt out of his room yelling and throw a bible at him, but she did handle it much calmer then he anticipated.

_LA: "Really? Ok, well um, I hope we meet soon then," _he could hear her voice get lower and shake a bit.

"Lee Ann, I am unsure are you showing signs of disappointment, or nervousness?"

_LA: "I guess I am a little nervous, I-I just don't know if she'll …like me or not."_

That familiar pressure was crawling up his sternum as he heard the uncertainty in his daughter's voice, "Lee Ann, I do not believe you will have any difficulty with your grandmother, those eyes of yours have superpowers, and one look and she will and **has **fallen for you." He had noticed which picture had did it too, it was the same that had taken his breath away the night before, he would need to make more copies, his mother has laid claim to the one he had and refuses to give it back.

_LA: "I have superpowers?" _

"Of course you do, but use them for good not evil." Of course he was well aware of the power of those eyes, he would need to develop some form of resistance if he was going to maintain any control with her around.

_LA: "Ok, well when do you think I can meet her?"_

"Soon but I will need to speak to your grandfather first, no more sneaking out."

_LA: "Ok. I'll speak to you tomorrow?"_

"Alright, I will contact you tomorrow evening, goodnight Darlin."

_LA: "Night dad."_

After Mary Cooper calmed down and looked through many more pictures of Lee Ann, Sheldon told her of his predicament with Robert Hurley, Lee Ann's grandfather and how he wanted to gain his daughter's custody. Mary of course understood but was not happy with waiting and had wanted to meet Lee Ann right away. She tried to put her foot down and force him to take her to see Lee Ann but Sheldon was no longer under the same pressure to knuckle under anymore, he supposed it was due to these newfangled feeling and sense of responsibilities to Lee Ann that have surfaced over the past week. She even pouted which was new to him, he's never seen her do that before. But even she saw reason after listening to her son's reckoning, she didn't like it but she acquiesced none the less. Of course if he didn't do something soon she was goin to light a fire under his rear.

They talked more over the rest of their night, taking advantage of the mother-son time they so rarely had while Leonard was out with Howard. She had already made dinner so this mainly consisted of her questions and pestering about work, Lee Ann, his friends and of course Penny.

Ahh Penny. His relationship with her was less than 24 hours old and was new to him so he did not have much to say and could not express his feelings so that his mother could understand them. He could barely understand them. He contemplated creating a contract to put parameters on their relationship so that her annoying habits could be minimized, but he knew Penny would disregard it either way. And even though he kept them at bay, her annoying habits didn't bother him as much as they used to. He may even venture into saying that they were endearing. Not the belching, definitely not the belching.

Sheldon reluctantly heard about the gossip back in Texas, who cheated on who, divorces, jail time and other contemptible scandal. Sheldon and his mother declared that his was the juiciest, and since it was honorable and good news they wore it like a badge of honor. The Cooper family hasn't been in the gossip circle since the last time Missy caused an all-out brawl at the Longhorn Ballroom when two of her beaus fought over who could dance with her first. After Leonard came home he was 'caught up' so to speak, and they all went about their evening routines and settled in for the night.

Sheldon was lying on the couch unable to sleep. He began thinking about the changes that his life is undergoing and at the rate in which it is he might be in Timbuktu for all he knew this time next year. So after many hours of internal debate he has decided to suspend his meticulous schedule until he is able to maintain control of his life again. Of course this left him with anxiety and uneasiness, but also this feeling of exhilaration, which he had not foreseen.

Laying back he allowed his mother's earlier words about Penny get his attention. Penny cared about him. He knew this already, she was always there for him when he needed someone and often when he didn't. But he cannot deny that he has begun to look to her for help and companionship when he needed it. Even before he looked to Leonard, which was not often, considering that he was attached to Priya by the lips on a regular basis. Yes his life is changing. Over the years he had accepted a life of solitude, but now he was on the apex of a new existence. Could he trust in Penny to stay by his side, through what may or may not be a difficult custody dispute? Would she lose interest in him if he did not begin to anticipate her feelings or express his own? Was that the true reason that Angela never contacted him, his lack of feeling or compassion? He hated to doubt himself, over the years he has laid brick by brick the walls that have kept his life in balance, but they are now crumbling at his feet.

His mind continues to drudge up memories that kept him up well past midnight. So it was a great relief when he heard the distinct sound of Penny jingling her keys in the hallway. He sat up and before he realized what he was doing he already had on his slippers and his robe and was stepping out into the hall.

"Penny." he called out to her. She looked back at him, clearly she has had a rough night, her blouse was smeared with gravy and wisps of her hair had begun to fall around her face. Her make-up seemed to have worn off over the course of the night as well, but her smile was bright as ever.

"Oh, hey sweetie, sorry did I wake you?" she whispered back at him as she finally got the keys to work on her door knob. She pushed it open but remained in the hall waiting for Sheldon.

"No actually I was having difficulty sleeping." he closed the door only leaving it slightly ajar as he walked towards the middle of the hall.

"Ok," she had hoped to see him before she went to bed, she was very curious to see how things went, "sooooo how did it go with your mother, did you tell her about Lee Ann and Angela?"

Sheldon smiled back at Penny, he couldn't help realize the over all ease he was feeling at the moment, as the proverbial 'weight' has been lifted off his shoulders. "I did, and she now is under the impression that she needs to spoil her and make up for 13 years of birthdays, Christmases and Easters. I may have to restrain her."

Penny couldn't help laughing at that, Mary Cooper had a knack for spoiling Sheldon, so hearing her act that way for Lee Ann made her earlier unease dissipate. "Well that is the job of the Grandma- to spoil and baby. What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Leonard will be picking up Priya tomorrow around noon. I will have to gather what materials I have to go over this debacle with her. I am anticipating that with my help she will be equipped to handle this situation."

Even though Penny no longer wanted to get back together with Leonard, she still did not enjoy spending time with Priya. Not to mention she didn't enjoy watching her undermined Sheldon either. And it definitely wasn't lost on her that Priya didn't want her around. It would mean that she would have to wait until Priya left or Sheldon came over to her apartment to be able to see him. "Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then, after you're done." She turned around about to make her way into her living room when she heard Sheldon call back to her.

"Of course," she turned and could see him struggle to say something, "I would much appreciate having you by my side tomorrow."

"You would?" that threw her off guard a little, she figured that he would want quiet to be able to work on this.

"Yes, I need your help to assess what is appropriate action, I do not want to misjudge this situation and I am afraid that I might allow my" he hated to admit any faults of his out loud, "…um pride to get in the way." and the last thing he needed was to lose what little help he did have in this. Priya may be unbearable at times, but she was a capable lawyer.

Penny couldn't believe what he just said, "nooooo, you, prideful?" of course she couldn't help a little poke or two go unmentioned, "Maybe arrogant, conceited, a bit smug, but pride, pshhhh." she threw her hand around to bat the idea of him being prideful away.

"Yes well I would like you to help 'rein me in' as they say. I would appreciate it." He was attempting to be sincere, not only would she help him in this aspect but he had been wanting her by his side all evening, he had missed her, especially when he had spoken to his mother.

She knew that he needed her so she thought about it and realized that it was Priya's problem not hers if she didn't want her around. "Sure, what will you give me?" Penny was tire but she enjoyed playing with him a little.

"What would you like?" he wasn't sure what she meant, did she want a prize, or maybe a chocolate. But when she just walked up to him and puckered her lips it became obvious what she wanted. But knowing that it more then likely had been several hours since she last washed her face and that she had been working in a restaurant made his choice a hard one, he wanted to kiss her but he just couldn't do it. "Perhaps tomorrow when you are not covered in the remnants of tonight's 'special' on your person."

Penny opened her eyes and lowered her head, she could see the blush cross his face, but in all honesty she felt gross after working all night, so she just gave a sigh. "Oh well fine, but I do plan on collecting tomorrow." She smiled back at him and walked into her apartment closing the door slightly. "Goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight Penny," he smiled back at her and made his way back to his couch. Seeing Penny had put his mind at ease and instead of being overwhelmed with life he was able to concentrate on her smile. Sheldon was able to sleep once his head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>LAPOV<strong>

When I woke up I could feel the weight of the day around me. My grandfather was due to arrive around 10 from the airport. I wasn't sure how I should act. Should I be despondent and mopey and stay out of his way locking myself into my room (not that he would notice) or should I act like it was a normal day and enjoy my breakfast and go about my usual exploration around the house? Yeah I guess the second one would be best.

I didn't have to ponder long,

(knock) (knock)

I walked over to the door and opened it to see my nanny. "Good morning, Ms. Dimas, what may I help you with?" ever since she had told me that she was leaving the house I had made it a point to remain formal and professional with her. I needed to sever any unintentional attachments I had with this person so that the transition to the next nanny would go smoothly. Feelings get in the way of business. That is all it ever was, business, a job.

"Lee Ann, your grandfather's plane will be arriving shortly, would you like to go with Joe to pick him up?" I knew that my new formal attitude bothered Dimas, I wasn't entirely sure why, she was leaving what would it matter to her if we kept it professional, it's not like she cared.

"No thank you, he wants a quiet drive when he comes home. Will that be all Ms. Dimas?" I know that being in a car with my grandfather would be rather uncomfortable right now, I'll just wait til he got home so he can ignore me. Why speed up the process, and if I was lucky he might even spare me a few minutes of his precious attention before he decided that he needed to leave again for another week. Plus I hate airports, so many people coming and going, and nothing is as clean as it seems. I really don't want to come down with the plague right now.

"I suppose it is. Mrs. Patterson will have breakfast ready in 10 minutes."

"Thank you I will be down shortly," with that I closed the door and made my way to my closet to get changed for the day.

I pick out a purple long tank, pink cat-eyed-glasses graphic tee to go on top, green skinny jeans, and my neon pink high-tops with the strap, a cute ensemble. Color-blocking is so in right now. Now where did I put my coordinating necklace and earrings and headband? Ok, got them on, time for breakfast.

After breakfast I made my way to the library/sitting room to grab a reference book I needed for my Monday English class. I'm not hiding, nope not at all; it's no big deal that he will be coming home any second now. I mean really what does it matter to me, if he ignores that I exist, its not like I'm at an impressionable age or that I'm one of those ditzy girls with the weak personality, or have abandonment issues, pa-leeeeaaase, I'm just fine with the way things are going, I have dad now. **He **wants me and that's all I need.

Growing up grandfather was often gone on business or busy with work in his office but he did make time for mom and me. Taking us out to dinner or to a show, he was always around for holidays. But it hasn't been like that in a few years. Now he seems only interested in my school and my lessons otherwise we rarely speak, he might as well have sent me to boarding school. Last Christmas I was able to spend part of my holiday with my friend Brenda (little-bit) because he was taking a red-eye to New York, he also missed New Years. But did that bother me anymore, of course not, at the time I might have belly-ached about not having him around, but the new iPad I got helped …a little.

I can hear Dimas calling my name down the hall so I duck behind the couch so that she doesn't see me from the hallway.

"Lee Ann, are you in here?" I can hear her walking into the room. "You do realize that I can see your reflection from the mirror. Doesn't help that your outfit is as bright as a safety cone." I look over to my left and just as she said, the mirror gave me a perfect view of her beefy presence. Shitake mushrooms (I'm not allowed to curse) well I guess I should have been more observant when I came in here.

I might as well see what she wants. I stand straightening my tee and look up at her expectantly. "Yes Ms. Dimas, I'm right here, to what do I owe this intrusion?"

"Young Lady your grandfather just arrived, he would like to speak to you in his office," she looks down at me and I'm not sure but it looks like pity. Why in the world would she pity me?

"Yes ma'am, I suppose that he needs my new schedule for the week," I turn to grab my book but it was forgotten as soon as she spoke again.

"Lee Ann …he brought someone with him."

"A client I assume?" she shakes her head, who else could it be, he never brings friends around especially on a Saturday morning.

"I don't think so. She seems quite …familiar with your grandfather." She looks a bit disgusted.

"She?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I made my way up to his office, I hated going in there. When he was gone on a trip he kept it locked tighter then Fort Knox. To say that the office was intimidating was an understatement. Every piece of furniture had a purpose, and comfort was not one of them. Everything was oversized and ostentatious, it was to peacock in front of the very few people he let in, usually high profile clients or co-workers.

I stood at the doorway that was slightly ajar, and was surprised to hear giggling coming from the inside. I knocked on the door frame and waited to be allowed in.

"Lee Ann, you may come in sweetheart."

Sweetheart? He never calls me that. I open the door wider and walk in expecting to see some imposter sitting behind his desk, (great now I believe in body snatchers like my uncles). But what I see is him sitting in his large, leather, wing-backed chair behind his desk. But what did catch me by surprise was the blonde sitting on his lap, his hand dangerously high on her bare leg right at the hem of a slutty skirt. Completely gross, blaaahhh. Ugh I just got over a cold, I could really do without the nausea again.

Over the last few years there have been several no-name girls that he seemed to be attached to for a couple of weeks then toss to the side, but none were ever allowed in his office. He would have late dinner dates where I was ushered off to my room or he would take his 'date' off to his master bedroom without giving me a sideways glance. But what was way more disgusting is that most of these girls where young, some even younger then mom was, twenty-somethings. The only one he kept a little longer was nanny #4.

Even though it was totally gross, I knew my grandfather was a very attractive older man, he had that whole 'Clooney/Tom Selek' thing going for him. You know the type, strong face, salt/pepper hair, and a large sturdy frame. He is much more intimidating presence then either of those two; I swear he had a look that could make you worry about waking up with a severed head in your bed. Not to mention that his $1000 suites attracted gold-diggers like ants to a picnic.

"Hello grandfather," I stand in front of his desk and keep my hands behind my back. I keep darting my eyes between the two.

"Sweetheart," (there's that word again,) I have to practically bite my cheek to keep from squinching (that's squinting and lurching together) into a look of utter disbelief, "I want you to meet someone very special to me, this is Alicia, we met at a party a client was having a few weeks ago. Alicia this is Lee Ann, my granddaughter." he smiles at her and waves in my general direction.

"Hi Lee Ann, well aren't you a cutie, love your hair." She was pretty but I can smell the designer imposture perfume from where I was, clear sign of a gold-digger, not to mention the way she was playing with the hair on the back of my grandfather's neck.

"Um Hi, thanks you," I smile weakly in her direction.

Grandfather finally spares me a glance, "Lee Ann, Alicia here will be moving in with us."

"I'm sorry, what? She'll be living here? As in this house?" What in the world was he talking about, he said he's only known her a few weeks. He's got to be kidding.

"Yes, she will be doing me a favor and will be taking over as your nanny, since I have been unsuccessful in finding a suitable one from the agency." He narrowed his eyes at me, silently telling me to keep my thoughts to myself. I quickly composed myself and just nod.

Alicia looks up at me with her fake smile, and too sweet voice, "Yeah, Lee Ann we will be best friends soon, you'll see. And it will help me out a lot, I got to get out of my building my neighbors are crazy."

Grandfather looked back at Alicia like she just discovered the cure for cancer and without breaking his gaze he spoke to me, "Sweetheart she will need your school schedule, and on your way out could you tell Mrs. Patterson to come here." He flaps his hands my way dismissing me.

I am so confused, "uhh, oh ok."

But before I could turn around Alicia spoke up again, "By Lee Ann, I'll see you soon," I could hear grandfather whisper something to her and then she started to giggle again.

Well I am not one to let opportunities pass me by, so I turn back around before I lose my nerve, "Hey grandfather, can I ask you a question?"

He looks my way and then back at her smiling, "Sure sweetheart, whatever you want?"

"May I go visit a friend this afternoon?" I say this in my sweetest voice, making sure to bat my eyes. Dad did say that they were my superpower, he'll forgive me for using them if it's to go see him, that's good not evil, right?

He hesitates only a second but then Alicia gave him a look like she wanted to eat him or something. "Sure, why not. Will you need Ms. Dimas, because I was planning on having a meeting with her later to discuss Alicia's position?" I don't think he's actually paying attention to what he is telling me, but who am I too point that out.

"Can Joe take me? It won't be too long."

"That would be fine, but he is to stay with you through the length of the visit, understand." He tries to look like the caring grandfather in front of Alicia.

"Yes sir. Well bye Ms. … sorry what's your last name?" I look at her expecting an answer but she just smiles back and dismisses it.

"Oh honey don't be silly you can call me Alicia or Ali."

"Ok, Yes ma'am, oh I mean Alicia, bye," I try to sound coy before I make my way out of his office.

What in Hades was that? Since when does he call me 'sweetheart?' And what voodoo did she do on him? He was smiling. Usually grandfather would be looking over papers and speaking very direct and to the point. It's like he underwent a complete 180 degree demeanor modification. Whatever it is I hope she keeps it up, as long as he's in a good mood, or whatever that was, perhaps he'd understand the situation with my dad.

I make my way down to the kitchen where Mrs. Patterson is writing her weekly menu and grocery list. I let her know to go see him. Then I go straight into the adjoined garage where I can see Joe vacuuming the car. I let him know to be ready by 12:30 to take me to my 'friend's' house and at first he doesn't believe me but I told him that my grandfather was busy with my new nanny and that if he wanted to disturb him, he would be doing so at his own risk.

I walk back up to my room and grab my phone,

"Hi dad," I'm so excited I can barely contain my excitement from my voice.

_S: "Hello Lee Ann, everything ok?"_

Yeah, can I come over later around 1:00?" I could hear the worry in his voice, but little did he know that there was nothing to worry about this time.

_S:"Lee Ann, we talked about this I don't want you sneaking out anymore."_

"Oh I'm not sneaking out, grandfather said I could go over there," I know that he was worried last time and even Penny told me not to do it anymore.

"_He did? And he knows that you are coming here?" _I could hear his doubt, but this time I wasn't sneaking out, I mean Penny was a friend so technically it wasn't even a lie.

"Well he thinks that I am going to a friend's house, but I will be escorted by Joe, remember him, but don't worry I'll make sure that he behaves himself. Do you think I can meet your mom today?" I was getting really excited about meeting her.

"_Of course, she's practically beaming now, be prepared for the onslaught that is Mary Cooper. There are some things that we need to discuss either way. I will have a lawyer here to help go over what our plan of attack will be."_

"Ok, I'm going to go get ready, I'll be there at 1:00, bye dad." I'm so excited, I don't mean to rush off the phone but I hear him say goodbye before I hang up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: next up will be a little family reunion! Not to mention we have to see Priya. Tell me what you think, and remember if you review I will respond, so please review I love hearing from everyone! I'll try harder to update soon.**


	23. Nerves

**Nerves**

**Disclaimer: i do not own TBBT**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I hope you all love it. Thanks to all the new readers I got over the weekend, remember to review at the end and I will respond as best as I can. **

* * *

><p>When Penny woke up it was to the smell of cookies, (sniff) home-made (sniff) chocolate chip to be exact. Dressing quickly in black cut-offs and a pink razor-back tank, she followed her nose to 4A. She walked right into the apartment where the smell was so over-powering that her mouth began to water.<p>

But before she could venture onto the quest of getting a cookie Sheldon looked up from where he was cleaning the coffee table, "oh thank-god, you're here." He stood up and walked right up to her, but instead of giving her the hug she was hoping for he just had this relieved look on his face. "Could you please tell my mother to calm down? Lee Ann called and said that she would be visiting around 1:00 and now my mother will not listen to reason. She has insisted that I re-clean the entire apartment, which usually isn't a difficult task to undertake but she also decided to start baking every recipe that she knows, to which Lee Ann's 85lb stature could never consume even a 10th of what she's already made." Sheldon looked at her expectantly.

"Good morning to you too," Penny teased, usually Sheldon would scold her about mooching off of their food and walking in with-out knocking but here he was, clearly frazzled, so of course she had to tease. His hair was a little unkempt which just added to how cute he can be when he was like this.

"I'm sorry, good morning Penny, did you have a pleasant REM cycle?" with a fake smile he waited for her to nod her head, "Good, now please could you?" He points towards the kitchen where an equally frazzled Mary Cooper was whisking away at a bowl full of batter.

"Sheldon make sure that the couch is straight and that you sweep the dust-bunnies from under the chairs, and don't forget to shake out the curtains on the windows. Chop-chop I ain't got all day mister." Mrs. Cooper yelled over her shoulder at her son, who clearly was hanging onto his sanity by a thread. She knows that he keeps a meticulously clean apartment; it's cleaner than most hospitals. But this wasn't exactly her home and she wanted to make a good impression. She was just so excited she could hardly contain it. She may need to sneak a smoke before Lee Ann got there, you know for her nerves. Of course no one would know 'cept Jesus and she needed plenty of time to clean up and wash the smell off before her grandbaby got there.

Penny could see what Sheldon was talking about now, "why do I have to talk to her? She is your mother and this is your apartment." Hey, she said she could see it not that she was okay with trying to talk his mother into a cease and desists.

"Penny I have been stating that for over an hour and she refuses to listen. It's just like family holidays when I was a kid. The day before company would arrive she would have us deep clean the house and she would bark orders while she cooked in the kitchen. But this is worse than the time that she thought that her cousin's daughter's friend was bringing George Strait's nephew as a date for the fourth of July. She didn't of course but she still had us sweep the roof. Please Penny, please, please, please." He fake pouted and batted his baby blues.

Penny didn't want to, but seeing Sheldon at a lost always makes her buckle, damn those eyes. "Fine, but now instead of just a kiss you get to take me out on a full blown date, and not to a comic book store or the train station, dinner and dancing." She knew it was silly to blackmail him into taking her out but she wanted to get something out of all this. He hesitated a second, then he heard his momma tell him to quit doddlein and pick up the pace, and then she did the one thing he hated more than anything, she whistled at him, and not just a simple whistle, no, this was a 'hog-callin' whistle, it screeched and he was pretty certain that if it lasted more than a few seconds his ears would bleed. He shuttered then nodded his head quickly at Penny and pointed towards the kitchen again.

So she grudgingly started walking towards his mother. She could see pies, cobblers and the cookies spread out on the counter. She had been craving a cookie since she woke up. She reached forward and picked up a nice big one, but before she could move it up to her mouth Mrs. Cooper swatted her with a spoon. "Uh-uhh those ain't for you, you'll have to wait til later." Penny dropped the cookie and brought her hand up to her mouth to ease the stinging that was shooting across her knuckles. "Ow! Ahh Mrs. Cooper can't I have just one, they smell really good, and plus there is no way Lee Ann can eat all of them."

Mary went back to the pouring of her batter into a cake pan while she spoke to Penny, "that may be so but my babygirl will get first pick, and she cain't do that if there are all these tongues licking the spoon." With that she popped her cake into the oven and set a timer. "Now Penny, make yourself useful and grab that mop over there and…" But as she turned around she saw Penny stuff the end of a cooking into her mouth. She shook her head giving her a disapproving look and began prepping for the icing she was going to mix so she could pour it on the cake when it came out, "and just for that you can scrub the baseboards too."

Penny cried internally. Baseboards? Who ever bothered cleaning those? Penny didn't mean to get caught sneaking a cookie but it was calling to her, 'Penny don't you want to eat me? Hurry she won't see' (he strangely sounded like Kermit the frog) 'Ok cookie since you said so' and before she knew it the cookie was in her mouth. She managed to look ashamed before she reached into the cupboard and grabbed a glass so she could get some milk to wash it down with, but realized that it has all been used up in the cooking and reached for two sodas instead.

"Mrs. Cooper don't you think that all this is a bit much? I just mean that, you know, Lee Ann has actually been here before and the way the apartment looks doesn't matter to her. And even though all these goodies look and smell delicious I don't think she would want you to wear yourself out." She turned and could see Mary mixing another bowl full of ingredients but she looked back and forth to Penny. She could see she had her in the little window of doubt, so she acted quickly. "Now here," Penny reached over and grabbed the bowl and pried the whisk out of her firm grip and put them on the counter, "why don't we relax for a little while and I'll finish up later?" She guided her to the couch where Sheldon was watching with awe.

He could never play his mother like that. Missy and he had a hard time getting her to just to shop for herself when she needed things, because she constantly was thinking of them or Jr. He would send a gift card or a check to her for her birthday but she always seemed to spend it on others rather than herself, completely overlooking the clear intentions and social obligation of his gift thus making the point of it moot.

Penny handed Sheldon a soda and sat Mary down on the white chair and made her way to the middle cushion next to him. "So are you excited? Your first grandkid, huhh. So how do you feel 'grandma'?" She was trying to distract her because she could clearly see Mary looking back at the kitchen longingly.

Mary brightened up and couldn't help the smile that stretched across her face, "oh well I'm as excited as can be expected. It may not have happened the way I had wished but God has a funny way of doing things you know. When he blesses sometimes it's not right out but hidden in the puddin." Mary hadn't realized how excited she was. Her first grandbaby, now-she was a bit bitter still about missing out on 13 years but it was no different than Sheldon missin his time with her too, so she couldn't rightly blame him. But she would refuse to miss any more time, even if she had to have a little talk with Robert Hurley herself.

"And to think that the prayer circle was start'en to lose faith in making sure that Shelly didn't end up one of those skinny little fairies like the ones at the Lady Goo Goo concerts, but now look I have a beautiful grandbaby and Shelly has you, so I may need to focus the circle on getting my weddin, I mean Shelly's weddin to happen soon." And with that Sheldon lunged forward and did a perfect execution of a 'spit take' spraying soda across his just cleaned coffee table.

He coughed and cleared his throat. He could feel his face heat up clearly embarrassed, realizing all eyes were on him. "Well it seems that this soda is obviously defective," he set it down on the lamp table and reached for the washcloth he was using to clean earlier to re-clean the coffee table that was now covered in a sticky mess. He was trying desperately to avoid Penny's eyes, but could clearly hear her giggle.

Penny knew that they both weren't ready for that, but she would be lying if she didn't give it a couple of thoughts ever since she knew that he had been married before, "Mrs. Cooper I think it is really early to be talking about anything like that, we just started dating" she was cut off by Mary.

"Now Penny I know that you two just began your relationship, but you both have been two-steppin around each other for years, what more is there? And I was robbed of his first weddin' so I think he owes it to me to give me one where I have a hand in," she looked right at her wide-eyed son, "and preferably before I die, cuz you never know when He comes a calling and you best be prepared for when He does, because I refuse to keel over until it happens, and Meemaw too, she's already got one foot in the dirt, you might wanna make her happy too you know." She says this with all seriousness and then stands, "now that icing isn't goin to mix itself, excuse me. Shelly you're gonna wanna mop around there, get her to help. After I get this mixed I'm gonna get a bit of fresh air." She sauntered off back to the kitchen. Leaving a gob-smacked Sheldon and Penny.

* * *

><p>Lee Ann was in the car waiting for Joe to drive her to her father's. She went through a whole can of Lysol when she got in the car, since now she knew that her grandfather and Alicia rode home in the backseat. She wasn't sure what communicable diseases they brought with them from the airport and of course just them kissing was enough to make her gag. After finishing up she was starting to get impatient and honked the horn to get Joe's attention.<p>

She was so excited and she wanted to make a good impression so she had changed into a bright pink and green floral dress shirt and dressy black pants, with her new jeweled sandals. She was looking through her bag making sure that all of her 'essentials' were in there, when Joe sat in the driver's seat.

"Ok Lee Ann where to?" he wasn't happy about having to drive her around today, he usually only ever took her to or picked her up from school.

"2311 Los Robles St. It's on the east side of the city, close to the university, and please avoid downtown, there's construction." She was going to wait until they were closer to the apartments before she told Joe anything, so he has no quick way of taking her back home without listening to her first. Plus she needed a few moments to plan her wording.

"This is not an address I know Lee Ann. Are you sure that you're allowed to go over there?" He knew how protective Mr. Hurley was of her, he was usually much more particular about where she went, and he obviously likes that new blonde that he came off the plane with this morning, so much that he is breaking even his own rules.

"Yes I am, he said as long as you stayed with me for the duration of the visit I could go."

He was driving farther and farther away from the house, "so you're telling me that I'm on babysitting duty? Hell." He smacked the steering wheel. This happened the last time a nanny was getting Mr. Hurley's attention. Mrs. Patterson or he would get stuck watching her whenever he wanted a 'meeting' with the nanny. And he had a feeling that Dimas was getting an early leave already, too bad because she was the first to actually try to understand Lee Ann in the last two years, not that he cared or anything.

They were about five minutes from the apartment when Lee Ann decided that it was now or never. "Joe, do you know what this is?" she picked up an RW-DVD from her bag, waving it so that he could see it in the rearview mirror.

"Fu-ugghh, what's on it Lee Ann?" he didn't know where this girl got the audacity to con him like this. He's not even sure if he did anything questionable since the last time she threatened him.

"Oh, not a lot, just a little surveillance I was doing from the pool house, with some webcams." She knew that there wasn't much on the DVD but him kissing a girl on the couch but she needed something to play him. "I just need some assurance that you're not going to tell my grandfather anything."

Fuck, the damn pool house usually doesn't have any cameras. "What are you talking about Lee Ann?" He knew he shouldn't have brought that blonde over there the other day, but he figured since Lee Ann was sick that she wouldn't notice.

"I need you to promise not to tell first," she smiled up at him while he pulled the car into the apartment complex's small parking lot.

"Fine I promise, give me the DVD though," he tried to reach her from his seat but of course she pulled back, frustrating him to no end.

"No I'm keeping it, a girls got to make sure she covered you know, this will be like collateral," she smiled back. "Well you see we aren't exactly going to go to a friend's place, my dad lives in this building and I'm about to go meet my grandmother, so I need you to behave yourself, and I mean your best behavior or this," she waved the disc, "is going on Youtube then e-mailed to my grandfather, ok." She got out and sent a quick text to her dad letting him know she was in the lobby. They were a few minutes late which irritated her, she hated to be late but with Joe she always was, she told him not to go through downtown.

Joe was silently seething, he hated that this little girl was getting the best of him. He got out of the car and followed her to the front entrance. He was a little curious as to who her father was though. Mr. Hurley had kept it closed-lipped around the house about him and he never felt comfortable enough to ask. Angela was a gorgeous woman and never gave him the time of day, despite his efforts, so he was waiting to see what kind of guy could possibly get her attention. In the year that he knew her before she died, she's only went out once on a date because her father made her and when she came home, early by the way, she was mumbling something about the guy being sub-human and a troglodyte. Whatever the hell that was.

Lee Ann was literally bouncing on her feet when she walked into the lobby. She could hear footsteps coming from the stairs and she turned to Joe, "remember you better behave yourself around them," she gave him a pointed look. She knew they would recognize each other from The Cheesecake Factory and she wasn't sure if they would hate each other right off the bat, she may have to keep him in the hall like a guard dog. He just sighed and nodded and kept back a few feet from her.

When Sheldon made his way into the lobby he couldn't help smile down at his daughter. He's seen her on the computer but hasn't been in her presence since Wednesday, which was much too long in his opinion. "Hello Lee Ann." he reached down and pulled her into a hug. He was getting better at it, they weren't the same awkward hugs from before, well no more than it should be considering their height difference.

"Hi Dad." Lee Ann hugged him back extra tight with a huge smile on her face. She was so glad to see him, it always felt like forever even though they just saw each other the day before and spoke on the phone that morning.

"Wait, you're her dad?" Joe stood back unimpressed and couldn't understand how this guy was her father. He wasn't impressive looking or rich or any of the things that he had pictured Angela Hurley would look for in a guy, just that weird scientist that he saw at the restaurant on Tuesday. He just looked like a tall skinny dork wearing a comic book shirt. Then it dawned on him, "so this is the reason that you ran off on Tuesday, isn't it?" He looked over at Lee Ann, who was glaring at him, from next to her dad.

"Joe, this is my dad, Dr. Sheldon Cooper." She was trying to tell him subliminally to be quiet and leave it alone but of course he wouldn't.

"I thought his name was Hofstadter or something like that, …wait Cooper? Dammit Lee Ann your grandfather is going to go ballistic!" The first day he was hired he was told to run interference on anybody named Cooper; mail, visitors, phone calls, packages. He was instructed to let him know if anything happened, all of the new hires were briefed. He wasn't told why or what that name meant but he did as told. But this is the first time he has ever come to it. "Come on lets go, I'm taking you home. Now Lee Ann!" He reached for Lee Ann but Sheldon put her behind him.

"I think you are highly mistaken, you are not taking my daughter anywhere." Sheldon may not be a match to this man physically but he wasn't going to let her go with him right now, especially after the way he was behaving. Sheldon could deduce that this situation was escalating rather quickly. "Lee Ann go on upstairs, I'll be there in a moment." He kept his eyes on Joe and didn't move an inch, but when Lee Ann continued to hesitate he called back to her, "Lee Ann it's ok, go on," he knew it was only to reassure her, he had no idea how the situation may play out.

Lee Ann started walking up the stairs but instead of continuing on up she stopped at the first landing trying to hear what was going on. She had anticipated that Joe would make the connection but not his reaction, and she wasn't ready for him to drag her back to her house. She waited patiently and a bit scared. She knew if she heard Joe do anything bad to her dad she was going to break out her bag of tricks.

Sheldon and Joe stood practically toe to toe, but neither budged. After a minute or two Sheldon could see that they weren't going to progress very soon. "Well it seems we are at an impasse. I can assure you that I mean my daughter no harm, despite what Robert Hurley has told you. But she will not be leaving with you right now." Sheldon was attempting to talk sensibly with the man, tapping into his Kolinar methods, hoping that they could come to some sort of agreement, without 'going to blows' as it were. He didn't want Lee Ann to see such a thing; he could hear her rummaging through her bag on the landing. "You may stay if you like but I won't stop you from leaving alone if that's what you want to do. Do what you wish." Sheldon was about to turn to walk up the stairs but was stopped by what Joe said.

Joe hated guys that talked like that, all proper and calm, he wanted him to get mad but this Zen composed attitude rubbed him against the grain. He craved to get in fights, yell, hit, kick, but these guys that seem to keep their cool no matter what, really irked him. "Shut up. I could go get her if I wanted to no matter what you say, and I should." He paused knowing full well that letting Lee Ann near him could get him fired, and you don't want to be on Mr. Hurley's bad side, but even if he didn't like the guy already, he hasn't seen her ever smile like she did just now with anyone but her mother.

"You could, but you are not going to," Sheldon could see the hesitation in his face and body language.

"Excuse me?" It was an odd sensation his selfishness and the tiny amount of compassion he has for the girl were warring with each other.

"You **could**, that is what you said, but you are hesitating making me believe that you are **not **going to," Sheldon waited a second to see what his next move was going to be but thought better of it and began walking up the stairs. He reached Lee Ann and wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her to his side and began walking up the stairs.

He wasn't sure if that guy would come up or leave and go to Hurley but at that moment Sheldon couldn't care less. He was going to confront him soon either way, whether that was today or by subpoena on Monday. It didn't rightly matter, his daughter had a grandmother to meet.

Lee Ann looked up at her dad with such admiration that she could hardly contain her smile. He just handled Joe without getting into a fight or threatening him or anything. Too bad too, because she was itching to break the new seal on her Mace.

"So Lee Ann, are you excited?" Sheldon looked down at his girl and tried to forget how reckless he just was. He could have easily have been beaten or 'pantsed' or any number of embarrassing acts of chauvinism that Joe could have done to him. But he didn't even consider the consequences as he was down there face to face with that man, he only could think of Lee Ann. And it seemed that his words worked because he could hear him walking up the stairs but luckily was keeping his distance.

He waited for her answer but when her smile began to fade and her head started to droop he wasn't sure what her answer might be.

The closer they got to the fourth floor the more and more nervous Lee Ann was getting. "I was excited, but now I'm starting to feel like maybe we shouldn't rush, you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder," she laughs nervously.

This was confusing him, did she not just risk exposing their father/daughter relationship by coming here to specifically meet his mother? "So, you no longer wish to meet your grandmother?" She just shrugged. This was not what he was expecting. He was certain that she had wanted to meet her when she called.

Lee Ann and her dad were now standing in front of the door, "um I-I don't know," she could feel the nerves start to take their toll and she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Was she going to like her? Was she as cold as her grandfather? What if her grandmother was disappointed when they met?

He looked down at her and could see how upset she was getting herself, he also had a habit of letting small things boil over too, simply by asking 'what if' and then thinking the worse. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but then Penny, ever his savior, slowly opened the door and slipped out, closing it behind her. "Hey is everything ok?" She had heard them coming up the stairs but when they didn't come in she figured she would come out and see what was going on.

Sheldon was at a complete loss, he hated seeing her cry, "she seems to be upset," he didn't know how to handle this.

Luckily Penny could see what was going on and she took over. "Lee Ann, what's wrong sweetie?" She pulled the girl in for a hug. She hated seeing her upset. Lee Ann couldn't answer and she just shook her head a few times to let her know she was ok, even though she wasn't. Pulling apart Penny bent down a little, "don't be scared your grandma is more nervous about meeting you then you are about meeting her. And everything will be fine, ok." Penny saw a tear escape her eye and fall down her cheek. "Awww sweetie, don't worry so much, she's gonna love you." She stood back up, "let's go in my apartment real quick and clean you up, Sheldon we'll be right back ok." And before he could protest or acquiesce they had slipped into her apartment.

As Sheldon walked in the door he left the door open for Joe who walked in without a word and stood back in the back of the apartment. His mother was too nervous to mind the big guy in the suit and ran over to Sheldon, "Shelly, what's going on where is she?" Mary was a nervous wreck, as soon as he went down stairs she began pacing and nervously fidgeting with her clothes. She had been driving Penny crazy.

"She'll be here in a moment, she went to Penny's," Sheldon wasn't sure what to do while they waited, he was tempted to start a game of 20 questions but his mother looked 'fit to be tied' as it was. So he just stood in the middle of the apartment and waited while she was pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the middle of the room, in a completely illogical pattern. It was driving Sheldon crazy, "mother please calm down, she will be here in a moment," and at that he heard the door knob jiggle and his mother stopped right next to him. Her nerves had infected him somehow and he was as nervous as if he was meeting her for the first time and not his mother.

When the door opened Penny was the first to walk in, Lee Ann was practically hiding behind her. Mary was trying to peak at her but pretty much stayed in her place.

After a few seconds of silence Sheldon cleared his throat and began walking towards his daughter. "Mom I want you to meet Lee Ann, Lee Ann this is your grandmother Mary Cooper," grabbing her around the shoulder he lead her slowly to his mother. Penny stood back watching as they got their first good look at each other. She then went over to Sheldon and held his hand as he let Lee Ann walk foward.

Lee Ann was still very nervous but took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She lifted her shaking right hand to shake her grandmother's. "Hello grandmother," she swallowed as she looked up to the lady in front of her.

Mary had tears that were coming down her face, but when she saw that red hair and those mismatched eyes she couldn't stop'em. Her baby gave her a grandbaby and now she was finally gonna get to hold her. She had been restraining herself but now that she was facing her granddaughter, she couldn't help it anymore and grabbed that hand and pulled her into an almost too tight hug. "None of that 'grandmother' stuff you'll call me Mamaw, okay."

Lee Ann wasn't used to a hug like this, it was tight and warm and made every emotion rise up to the top. She felt like crying and laughing and everything in between. "Ok, …Mamaw," she hugged her back and turned her head closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she smelled like peaches and cinnamon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ok first off I was thinking of having her call her Nana or Gran but they just didn't fit, and then a reader suggested Meemaw, and I was leaning towards that for a little while but what if Meemaw shows up? Can't have all the confusion, so Mamaw it is, (pronounced Ma'am-Mahw) it's actually quite common here. I was thinking of having her called Little-mama which is what my husband calls his grandmother and Big-mama to his great-grandmother. But I thought Meemaw and Mamaw sounded cute together. **

**Also Joe is sticking around so there is no real conflict, Leonard and Priya are on their way, it's a little after 1:00 and Lee Ann had called them around 10.**

**I know I don't skip a lot of time in these chapters, but even if it takes me 100 chapters I will get this story done, so don't fret too much. **

**Read and Review please.**


	24. Bonding

**Bonding**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT**

**I do own Lee Ann, and my plot. I hope that you guys like this next chapter, I know its late in the week, I hate going a whole week without updating but hopefully some humor will keep you going. Thanks to everyone that reviewed and all the new readers that have joined us.**

* * *

><p>"So? What are you thinking?" Penny pulled Sheldon over to the side of the apartment. They have been watching Lee Ann and her Mamaw get to know each other and Sheldon has surprisingly stayed very quiet. "I mean how are you feeling about all this?" She pointed towards them.<p>

"Penny, I'm not one to speak about my feelings like some kind of hippie, but over all I am aware of the significance of this moment. I'm quite pleased." He gave her a small smile, it didn't really reach his eyes but she knew that he meant it. Letting his lack of smile go, she squeezed his hand and pulled him back towards the couch.

Sheldon was enjoying the bonding that was going on between his daughter and his mother. He didn't lie to Penny, he was very pleased that they seemed to enjoy each other and quickly began sharing stories. The only thing that was preventing him from fully enjoying this moment was that it was occurring now and not all those years ago like it should have. He still felt the noose of guilt around his neck. He had robbed them both of this.

He shook himself internally to dislodge those feelings of self-deprecation, and began pushing them to the back of his mind so that he may enjoy his daughter's visit. she was currently smiling and laughing with his mother.

"…so you see babygirl that lead to a saying in the house, 'not a Snowball's chance in a CAT scanner, your papaw George had to recarpet the whole room over." Lee Ann couldn't contain her laughter and it wasn't lost on her Mamaw that she sounded so much like her father. She looked over from 'her spot' that she adopted on the armrest of the couch, to her right at him.

"Dad, you really made a CAT scanner? Did it work? What did you use to contain the electric fields? Do you think we could make one? That would be sooooo cool." She was smiling so much that her cheeks were starting to get sore, but that didn't matter to her. Her gran- uh …Mamaw was telling her the best stories about her dad when he was a kid, she couldn't get enough.

Usually when he was bombarded by so many questions at once he would get frustrated by the lack of patience, but all he could do was smile up at her and answer as best as he could. "Yes I did. It worked long enough to see the inside of Snowball for about 5 seconds. I used several rubber Hot-wheels' tracks, that were your uncle Jr.'s, fashioned together in a tube like matter with an inner ring of copper pipe, aaaaaa-nd no." Thinking about it now, the third degree radiation burns he got were not pleasant, just one of many reasons why they shouldn't build one. To say he wasn't slightly amused at the pout she gave was an understatement.

"Ahhh, what about the sonic death-ray? I could reeeeeally use one of thoooose." she tilted her head and batted her eyes just a little.

Sheldon averted and covered his eyes, "NO superpowers Lee Ann, and no." He took his hands off his eyes and started laughing along with her.

"Mrs. Cooper what did I tell you, they're the cutest father/daughter team ever." Penny loved seeing Sheldon smile and laughing. Rarely would she see it and it not come from some crazy-nerdy-sciency thing like being able to control the lamp from around the world. Not that Lee Ann's enthusiasm for a death-ray didn't ring a warning bell or two, but she could forgive her enthusiasm.

"Oh I think they are precious." Mary was just bursting with all the love in the room. She had to keep taking deep breaths to keep from blubbering like she does every time she sees those ASPCA commercials. She had been thinking back to the summer that he came back from college and now she was able to connect all the pieces to the puzzle. That summer he had retreated further into himself and there wasn't a thing that she could do to get him out of his room or to talk to her about it, he was never the same since. But now seeing him smile and laugh with her grandbaby she could see a little of the Sheldon she loved so much come back out. "Now babygirl would you like some dessert? I made some goodies for you and keeping them from everyone has been a shore, come with me to get some." Mary stood up and waited for her granddaughter to follow her to the kitchen.

Walking over to the island Lee Ann couldn't believe what she saw, "Whoa, you made all this for me?" She could see more goodies spread out on the kitchen island then in the bakery counter at Whole Foods. "Mamaw you didn't have to." She licked her lips looking at everything unable to make a decision. Everything smelled and looked so good she couldn't make a decisive choice.

"Honey get whatever you want and if you really like it I'll make sure that you always have some around." Mary wanted to show her love the best way she knows how by cooking for those she cares about. Nothing said comfort and love like a good helping of southern cooking, and baking was a specialty of hers.

After a few minutes, Lee Ann was still unable to commit to a single item, she would reach but then another delicious thing would catch her eye. She decided to let someone else choose for her, just this once. "Dad, what's your favorite?" She looked back and waited for her dad and Penny to join them.

"Well I am partial to the pecan pie; it would be my favorite then next would be the peach cobbler, and after that the chocolate cake." He was getting antsy for a slice just like Penny was earlier for her cookie. Having to be trapped in the apartment while his mother cooked was the sweetest torture, and he had been eyeing that pecan pie.

"Ok the pecan pie," she looked up at her Mamaw.

"Are you sure?" she was hopin that she might want the cobbler, it was a blue ribbon winner after all. But she grabbed a plate and a knife.

"Yes the pecan pie …that is my final answer." She heard Penny giggle at her, but she couldn't help it if she felt like she was on a game show about to win a million dollars, she felt like she already had. Her Mamaw was better than anything she could have dreamed up. She was sweet and corky and warm. "Thanks Mamaw. Um could you plate an extra slice please? Thank you," she grabbed her two plates and walked over to the coffee table setting hers down and then she walked back over to the far window where Joe was sitting.

He had been very quiet since he walked in after Sheldon. He didn't know what to make of it all yet, but he was determined to keep his nose out of their business. He was a chauffeur and that was all he was really supposed to do, drive, nothing else.

"Here," she waited for him to put down his cell phone where he was trying to ignore everything he saw by playing Tetris. "Thanks for not leaving." He nodded to her and accepted the plate. "Oh and um I'll get rid of the video feed." She was really happy that he didn't run out to tell on her, so she thought that a peace offering would be nice. It gave her a little more time to spend with her new family without too much worry.

She went back over to the coffee table and grabbed her plate and sat back down on her 'spot' on the armrest long ways letting her legs bend over at the end.

"Lee Ann, wouldn't you be more comfortable sitting in a chair or on the couch cushion?" He had tried to let it go that she was clearly disregarding the proper seating arrangements around the living room, opting to sit vicariously on a non-seat.

"Well I want to sit next to you but not deny you your spot, and there is a draft on that side of Penny that would give me goosebumps, plus it's too far away from Mamaw that it would discourage from conversation, but if I sit in the brown chair there is the residual heat from the kitchen to worry about, and besides the couch is a piece of furniture designed to sit on, but it doesn't specify where. Leaving the armrest, which is rather cushy by the way and taking into account my petite size it provides the adequate width to accommodate me without taking away a potential seat for anybody else." She picked up her fork and was about to cut into the pie when she noticed the held back laughter from Penny. "What?"

"Nothing sweetie, sit where ever you want," Penny could see Sheldon taking in Lee Ann's explanation and mulling it over in his head. She was a little surprised to see that he was restraining himself. She loved the irony of it all.

Sheldon considered all the points that his daughter brought up, they did seem justified and he did not want her to be goosebumply or god-forbid sweaty. She was stretching the validity of the armrest being a part of the acceptable sitting area of the couch but he just shrugged his shoulders, "oh, okay." He might as well begin to adjust to the odd explanations that she would be giving him.

Lee Ann was about to take her first bite but was halted by her Mamaw. "Alright let's say grace, Lee Ann why don't you do the honors." Lee Ann tried to mask her shock. She's never had to say 'grace' before, her grandfather wasn't a religious man and rarely did Mrs. Patterson ever take her to church except at Christmas. She snuck a peak at her dad. And tried desperately to control her blush, she didn't want to disappoint her.

Sheldon could see her hesitation and thought that he should intervene. "Mom I don't think…"

Lee Ann cut him off, "um sure, Mamaw." She put down her fork and tried to remember anything she could think of to say, while her Mamaw took her hand in hers. "Um, ok. 'Those who hope in the Lord will um …renew their strength. They will soar on wings like eagles, Amen." She looked up to see a very pleased Mamaw, so she smiled back at her and hoped that her words were enough to placate her.

"Isaiah 40:31 Very nice Lee Ann glad to see that you are raised with Him in your life, now eat up. Oh let me go get some napkins, ya'll go ahead." Mary was a bit surprised but pleasantly so, Sheldon had always fought her tooth and nail about religion so it was nice to see that she wouldn't have that problem with her granddaughter. Perhaps she could take her to church with her soon.

Meanwhile Sheldon was perplexed. As far as he could remember Angela was not a religious person, so he was a bit baffled at his daughter's well-spoken verse. He leaned towards her a bit, "Lee Ann, your mother wasn't religious; so could you explain where you learned that verse."

"I know, she thought it was all hooey. I got it from a movie they made us watch in school during P.E."

"You watched a movie during **Physical** Education?" He never liked P.E.; thank the Lord he got out of it when he did. If they had shown movies while he was there perhaps he wouldn't have had to spend those 8 months hiding under the bleachers.

"Yeah it was football season so they wanted us to watch a movie about teamwork, acceptance and stuff. They said it was mandatory. I only remember bits of it, I was reading when it was going on, and I'm surprised I even know that part." Her dad tried to cover his amusement at his daughter's quick thinking.

She picked up her fork and finally got that first bite of her pie. Mrs. Patterson is going to be mad, her red velvet cake just got bumped down to second place on her list of favorite foods. "Mmmmmmm."

"Mrs. Cooper you have to give me some of your recipes, this is so good. And I'm pretty sure that Lee Ann just fell in love too." Penny could hear all the yummy sounds coming from Sheldon and his daughter; it was pretty funny watching them eat in natural synchronization.

"I don't really use recipes much anymore but if they really like it that much I'll right it out for you." Mary was so excited that Penny was going to be around to help watch over them all when she wasn't, unless she decided to move to Pasadena…naw that wasn't going to happen, she loved Texas too much, she'd visit though, often.

They continued to eat their dessert when all of a sudden Sheldon could hear some giggling coming from the hallway. He assumed that it was Priya and Leonard so he didn't move to get the door. Soon though he could hear definite kissing sounds he glanced over at Penny. "Did you lock the door?"

"No, why?" Penny hadn't heard anything, but all of a sudden she could hear Priya mumbling through the wall, and an unmistakable sound of Leonard moaning. Penny looked over at Lee Ann who was giggling while her ears were being covered by her grandmother.

And then…

THUUUUMP!

"Oomph" "ooohh" Priya and Leonard fell into the apartment in a tangled heap on the floor, her shirt was clearly pushed aside, her skirt was hiked up and her hands were trapped in the back of his pants. Clearly Penny hadn't closed the door all the way. She looked back at Lee Ann who now also had Sheldon's hand covering her eyes. She couldn't help but be completely tickled that she had both of them protecting her from the two nymphos on the floor.

"What in the world are you two doing, Lee Ann is here!" She stood up semi-blocking the view and semi-scolding the two scrambling adults that were on the floor. "

When they were both standing up on their own, limbs to themselves, they began adjusting their appearances.

"Oh um…uhhh… Hey, look who I got at the airport, its Priya, yay," Leonard was so embarrassed that he could feel the heat from his face causing his glasses to fog.

"Um, hello everyone, we'll be right back," Priya began pulling Leonard back towards his room, "you said that they were planning on going out to the Zoo." Leonard looked back at his perturbed girlfriend, "I'm sorry, he's been breaking his schedule a lot this last week. How was I supposed to know that they canceled their plans?"

Penny turned around and watched as both Sheldon and Mary kept their hands up until they could hear Leonard's door close.

Lee Ann couldn't help but begin laughing. That was so funny. And the fact that her dad and her Mamaw both were trying to 'protect her' from it was even more comical. She's 13 not 5, she's seen more on TV then they probably realize or notice, she's been able to disable the V-chip since she was 10. And her poor Uncle Leonard was so mortified; he might not be able to look her in the face later.

Eventually Penny began to join her, but then both Sheldon and Mary looked truly upset at what just happened. "I don't see what is so funny, they clearly have no decorum to speak of, and Lee Ann could have easily been traumatized by that." Well that just made them laugh harder. Sheldon looked back and forth between the two. "What is so funny?"

"Sheldon, sweetie it's not like they were naked or anything," Penny couldn't handle it anymore and sat back down next to him, trying to control her laughter.

"Well when I was younger we never would do such a thing out in the open, unless you wanted to get a good tarring when you got home, not to mention the looks that you would get come Sunday." Mary was embarrassed; if she was honest with herself she was not the God-fearing woman she now was when she was younger. 'Course her daddy would skin her alive if he had known half of what she and George had done before they got married. "I'll be right back; I've got a prayer circle to call." Mary got up and left to Sheldon's room.

Lee Ann stood up and taking her plate to the kitchen, still giggling slightly. She was so happy. This was all so great and new that she couldn't contain herself and all the emotions that were coursing through her. She smiled as she rinsed her plate and tried to keep those pesky tears from falling.

After noticing that she was washing the same plate several times Sheldon made his way into the kitchen. "Lee Ann I believe that your plate is as clean as possible without using harsh chemicals." When she turned he could see that same dip in her brow and those same perfidious tears. Her constant lachrymose appearances were the downfall to his day, he was unsure of what to do; especially not knowing what caused them. "Lee Ann did I do something wrong? Why are you crying?"

She shook her head and after drying her hand she turned and just wrapped her arms around him, and held on. "No I'm just happy again, you couldn't be better." Her emotions have been all over the place lately, darn her teen hormones. One minute she was upset about not having anyone around and now she was ecstatic about having a whole new family, laughing and crying all in the same week.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her too. He had to admit that her happy tears still upset him. Not because she was happy but because by comparison to her preceding life she had not been, hence his growing guilt, which he quickly pushed down. They stood like that for a moment until they heard Leonard and Priya enter the room.

It's true Homo Novus has a daughter," she walks past them to get a soda from the fridge. When she turns around she introduces herself, "Sheldon your daughter is so beautiful, hello, my name is Priya, I'm Leonard's girlfriend and Raj's sister." She shakes Lee Ann's hand then seems a bit insulted when she almost immediately washes them.

"Hi, I'm Lee Ann," she didn't mean to be rude, but seriously her hands were in her uncle's pants. She was a bit embarrassed because of that so she kept her eyes down and waited.

"Oh well it was nice to meet you," Priya tried to keep her smile but as soon as she turned back around she couldn't help bug her eyes out a little.

Sheldon wanted to speak to Priya but he also needed to confirm with Lee Ann one last time. "Darlin, I need you to understand what we are about to do. I am going to attempt to get full custody of you from your grandfather. Are you certain that it is something that you also want?" They had spoken about it briefly here and there but have not fully discussed what the ramifications would be, if they proceeded to take legal action.

"Dad, I want to be with you. I fully understand what all is going on, and I have thought about it a lot, so of course it is something that I want." She looked up at him, he never once hesitated about his desire to have her be in his life, despite her insecurities and all the crying. But she can't help wonder if he really knows what he's getting himself into. "Are you sure that you want me around? I'll be around all the time, and I'll have school and things going on, it won't be like it is now, once you get me, you're going to be stuck, and you won't be able to give me back." She giggled nervously.

Despite rarely enjoying these exchanges of feelings he spoke as clearly as he could to ensure her. "Lee Ann, there is nothing that I wouldn't give or do to make sure that you are in my life from now on. There is no other option, I could not continue as I was before meeting you."

Lee Ann could see that he meant every word; she smiled and nodded her head. "Ok well good, I wasn't planning on leaving you alone anyway." She took his hand and walked back into the living room.

There was a plot afoot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: if anybody can name the movie the quote came from without Google then you obviously were forced to watch it every football season like I was. I hope you all loved it, the next chapter will have a lot of Sheldon and Priya so I'm just forewarning, also if there is a lawyer in the house that can answer a question or two that I have that would be greatly appreciated just PM me, (you might even get a walk on role in this little story of mine) thanks again for reading and please review!**


	25. Hanging Out

**Hang Out**

**I..I I..I {Drops chapter 25 on table, and runs away}…{turns around} ummm sorry…{closes door so that you can enjoy the next very late chapter}**

* * *

><p>"Sheldon calm down ok, I'm sure that Priya is," Penny patted his arm, whispered in his ear, and tried to ignore Priya's rolling eyes, "…doing her best." Penny was trying to calm the man-child next to her that was on the verge of groaning. She managed to keep his snarky remarks to a minimum but now he was eager to see things get done. But even she was starting to teeter over the edge of her patience.<p>

When they had begun assessing the situation, Priya was not 100% sure on any of the procedures at all and was taking her time looking through the law book that was currently in her hands; leaving Sheldon frustrated and on the edge of just taking over entirely. They were all sitting around the coffee table Sheldon and Penny on the couch and Priya and Leonard on the other side. Sheldon looked over at his best friend and couldn't for the life of him, figure out what he kept her around for. She was little more than a glorified rolodex at the moment. Flipping and flipping from one page to the other. She must be very skilled at coitus to be of any use to Leonard. He bit his tongue, trying not to express himself freely like he usually would.

"Fine," he nodded towards his living, breathing, Prozac next to him, who was smiling back sympathetically. He looked over at Priya, "take all the time you need Priya." While waiting for the lawyer across from him to finally come up with a solution or plan, he let his mind wonder for a moment.

Penny had stayed by his side all afternoon like she said she would. He looked back at Penny who was fiddling with her fingers and he began to think back to those fleeting moment of their past were he had felt those subtle flutters of his psyche that had wanted to be more than just acquaintances or friends.

He could see her all those years ago standing by his board where she had noticed his work and how he then allowed her to sit in his spot. That had been the first time in 10 years that he had found himself attracted to another person since Angela had left. He could distinctly remember pushing her out of his mind while Leonard and he drove to Kirks apartment not an hour later. Then his control had once again floundered during their first prank war, his resolve crumbled at his feet as they argued-which had always baffled him- he had enjoyed their banter much more than he ought to have. But once again he had made the decision to distance himself from her, but she wouldn't have it, her constant sunny disposition had over and over again shown light in the self-inflicted shadow that was his life.

Sheldon had a fleeting wave of self-deprecation at the moment and couldn't see why he deserved to have had two wonderful women in his life that would care for him the way his Penny and Angela have. It was fleeting because soon he thought- why not? He was after all the best catch in his circle of friends and he was successful in his career and he had the most coveted collection of sci/fi and superhero memorabilia in the immediate area, yes of course he deserved them. Who else?

He took Penny's hand in his and placed them on his thigh as he tried to still the impatience that was evident in the shaking of his leg. He noted the surprise on Penny's face when he did that and stored it in his vault of information to dissect later, but was completely oblivious to the reactions of the others around him at that precise moment; Leonard's uncomfortable stare, Priya's curiosity and the smiles from his daughter and mother. Penny seemed pleased so he refocused onto the task at hand.

He hated having to depend on others, he knew that if you wanted something done right you did it yourself, but he did not want to risk his daughter's custody because of his fervent desire to control the situation. Despite becoming an expert on custody law via the internet he knew that he could not put all his eggs in one basket, even if it was his own. But as Priya had told him before, her expertise was in business law. He had given her extra time to look through all the materials that were laid out neatly across the coffee table, and the fact that she seemed oblivious as to how long she was taking was causing his palms to become sweaty. He let go of Penny's hand and ran his down his thigh and looked over at Lee Ann who was now sitting on a pillow while his mother combed and braided her red hair next to him. He enjoyed seeing them together today. They were instantly comfortable with each other; talking, eating sweets, and laughing. He was getting used to having her around and she seemed to blend right in. He caught her jeweled eyes and she gave him a supportive smile that he returned.

He had to reign in his thoughts before they took a path that was terribly off course of what he had been focused on.

He looked across at the coffee table and picked up the few handouts that he had printed and the marriage certificate from its protective cover, and tried to form his thought in the most amiable way. He cleared his throat, "Priya, observing the difficulty that you are having in finding anything of use, I was hoping that we could look through all the independent research that I have collected. We wouldn't want you to get a paper cut now would we? I shouldn't have a problem obtaining custody. Also Lee Ann was born within 300 days of the marriage so her paternity shouldn't be a factor, which I'm sure that you know, especially if you take into account the Uniform Parentage Act…"

"That is not what I am currently looking over Sheldon." Priya looked up exasperated. "She's thirteen years old, I am trying to evaluate what sort of financial responsibilities will have accumulated and whether or not her mother's estate will be a factor when you take over as her guardian. I doubt anyone will contest paternity," she offered a pinched smile while she flipped through a few pages. She still was a bit jet lagged, and was starting to grow tired, but she had agreed to help. Despite the fact that Penny stayed in the apartment, even though it was clear that she and Leonard did not want her there, she had been trying to maintain her composure and stay polite towards Sheldon, who was noticeably more pleasant than normal. She stifled a yawn and began writing a few page numbers down while Sheldon continued to tell her how to do her job, pointing to one article or case after another, she wasn't listening but continued to nod her head so that he would finish.

Sheldon, of course, could care less about the money. That he had. He's been working steadily for more than 14yrs of his life, research, teaching, lectures, etc. He would give Hurley ever red cent he could so he could bring Lee Ann home. And the fact that Priya seemed preoccupied by it grated on his nerve, but of course, business lawyers often thought money first people second. He shook his head at himself, here he was after a week and already he was more concerned with the feeling and emotions of his family then he was the facts and figures of the situation. Oh how far he has come in such a short time.

* * *

><p>Lee Ann had been watching the adults in front of her shuffling around and she was pretty sure she saw Priya 'ninja-kicking' Penny with her eyes for some reason and Uncle Leonard was trying to ignore it, while her dad didn't seem to notice. Penny looked a little uncomfortable but Lee Ann could clearly see her relax every time that she looked towards her dad or when she brushed up against him, it was like Flirting-101. Her dad kept spacing out but then he was obviously agitated too. He was still talking and going from one stack of papers to another.<p>

It was always funny watching adults in their natural habitat; she rarely got a glimpse at this sort of interaction while at home with the maids and empty house.

While the adults continued to talk over what her dad's best options are and what forms needed to be filled out on Monday at the courthouse, she was enjoying the closeness that she was getting with her Mamaw. She was braiding her hair and was trying to distract her from the adults in front of her by telling little stories in her ear of her raising her dad in Texas.

She felt her Mamaw pat her on the shoulder, "Alright, Lee Ann you're all done, stand up so that I can look at you," she did as told and stood facing her, "don't you look just precious?!" Lee Ann could feel the blush crawling on her cheek, "Sheldon look at her isn't she pretty?" Mary turned her around so that Sheldon could get a good look at his girl.

Sheldon turned from his current conversation with Priya to look at his daughter. It still took him a second to get past how much she resembled her mother. "She is, you look lovely Lee Ann," he smiled up at her and swallowed the feeling that has been wreaking havoc on his composure.

"Thanks," Lee Ann could see the sad but also happy look he put on his face when he said that. The way he could put two contradicting emotions into so few words stunned her for a second but she let it go. She knew that she has been confusing him, and this whole situation was still going to take time to get used to.

Mary took her hand and began walking with her towards Sheldon's room. "Come with me, babygirl." Lee Ann followed and when they got to the door Mary tuned back to her, "I don't know about you but I needed a break from those four, and if we stayed much longer they were gonna start with their 'lagal-nese and lawyerin'" Lee Ann started giggling, her Mamaw had the best idioms she has ever heard. But she agreed with her, once they began talking about court cases and having to file and the fact that he has to serve her grandfather on Monday also was starting to overwhelm her. She was nervous for him but knew he had it all under control.

She followed her Mamaw into the room "is this dad's room?" She waited for Mary to nod her head and then took a quick turn around to see everything, "it's sooo cool." It wasn't a large room, well not nearly as big as her own but it was neat and organized and had some fun stuff displayed, he had the coolest things, "he has HULK HANDS!"

She turned to look back at her grandmother who was digging in her suitcase, but then stood right up shaking her hands away, "oh no not you too, I got enough of that from him over the years, always with the cartoons, aliens and comics," she turned back and grabbed a small photo album from her suitcase and sat on the bed patting the spot next to her, "now come here and sit."

Lee Ann looked back and forth from the neat stuff on her dad's dresser, "but can I just… oh ok," she let it go and went to sit with her Mamaw hoping maybe she can check-out all the fun stuff later.

Mary smiled down at her granddaughter and opened up the album up to the first pages, "this is what I wanted to show you," she pointed at the first couple of pictures, "this was your dad and your aunt Missy when they were little and here is your uncle Jr." It was a picture of the kids in the living room playing with some toys, Jr. was watching television-football game- but was waving at the camera, and Missy was sitting on the floor with a doll in her hand brushing the hair. Her dad was actually standing tinkering with an erector set, kicking Missy things out of his way with his foot.

Lee Ann couldn't help but smile at it all, there was her dad wearing a bright yellow shirt with orange-blue plaid shorts, his hair the same, "ahhh, dad looks the same; I guess he was always tall. Uncle Jr. looks a lot like him, but scruffy with the longer hair. Ooohhhh Aunt Missy is so pretty, love her dress." She looked on at another picture and saw a couple of school shots of them, and one of Missy twirling around. Then she saw one of everyone outside gathered around a lump on the ground and her Aunt Missy looked upset, Uncle Jr. was laughing but her dad was on the porch reading a comic book by himself. There was someone else though that she didn't recognize in the photo, a tall man in jeans and a button-up blue work shirt with a rifle hanging over his arm. He kind of looked like her dad if he was older, heavier, and had a deep tan with facial hair. "Who is this?" she pointed at him asking her Mamaw for clarification.

"Oh well that is your grandpa George, God rest his soul, he had just got done shootin' a hawk that had made off with your aunt Missy's new Chihuahua, bless his little heart."

Lee Ann gasped at the absurdity of a hawk having to digest a puppy, they usually only hunt for small rodents. "He took the puppy?! That poor hawk and puppy…it must have been very small. That is so sad …and weird."

"Oh, it happens all the time," Mary just waved it off, "Missy was really upset too, we had a memorial and everything in the back yard and sent him off to doggy heaven," she went back and turned the next page.

Lee Ann kept looking through pictures and listening to whatever stories her Mamaw told her and before she knew it they had went through the whole album.

Mary put the book to the side and turned towards Lee Ann, "babygirl, I know that all this is going on really fast and all of a sudden, but I want you to know that if you ever need anythin you can come to me, ok." She patted Lee Ann on the hand and held back all the other things that she wanted to tell her, but knew could wait.

Lee Ann has never had a grandmother and for her to be so nice and warm towards her just made it that much more special, "thanks Mamaw, that means a lot." She could feel those darn tears coming but she sniffed them away.

"Oh baby, come here," Mary opened up her arms for her to wrap around Lee Ann, "I only wish that I had gotten to watch you grow, but you're here now and you have made me very happy."

Lee Ann fought back the tears and hugged her grandmother extra tight, "Thanks Mamaw." Still holding on she looked over her grandmother's shoulder and saw her dad's fish tank, "Oh. My. Goodness! Dad has glow-in-the-dark fish!"

* * *

><p>"Ok, now when you go to her grandfather's office on Monday to serve him the papers and to inform him that you have filed, you won't need a lawyer present and once his lawyers have the paperwork they will be able to contact me. So you are all set." Priya was worn out by Sheldon's constant interruptions and 'helpful' hints to help her do her job. But nonetheless she walked him through everything and couldn't find too many roadblocks in his way. Unless Lee Ann's grandfather files for child support for the past two years, he shouldn't have a problem getting his daughter back. But in the back of Priya's mind she still was unsure if this was the wisest thing for Sheldon to do.<p>

"Thank you Priya," Sheldon began to stack up the piles of paperwork and neatly lay them inside his hanging files that he had boxed next to him, he was somewhat relieved that this ordeal with Priya was over. He could have saved himself the time by doing things himself but he wouldn't have her backing support in case something went wrong.

"You're welcome Sheldon. Can I ask you a question?" Priya waited for Sheldon to look back up at her.

"I suppose," he finished what he was doing and sat back down while Priya began.

She cleared her throat, and could see she had everyone's attention, including Penny's and Leonard's, "are you sure you can handle all this? What I mean is raising a daughter alone is quite a lot of responsibility, not to mention the financial stress and the constant attention that she will need, I'm just wondering if this is in her best interest..."

"I'm sorry but what are you suggesting?" Sheldon was confused as to what she was talking about and wasn't sure how to respond, he was fighting with himself not to give her a strike and ask her to leave. "She is my daughter. Are you telling me it would be better to leave her with her grandfather?"

"No! No, I think it is very honorable of you to want to take care of her, I just, well I was just wondering how you were going to handle taking care of another person, when you yourself rely so heavily on others. I'm just thinking of what is best for her, I mean that I know that it is hard…" she could see Sheldon's face start to pinch and knew that she needed to correct herself before he got more upset.

"He's not alone Priya, he has me," Penny spoke up at that moment not liking how Priya was getting Sheldon upset, not to mention how she was getting her upset. She grabbed his hand and told him, with her eyes, to calm down, even though she would love to see him blow up at Priya. "It's not like he's doing it by himself."

"Yeah, Priya it's not like he will be alone, he has us too, right?" Leonard patted her on the arm and gave a conciliator smile towards Sheldon, who was trying to not take Priya seriously, "We'll be there for him, won't we?" He smiled back at Priya.

"Uhhh…oh um sure he does." Priya patted him back and tried to ignore the look she was getting from Penny. She didn't want to admit to not wanting to have to share responsibility for Lee Ann. She liked the girl but she didn't want to have to be at Sheldon's every beckoned call every time he needed a ride or a babysitter. "I was just trying to see what he planned on doing once he got custody."

"Well once she is with me, I can assure you that I will have everything under control. I have taken any and all variables into consideration."

"oh well, that's good then." Priya smiled back at him and tried to cut the little tension that was still in the air.

"Dad," Lee Ann called from the hallway, all smiles and bounce, unknowingly breaking the tension in the room. She sat down on the arm of the couch and leaned in towards her father who was smiling back, "this is very important. Where …did you get …the glow-in-the-dark fish?" She bit her lips and sat with wide eyes as she waited for an answer.

Sheldon loved that she was so easily excited over the small things in his life. He leaned forward almost touching his forehead to hers, "I …made them that way." He sat back and raised his eyebrow smugly.

Lee Ann couldn't help the huge smile on her face, "dad if I haven't said it before I'll say it now. You are awesome," she stood back up and went to the kitchen to grab a cookie, leaving the four adults looking on.

Penny loved seeing Sheldon and Lee Ann together; it caused all the warm fuzzy feelings inside her to overflow. "Priya, I'm sure they will be fine." She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to grab a cookie with Lee Ann.

Sheldon was watching Lee Ann and Penny from the kitchen. Penny was getting her a soda and was joking with her. He enjoyed watching them interact; they had formed some sort of friendship almost instantly when they met and it was forcing him to see a bigger picture of everyday occurrences similar to this one in their future. He kept watching them but was forced to break from his gaze by Leonard.

"Sheldon, I know what you're thinking, don't do it." Sheldon looked over at him clearly not understanding his interruption. Leonard turned his head to the kitchen and then back to speak softly back to Sheldon, "I know that you two are dating or…whatever it is, but don't think you can just substitute Penny in for Lee Ann's mother, it isn't fair to Penny."

Sheldon was stunned by that remark. He would never impose such a thing on her. He thought back to what all Penny had said about helping him and wanting to be there for him and Lee Ann. Those were her choices. He would gladly take on a life with Lee Ann alone but clearly Leonard does not see that he is not the one asking Penny for anything but it is Penny who wishes to be a part of his life and that now includes Lee Ann. She would only ever make it better. There is no one that can replace Angela to Lee Ann, he knew that. Penny was not a replacement she was a friend to them both, the very best friend.

He leaned forward and spoke very clearly to Leonard, "you obviously do not know what I am thinking unless you have developed telekinesis, Leonard. Would I ever eat a Twizzler instead of Red Vines? …How about sitting in a seat that wasn't ideal? …Or accept 2nd place when I know I deserve 1st?" of course Leonard could not answer those questions so he went on. "Leonard you know as well as I do, unlike others I know, that I have never settled for a substitution," he stood up and started walking towards the kitchen, to his daughter and his Penny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's been a while…a long while. I really don't have an excuse except that life got in the way. **

**I will try harder to stay on top of this story because I still love it and am still working on how to finish it. :) its not my best chapter but good things are coming.**** I hope I haven't lost all my readers and like always please review at the end. :)**


	26. Story of My Life

**Story of My Life**

**A/N: here is an update, I hope you like it, and there will be another chapter up very soon. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Penny and Sheldon were sitting on the couch flipping through pictures of Lee Ann that were being passed around, when Howard and Bernadette barged in without knocking, "hey everyone," "hi," Bernadette added after him.<p>

"Hey," "Hello," the gang looked up and greeted the couple coming into the apartment.

Lee Ann snuck up behind Howard from the kitchen where her Mamaw was packing away her goodies. She yelled out, "Hi Uncle Howard!"

"Ahhh!" Howard screamed as he turned around to find Lee Ann shaking her head at him amused.

"Uncle Howard you need to work on that." She raised an eyebrow up at her uncle who was clutching his heart like he couldn't breathe. It was just too easy still to freak him out. She loved it.

Howard caught his breath and with a much steadier voice greeted his honorary niece, "hello Lee Ann. Oh uh Lee Ann this is Bernadette, my fiancée. Bernie this is Sheldon's daughter Lee Ann."

"Hi, nice to meet you, I work at the restaurant with Penny too."

"Nice to meet you too," Lee Ann liked her instantly, she reminded her so much of her friend Brenda that it was just uncanny, except 'Lil'Bit had brown curly hair, not blonde.

"Howie has told me so much about you," Bernadette leaned in a bit further and staged whispered, "I heard you scared the patootie out of him too."

Lee Ann looked up proudly, "yeah, it was an epic bazinga," she started giggling remembering the first day, she met everyone, "he fainted." It will go down as the best Wednesday EVER.

Howard interrupted, "any-way…have any of you guys heard from Raj lately?" He turned around and addressed the rest of the people in the room.

"He called in sick yesterday, but has since ignored my texts, tweets and pokes," Sheldon shook his head and went back to looking at the pictures in his hands.

Priya head popped up also, "yeah, I haven't heard from him either, not since before Thursday," she looked over at Leonard pointedly.

Penny caught on to what Priya was thinking too, "you know I haven't heard from Amy since before their date and we were supposed to have a girl's night tonight. Right Bernadette?"

That was when Leonard caught up and turned to Howard, "what do you think is going on between those two?"

"Isn't it obvious," Sheldon looked up at everyone from his spot, "Amy obviously got him sick with some deadly disease and they are both being quarantined until they are given an all clear and have obvious very little access to the internet, and their cell phones."

"Oh my goodness! Dad, that's horrible, what are going to do?!" Lee Ann yelled out completing believing that every word coming out of her father's mouth was completely plausible.

While everyone else was rolling their eyes Penny was silently giggling. Howard tried to placate the girl standing next to him, "whoa, whoa, whoa, Lee Ann, don't believe a word of what he just said."

"It might be true,"

"it's conceivable," Sheldon and his daughter said in almost unison, back at the gangly engineer.

"Well it's not," he turned his head and said directly in Sheldon's direction, "he texted me earlier and he and Amy are coming over soon to tell us what's up."

Penny gasped loudly, "Bernadette you don't think that Amy and Raj had…um …uh _**dinner**_ together, do you?" Penny just barely caught herself before she started speaking her thoughts out loud in front of Lee Ann, hoping that she was as naive about innuendos as her father seemed to be. Looking directly at Bernadette raising her eyebrows a few times, she was clearly hoping that she understood the cover-up.

Bernadette was only confused for a second before she caught on, "Dinner? I thought that was what they were doing for their date on Thursday…" but she caught the glimmer in Penny's eyes. "Oh right_**, diiiinner**_, yeah. Knowing Amy, she probably was dying to …_**bake**_ him dessert." She bit her lip to keep from giggling at her own joke about how sexually frustrated Amy was.

Howard spoke up clearly wanting a bit of the joke, "she must really have wanted to …_**cook**_ then," he tried to control the urge to laugh out loud.

Sheldon looked up from his pictures confused by Howard's tone. He couldn't understand the looks the others were passing around either.

Bernadette spoke softly towards Howard, "oh she's wanted to _**cook**_alright but she's never had anyone to _**cook**_for but herself." She covered her mouth up muffling her giggle.

Leonard chose that time to add his two cents in, "yeah, Sheldon sure didn't want to try any of her _**cooking**__,_" he failed to mask his laughter like everyone else, which caused Howard to laugh out loud too.

Sheldon looked up, finally realizing that they were not talking about food at all.

Lee Ann didn't exactly understand what was so funny, but she thought she would play into the joke everyone else was in on and embarrass her dad a little, shrugging her shoulders she spoke up, "that's ok Dad likes Penny's cooking." She then turned and started walking back to her Mamaw who was trying her best to ignore everyone's gasp in the living room by cleaning up the already spotless kitchen.

Sheldon could feel his cheeks start to redden when everyone turned to look his way, but then Penny, completely unashamed, grabbed his hand and held it out obviously in her lap with a smug smile on her face, ignoring his stunned look.

Bernadette was the first to notice the new development, "What?! When did this happen?" She was shocked and looked at Penny who chose to keep her mouth quiet, but smiled wider showing teeth. The short, busty blonde couldn't hold her excitement, "Finally!"

Howard looked shocked back at their joined hands then at Leonard, who was trying, but failing, to keep his face straight instead of the grimace he had, and then back at Bernadette.

"Oh, what? It was only a matter of time before this," she waved her tiny hands between the two on the couch, "happened."

Lee Ann smiled back from the kitchen island, "you saw it too huh, I knew the first day I saw them together. Hard to miss actually." She looked over at her grandmother who was being rather quiet, and smiled up at her.

Mary bent down and whispered in Lee Ann's ear, "I think they just needed a little push don't you?" Lee Ann nodded back up at her.

Leonard chose that moment to cover up his souring mood before Priya noticed and spoke up getting back on topic, "uh when did Raj say that they were going to be here?"

At that moment Raj swung open the front door, "Hello Peeps!"

Amy followed behind him with a large smile on her face holding his hand. "Hello everyone."

The room erupted in hellos and then Priya spoke up first, "Rajesh you're speaking out loud; kind of early to be drinking don't you think?"

"I'm not drunk Priya," Raj said proudly then looked over at Amy.

"No he isn't inebriated; he is no longer a slave to his selective muteism." She smiled up at him.

But before anyone could express their congratulations or ask their questions Lee Ann beat them to it running up to Raj, "Oh wow! That's so great Uncle Raj." She gave him a sideways hug.

"Thanks Lee Ann. Oh Lee Ann, I don't think you two have met yet, this is Amy Farrah…Koothropali." And with that the living room erupted.

"Oh my God! Raj, what the hell?"

"You two were supposed to go to dinner at Szechuan Palace not get married, what happened?"

"Oooh Rajesh, I am so telling Mummy and Daddy!"

"Amy, why didn't you tell us?"

"Before everyone has a coronary why don't you all sit down and we'll tell you about the series of events that led to this on Thursday." Amy gestured to everyone to sit down. Just as she was about to go into detail about their date Lee Ann could hear the tell-tell sign of Joe's phone and she cringed inside knowing what was coming.

And before Amy had a chance to start with the story Joe interrupted Lee Ann's good mood. "Lee Ann, that was Mrs. Patterson, we need to leave, or you are going to be late for dinner," Joe stood up and began walking towards the door.

Howard looked up at Lee Ann, "who is that?" He hadn't noticed the large man in the apartment at all.

"Oh, that's Joe, he's like a ninja sometimes and just pops up, and he's my grandfather's driver." Lee Ann took a deep breath and pouted towards the big guy standing by the door, "can't we stay just a little longer I want to hear what happened."

"Are you done black-mailing me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Today." She blurted out without thinking, "I mean …yes?" and knew that the look he had on his face now was not a good one, and hung her head a little.

Joe took a deep breath and tried to be calm, "let's go Lee Ann, I'll give you a minute to say goodbye." He stepped outside and left her mopping in the apartment.

Lee Ann didn't want to leave, but knew that she didn't really have a choice. She looked around the room, and it killed her to see the sad look on her dad's face. "This isn't fair." She mumbled under her breath then walked towards the kitchen to her Mamaw who was fighting back a tear and was holding up her bag of goodies.

"Here you go baby-girl, now you have my number and you call me anytime you want, ok." She bent down and pulled Lee Ann into a tight hug, "I'll see you soon, don't worry." Lee Ann looked up nodding her head.

"Ok, see you later Mamaw." Then she walked slowly towards the others who were all waiting in the living room, she gave a quick hug to Leonard, and an awkward one to Priya who was still sitting down, then she walked over to Howard and Bernadette giving them both one as well. Raj was standing by the couch sad that he only got to see her for a few minutes, "bye Uncle Raj," she gave him a hug.

"Bye, Lee Ann," he couldn't wait for Sheldon to get her full time, he liked her a lot. She was sweet and was just so enthusiastic. She walked over to Amy, "um bye Aunt(?) Amy." She was a little uncertain if it was okay to call her that but she was married to her uncle.

Amy was a little shocked to hear that term of endearment, being an only child she never expected to hear it, but she like it more then she thought that she would. "Oh well bye, Lee Ann." She gave her a smile and an awkward hug; Lee Ann seemed to be a hugger. "Oooh we will need to schedule in time for us to do some bonding rituals that I have always wanted to try…"

"Amy, I think she is a little young for some of those bonding exercises, but I'm sure you can hook her up to those brain scan things later." Penny gave a quick smile to her and steered Lee Ann away from the in depth rituals that she probably had in mind.

"Oh alright, I'm sure that we will be spending a ton of time together in the near future. Have a good-evening Lee Ann." Amy could already see it in her head, all the opportunities to study the young girl's brain and her social development.

Looking up at Penny the young girl didn't realize what that meant, "What does she mean by rituals?"

"Nothing sweetie," she bent down to Lee Ann's ear and whispered, "I'll tell you later."

Lee Ann turned to see her dad walking towards her with her green bag in hand. He bent down to Penny's ear, "thank you, brain scans are fine but could you keep her from suggesting anything involving dancing around nude in the moonlight please."

Penny smiled back at him, "of course." She thought it was sweet that he wanted to protect his girl and she pecked him on the cheek before he stood up, and tried to ignore the audible gasp from the group behind them.

Ignoring the stares they were getting from Raj and Amy they followed behind Lee Ann. Penny was stopped briefly at the door, "ugh Bestie, did we miss something?" Amy looked at Penny.

"Ughhhh, ask Sheldon's mom, oh and don't say anything about Thursday until we get back." She didn't wait for an answer and walked out into the hallway with Lee Ann and Sheldon, but she could hear the start of Bernadette's gossip with Amy as they bombarded Mrs. Cooper. Penny was hoping that Amy's relationship with Raj will keep her from feeling betrayed. She was counting on it actually.

Once they closed the door to the apartment Lee Ann turns and wraps her hands tightly around her dad's middle, "I don't want to go," she looks up into the torn look on his face. "Story of my life," she just wanted to stay.

Sheldon bent down slightly to squeeze her back, "do not despair, I'll have you soon, you'll see." He didn't want to let her go either but it was best. When she pulled back he could see the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. "Now don't cry, I'll call you tonight, ok," he waited for her to nod her head and then let her go so that she could say goodbye to Penny too.

"Penny will you tell me what happens with Uncle Raj?" she gave her a hug and then looked up at her.

Penny was sniffing back her own emotions after watching Sheldon and Lee Ann, "of course I will, call me later and I'll let you know how in the world those two ended up hitched, ok sweetie." Lee Ann nodded then grabbed her green bag and put it on her shoulder, "ok, bye." She waved back then followed Joe down the four flights of stairs.

As Sheldon watched her walk away he tried to swallow the empty feeling that was settling in the middle of his chest. Penny tried to pull his attention down to her, "hey, it's okay, honey." She grabbed his hand and tugged on him til he was looking at her, "like you said, you'll have her soon." When he didn't respond but remained forlorn she squeezed his hand, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He took a deep breath and tried to hide his emotions, closing his eyes so that he could try to suppress the sadness he saw in his daughter's eyes. "No, I'll be fine," but of course Penny could see right through his guise.

"Sheldon, bend down a little please," he did as told and was pulled farther down by Penny's hand on his shoulders. She pecked him gently on the lips. And as she leaned in a second time much slower, he was better able to anticipate her actions and was able to gently kiss her back. He gently eased into the feeling of Penny's comforting warmth in front of him. She guided his hand that was in hers to her waist and was pleased when he caught the hint and laid his other hand on her waist as well, and pulled her closer. After a few seconds she realized that she was on her tip toes as Sheldon was supporting her weight. She pulled away slowly and was pleased to see a dazed look on Sheldon's face. She pulled him back down into a tight hug, "there, do you feel a bit better?" She held on and could hear him sniff a little and sigh deeply.

"I suppose I do. I am just…tired of watching her walk away, and from having to let her go." He pressed his lips together as he relaxed and tried to fill the emptiness in his chest with the tenderness and affection coming from Penny in his arms. He took another deep breath realizing that he just shared his feeling with Penny, "was that just for a distraction?" He stood up and cocked his eyebrow at her. He let go of her waist grabbing hold of her hand and began walking back towards the door to his apartment.

"Yes and no, I want you to talk to me and tell me how you are feeling plus remember you still owe me for this morning." She smiled back up at him, as they walked back into the apartment. "But you still owe me a real date."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that I'm letting too much time stretch between updates but you all know how life is, but I won't give up. Next is Raj's and Amy's story, it's more like a bonus chapter though. **

**Please read and review please!**


	27. Perhaps it was the Wine

**Perhaps it was the Wine**

**A/N: here is the rest of their night as a group and the story of what happened with Amy and Raj, plus some Sheldon growth. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>When Sheldon and Penny entered the apartment it was evident that the group had been spying on them from the other side of the door. Looking around as they tried to play it off and go back to their seats, Penny chose to ignore it all. She knew of course that this would happen if she initiated a relationship with Sheldon, and she didn't care. He was changing and from what his mother said he was relaxing back into the Sheldon he once was. He was opening up to her, something that she has been trying to get him to do for years.<p>

"Could you two please hurry up we are waiting to hear what happened with Raj and Amy and she refuses to talk until her 'Bestie' is sitting down." Howard, who was a bit agitated, was sitting in the computer chair next to Bernadette. His whole world was going topsy-turvy. His best friend was married before he was (completely stealing his thunder) and the robot has somehow managed to put his lasso around one of the hottest girls he's ever known, not to mention have a beautiful and intelligent daughter. It was like a skewed alternate universe. Not to mention that Sheldon obviously has 'moves' that he hasn't shared with the rest of the group. Howard always knew that charm and luck were wasted on the ones that didn't use them.

Once everyone was either sitting and /or standing with their attention on the newlyweds, and Mary excused herself to take a phone call, Amy began.

"Ok, well after taking the suggestion to ask Raj out from Sheldon and Penny, thank you by the way." She nodded at the two on the couch, "we scheduled a dinner date on Thursday at the Chinese restaurant that you all frequent so often. Raj was scheduled to come by my apartment to pick me up around 7:00." Raj wanted to tell the story so he stood up and motioned for Amy to sit so that he could tell it. She rolled her eyes but knew he was excited to be able to tell a story for once.

He began walking back and forth dramatically across the room, everyone's eyes following intently. "I walked in starting our night off…" (Fade into Raj's flashback)

* * *

><p>Raj stood outside Amy's apartment and knocked a few times. He relaxed and allowed his devilishly handsome and charming self to shine through as he waited. When Amy opened the door Raj stood against the door frame exuding all the confidence in the world. He swaggered in catching Amy's eye from over the threshold. He nodded his head and proceeded to walk towards her couch and took a glass of wine from her tea tray, which was prepared on the coffee table, and downed the cool liquid in one shot. As he sat down on the couch he was able to speak to the brunette with no problem.<p>

"Why hello, Amy. I hope that you are ready for dinner." His charm was dripping from his words as he lounged on the couch with one arm draped across its back.

Amy was obviously smitten and was walking towards him gliding her finger sexily over the stem of her drinking glass. "Hello Rajesh, we have some time before we have to leave, why don't we sit and talk so that we can get to know one another better." She walked in her new heels towards the couch, sitting gently down next to him. "I hope you know how long I have been waiting for this night."

"Oh, I think I do Amy." He leaned back relaxed, "I remember you coming up to me first in the coffee shop, hoping that I was the one that you were set up with through the dating site when you first met Sheldon, Howard and _me_."

"Was I that obvious? I was hoping that I was coming off as …aloof …that day." Amy shook her hair over her shoulder.

"Oh I knew that you wanted me from the beginning, but I was…"

* * *

><p>Penny stood up stopping Raj mid-sentence, "whoa, wait, wait up. Amy is that really how it happened?" She couldn't believe for a minute that Raj was that debonair on their date.<p>

"Yeah I doubt that this…mocha James Bond could pull off a date like that, unless he has been stealing from my repertoire of moves, because I didn't teach him that." Howard could see Raj rolling his eyes, and then felt a sting when his fiancée smacked him on the shoulder, "Ow."

Amy was glancing over at a slightly embarrassed Raj, "well not exactly. This is how the date really happened." She stood up and took his place. (Fade into Amy's Flashback)

* * *

><p>Amy was sitting on her couch in her apartment glancing at the half drunk glass of wine in her hands trying to calm her nerves when she heard a knock at the door. She stood up walking carefully in her new pink heals as she opened it. She could see Raj standing there mesmerized by her overwhelming womanly beauty. He stood stunned for a moment until he passed into the apartment and out of desperation to speak to Amy. He took the cool libations from her tea tray and drank it down quickly. He stumbled onto the couch and sat stunned staring at Amy's ample bosom as she greeted him. "Hello Rajesh, I hope that you are ready for our date."<p>

Nervously he greeted her back, "Hello Amy," he was slowly getting his courage up, still stunned by her overwhelming attractiveness, and the carnal instincts of his psyche to take her right then and there.

Amy walked seductively towards the couch sitting close to Raj. Then she leaned forward, "so Rajesh, is it safe to say that you have been watching me from afar this whole time. I can only take from your nervousness that you feel for me the same way that I feel for you."

Raj leans forward excited that Amy feels the same way as him, "oh Amy, I have been holding back my feelings for you for such a long time…"

Amy held up a hand stopping him mid declaration, "please Raj, don't say things you do not mean, or that are ruled by your testosterone alone."

"But I do mean them, let me prove it to you," taking her hand he proceeds to kiss the tops of her knuckles then her wrist then her arm before she takes her arm away.

"Raj, we can't. My mother would never allow it." She pulled away, as he scooted closer to her.

"Neither will mine," he sat thinking about it and then he looked Amy in the eyes, "be damned with our mothers, let's elope together and…"

* * *

><p>"Hold on Amy just a second." Howard stopped her from going into any more detail, he looked over at his best friend with a scowl, "Raj did you really ask her to elope with you on the first date!?" he was completely blown away.<p>

Good thing he stopped her, Amy was getting carried away with her story, perhaps she shouldn't have read that trashy romance novel that she got from Penny.

Raj was a little fuzzy on the details of what really happened that night, they had both been drinking. Amy was clearly tipsy by the time he got to her apartment, and he followed her soon after. "Well it didn't exactly happen that way either, I think. Somehow we ended up in Vegas after a few more glasses of wine and I vaguely remember a nice cab driver and before we knew what was going on we were waking up in a comp'd room at the MGM Grand in the middle of the afternoon. It was quite spontaneous actually." He smiled over at Amy who was smiling back at him. "Besides I got the idea after Sheldon told us the story of him and Lee Ann's mother. I thought it was rather romantic and it was in my head when I went to her apartment." Everyone turned their heads towards Sheldon, who closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch his hand covering his eyes. He clearly was not about to take any responsibility for Raj's dim-witted decisions and tried to avoid everyone's gaze.

Priya was stunned that her brother would do such a thing but wanted to know more, "so after waking up and realizing that you two were married why didn't you run off and get it annulled?" Priya looked at her brother, unsure of what he was thinking that night. Amy was nice but she was just …um a bit quirky.

Amy looked a bit hurt by that comment, yes it was an irrational thing to do, but events being what they were she was expecting a little more sisterly warmth from Priya.

"Well when we first woke up, we were both a bit stunned. But after Amy found the marriage certificate and we realized what had happened we discovered that my mutism was uh …gone." He looked over at Amy.

She stood up taking the floor and everyone's attention, "I have a theory. When Raj was recounting his discussion with Lee Ann earlier in the week, it was apparent that he was able to speak to female members of his family, but not women that he felt intimidated by; i.e. women that he could see as potential mates. And after discovering our spontaneous albeit, romantic marriage he realized that he was officially 'off the market', no longer a 'free buck' or my favorite no longer 'a playa' so to speak, other women no longer hold any overwhelming power over him. That power is now solely mine." She smiled back at Penny. She liked the feeling of being in control for once. "And we have tested that theory over and over again, every time that we discussed getting an annulment he would clam up, and refuse to speak, but once we decided to remain pare bonded, so that we could date without the use of alcohol, he would visibly relax and be free to express himself and speak to whomever he wanted. At first he was much more soft-spoken but after a while he was able to interact freely with everyone around him."

"Interesting," Sheldon was surprised that he didn't discover this himself.

"So let me get this straight, getting married was the 'cure' to you not speaking to women? Makes you wonder why you fought your parents so much over those arranged marriages, huh." Leonard squinted up at Raj, rolling that bit of irony around in his head.

"Ooooh. That's right Raj, what will Mummy and Daddy think?" Priya couldn't wait. This was exactly what she has been waiting for; Raj to do something stupid enough to take all the attention away from her so that her dating Leonard wouldn't seem as bad in comparison.

"Way ahead of you Priya, I plan on telling them tonight," he grabbed Amy's hand. Over the past few days they had really gotten to know one another, she was open to experiencing new things and he was able to fill up the loneliness that was eating away at him as well as see how much fun she could be, after you got past all the Sheldon-like qualities. "I think that they will love her."

"or just the fact that it's not Howard," Penny whispered to Sheldon under her breath.

Raj saw that and looked over at the new couple on the couch that was also another development that happened while they were away. Sheldon did what no one ever expected him to do, he got Penny. And THAT was big, so he took a cookie off the coffee table and turned amused towards Penny and Sheldon, who were sitting closer together than usual. "So what's new with you two?" raising his eyebrows smugly.

They looked at each other, not sure what to say and neither one wanting break the silence, but after a heavy minute, Penny decided to blurt out their situation, "we're dating." Penny looked over at Amy gaging her reaction. She didn't give any indication that she was hurt or felt betrayed. Good thing too, Penny knew how much she valued her friendship, and she really didn't want to hurt her.

"Aaaaand?" Bernadette was fishing for more information, Mary could only tell them what she knew but had kept closed lipped on details, and right now so was Penny.

"Aaaannnnd …none of your business." She smiled up at everyone staring at them. She was glad to see Sheldon relax next to her, he liked to keep thing private so she would too.

"Well that's no fun, I'm sure we can get more out of her tonight Bernadette, she won't be able to handle the power of 'Truth or Dare.'" Amy said to the blonde across the table. "We're still on for girl's night right Bestie?" Amy looked back at Penny.

"You still want to do it? You don't want to go home to your Maaaaannn?" she smiled back at the blushing newlyweds.

"I am in some serious need of female interaction," she patted Raj on the shoulder, "you can handle being alone tonight." She smiled at the pout he put on.

"Yay, now there is some fun stuff to talk about, instead of the Cheesecake Factory or about microorganisms," Bernadette was looking forward to having a night of girl talk.

"Um Priya would you like to join us," Penny asked her to be polite but was sure that she wouldn't accept.

"No thank you, I am still a bit tired from my trip and might go to bed early, plus hearing about my brother's escapades on his Vegas honeymoon isn't on my list of things to do." She reached under her arm and discreetly pinched Leonard.

He flinched, "Ow… oh right, Priya do you want to go ahead and take your thing to the apartment so that you can unpack?" He looked back hoping that he said the right thing.

"That would be nice. I think that my bags are still in the trunk of your car." She stood up with Leonard and they said their goodbyes and left.

After they left, the girls decided to order a pizza and head on over to Penny's so they could start their night, leaving the rest of the guys alone.

Howard looked over at Raj and Sheldon, "well since our 'ball and chains' are occupied tonight, what shall we do guys? Feel like trading stories, I'm curious to see how the homo Novus was able to wrangle his way into the blonde goddess's good graces. What do you say Sheldon? We heard Raj's story…sort of, let's hear how you were able to conquer the beauty across the hall."

"Yeah Sheldon, how did you and Penny get together? And this would be the right time to go into detail; 20 minutes on how it all went down would be minimum."

Sheldon looked stunned at both of his friends and what they were asking. He could talk all night about anything else, but Penny was more personal than he liked to share, and he refused to objectify her the way Howard did, but he knew that the rules of the 'bro-code' required a certain amount of sharing. "We… um," he swallowed but then he could hear his mother walking in the hallway.

"Shelly," Mary Cooper called, "Jr. is on the phone and would like to speak to you." She held up the phone to him.

"Oh thank God," Sheldon stood up quickly, he was glad for the distraction; he knew he couldn't handle Howard's and Raj's questions nor hear his constant chauvinistic expressions about Penny, Amy or even Bernadette. He did not want to be the subject of their questions tonight. "Excuse me gentlemen, I must see what my brother wants," with that he left the room leaving Raj and Howard with his mother.

Mary settled herself onto the white chair and looked at the two odd little friends of her son's, "Well boys, I hope you both had a good day. Ooooh , you know if you stay you can help finish off these goodies that I made and after the dinner we can watch the movie that I brought. I know how much you boys love movies." She smiled at both of them.

"Oh yeah, what movie would that be Mrs. Cooper?" Raj asked cautiously, he liked Sheldon's mother but sometimes she was a bit…um what's a good word for offensive? Imperceptive? Maybe insensitive, no that's not exactly right, she is nice about it.

"Oh well I thought that I would bring something a bit entertaining this time, so I brought 'Fireproof,' and because I know one of you is a bit squeamish from the last movie we saw I made sure to leave any graphic references to our Lord's holy sacrifice at home this time." She smiled kindly to both boys.

Howard picked up his phone and put it to his ear, "hello, mom? Oh you really need my help getting out of those Spanx, …alright be right there." He put his phone back in his pocket, and glanced at Mary sympathetically, "I've got to go. Mom needs me."

"I didn't hear the phone ring."

"It was on vibrate," he looked back at Raj, "Raj do you think I can get a ride home, I drove here with Bernadette." He eyed him sneakily.

"Oh sure thing, buddy," he smile over at Mary, "Mrs. Cooper it was very nice to see you today, could you tell Sheldon goodbye for us please."

"Of course I can, we can watch that movie anytime, and you two be careful, okay." She smiled kindly at them as they walked out into the hallway.

She relaxed in the big comfy chair and propped her feet up onto the coffee table, "finally …quiet." She laid her head back.

* * *

><p>Sheldon took the phone into his room and spoke clearly to his brother, "Hello.."<p>

George cut him off mid greeting, "_Shut up Sheldon and listen. What the hell is goin' on? Momma was talking to Missy and all of a sudden she hands me the phone and storms off cryin', and now Momma's sayin' that you got big news and stuff, so spill it."_

Sheldon was at a loss for words, he wasn't prepared for this, he had expected his mom to tell them about Lee Ann, but he couldn't understand what Missy was upset about. "Well I suppose the first thing that I need to tell you is that I'm a father…"

Jr. cut him off once again, "_Holy shit! You already got yer girl pregnant! You work fast. I thought that you two had just started datin'."_

Sheldon could already feel the frustration with his brother peek, "No, Penny is not pregnant." He gave the idea of Penny and he having a child a moment, he wasn't prepared for the complete happiness at that thought, but he pushed it down, it was much too soon for that, and he tried to concentrate on his conversation with his brother, "Listen and do not interrupt." He took a deep breath, "I was…married several years ago," he could hear his brother gasp on the other line, "I said don't interrupt. We were only together for a few weeks before we were separated and I was just informed that I have a thirteen year old daughter named Lee Ann. I also found out that her mother passed away, so I am working on getting custody of her from her grandfather."

"_Damn Shelly. What the hell?" _Sheldon could hear his brother's heavy breathing,_ "A'ight, a'ight , sooo that's what Mom is all excited about, huh." _But his brother was an enigma, now he could hear him laughing lightly, _"Who woulda thought it'd be you to give the first grandkid." _

"Yes, well I did. Now what is the problem with Missy?"

Sheldon could hear his brother's exasperation on the line, _"listen, Shelly I don't know what got her, but you better fix it, before she makes me remodel her whole bathroom instead of just fix the leak I came here for. Hold on a sec and I'll give her the phone."_

As Sheldon waited for them to exchange the phone he couldn't find a reason for his sister to be upset. She was now an Aunt. It perplexed him to no end. Growing up, it took a lot to make Missy cry, she was tough, and could take care of herself like no one else he knew. Where Jr. took things in stride, Missy apparently was not.

"_What do you want Sheldon?"_ he could hear the tears in her voice. He hated to admit it that he felt responsible for making them stop. It must be all these new developement that have been happening since he found himself with progeny. He sat down on his bed and tried to compose his thoughts.

"Jr. said that you were upset and for me to fix it, so here I am …fixing it. Now tell me what is wrong."

"_What's wrong?! What's wrong! Sheldon, you were married and have a kid!"_

"I don't see a reason to be upset. Lee Ann is a lovely girl, you will love her..."

"_That's not…it, Sheldon."_ Hearing her take a deep breath, Sheldon waited for her to continue. _"Shelly…we're,"_ she sniffed and got a catch in her throat, _"…twins. We are supposed to be closer than this. I'm not upset about her, I'm really happy that you have a daughter. I'm upset that you never told me about Angela, I could'a helped."_

He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "At the time, I felt that it was my burden to endure alone, it was hard to even speak about it," he could remember locking her out of his room, ignoring her questions, and just avoiding everyone. He knew that she was perceptive. "I was just trying to forget about it all."

"_Momma said she saw the wedding video and she told me everythin'. I just …can't believe that you would keep all this from us…from me. Hell Sheldon, you had a bathroom schedule for everybody here, a dietary menu for every day of the week, you had no problem telling us when we were wrong and how you were right, why can't you ever tell us anythin' important? Did-ja think that we would have made fun of you or somethin'?"_

"Well it wasn't beyond the realm of reality, was it?" He was trying not to get angry about the whole situation. But there was some truth to her question. Jr. and Missy never had a problem making fun of him growing up; his size, his interests, the way he spoke or the things he wore. He didn't deny ever making fun of them, but often his retorts were so sophisticated that they wouldn't even realize that they were being insulted. And the constant teasing about his lack of attention to girls always wore him thin. "I kept to myself because I didn't want to have to re-live it every time you and Jr. felt like having a go at me."

"_Now you listen ta me. We wouldn't have, not for somethin like this Shelly. This is serious; we don't make fun of this stuff." _She paused trying to control herself_. "We're family and ye'r supposed to go to family with your real problems. You have a daughter now. Think about how you would feel if she kept things from ya, important things ya should know. See her sufferin' through somethin' and not knowing what it is, watchin' her hide away from everyone, and not knowin' what to do. After you came back from school, that is what it was like at home for me. That is how I feel. When things happen like that they don't just happen to you, they happen to us too. We're twins, we're supposed to be best friends, uh…like a built in support system, and protect each other. Do ya get it now?" _

He thought about that. It did pain him to think that Lee Ann would feel like she needed to hide things from him. imagining tears in his daughter's eyes and her being in half the pain he was back then makes him fill up with a heavy fear. If she ever suffered the way he did it would tear at him if he couldn't fix it. He didn't want that. He could hear Missy's sniffs. He felt overwhelmed. He whispered back to his sister, "Missy."

"Yeah Shelly?"

He hung his head low, letting the tears fall from his eyes, "I'm sorry."

**A/N: awww now I'm sorry that I just ruined your day with that, but it gets better. I'll pick up with Sheldon and a little with the girl night and then Monday morning at Hurley's office. And maybe a more in depth bonus chapter about Amy and Raj… maybe. Please read and review!**


	28. Jump Right In

**Jump Right In**

**Here is a nice long chapter for everyone, I know it has been too long but i had a serious case of writers block, (don't you hate that). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or its characters, this story is a work of fiction**

**Enjoy!**

Over in Penny's apartment the girls were almost done with the beauty portion of their night, "Alright girls on three, pull'em off."

Bernadette and Amy looked to Penny for direction while they all took the sides of their pore strips in their fingers, "1…2…3…" and with a quick pull the girls ripped them off while trying to muffle their stinging groans.

"Ok, we have waxed, buffed, polished and moisturized, ourselves to stinging, sore, idols of beauty for our men," she rubbed her now sore nose, "now stop staling Penny, we want to know what is up with you and Sheldon," Amy turned the attention over to Penny.

Bernadette giggled a little at the shocked expression on Penny's face. "Yeah Penny, spill."

Penny didn't want to be the center of attention, "heyyyyy! Why don't we watch 'Dear John'? I just bought it off this guy down by the nail solon/fortune tellers over on Galloway. I'm pretty sure that it's in Spanish but once Channing Tatum takes off his shirt you won't even notice the people standing up to leave the theatre." She smiles back hoping that they would take the bait.

"Penny not that I wouldn't love to be an accomplice in a felony piracy racket and eventually share a prison cell with you where we would use our weekly tampon allowance to run an illegal gambling ring, but we would rather know about the 'Shenny'." Amy air-quoted.

"Shenny?" Bernadette looked puzzled over at Amy.

"It's a mash-up of their names; keep up Bernadette, and if you want I can make you a t-shirt for their fan club next week, but if you want to be our treasurer you will have to submit a resume like all the other applicants."

Penny groans out load, "uuuggghh fiiiinne," she sat on her couch and tries to control the urge to run into her room. "I couldn't help it." She mumbled while hiding her face from her friends with her hand.

Once she looks up she felt the urge to spill her guts. "You see, when he told me about Lee Ann last Tuesday I couldn't help all these …feelings that I had been avoiding all this time." She slouches, "I guess the fact that he actually had a real relationship and he actually loved someone before …you know, kinda made me 'Sheldon-crazy,' like maybe lightning could strike again." She nervously stood up and pace while she wrapped her hand around herself and sighed. "See it's like this; when we first met I thought he was cute, I even did my best hair-flip a few times. I flirted with him and tried to be nice but then he broke into my apartment to clean and then… oh God, then….he opened his mouth…and just ruined it."

Amy and Bernadette both groaned in mutual affirmation, they knew too well that he doesn't know when to shut up.

Penny sat up and tried to clear up her thoughts. "So I just figured that he was just like that; a robotic praying mantis, and that there was nothing I could do about it." She had pretty much gave up any romantic feelings for him and tried to just focus on the other potential relationships around her, but she still tried to push his buttons when he was around. It didn't help that he was always looking to her for help and her him.

"Then…GOD, all the crap with Leonard happened…but Sheldon still wanted to be friends even though most guys wouldn't do that." She shook her head, he wanted to be around her even though he was breaking the guys' 'bro-code' and then she couldn't help but to smile, "and then we had ice-cream… and back rubs and he opened up to me more this last week than in the last couple of years and he didn't stop himself like he usually would."

She looked at Bernadette, "You know, he is just so adorably cute when he isn't being guarded or a jerk, so I saw an opening and I just jumped at the chance to start something up." She thought about holding his hand, and his stories he's shared with her and no one else. She sat back down and looked at her friends and saw Amy's face, "oh God, Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…"

"Why are you apologizing to me? Sheldon and I are friends; that's it. Well of course I did experiment to see if there was anything more but every attempt was ineffective." Amy thought back to the time she tried to hold his hand and she could only compare it to one thing, "it was like attempting a relationship with my brother, or more like a mirror, it was just… wrong. We are just too much alike." She shook her head. "Besides losing a man, even one as pompous as Sheldon, to you isn't so bad. It pushed me to Rajesh; who by the way, I've been eyeing since our one-sided greeting at the coffee shop."

"Well I think it's sweet the way things turn out. Who knew that Amy would be with Raj and you with Sheldon? Although I knew all along that you two were meant to be. Howard never believed me; always saying that he had more chemistry with a calculator then a human." She giggled at how things turned out, and then Bernadette scooted closer to Penny, "Soooo, how good a kisser is he? Is he like a robot; technical and cold or more of a tongue kinda guy, like Howie?"

Penny shook her head to get that image out of her head, "first off eeeewwww, second…" she paused, she couldn't help blushing and fighting the smile on her face thinking back at the goodnight kiss they shared the other night, he wasn't an expert but the fact that it was HIM just made the kiss that much better than all the others, "uumm…he's..he's good…"

"There seems to be a rush of red blood cells to your cheeks."

"That good huh," Bernadette giggled.

"Penny, in the words of Usher Raymond the Third, 'u got it bad'," Amy teased. Penny covered her face and couldn't help agreeing.

* * *

><p>After a very informative phone conversation Sheldon hung up with his sister. They spoke more in that moment then they have in many years.<p>

She even gave him some sound advice on dealing with his situation with Lee Ann and some dating ideas for his blossoming relationship with Penny, which he catalogued to use later. Afterwards he had a ,fortunately, quiet dinner with his mother and was forced to watch her movie choice. Now he was working at his desk while his mother finished her night watching the evening news.

"Shelly, tell me a little about Lee Ann's mother." Mary was no longer focused on the television, she knew little about California and the local comings and goings could no longer hold her attention. She wanted to know about the young lady that had grabbed her son's attention all those years ago.

Sheldon didn't know how to respond. His first instinct was to clam up and walk away and avoid the question all together. But he turned and looked back at his mother. He didn't want to hurt her, so he sucked it up and tried his best to answer her question. "What do you want to know?" He was trying his best to keep his composure but he could already feel those damn emotions beginning to rise.

"Well… what kinda upbringin did she have?" Mary knew her son, and she didn't want to spook him and have him hide in his room like he did when he came back from Germany.

Sheldon turned back around and began fiddling with some files while he spoke to his mother. "She moved around a lot when she was younger. Her father's company was growing and they kept rising up in the social ladder as it were. But when her mother got sick they made a more permanent move to Seattle. She had cancer. After her mother passed away, her father became very protective since she was an only child."

"Oh, bless her little heart," Mary touched her chest.

"Yes, well she had a talent for music and after her mother passed she spent added time developing it. Soon her father thought it was best that she pursue that type of career, so he enlisted tutors and teachers to help her along, much like he is doing with Lee Ann." He trailed off thinking about Lee Ann's future. How was he to further her education? Of course he could homeschool her himself if need be and with that she would be ready to go off to college very soon, …within a year or less. He didn't want to think about that so he shook his head clear and continued speaking to his mother.

"Angela was um…" he paused, thinking back to how she always seemed to be able to persuade everyone to give her what she wanted, "clever. She wanted to please him and show how far she could take her talent, so she found the best music professors and convinced her father that Germany was where she needed to be." She also wanted her freedom and wanted to be able to see and meet other people. She had always been closely guarded and watched by her father and she was in that rebellious stage of her teens when she convinced him to let her go off to school.

But even then, she was a very young student and was unable to make too many friends with the students that were five to ten years older than she was. She was always likeable; everyone loved her but as far as bosom buddies or true friends went he couldn't think of anyone besides himself that she spent any significant time outside of class with.

Mary could see how difficult it was for her son to continue so she stood, and walked up behind him placing her hand on his shoulder, she bent and kissed him on the head. "Shelly, she sounds very nice. I'm gonna head off to bed; I'll see you in the mornin'."

Sheldon looked up to his mother and nodded his head, and went back to his work on the computer.

"Oh and Shelly," Mary stood by the hall.

"Yes mom?"

"We have church at nine, no whinin' you're goin'," and she went off to the room. She could hear her son's scoffs as she reaches the room.

* * *

><p>It was early…too early when there was a very distinct knock at Penny's door.<p>

Knock, …knock, …knock, "Penny,"

Knock, …knock, …knock, "Penny,"

Knock, …knock, …knock, "Penny,"

"Oh God, SHELDON, YOU KNOW THE RULES! NOT BEFORE 11!" She yelled out at him from her cozy bed, pulling the cover over her head.

Silence fell for a few seconds then…

Knock, …knock, …knock, "Penny,"

Knock, …knock, …knock, "Penny,"

Knock, …knock, …knock, "Penny,"

"Hell, I better get laid after this," she mumbles to herself. The girls left rather late last night and she was getting over the Kahlua and chocolate ice-cream induced hangover that she had from all the girl talk that Amy subjected her to. The alcohol induced haze wasn't enough to erase the weird images of Amy and Raj that she described in vivid detail. It took all the convincing from Bernadette to keep Amy from drawing a diagram.

She turned the door knob to see Sheldon rushing in and quickly closing the door. "Hide me." He blurted out as he began to look out the peep hole.

"What? Why?" she looked him over he was in a pair of brown corduroys and a plaid jacket with a yellow shirt. He looked like a used cars salesmen. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"Never mind that, my mother is about to drag me off to some kind of 'Awakening' or some insane snake worshipping church," he whispered-yelled as he kept an eye out the peep hole.

"Sheldon, just tell her that you don't want to go, you're an adult, start standing your ground."

"Penny I did, but my mother …has ways…" she guilt tripped him the whole morning about going. "Lie for me," he turned to Penny, "tell her that um the university called, yeah, and I needed to go off and and…"

Uh-uh, no. I'm not lying for you." She smacked him on the shoulder, "and stop lying to your mother, just go and tell her that you're not going." She opened the door and shoved him out, "and here…" she quickly pecked him on the lips, "good luck."

"But…" She closed the door in the middle of his protest.

She peeked out the peep hole and could see him struggling with what to do, the apartment door opened and Mary stepped into the hallway. "Ok Shelly the cab is waiting for us downstairs, let's hustle before we're late."

Sheldon looked back at Penny's door then he turned and tried to stand tall, "Mom I'm not going, but you have fun though."

"Don't give me that, of course ye'r goin'…,"

"No Mom, I'm not." He spoke firmly, "I already went once in the fall, which was part of our agreement of once a year. I think that my going at this point would be nonsensical," he could see her building up an argument, so he raised a hand to stop her, "no sense in arguing, I'm not going. You better go before you're late like you said." He kissed her on the cheek and went into the apartment quickly before she could say anything else.

Mary was boiling. Since when does he tell her what to do? She was about to march in there and grab him by the ear and drag him out until she heard a sound like a giggle from Penny's apartment. She turned shaking her head, "what I said yesterday still stands," she looked at the door, "I better have a hand in y'alls weddin'." After that she started down the stairs, seething.

Penny stood behind the door still looking as Mary walked away, "ah hell."

Penny was wide awake now and marched on into 2A, "your mom is serious you know, did you hear her?" Not that she was thinking of marriage or anything but the way Mary was going on about it she was sure that if it ever did happen they would end up giving in to her every whim. She walked into the kitchen and began rummaging for something to wake her up, she groaned in relief when she found the pot of coffee still hot. "She probably thinks that I'm corrupting you." She smirked.

Sheldon was sitting in his spot looking through a magazine, "yes I heard her." He stood up and walked into the kitchen with Penny, "don't worry she is more bark than bite." He watched Penny drink her coffee barely letting it cool. He smirked a little; he was a bit giddy at the fact that he did manage to get out of going to church with his mother and now Penny was completely unaware of her appearance. Her hair was a mess, she had a smear of mascara or eyeliner across her temple and she had the pattern of her blanket imprinted on her cheek. He watched her for a second wondering how she managed to still be perfect imperfection. He knew that was an oxymoron, how can anyone be perfect and imperfect at the same time; but his Penny was.

Penny was about halfway done with her cup when she noticed Sheldon staring at her, "what?"

Knocking him out of the little trance he was in, he just shook his head, "nothing. Um did Lee Ann call you last night?" He turned and started walking towards the couch.

"No not really, all I got was a text around 9:30 telling me goodnight." She was expecting her to call but didn't think twice about getting just a text. "You?"

Sheldon thought that was odd, "same." He assumed that she was tired and had called Penny about the Amy/Raj gossip that she missed. He felt some sort of unease at the fact that neither he nor Penny actually spoke to her. He went to his desk and grabbed his laptop taking it to his spot needing to validate that she was okay.

Penny sat down next to him, she could see that he was worried, "you don't think that it's early to be chatting with her? She might still be asleep."

"No she put it on her schedule that she usually wakes up at 8:00 on weekends." He sent a request to chat to his daughter and was relieved when she popped up on the screen not a few minutes later.

"Hi Dad, hey Penny." She waved her small hand at them both. She was still in bed but otherwise wide awake.

"Good morning Lee Ann," "Hey sweetie," Sheldon and Penny replied. Sheldon instantly knew something was not right with his daughter. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what but she wasn't as bright as usual and her eyes were a bit puffy, like she had been crying.

"Lee Ann is everything ok? You didn't call last night like you usually do."

"Sorry, I just went to bed early that's all." Penny knew that tone, Lee Ann was trying to hide her feelings.

"Sweetie, what wrong? Did something happen last night?"

Lee Ann tried to fix whatever was on her face that was giving her away, "nothing, I just came home, had dinner ..alone, then I went up to my room." She glanced between the two and tried to end the questions with that. But she could see her dad raise his eyebrow as if he wasn't convinced.

"Lee Ann, I don't enjoy seeing you upset…"

"It's nothing really, just that… um you guys know my nanny right? Well apparently she left while I was gone at your apartment, and I know that she is just an employee and that she was already going to leave soon but she just left," she huffed, "…without telling me and her room is cleaned out and I …I don't know why I'm even upset, she was just an employee but but…" she could feel her eyes start to well up so she took a deep breath. "I'm just being stupid. It's not like she cared, I mean even a decent person would say bye you know, but she just left." She looked at her dad, "sorry… I don't mean to be such a crybaby." She wiped at her eyes with the edge of her sleeve, and tried to change her mood, "so Penny what happened with Uncle Raj?" she smiled up at her.

Penny looked at Sheldon, who seemed a bit confused as to what his daughter was trying to avoid, but she knew that sometimes it's just better to continue on, "oh uh well…" she told her the whole…well most of the story that they heard from Amy and Raj. By the time that Penny was done Lee Ann was in a much better mood and was laughing at it all.

"They seem perfect for each other I guess." Lee Ann giggled, "um Penny? Did you know that you have makeup smeared on the side of your face?"

"What?" Penny looked closer at the small chat window of her and Sheldon and saw the black smear on her face, "Sheldon! Why didn't you tell me that I look like a mess?!" She grabbed the edge of her collar and wiped the side of her face and then finger-brushed her hair, pulling it up into a messy bun.

"Oh pish-posh, you look fine." He waved her off, and looked back to his daughter who was now laughing and seemed much happier. He didn't want her to be upset, but he knew that she needed to talk about what was upsetting her earlier, "Lee Ann, are you sure that you're fine? Um if you need to talk about anything I'm sure Penny or Leonard would help." At that Penny elbowed him in the side, he didn't muffle his groan, "ow, what was that for?"

Penny smiled at Lee Ann, "Sweetie do you mind if I talk to your dad for a sec?" She muted their side and lowered the screen so that she couldn't see her and Sheldon talking. "Sheldon, you should be the one talking to her, not me and definitely not Leonard."

"But Penny you know that I'm not good at expressing feelings; you are. I might just make it worse." He pleaded.

"Honey, you are her father, all you really need to do is listen. Don't you think you should try first before passing her off to someone else? Or else you are just treating her like her grandfather. And then she won't want to come to you for anything." She got that last bit from Dear Abbey, but it was a valid point. Robert Hurley had nannies and drivers and maids taking care of her, she didn't need that from him too, not that she was a maid or anything, but she made her point. "Not that I won't be happy to help you if you need it, but you need to let her know that she can come to you first."

Sheldon thought about this, it was the second time that someone pointed out that he should be more open to his daughter, first his sister now Penny. He nodded his head and then lifted up the screen to see her fiddling with that same bunny she had a few days ago.

"Lee Ann, if you need to …talk about anything, you can come to me. Do you know that?" he looked towards her nervously. He was still so unsure of this parenting thing and he didn't want to make any mistakes and permanently damage his daughter for the rest of her life, driving her to run away and become a high dollar hooker in Vegas at the mercy of men like Howard. And he certainly didn't want to be compared to Hurley.

"Yes I know, I just…I don't want you to think that I'm weak and a slave to my emotions." She hadn't realized how this would affect her Dad. She has just been a ball of messy feelings ever since last week.

"You're not weak for feeling bad about people leaving, it's quite natural. I suppose it's human nature."

"Yeah I guess." She could see his point. "You know Dad; in the CIA they train and teach operatives tactical methods to be stoic so that nobody knows what's going on in their heads. Like, you can pass polygraphs and even withstand large amounts of torture without letting little things like betrayal and death affect your work and end up ruining your assignment and giving away vital information, you know." She started thinking about the next thing she can teach herself to do when she saw the confused look on her dad's face. "But don't worry I wouldn't use those kinds of tactics on you Dad." She smiled back.

"Good to hear it." He looked to Penny and could see she was also confused.

Lee Ann could hear the 'clickety clack' of her new nanny Alicia's stilettoes coming up the hall. She looked towards her computer and sighed, "Dad I have to go, my new nanny, oh I mean "Ali"," she rolled her eyes at how unprofessional this new woman was, "is coming to take me out, and I still need to get dressed. I'll call you later I promise."

"Well alright, please do," he wasn't happy to have such a short visit with her.

"I will, bye Dad, bye Penny." She waved her fingers at the screen

"Bye sweetie," "Bye Darlin," Penny and Sheldon closed the laptop.

"I love it that you call her that, you know." Penny sat back on the sofa smiling back at him. "it's cute."

His cheeks started to heat up a bit, "it's just what I would hear my dad call Missy sometimes. I don't really know why but it seemed appropriate to call Lee Ann that." He smiled back to her. He sat back in his spot and reached for the remote turning on the TV but he kept the volume low.

Penny watched Sheldon for a second; he didn't really enjoy talking about his father too often, "What do you think you should call me? What did your father call your mother when you were growing up?" she tried to keep the atmosphere lite, "my dad always called my mom Babe. Hey Babe, when's dinner? Babe, where's the remote?"

"Why would he call her that? She isn't an infant."

"It's just a pet name Sheldon," she giggled a little, coaxing him to keep talking.

He thought about it for a second, "oh, well when they were on good terms he would call her Sweetheart, but when she wasn't around he called her the Battle-axe," he tried not to laugh but it was kind of funny.

Penny giggled a little, "so what are you gonna call me?"

"Well Penny, of course…"

"Uh uh, nope. I want you to give me a pet name. I call you Honey and Sweetie and Moon-pie…"

"Only Meemaw can call me Moon-pie. And you are not a pet, you're Penny," he raised his brow pointedly.

"But I like Moon-pie and I'll call you that if I want, I'm sure she will share," she smiled back. "Now think about a cute name that you can call me…" he looked at her oddly, like he couldn't believe that she was serious, "go on, what is the first thing you think of when you think of me?" she nudge him.

He blushed and tried to turn away but she pulled him back, "just tell me."

"Well I suppose the first thing I think of is 'Soft Kitty'," he shrugged. His happiest moments are when they are taking care of each other, and that song just seemed to be a simple thing that he shared with her.

"Really? Ah that's so sweet…"

"Penny, enough of your cooing," he saw her face fall a bit at his remark, and just like he didn't enjoy seeing Lee Ann upset he didn't enjoy seeing Penny that way either, especially when he was the one to make her that way. He sighed and spoke low, "you are …'Soft Kitty'." He looked up and could see a smile start to form on her face. It cheered him up a bit. "What if I call you Kitten, would that, um, would that please you?"

Penny loved it. It was perfect. She couldn't speak. The little sentimental song that they shared just showed her that she was special to him. So to keep from talking and ending up in tears she did the only thing she knew to be better than words, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She was sure that she caught him off guard but it wasn't long before she felt his hand touch her cheek and slowly snake to the back of her neck. He did surprise her when he deepened the kiss himself, pulling her forward. When they released she didn't pull back and spoke against his lips, "Perfect." And she kissed him again.

**Awwww, i know you want more and i will give you more, but i need reviews to inspire me and get the next chapter out sooner. and you know how much i love reviews **


	29. A Little Time Alone

**A Little Time Alone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or its characters. This story is a work of fiction**

**To all you fabulous readers that have read all the chapters in the last few days, Kudos! I hope that this story keeps you riveted. I have a little Shenny time in this chapter, I hope to make more room for them soon. **

**enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Kissing Penny is…(sigh) new, and pleasant. She's soft, warm, and yielding. It isn't like when Beverly intruded on me; that was a fiasco. She was cold, rough, smelt of liquor and I was not an active participant in that kiss. In fact I haven't been an active participant in a kiss for a very long time. The kiss Amy thrust upon me was …odd. She was soft but it was completely platonic. It was as if I was kissing my sister. Despite the semi-incestuous nature of the kiss I still was not a part of it. But I find myself longing to kiss Penny. I miss it when I am not kissing her, there must be an addicting agent in the lip-gloss she uses because I am now quite dependent it seems.

This relationship is so much more than I have ever imagined that I would allow it to ever be. After we separated I could think of nothing but to kiss her again, and again. Over the last few years I would tell myself that she was not unlike every other young girl out there; that she was not important, or that her beauty was average for a girl in California. Plus I was too highly detached from those urges to ever concede to them. These methods kept her brightness in my life at bay. They were not foolproof, because I was quite at her mercy when she displayed her compassionate nature towards me, or her fiery temper when we have our little spats, and even more when she defends me like no other.

I had felt weak when my methods were not enough to keep me from her. But for the most part they kept her at a reasonable distance that I was content with. It is difficult now to let go of them altogether but I did tell myself that I would try to allow these feelings to show. I was looking at her as she sat back after the kiss she gave me, my body still turned her way, my hand playing with a few loose strands of her hair. Despite the still disheveled look she had, her smile was bright as ever.

PPOV

God, kissing Sheldon was like high school all over again. All these little tingles and the anticipation was making every kiss that much better. It was so nice to kiss and take things slowly but I have to admit I could really go for some 0-60 action right now. I really don't want to ruin the great start we've had, but all I really wanna do is climb into his lap and wrap my arms around him.

What is wrong with me? It's like I'm the guy in the relationship right now. His mom is going to hate me. She already thinks that I kept him from church.

And these intense 'stare downs' he keeps giving me are not making things easier on my part. I can't help but to blush and smile at him, hoping that he will pull me closer soon, but he just keeps looking at me and playing with my hair. God his hands are warm.

"Hey," I whisper but I don't think he's listening to me. "Honey what's wrong?"

He doesn't make a move he just seems to be off in his own world right now.

I can't help it anymore. I bring my hand up and touch his cheek that seemed to snap him out of it. "Something wrong?"

He tilts his head, and starts to open his mouth to talk but keeps closing it instead, finally he whispers, "No, there is nothing wrong. I just don't want to say the wrong thing."

That's a first; he usually just says the first thing on his mind. I can see him looking back and forth at my eyes then again at my lips. This may be a great time to introduce him to the 'silent conversation'. "Well Sheldon that is the fun part of dating, you don't always have to say what you want with words," I smile coyly at him. I peck him quickly on the lips, "that means Hello or Goodbye," I kiss him again a little longer then I brush my lips across his lips and then a quick peck right after that, "that is me telling you I like you."

'That seems quite primitive."

"Yeah, but it's fun," I smiled back up at him.

I could see the blush on his cheeks, "How do I kiss you if I want to express how much you mean to me?"

I'm sure mine were just as red but not from embarrassment. "Um well, that is completely up to you…" and before I could take in a new breath Sheldon's lips were on mine. And not like the pecks we had been sharing either. He had one hand still in my hair holding me to him the other gently on my shoulder. I tilted my head a little more while I parted my lips just enough to urge him on. I felt the tip of his tongue graze my lips timidly so I obliged and opened mine up more. Sheldon took the direction well and now I could feel his hand slide down from my shoulder to my waist pulling me closer to him.

I couldn't help but put both my hands on his shoulders trying desperately to get closer to him.

When he finally pulled back we were both panting and as I tried to focus on him again he pecked me gently once more on the lips. "wha…(deep breath) what does that one mean?" I sighed keeping my hands on his shoulders rubbing them back and forth.

"Nothing, I just felt like kissing you again." He smiled smugly down at me.

"Oh well in that case," (ok, here is when I went completely cavewoman on him,) I really don't know what came over me, maybe it was the tingles I felt in the pit of my stomach, but I found myself returning that same feeling. I just really wanted to kiss him.

I pushed his shoulders turning him back to the couch and found myself exactly where I wanted to be; astride his thighs with my arms wrapped around his shoulders. And before he could protest I dove in and kissed him. I think I really caught him by surprise because I couldn't feel his hand at all, so with both of mine I guided them from the seat cushions to where I wanted them. I had both of them low on my waist, but he wasn't moving. I pulled back and looked to see if I completely ruined the mood. "Sorry, I really just wanted to kiss you too." I smiled back at his stunned face he was completely unfocused and ruffled.

He cleared his throat but then I could see him focus just on me and his dazed stare turned to a full on eye-fuck, which made my worry turn to confidence. He surprised me though when he spoke in a heady voice, "well, as long as the feeling is mutual," then both his hands went into my hair pulling me in for a heated kiss.

I felt his hands slide back down slowly to my waist but he seemed reluctant to move them any further. So gently I pulled back just enough to whisper to him. "Sweetie, it's okay if you want to move your hands," I went back to kissing him while grabbing one of his hands and pushed it to the top of my thigh. He took the hint, but still a bit timid I let go so that he could be comfortable. As we kissed it took him a moment to start to move his hands. He began with his thumb rubbing back and forth then he ran his hand up and down my thigh, but always stopping right at the edge of my shorts. His other hand was running up and down my back always pausing at the small of my back. I didn't want to push him too far too fast, but I already knew I had crossed that line when I practically jumped him. So fuck-it. I could feel the tingling coming from between my thighs so I just twisted my hips just enough to cause some friction.

By-the-way those corduroys may be hideous but they feel awesome!

I thought for a moment that I broke Sheldon because he froze. I stopped my movement but kept on rubbing his shoulders.

Then he caught me off guard when he pulled me in tighter.

I focused on my actions trying to urge him on. I ran my hands from his chest to over his shoulders then I ran my fingers into his short hair, I got a reaction that time. He snaked his arm around my waist and one back into my hair, then he pushed me down onto him; I couldn't help moan into his mouth. I could feel how firm and hot he had become right underneath me.

It kinda threw me off a few seconds, because well, I mean, come on, it was Sheldon! I don't really know how long i thought it might take for us to get here but we were definitely farther then anything I had imagined. After recovering from my shock I swiveled my hips foward a second time and he didn't freeze, in fact he moved his hand back to my leg and he began testing the waters. I could feel those warm fingers start to creep up past the edge of my shorts.

I was not able to hide my smile while i kissed him. I was starting to really get worked up by just the excitement of it all that I couldn't help sucking his bottom lip just a little. I felt his warm hand start to knead my hip and his other hand soon mirrored the other side.

I could get very used to kissing this man. He started off very timidly but I guess it's like riding a bike and after a few seconds he found his way. Not to mention how well he took the subtle directions I gave him. I think I just released a very cooped up physicist.

We must have looked like horny teenagers the way we were making out on the couch, but I couldn't care less.

(DING)

Nope, he can't answer that text right now, he's preoccupied.

"Uh-uh, no." I could feel him begin to release me, "Sheldon, you can answer it later."

I kissed him before he could protest, and it would have worked to distract anybody else, but I knew that I was going to lose this battle. He hands were loosening and his kisses were much softer now.

"Penny," he got out in between my kisses.

"No,"

He pulled back, "I have to answer it, I am socially obligated to answer and respond in a timely manner, plus it may be important."

No sense in fighting him, "fine, hurry."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone with some difficulty. I didn't want to move just so he could look at the text. While he was looking at his phone I just looked at him, admiring the effects of our kissing; his lips were swollen and bright red, his hair was sticking up here and there, and I didn't notice before but his ears were a cute shade of crimson.

He smiled and turned the phone to show me a picture of Lee Ann smiling into the camera. In the caption it said "Miss you and Penny. 3 you Daddy"

"Awww, tell her I miss her too," even though she interrupted our kissing I loved that girl.

Sheldon texted back.

I, all of a sudden, had a sick feeling come over me, "Sheldon, what time did your phone just say?" I just got a glance at the time in the bottom corner of his phone.

"It says 10:45 a.m…."

"Crap! Crap! Crap on a cracker! I have to go! I have to be at work in 15 minutes!" I stood up ignoring the low neglected tingles of my body and ran out the apartment.

I ran across the hall stopping at my door. I turned around and ran back into his apartment. Sheldon was sitting exactly where I left him.

I rushed to him pulling his face in for a big kiss. When I let go, he slumped back, stunned. "That means I'll see you later. Bye." I ran back to my apartment where I could hear my alarm blaring.

**SPOV**

"Good Lord that woman is going to kill me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**LeeAnnPOV**

This was the most boring day EVER. My nanny, Ali, told me she was going to take me shopping because my grandfather needed some quiet. What she didn't tell me is that we were shopping for just her.

She has dragged me up and down to every boutique in the area. And don't get me wrong, I love shopping but her tastes in clothes were…dull. I mean seriously just because it comes in black and has a high-end label and a high price tag doesn't mean its high fashion.

While she was having a 'Pretty Woman' shopping montage I was stuck sitting in a chair near the dressing room playing Fruit Ninja on my phone, while I watched the bags.

I had already texted my dad and even my new uncles and had a debate with Lil'bit about our upcoming science project, (she wanted to attempt to make a working rain-forest and I wanted to exhibit the effects of gamma-rays on single celled organisms; it's an ongoing debate)and I was starting to get really frustrated. I looked over at the sales reps, which were all killing themselves over the commission and knew we weren't going to leave anytime soon.

I got up and walked over to my nanny, "hey Miss Ali, can we head out soon? I've got schoolwork to do and you know …stuff" I can't even fake-smile at this point.

She was adjusting her very low neckline and wasn't even looking at me, "uh-huh yeah, after I try on these dresses." She turned and actually looked at me, "you really shouldn't spend all your time in books you know; guys don't like that. You up for getting photo opps at the Ivey for dinner, I need to score an invite to a premiere next week?"

Uh no. We've been out all day, the last thing I want to do is to impose photos on people while they are at dinner just because they are famous. Plus I already compromised my lunch routine today trying to be nice because it was her first day, "that is not an authorized restaurant for Sundays. I'm sure that Mrs. Patterson gave you my schedule."

"Oh, were not going to eat there silly, we're going to order an appetizer, sit for a while and then take it with us, a girl should never eat in a restaurant full of people." She then bent down a little to whisper in my ear, "that is not how you get a man." She winked at me like it was a secret.

Even though she was talking sweetly she also tried to teach me how I could keep my weight down to get a boyfriend. I even had to suffer through her critique and prodding about my looks. And then she told me that I needed to get a spray tan.

I could feel my insecurities start to rise; I knew that I was a late bloomer. I was flat chested I had no hips yet and kids at school often told me I look like a boy from the neck down.

But then I could hear my dad's voice in the back of my head telling me how pretty I was yesterday.

I looked back at her and I snapped out of my little dark cloud she put me under. "We need to leave now. I have homework to do and a project to plan, and I know that my grandfather would hate it if I didn't keep my work up to his standards." I turned to walk back to my seat but stopped and turned back to her, flipping the awesome red-hair I got from my mother, "oh and Ali, your doctor called to confirm your Botox session tomorrow morning," the sales reps next to me all gasped, "you know you should really keep your phone on lock." I winked back at her and smiled as best as I could, ignoring the evil eye she was giving me. I sat back down and put 10 minutes on the timer in my phone, the clock was ticking.

Was that a bit mean? Probably, but you know…she really shouldn't test me.

After getting home and staying up in my room for the rest of the night I called my dad.

"Hello," he answered right away.

"Hi Dad,"

"Hello Lee Ann, how was your day?" I could hear him smiling. Can you really hear someone smile? I don't know but I like to think that he was; I'll test that later.

My mood soured at his question. "It was uber boring Dad. Ali, my nanny, is sub-par on my standards of domestic staff." I huffed a little falling back on my bed.

"Oh, well I hope you know that I keep only the most capable of people around me, this won't be an issue once you are with me. They're not staff of course but they follow direction rather well." I smiled thinking about my new family; as far as uncles, aunts and a new grandmother were concerned I couldn't be luckier. Plus Penny is sure to be my non-peer best friend. My NPB.

This won't happen though, unless everything works in our favor with my grandfather. I was getting anxious. "Are you ready for tomorrow? Because I'm actually really nervous."

"Don't be, I will handle everything."

"Ok." I took a deep breath and then I thought back to what Ali said in the store. "Dad?"

"Yes Darlin,"

"Did you mean what you said yesterday, about me being lovely…you know pretty?" I could feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

What is wrong with me?! He's my dad of course he's going to tell me yes.

"No," I could feel my whole body go cold, and I fought to keep my eyes from welling up. What did he mean by that?

I heard him take a deep breath, "you are much more than that." I heard him closing a door, "Lee Ann, you resemble your mother so much, and you and I know her to be one of the rarest of beauties. You also resemble your aunt Missy, and she is also constantly fighting advances. And from the sets of chromosomes that you were born with and all the different combinations of base pairs that could be made up, statistically speaking, you are one of the most unique and breathtaking specimen of female beauty that I have ever come across. And despite the fact that societies' standards of beauty have changed over time, you transcend them all." I could feel my tears falling down. "Also, before I knew you to be my daughter, I thought you were one of the most interesting people I had met in a very long time. And the more I spoke to you the more wonderful you became."

I sniffed, and sat up wiping at the sides of my face. "awww Lee Ann are you crying again? Did I upset you?"

"Happy tears Dad." I couldn't help giggle just a little. "You cheered me up actually." I could hear him sigh in relief. "That part about my chromosomes and statistics was a nice touch. You didn't get that from a sitcom did you?" I teased.

"Of course not. As if anyone could possibly create a father as compelling as me." I'm pretty sure I could hear him smiling that time.

Yeah, my dad was awesome.

**A/N: I hope you like that little bit of Lemonade at the first half there, this is my first attempt at anything like this. But the more they go the more likely this story may take an M rating, not sure though, tell me how I did, or if you have any suggestions. I'll try to update soon. Please review at the end.**


	30. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this it is a bit emotional I hope that all my readers (those that have been with me since I started and all the new caught up one) love it. Please review at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

**Confrontation**

* * *

><p>"Shel? What are you doing?"<p>

Sheldon was standing in front of his dresser, "I'm unpacking and rearranging our storage space. As far as I can calculate these two drawers will be more than adequate to accommodate your clothing, especially considering that you still maintain your own dorm room." He was contemplating if he should arrange by cut or to color code the hand-full of items that Angela brought back from their trip.

"That can wait 'til tomorrow, we just got back. Come to bed," she walked up behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around his midsection.

"Bed? But it's only 8:00…." He was laying a freshly folded stack of tops in the drawer when he felt his new wife's hands travel up, "Oh." then way down, catching him off guard. "W-woman contain yourself!"

Angela giggled but let go of him. She turned him around so that she could talk to him face to face. "Sheldon it was a rather looooong frustrating train ride, and I am officially spoiled when it comes to you. Not to mention I now have documentation that entitles me to certain marital privileges," she pushed him to the edge of the bed and flashed him the simple band of silver wrapped around her left ring-finger, "so… put out." She pushed him making him fall back on to the bed.

"Angie!" She caught him by surprise, and was now climbing onto the bed lying next to him while wrapping her leg around his.

"Shhhh!" She put a finger to her lips reminding him that the walls were rather thin and they were still trying to stay under the radar. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, …sort of, …kinda," she teased as she pecked him on the lips, letting him relax a little. She laid herself down, sighing deeply, "but seriously, I just want to say these last two weeks have been amazing; the food sucked, but you know, the wedding, Scotland, the hotel room, you…" She pecked him again.

"I did adore disappearing with you," he pulled himself up on the bed so that his legs weren't hanging off and turned towards her adjusting so that they were face to face.

"Me too," she smiled and stretched her arm up and then laid it back around Sheldon's chest. "Damn, I can't believe we have to go back to class tomorrow and go on with school pretending that we didn't just completely change our lives," she groaned. He knew that she was dreading the secrecy but so far things had been working in their favor.

Sheldon brought one arm around her and held her tight. He had never known such happiness could exist. Every moment of their trip was wonderful; he had very few, if any, complaints. "It's only until graduation; then we can tell everyone and we can explain to them how we're staying in Europe for a while until I find a position near you, at that point we can go to London, and we will be truly on our own."

"I know…" He knew that she was nervous about telling everyone, but she went along with everything so far. "I need to call my dad tomorrow morning, he's probably mad as Hell right now."

He didn't know much about her father but that he was a tough man, a workaholic. "Do you really believe he will be upset with you?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "like I care. I was probably only going to see him at dinner and on the weekends anyway, he's always so busy nowadays." She never admitted it to him but he knew that she missed him. She smiled back at him, "Did you call your Meemaw yet to tell her?"

The only person he could trust with information about Angela was his Meemaw. He spoke about her often and was hoping to make her happy with his news. "Not yet, she knows there is news but I may wait and tell her at graduation when we tell our parents."

"Alright." She kissed him and then laid back with a huge smile on her face, "God! I still can't believe we're married!" she whisper-yelled towards the ceiling. Laying her hand on her forehead, and then raising it up to see the ring that he had given her.

"Is it so hard to fathom, that you are my wife?" he rolled so he was looking down on her trying to memorize the twinkle in her jewel-toned eyes.

She sighed laying her hand on his cheek, "Sometimes… it's harder to believe that you are my husband." She pecked him on the lips, then pulling him down to deepen the kiss.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Sheldon and Angela both sat up startled staring at the door. Then they both heard the load deep voice coming from behind it. "Angela!? Are you in there? Open this door right now!"

Sheldon could feel the effects of the adrenaline causing his body to turn cold. He looked back at Angela and could see the panic written all over her face. "Shit! It's my dad!"

They both stood up facing the door not knowing what to do. He could hear the sound of a second person fiddling with keys opening the door; he could only guess it was the dorm supervisor. Sheldon reached over and grabbed her hand.

Robert Hurley wasted no time barging into the room. "Dad what the Hell are you doing!?" Angela yelled, stepping forward towards her dad and not letting go of Sheldon.

Robert Hurley's face was turning red with anger and he step towards his daughter, "Angela what are YOU doing in here? With him!" he pointed sharply at Sheldon. "I have been looking for you for almost a week. You didn't come home or call. We've had officers looking for you. Get your things and go downstairs and get in the car! NOW!"

He reached forward to take his daughter's arm but she step back standing next to Sheldon. "No! I'm staying with him."

Sheldon decided that he needed to intervene and he stepped in-between Angela and her father, "Mr. Hurley, we can explain…"

Robert Hurley was quite livid. He pushed Sheldon out the way and yelled back, "DON'T! You. Do. Not. get to speak to me. This is between me and my daughter."

Angela stepped towards her dad, furious, "Don't talk to him like that!" She went to Sheldon's side. She turned around and spoke in a more soothing voice. "Dad, I was going to call you tomorrow, I swear. I'm ok. See? Calm down." She raised her hands up to stop him.

Her father sighed and shook his head in exasperation, "This was a mistake sending you off to school on your own. I'm withdrawing you in the morning. You're not ready for this. I'll send for your things later…"

"What?! NO! You can't!" Angela panicked and grabbed for Sheldon holding on to his shoulders.

Sheldon wrapped his arms around her too, everything that he feared was happening. "Sir, please don't take her, we can explain. I can't…" suddenly her father noticed something shiny on his daughter's left hand.

"What the Hell is this?!" he grabbed his daughter's hand pulling her towards him, looking at the wedding ban. "What have you done?"

Sheldon could see the tears begin to fall down her face, "We're married. See you can't take me away, and I'm going to stay with him. Daddy please… I love him…"

Her dad was dumbfounded, "You are just going to give up everything you worked for? For what? HIM? You have everything you would ever need to be something great."

"I will go wherever he goes," she had tears starting to fall, but she held on.

"No you won't. Let's go NOW!" Her father grabbed her around the waist and literally dragged her from Sheldon grasp. He was much too strong for Angela.

Sheldon tried to follow, but he could feel some unknown arms holding him in place. He looked at her and could only watch as she was being carried away from him. "Angela?! No!"

Angela tried to get away from her father but she was no match for his strength, she began crying out trying to get back to Sheldon, "No, no, you can't, Dad stop. Please! Sheldon?!"

"No! No! Let her go!" Sheldon struggled in vain to get loose but cried out while he watched as the only person he cared about was being ripped from him. "Don't go. Angela! Please!"

He could hear her still cry out as her father began taking her down the stairs. "SHELDON!"

"Let her go Dr. Cooper…"

Sheldon looked franticly at the person holding him back and couldn't find a single logical reason to concede, "What?! I can't let her go. I need her! Let go of me! ANGELA! Don't go! Please!"

He could hear the dorm manager continue to try to talk sense to him, but all he heard was static, "It's for the best…"

Best? Best for whom? Not for her, and most certainly not for him. "Unhand me! ANGELA!" he called out once more and elbowing the man behind him catching him off guard enough to get away.

He ran down the now crowded hallway and could hear a car door slam shut. "No, no, no-no-no-no…no… no …no!" he ran down the stair and made it to the exit doors just as he saw a black sedan speed off and turn around the corner. He ran into the street and followed for half a block.

He was too late, "Oh God…"

He heard the far yells of the dorm manager, "Dr. Cooper, she's gone…"

She's gone…

* * *

><p>"Pardon me, I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Sheldon stopped rubbing his temples as soon as he heard that unmistakable voice echo in the large office space. Once again he could feel that same familiar cold feeling creep over his body, but he pushed it back. He stood; his back still to the owner of that voice and he composed himself.<p>

"Oh it's okay…Dad." He turned around slowly; re-buttoning the black suit jacket that Penny put him in and smiled coldly at the only obstacle between him and his daughter.

Robert was clearly taken off guard. His face fell into a grimace but only for a second realizing that he was not entirely alone. The man next to him spoke up before he could, "Oh, Robert I didn't know you had a son."

Sheldon smiled smugly at Hurley, glad that he could get one up on him. He addressed the man that came in with him. "Well you know Dad; he likes to keep things to himself." He glared at Robert before giving the other man his full polite attention. "Pleasure to meet you I'm Dr. Sheldon Cooper, I was Angela's husband." He shook the man's hand and tried with all his might to appear calm and collected.

Robert bit back any remark and kept up appearances while his most equitable investor introduced himself. "A pleasure, I'm Steven Williams. I knew Angela only through stories, didn't know that she was ever married though. I am terribly sorry about your loss, such a tragedy." Mr. Williams shook his head sympathetically.

Sheldon did all he could to be comforted by the gesture. "Yes, thank you, it did come as a shock." He glanced at Robert and emphasized the work 'shock', not letting it escape the man.

Hurley gestured to Steven to follow him to the door, keeping a cordial smile on his face to convince the man that there was nothing amiss. "Well now that everyone is acquainted, Steven I hope you understand but I need to …catch up here with Sheldon."

Mr. Williams began walking towards the office door leaving the two men in the office alone. "Of course, of course. I suppose I will see you at the board meeting Robert. It was nice meeting you Dr. Cooper." He smiled back.

"Likewise." Sheldon nodded his head in a polite manner while the man walked out of the door.

Hurley slowly closed the office door and with that dropped the polite façade. While his back was still to Sheldon he spoke in a low and ominous voice towards him, "Who the hell do you think you are coming here?"

Sheldon stayed as composed as possible but his anger was slowly taking over any fear he ever had for that man. "You have something that belongs to me." He watched as his daughter's grandfather turned around and faced him with confusion and anger. "I know about Lee Ann …did you truly believe that I would never find out?"

It took every ounce of calm that Robert had to stay where he was. "You have no claim to my granddaughter."

"Oh I can assure you, I most certainly do." Sheldon lifted the manila folder he had in his hand, "according to California Law specifically article 2 of the Uniform Parentage Act, she was born within 300 days of our marriage despite it being contested by you. I am entitled to full custody and I plan on getting custody of her as soon as possible." He threw it onto his desk causing a loud smack.

Robert began walking towards Sheldon ever so slowly, his voice dripping with disdain, "You come here after trying to take my daughter away and think that you can just take Lee Ann from me now? How dare you? How did you find out about her anyway?" He stopped a few feet in front of him. They were nearly the same height but it was quite clear that Robert was a broader man.

Sheldon did not want him to direct any anger towards his daughter so he kept their meetings to himself. "That is of no consequence to you. I know about her. The very fact that she exists makes her more mine then yours. And I didn't try to take your daughter from you. But you are keeping mine from me, and I won't stand for it." He kept his ground and didn't allow any fear to pass his face. In fact he was beginning to vibrate with anger at the man.

"You won't stand for it? As far as I'm concerned you don't even deserve to know her. You ruined my daughter's life!"

Sheldon shook his head in exasperation, "I never wanted to hurt Angela…"

Robert took a step forward and raised a finger pointedly at him, "You do NOT get to say her name! Your marriage meant nothing, it WAS NOTHING!" He lowered his voice back to a menacing level. "Nothing more than a lie and a mistake that I had to put an end to. Getting her pregnant kept her from achieving her goals, those that she and I have worked for her whole life! And I'll be damned if you take the only thing I have left of her from me, and ruin her life too."

Sheldon didn't want to let this man see him falter. He could feel the sting in his eyes that came from the amount of emotion that he was containing. He took a deep slow breath and spoke with as little emotion he could, "I'll see you in court."

He stepped around Hurley and opened the door, walking out as smoothly as he could.

He saw Penny stand from one of the chairs in the waiting area and quickly grabbed her hand leading her towards the open elevator. Once they were inside she couldn't help looking frantically at him, "Sheldon are you ok? What the heck happened?"

They faced the outside of the elevator and could see the door still ajar to Hurley's office, "JESSICA! GET IN HERE! NOW!" They could hear Robert yell out just as the elevator doors were closing.

Sheldon squeezed Penny's hand tightly trying to control himself. He reached forward with his free hand and pushed the button to take them to the lobby. "I'm Fine."

* * *

><p>The apartment was silent. Sheldon sat in his spot with his head laying back trying to make the memories stop as best as he could. He had taken off the suit jacket and the tie and even though he rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his black shirt he still felt the immense pressure on his chest that he was all too familiar with.<p>

Penny sat next to him still holding his hand trying to soothe without being overbearing. She had to finally send Mary out to the store to get more tea, just so that Sheldon could have some quiet without her standing over him.

But their solitude didn't last too long. Just then Leonard, Raj and Howard came in to the apartment, "Hey Buddy, how did it go?"

Sheldon sat up but stayed quiet. He didn't really want to talk. Howard gave him a once over, "Well you're not sporting any new bruises or missing any teeth, so we know he didn't beat you to death."

Raj also decided to state the obvious, "And you're not in jail so you didn't get arrested. That's good."

Leonard sat down and tried to look sympathetic to his friend's predicament. "I still say that we should have gone with you Sheldon. You know like back up."

That morning Sheldon had decided to stay home from work and refused to have the others tag along with him to Hurley's office.

Raj tried to smile and give what little support he could. "Yeah, you might have needed your C-men with you."

"Speak for yourself," Howard mumbled to himself, but then was given a death-glare from Rajesh, "yeah ok fine, Sheldon if you need us we will be behind ya."

Penny was the only one that he would let go with him and after they had left the building Sheldon had refused to talk about it. But she could clearly see that something was really bothering him. She looked at his three friends, "Guys leave him alone ok." She looked to Sheldon who was trying to keep calm.

"Why what's wrong?" "Did something happen?"

The guys were crowding him and she couldn't help giving them a warning with her eyes, Leonard physically sat back from the stare, "Ok ok, so uh what do you guys want to do today? Feel like flying kites before Thai food?" he directed his attention to Howard and Raj. He stood up making his way towards the kitchen area.

Howard shrugged his shoulders, "Can't. Bernadette and I are going cake tasting tonight and I need to run to the pharmacy to get an EpiPen in case she and mom gang up and threaten me with peanut butter frosting. They are getting more and more diabolical as a team."

Raj shook his head, "thank goodness Amy and I don't have to worry about stuff like that. In India the wedding ceremony takes days, it would have been a nightmare. My mother wasn't happy but Amy and I agreed that we would piss our parents off equally by not having another ceremony, until we decided to have one."

"So your parents aren't upset about you and Amy, huh." Leonard grabbed a soda and leaned on the counter.

"No, not really, although it took a bit more convincing that she was real than I thought it would. A picture wasn't enough so I had to wait until Amy came by after their ladies' night was over." Raj then glared at Howard, "Didn't help that Howard e-mailed a picture of a life-size doll in a wedding dress to my parents either."

He had the nerve to look offended, "You named her Maggie and hand sewed the dress!"

"She was a collectable!" Raj yelled back.

"Anyway, Bernadette said that she was rather drunk after she dropped her off, what did your parents think of that?" Howard brushed off his remark and tried to tease him.

"She was. She came in said hi and then closed the laptop because things were going to be getting cray-ze. And they sure did." He smiled smugly at the other two.

"Ugh, I don't even wanna know man." Leonard raised his hands to stop Raj from elaborating.

Raj turned to Leonard with attitude, "hey I had to suffer in silence while you and Priya defiled my room, and …and my Lieutenant Uhura costume still needs to be dry-cleaned!"

Leonard stood up in shock at Rajesh, "In silence?! You kept trying to fish us out of the apartment by playing ABBA non-stop!"

SLAM!

All three turned towards the couch and saw that the two occupants had vacated. Howard stated the obvious, "I think that Penny and Sheldon left."

Raj shook his head, "well that was rude."

* * *

><p>Sheldon couldn't take another minute of those three and their idiotic conversation when all he wanted was some peace. He dragged Penny to her apartment.<p>

Once they enter he stopped her from turning the lights on. The room was rather dark apart from the light seeping in from the far window. He closed the door and turned facing Penny. He could only see the faintest of shadows go across her cheeks and he could see the glimmer in her hair.

He tried with all his will to concentrate on her and let his mind empty.

Penny stood there stunned. She had tried and tried to get him to talk earlier but he just seemed to go silent. She stayed still.

He stepped towards her and gently cupped her cheek sliding his long fingers into her hair. He tilted her so that he could see her in the faint light. He could feel her breathing pick up, and his palm was being tickled with the speeding of her pulse. He pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. He tilted his head and caught her lips.

He tried to kiss her gently but with every kiss he could feel his chest loosen. Soon he couldn't help but kiss her harder. He placed his other hand on the wall and slowly leaned forward. Soon Penny's hands began to grab for him; his shoulders, arms and to around his back.

After a few seconds the kisses became more frantic. Penny had to finally pull away so she could take in a breath. Sheldon seemed desperate, like he couldn't stop and began leaving heavy kisses down her neck and shoulders. His hand snakes down to wrap around her waist and pulled her in tight.

Penny tried to calm herself down before she lost control and took over the situation, making use of the lonely couch that was only a few feet away. Even though it killed her to stop she knew that this wasn't the right time. "Hey Honey, not that I'm complaining because I really, really am not, but do we need to talk about what happened?"

Sheldon stopped what he was doing and tried to breathe in. He kissed her much gently once…twice three times up her neck in silent apology. He again pressed his forehead to hers. "No, I just need to stop the excess serotonin that is using my brain as its own personal theme park… I just really need the distraction right now." He felt Penny stiffen at his words. He could only guess that there was something wrong.

"Oh," Penny tried not to be hurt, but she was really hoping that he just wanted to kiss her because it was her. "Well I'm good for that I guess."

Sheldon could see her avoid him a bit, he didn't like that. "Did I say something wrong?"

Penny wanted to stomp around and yell and tell him that if he wanted a distraction he should get a new toy or another comic book. She thought better of it though, but couldn't help feeling a bit hurt.

Sheldon took her silence as confirmation. He tried to interpret what he said the way she might have. "I didn't mean to imply that you were an object just for my amusement. I just meant that your …company and affection makes the …hurt go away." He took one of her hands and placed the palm in the middle of his chest, and then he lifted her chin and waited until she looked back up at him.

She couldn't help it and smiled.

He physically relaxed. He couldn't help tally up all the ways he has been dealing with emotion in the right way lately, right now he was on a roll with 3.

"Ok." She pecked him on the lips. He was in a much better mood now. She was hoping that her kisses were that good that they helped him relax. "What did he say to you? I'll kick his ass if I need to." she smirked up at him.

"Penny, Penny, …my Penny, always so fierce." He pulled her tightly to him only letting the smallest of smiles lift his face before kissing her once more on the lips.

"I did have a bat in the trunk of the car just in case." She winked at him. "What did he say to get you down anyway?" He shook his head no. He didn't want to dwell on what he said or the way he made him feel. He pulled Penny into a hug.

He took several deep breathes before mumbling to himself, "I am doing the right thing."

Penny laid her head against his chest, "Yes you are."

After a few longs seconds he walked her to the couch and sat down with her at his side, "He's not going to make this easy I'm afraid."

Penny just shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't really expected him to be compliant, "Lee Ann needs you, just keep thinking of your girl, ok."

Sheldon smiled to himself, he couldn't help loving the idea of Lee Ann being his girl, "My girl."

"I'm your girl too you know," Penny smirked back at him glad that he wasn't catatonic on the couch anymore. She started thinking that maybe a bit of entertainment would be good for both of them, "hey, let's go out tonight. You need a distraction and I'm off."

"It's Thai night." He said it as if it settled the situation.

She nudged him in the shoulder a little, "oh come on, you haven't followed your schedule all week, and you still owe me a date." She tried to get him to give in and was rewarded with a nudge back.

"I did put a conditional hold on my schedule, so I suppose a bit of social frivolity would be acceptable."

"I'm going to take that as a 'hell yes'," she turned his face to her and kissed him hard, smiling against his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that you guys loved it as much as I did writing it. Next will be some Lee Ann time and then some Shenny time. Please review, they keep me motivated. **


	31. Oh No She Didn't

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters, I do have to admit I did like the last episode but I'm really hoping that show gets more exciting soon**

**A/N: sorry I didn't get a chance to post yesterday, but here is a nice little chapter to keep you guys entertained. Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh No She Didn't<strong>

Lee Ann was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling trying not to freak out about what might have happen at her grandfather's office today while she was at school. She knew that at some point he was going to come home from work and probably ask her some questions.

It took all the serenity she could muster not to bite her nails down to nubs, "forget it I'm going to call dad."

She got up and poked her head out of her room to make sure that there wasn't anyone in the hallway and she closed her door as she dialed the number.

"_Hello,_" her dad picked up after a few rings.

"Oh my god Dad is everything ok?" she couldn't help blurt out, "sorry, I mean …hi."

"_Darlin calm down, everything is fine_." She tried to do just that but she felt so bouncy at the moment.

"So what did he say? Is he really mad? He didn't sic any of those rent-a-cop security guards on you did he? Did his ears get as red as tomatoes? I bet his blood pressure went up… I should tell Mrs. Patterson. Dad… should I start pumping Xanax through the A/C system?" she shot one question after another.

"_Slow down lee Ann. …Wait where would you get Xanax_?" he asked curiously.

"My nanny, she's on a permanent audition for The Real-Housewives of Orange County: Mistress Edition; and yes that was a bit of sarcasm." she bounced on her bed, "but never mind that, what happened?"

"_Um ok, I need you to listen_," he took a deep breath, "_the meeting was rather quick, he didn't exactly welcome me with open arms of course and was far from pleasant, but no he didn't call security. He did however ask about how I found you. I, of told him that it was none of his concern. Now it is up to you if you want to tell him how we met, but I will understand if you keep it to yourself. He's just as unpleasant as I remember_."

"Okay, I'll think of something. He really isn't that scary. He's probably going to stay late at work anyway, he usually does after getting back from a trip. I may not even see him tonight."

"_Well if he does ask you anything it is completely up to you_."

"Ok, anything else happen today?" Lee Ann was happy that she could relax now. She had been nervous the whole day at school. Even when she was in the middle of her violin lesson she couldn't concentrate, she accidentally over plucked a cord and it sent her bow flying across the room, narrowly missing the new girl's head.

"_Nothing that you need to worry about_."

"Ok good." At that moment Lee Ann heard a beep come from her laptop. "Dad can you hold on, someone is trying to chat with me."

She put the phone down on the bed and went to her laptop that was on her desk.

When she popped the screen up she saw Penny smiling back at her. "Hi Penny."

"_Hey Sweetie, I need your help with something_." Penny looked eager and was yanking clothes from her closet.

"Sure, what's up?"

"_Your Dad is taking me out tonight, kinda on a date; I need you to help me get ready_." Penny bit her lips excitedly.

"No way! …Ok, hold on!" she didn't wait to see what Penny needed help with, she could already see in her mind what needed to be done, so she minimized the screen and then she got back on her bed and grabbed the phone. She tried to sound thoughtful, "Dad, are you forgetting to tell me anything?"

"_Well let's see, I went to your grandfather's office, we spoke about you, I left before security could be called …I think that is it_."

"Daaaad, why didn't you mention that you were going out on a date with Penny tonight?" She tried to muffle her excitement but it just burst out.

"_Oh well I …um didn't realize that you would be interested in the social construct of our relationship. How did you find out anyway_?"

"I have ways." She giggled, "Ok I want you to live chat with me in a few minutes I want to help get you ready ok."

"_Get me ready_?"

"Yup, no arguing, love you, bye." She could just barely here his protest before she hung up.

She rushed to her laptop and pulled Penny up from the task bar, "_Hey, ok what did you need help with_?"

* * *

><p>Lee Ann was successfully helping both her dad and Penny get ready for their date. She would face-time with one then minimizes them to face-time with the other. Now she was discussing accessories with Penny.<p>

"_So do you think the dangly ones or the bobble kind_?_ I don't want to look like a Christmas tree, but I think that I need a little bling_," Penny held up two different sets of earrings.

"Neither; go with some simple studs, if you have some," Penny dug inside her messy jewelry box and found a pair of simple white gold and sapphire earrings that she hadn't worn in years. She showed them to Lee Ann, "those are perfect they match the dress perfectly. I think that you should keep your hair down too. Okay, give me a second and I'll be right back."

Lee Ann brought up the window that had her dad fiddling with a shirt. "Dad? I'm back."

"_It's a bit boring don't you think_?" he faced her, half his buttons were still loose but he stood still for her to assess the shirt she picked out for him. It so happened to be the dark blue with the light pin-stripe that Penny had talked him into, they went well with the black dress pants he was wearing earlier.

"It's better than the black on black you were wearing earlier, and boring is the point; you are supposed to compliment Penny not outshine her." She smiled at him; she was having fun helping them both while keeping them apart. He wanted to wear his Flash shirt and a yellow undershirt but Lee Ann couldn't have him that dressed down. This date was important, "Now what kind of ties do you have?"

He held up the only three that he owned the black, the blue and the brown. "Sorry dad there isn't much choice you will have to wear the black, that shade of blue clashes with your shirt, and um throw away the brown one."

"_I still don't see why I need to wear a tie at all, we are just going to dinner then dancing_," he kinda mumbled to himself while looking over tie one in his hand.

"Dad, are you complaining?" she teased him.

"_No_," he tossed the two he wasn't going to wear back on the bed and huffed.

"Good or I might have to ask Mamaw to come in," she giggled a little; her dad could be a baby sometimes. He didn't like being dressed up like he was her doll but it didn't take much convincing after a few seconds. And yes she batted her eyes just a bit. He folded like a new shirt.

She watched him tie his tie, and he was just about ready. "Dad, you look great."

"_Thank you Lee Ann. I think I might enjoy tonight_," he smiled at his girl.

"Good, I think that a little fun would be good for you." She was glad to see him smile; all the drama with her and the new life that he is trying to make for them was very evident on his face at times. "Penny should be ready in a little bit, social protocol dictates that you should give her extra time to get ready so wait ten minutes then go to her door." She read that in Cosmo-girl.

"_Alright_," he grabbed his jacket and looked at his watch.

"Ok now you two have fun and be careful," She tried to sound parental, "and Dad you need to be home by midnight."

He smiled at her and chuckled, "_okay Lee Ann. It will be too late in the evening to have our habitual nightly phone call so you have a goodnight also_." He waved back at her smiling face.

"I will. Goodnight Dad." She clicked the minimize button and brought Penny back from the task bar.

"Hey, I'm back." She could see Penny touching up her makeup. She had smoky eyes and pink stained lips that complimented her dress. Her hair was down lying in large soft curls.

Lee Ann had helped her choose a midnight blue halter dress that went to her knees, it was form fitting with some sparkle around the bust, and she thought Penny looked really nice. "Penny?"

"_Yeah_?" she put her lip brush down, and looked to her helper.

"Um, what exactly are you and my dad now? Are you two just dating or are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" she was just a little curious.

"_I don't know. Sheldon, well your dad, he isn't exactly like other guys I've ever gone out with_. _In fact he isn't like anybody else I've ever met, so regular dating rules probably don't apply_," Penny thought about it a second, she didn't really want to go too fast and call themselves a couple if he wasn't ready, but she knew that they weren't going to date other people either, "_I'll be sure to ask_."

"Penny?" she waited a few seconds to think of the best way to say what she wanted, "don't hurt …him, okay." Lee Ann doesn't know the whole story about what happened between her dad and her mom but she knew that he had been alone since then and now things are changing and she didn't want him to hurt anymore. She was hoping that Penny would help make him happy.

Penny put down the comb that was in her hand and looked intently at the screen, "hey don't worry so much. I like your dad, I won't push him into anything and making him happy is all I want too. Ok?"

Lee Ann took a deep breath and smiled. She was happy with that answer, "ok, thanks Penny."

Penny was glad that she was smiling again. She stood up, "_ok, what do you think_?"

Lee Ann thought she looked amazing, despite only seeing her through the computer screen, "you look really good Penny. He's going to love it."

Penny felt nervous all of a sudden, she smiled excitedly at Lee Ann, "_really think so? It's not too much is it?"_

"You look great, don't worry," Lee Ann cleared her throat, "ok now, make sure that you get him home before midnight, he has work tomorrow." She gave her best stern look, but it broke as soon as Penny smiled back.

"_Ok I will. Thanks so much Lee Ann_." Penny went to grab her clutch and put a black dressy trench coat on.

"Goodnight Penny, have fun."

"_Goodnight Sweetie_."

Lee Ann shutdown her computer and brought up Google from the task bar, it was still on the fashion page she was looking at to help Penny. She was scrolling down the page when she heard a noise coming from the other side of the wall.

She felt the cold feeling come over her. There was someone in her mother's room.

She got up and walked slowly out into the hall making her way to the bedroom door. It was slightly ajar and she could just barely see in. she figured that it was probably one of the part-time housekeepers trying to clean, but they should know better. No one goes into her mother's room but her and her grandfather, under severe retribution.

She poked her head in and saw the tell-tell signs of her nanny's 3-inch stiletto peeking out from around the closet door.

"What are you doing in here?" Lee Ann all but yelled-out and crossed her arms.

Alicia nearly stumbled when she turned around, "oh, um hey Lee Ann. I was just uh, taking a tour of the house you know." She tried to sound innocent.

"No one is allowed in here," she glared at the blonde, "didn't you get the rules in the welcome packet that came along with my schedule?" She wanted to give her some benefit of the doubt but knew her ignorance couldn't be that great.

"Oh I didn't mean anything by it," Alicia was playing dumb.

"You need to get out," Lee Ann was trying to calm down but then she caught a glimpse of the disorder that Alicia left in her mom's closet after snooping around, she could see the shoe boxes were open too. She cocked her head and did her best impression of Alicia's bimbo, "like…NOW."

Alicia rolled her eyes and Lee Ann pretty much lost it at that second, "I'll be sure to let my grandfather know that you have been disturbing his only daughter's room; his dead daughter's room and believe me you won't be the first gold-digger to break a heel on the front steps."

Alicia gave a death glare to Lee Ann and dropped her innocent act, "ok listen you little brat, I don't get what your problem is but you better not tell Robert anything or I'll…I'll," Lee Ann cocked an eyebrow waiting for whatever comeback this chick had, "I'll make sure that your grandfather knows about all the really nice boarding schools in Europe and hopefully you can spend the next semester speaking Farsi." Alicia put a hand on her hip thinking that she was soooo clever.

Lee Ann scoffed at her, yup scoffed, "you obviously don't know how I got here," she raised a smug eyebrow at the blonde, "are you so absolutely dense as to really consider that he would fling his only teen granddaughter off to school in foreign country without proper supervision? You are obviously new."

Lee Ann stood there watching her try to come up with another threat. All of a sudden she could hear a commotion downstairs; her grandfather was home; and even though she was a bit nervous about seeing him she didn't show it for Alicia's sake. She looked at her and thought swiftly how she could use this to her advantage. She saw Alicia dart her eyes quickly to the door and could tell what was to come next. She lunged to the door and feigned surprise when Alicia caught her before she could get to the door. She pretended to struggle under her grasp, "oh my God let go."

"Ok, Ok, you win, don't tell him," Alicia had a good thing going right now. After being passed over the last 20 auditions she couldn't really afford to be picky and when Robert came around she jumped at the chance to be his arm candy. She didn't really want that to end just yet. And didn't want this girl to ruin her situation.

Lee Ann kept her smile from showing and tried to look contemplative, "I'm listening."

"I'll stay out of this room, I promise ok," Alicia could hear Robert talking to Mrs. Patterson.

"Not enough now. You'll put back whatever it was you took and from now on you'll do whatever I tell you to do," Lee Ann looked at her, showing how serious she was.

"I'm not agreeing to that," Alicia glanced once more down the hall.

"Fine, I'll make sure to tell him how I also caught you flirting and grabbing Joe's butt earlier too," Lee Ann fake struggled once more.

"What! That's blackmail," Alicia couldn't figure out how she got in this mess, she pulled Lee Ann so that she was facing her, "Fine, …but not a word!"

"Fine, do everything I tell you and this gravy train won't stop," Lee Ann stood straight, "got it?"

"Yeah, ok," Alicia couldn't understand what the hell just happened.

"Good," Lee Ann shook completely loose from her nanny, she smiled up at her, "pleasure doing business with ya," she stepped out of her mom's room and went back to her's.

"That little bi-," she could hear Robert's heavy steps start coming up the stairs, so she quickly closed the door and practically ran to the bedroom that her and Robert were sharing.

* * *

><p>Sheldon walked into the living room where his mother, Leonard and Raj were about to open up their Thai food. they were talking about Leonard growing up in New Jersey. Leonard always loved when Mary Cooper would coddle him and give him the affection that he had lacked when he was younger.<p>

Sheldon couldn't help roll his eyes at the odd substitute relationship that his friend had with his mother. He couldn't help smile when he saw his mom light up when he walked into the room and direct her motherly attention towards him.

"Well now look at you," his mom stood up walking over to him. "You cleaned up better than your dad at Easter." He couldn't help smile at her and kiss her on the cheek, that always made her happy.

"Excited about your date?" Raj looked up smiling. He was so glad that they were all paired up. He hated being alone and now none of them were.

"Well I guess one should on one's first real date," Sheldon walked over to his desk to fiddle while he waited for the right time to go over to Penny's apartment.

"You mean your first real date with Penny," Leonard looked uncomfortably over at him. He didn't like that they were dating, and was still conflicted about the whole thing.

"Yeah, didn't you date Lee Ann's mother for like a year?" Raj looked confused.

"Well we didn't actually go out on what society would deem as actual dates. We primarily just spent ever free moment together…" he looked away at his watch trying to will the ten minutes to go by faster.

"So what you're saying is that you've never had to go walk up to a girl's apartment or house and take her to a dinner and a movie?" Leonard asked curiously.

"Well we would spend time together where we would so happen to watch a movie or eat dinner but under the specific guidelines of a publically constructed date…no."

His mother walked over to him, "there's nothin' to it, just have fun and make her feel special." She kissed him on the head, "and remember to be a gentleman." She was hoping that they would see what Lee Ann and she sees; how much they complement each other. She was also hoping for a spring weddin' next year. She figured she could get some use out of the magazine she bought earlier.

"Just remember if this date goes well the closer you are to…" Raj whispered to Sheldon while his mother was walking back to her seat, "the three date rule." He raised his eyebrows pointedly.

"Pshh, it was six months with me…" Leonard grumbled under his breath, right before stuffing food in his mouth.

Sheldon ignored Leonard, he knew to what Raj was referencing. Howard wasn't exactly quiet about all the 'rules,' 'tips' or 'moves' he knew. He wasn't trying to push Penny to anything but he could feel his cheeks heat up nonetheless.

He looked one more time at his watch. He had three minutes to go.

He got up, "well goodnight," he yelled back as he walked right out the door.

Penny was waiting not so patiently in her apartment. She had re-applied her lip gloss 5 times in the last 2 minutes. She was currently applying layer number six when she heard that all too familiar knock at her door.

Knock, knock, knock… "Penny"

Knock, knock, knock… "Penny"

Knock, knock, knock… "Penny"

She quickly put her lip gloss back in her clutch and puffed her hair one last time. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

When she saw Sheldon, she had to admit he looked rather nice, "hey Sweetie, wow, look at you."

Sheldon tried not to blush, and smiled back at Penny, "Thank you, you look lovely as well. Are you ready for a night of sociably conventional courtship?"

Penny could see that he was nervous for some reason. So she closed her front door and grabbed his awaiting arm, "relax honey, the courtship part is over, you have me. Let's just go and try to have some fun."

They started walking down the stairs. Sheldon did actually relax knowing that he didn't have to try to impress her but just enjoy each other's company, "ok well…let's."

When they got to the lobby Penny handed him the keys, "here you go sweetie, you need the practice and I will need a DD, because I plan on having fun." She giggled a little at the look he gave her.

He was completely stunned by the keys in his hand, "but I- um," he couldn't really argue too much, he did need the practice and he didn't want his daughter to have ride public transit in the future either.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there," Penny patted him on the arm soothingly. "Now let's go, I have a feeling that we will have a late dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woooo, that Alicia is really getting on my nerves now. I better not catch her wearing any of Angela's stuff.**

**Next will be the date and maybe some more Lee Ann time. IDK, let me know what you think and please review **


	32. Modus Operandi

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory, it's characters or likenesses**

**A/N: ok everyone, this is the date. It is Shenny centric and pretty long but I just couldn't cut their date down. I hope you all love it. There is a bit of heavy kissing and naughty little hands but nothing too explicit. If anyone feels that they it is please let me know and I will edit.**

**Thanks to all my new readers and followers, I hope to hear from you in the form of a review I always respond and they are much loved.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Modus Operandi <strong>

OH GOD!" Penny had a hand gripping the handle above her head in the car, and the other gripping her seat. She was seriously regretting letting Sheldon drive. All of a sudden she saw a head of white hair pass by her window, "SHELDON WATCH OUT! …," she threw both hands out to protect herself, she couldn't help breathing really hard, "huh huh huh…STOOOOOP!"

She could hear the breaks squeal, and her body being held back by the seatbelt, "Shhhhhiiiiiiiii-OH GOD!" she flung her body back and instantly grabbed the gear shift slamming it into park and punching the emergency lights on.

She reached and started touching her body to make sure that nothing was broken or hanging out the window. "Okay, okay…I'm ok…we're ok."

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I told you to ease more on the gas not to FLOOR IT!" she couldn't help yelling at Sheldon, who was frozen in place in the driver's seat, knuckles white and gripping the steering wheel for dear life.

"I'm not meant for this, I'll end up killing us all," he began shaking his head and then reached up to his neck and un-buttoned the top and loosened his tie a bit so he could breathe.

Penny could see how scared to death he was and now felt bad for yelling at him. She reached over and patted his shoulder. "No you won't. It's ok. Just …just breathe. You didn't hit that old lady back there so that's good."

He looked back at her like she was speaking alien. He turned around and tried to see what she was talking about. And through the back window he could see a tiny old lady in blue walking across the street carrying a grocery bag in one hand and flipping him off with the other. "This is a disaster." He turned back around and tried to control the anxiety that was creeping up the back of his neck.

They waited a few minutes so they could calm down. Then Penny turned to him, "Ok look, we're going to try this again. Now relax." She picked up his hand and gently placed it at the two-o-clock position on the steering wheel.

She took a deep breath and tried to calmly talk him through it, "Ok now I want you to ease your foot on the gas, gently." He reached for the gear shift, but she swatted his hand, "Don't touch, yet. We are going to do this in park first," she patted his hand in apology and began to give him more orders. "Now push down slowly, only putting a few pounds of pressure on the pedal; the more pressure …the more gas, the faster we go. You know this stuff." He did as he was told and he could hear the difference in the sounds the engine was making the further he pushed the pedal.

"Ok now lessen the pressure until your foot is slack then move it to the brake pedal and do the same, only put a bit of pressure; the more the faster we stop. Only use one foot, this is an automatic; there is no clutch. Got it?"

"Yes, I think so," Sheldon felt much more confident with this last little lesson then he did with the hours and hours of the simulated driving course Howard put him through.

"Ok good now push the brake and put us in gear," she encouraged but was watching him much more carefully to make sure that he didn't slam his foot down like before.

He was successfully going down the street at a more reasonable speed of 20 mph. and he would test his nerves by fluctuating the speed up five then down five. The street was straight and there were luckily very few cars out.

"Good, good," Penny watched as he concentrated hard on the street. She couldn't help smile a little at the concentration face he had on, "we may make it alive," she giggled and couldn't help laugh out loud.

"This isn't funny Penny," Sheldon looked over at her quickly startled by her laughter.

"I'm sorry Sweetie," they weren't that far now from the busier part of town and Penny could see how nervous he was getting. "You know what, here, just pull over and park right there," she pointed to the right side of the street that was around the corner from the area with the restaurants. It was a comfortable walking distance, so she saw no need to make him drive further.

"Why here?"

"Because I don't know if you can handle turning down that busy street. Just pull over."

There was only parallel parking available and Sheldon ever the stickler about rules got into first position to back up into it, "Ugh." Penny couldn't understand why he wouldn't just drive into the spot considering there were no other cars parked on that side of the street.

"Penny I must adhere to the procedures of the road, don't I?"

"Ok fine, just make sure you turn the wheel all the way and then let it straighten out," she watched as he inched his way into the spot and kept adjusting his position until he was satisfied.

Once he got it how he wanted he put the car in park and shut off the ignition. "Nailed it."

"Yeah ok, you did park very nicely not too far from the curb, and straight." Despite taking his sweet time doing it he did very well, she could only see progress.

She unbuckled her seat belt and reached for the door but Sheldon stopped her. "Wait, don't open the door."

"O..kay?" She retreated her hand and watched as Sheldon got out and ran around the car.

He opened her door and reached out a hand to help her out of her seat like the gentleman his momma taught him to be, "Ah thanks Moon-pie." Penny was rather touched.

"Penny," he chastised.

She shrug her shoulder and reached for his arm, "Get over it Honey."

They started walking down the street and turned the corner to get to the area where the restaurants were when she realized that they hadn't really discussed about where they were going. "Ok where should we eat?"

Sheldon looked down the street and did a quick observation. "Well there are 5 restaurants down this street, two of which are Italian, one is Indian and let's go ahead and rule out the Mexican restaurant and the Greek place."

She looked up at him, always curious as to why he said what he does, "I get why you don't like Greek but what's wrong with Mexican?"

"Penny this is California," he kept walking thinking that was enough explanation.

…

He looked down at her and could see that she needed more information, "And I'm from Texas."

…

He stopped her and could see the still confused look on her face. He shook his head at her, "Really Penny? That should be explanation itself."

Penny rolled her eyes and turned him back and started walking down the sidewalk again. "For a man who couldn't wait to get out of Texas you sure have Texas pride."

He thought about that for a second and realized that he couldn't explain it. From the time he was born until the day he went away for school it had always been ingrained in him that the USA was good but Texas was great. Even if he did prefer the more accepting nature of California and the peer group he found at the University, there will always be this part of him that can't help but compare everything to his Texas upbringing. And no matter where he was he still felt that way. "Don't attempt to analyze me Penny, I'm an enigma."

Penny just shook her head at him. "Whatever…how about the Italian restaurant over there, the other place just looks like a Pizzeria, and I really don't want Indian food."

He smiled down at her. Glad that he didn't have to convince her otherwise, "Precisely what I was thinking. Indian food requires two days of recovery, depending on the ratio of curry in their dishes, which I do not have to give. Plus despite it being a spontaneous eatery that I have not approved, I believe Italian will be the safest bet."

She smiled up at him, glad that there wasn't an argument about cutlery or Yelp reviews. "Wow look at you trying new things, Alright, come on."

* * *

><p>As they walked into the restaurant they were greeted by a very nice host who sat them down at a round table for two near a window. Penny appreciated the chance to be waited on, and loved the fact that Sheldon pulled the chair out for her as they sat down as well.<p>

"This is nice."

He on the other hand kept a more observant eye on the place; cataloging automatically all the structural deficiencies and possible health code violations. As well as wondering why the place was only lit by personal gas lanterns at each table. He wondered if they were trying to conserve electricity, "It's too dark. How am I to assess the quality of the meal without sufficient light?"

"Sheldon, it's ambiance," she whispered, hoping that he wouldn't start freaking out and force them to leave. She watched as he tried to adjust the lanterns and learned that the flame was already at the brightest it was going to get. "Fine next time you can bring your head lamp."

He looked at her and knew that he had done something that was obtuse; he looked around and tried to realize that the place wasn't as bad as his anxieties were making it out to be. "I'm sorry I'll try to accept their idea of mood setting. Although, this light doesn't do you justice in the least." He saw a smile creep onto her face.

He was at 4 now.

* * *

><p>After ordering their food they sat comfortably and he listened as Penny told him about how crazy her Sunday shift was at The Cheesecake Factory and how she had planned on going to an open audition for a Doritos commercial on Thursday.<p>

After receiving their food, Penny ordered a glass of wine and couldn't help exclaiming about how good her meal was. After a few minutes she noticed that she had been dominating the conversation the whole time.

"Honey I'm sorry I've been talking the whole night and you haven't said much," she took a sip of her wine and watched as Sheldon tried to come up with something to say.

"I actually rather like hearing about your day, it's …encouraging," he smiled shyly at her. He couldn't understand fully why but while she went on about her dirty uniform and the one really great tip she received, and the disappointment on another lost audition he realized something that had been true for a very long time.

Before they decided to allow a relationship to blossom, whenever Penny confided in him, he often pushed her away unless it directly affected his person, but he couldn't deny that her voice and her lighthearted attitude were fascinating.

Here was a woman who was constantly being let down by life; either from her failed pursuit as an actress or her lack of income from a job that she had once hoped to be temporary and yet she smiled and made the best of what she had. She didn't let it change who she was, the way he had let his troubles completely derail his personal life. It gave him a bit of …optimism, he supposed, for his own future.

Penny decided that it was a good time to swing the conversation to him. "So, do you feel better about today?"

Sheldon thought about that for a second. He nodded his head, "Yes I do. Lee Ann ought to be with me, rightfully so, and Hurley, even with his money and overbearing presence, knows that. Plus I'm confident that she wants to be a part of my life as well." Thinking about his daughter made him happy. He had a new outlook on his life that included something that he never thought he would have.

Penny loved seeing the smile on his face. She couldn't help laugh a little at the picture that formed in her head, "You know, it's a little weird thinking that you are the one with the family." She sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "Hate to break it to ya but Sheldon Cooper you are officially a grown-up."

He didn't understand what she meant, "I've been a legal adult for…"

She brought up her hand to stop him, "I'm not talking about age, sweetie. I'm talking about maturity, responsibility and all that other blah blah blah they tell you about in school." He squinted a bit still not understanding, "You know wife, kids, …white picket fence, and the whole shebang."

She saw him chuckle slightly at the idea, "Soon you're going to have a minivan with those little family stick-figure stickers on the back and (gasp) a mortgage!"

He feigned shock in return, "Uh, the horror!" He waved his hands in protest, "No, no, there will be no minivan although as far as vehicles go its practicality is endless." He cocked his head to one side thinking about a suitable family vehicle, "A DeLorean on the other hand…, wouldn't that would be neat?"

They laughed together for a moment, and then he shrugged his shoulder in defeat to being a grown up, "Besides that a mortgage may be inevitable…"

"Wait, you're not planning on moving right now, are you?" she had only meant it as a joke not thinking that he would really be considering leaving the building.

"At the moment no, but it is a possibility in the future. At the present time it may seem that Leonard may be amiable to moving in with Priya, they have all but taken over Raj's apartment, and he now is planning to move in with Amy his new Suzy-homemaker wife. But Lee Ann may need more space than what our apartment has. I estimate 6 months or so. In the near future she may need to go to college or perhaps she may want to travel a little. Who knows? I will just go with the um…" he cleared his throat stopping himself from finishing the saying and took a drink from his glass.

Penny looked down at her food. She didn't know how to respond to that. "Wow… well you know, good for you ...two."

Sheldon noticed the change in her mood, he didn't know how he knew but a change was evident nonetheless. "Should I take your surprise as good or bad?"

She tried to give him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes, "Not bad, it's just …everything is going so fast." She laughed uneasily; she shrugged one shoulder while playing with the remaining bowtie noodles on her plate with the other hand. "I mean last week you were celebrating a paintball victory and now you're a father and thinking about moving and getting a mortgage…" she looked up at him and then dropped her eyes back down, "I feel like we haven't really had a chance to you know process it all. And ugh," she looked at him once more, "I don't want to be left behind, you know."

Sheldon didn't understand the feeling that was rising in his chest; it was reminiscent of one he knew too well. So before it got too strong he slid his chair closer to her and took one of her hands; more for his comfort then hers. "Penny, I have been afraid of changes my whole life… the one time that I was eager for it it failed in the most epic of ways I've ever face."

She looked into his blue eyes and could see that he was trying to explain himself, "It did give you Lee Ann though…"

"That it did," he smiled and draped his other arm onto the back of her chair, "but because of what happened I've been …hiding in an isolated but comfortable standstill for an extensive amount of time. Now, things are at a better point that I'm …eager for things in my life to move forward again."

Penny abandoned her fork and turned her body towards him hoping that he would continue, "What are you saying Sweetie?"

He opened his mouth several times trying to get out what he wanted to say, "Penny I'm not equipped for these types of exchanges."

She smiled at him and tried to help him along, "Just answer me something then. When you think about this future that you and Lee Ann are going to have, you know, with the traveling, the college visits, mortgage and all. Am I an …extra, an occasional cameo, a secondary character or am I in the opening photo montage?"

Sheldon smiled and thought about it a second, he leaned in intimately, "Kitten, you would be in the title."

Penny could feel her cheeks begin to warm from how close he was. She looked at his lips and could see the beginning of a smirk forming on them, "I think I'm done eating."

He leaned in and just brushed her lips, "I'll get the check."

* * *

><p>They managed to walk to the end of the street before Penny pushed Sheldon against the wall once they were around the corner in eyesight of the car. She managed to wrap her hands around his neck before she connected her lips to his.<p>

He managed to recover from surprise fast enough to gain the upper hand and gently walk her backwards to the car, while one of his hands was trapped in her hair. He leaned her up against the door and could feel her warm hands travel from around his neck to around his torso and up his back, gripping him firmly. He wasn't sure if it was the wine that lingered on her lips or perhaps it was that damn addicting lip gloss but he couldn't help but lay claim to her mouth.

After a few heavy minutes they had to part so that she could breathe. She looked up, unable to grasp the difference that was coming over him, "Wow."

He took a few seconds to compose himself and he tried to remember that they still had the rest of the night, "Ok …um where would you like to continue our date now?"

"Um…" she couldn't think of any other response more coherent than that.

Sheldon gently kissed her once more, and reached for the door handle as he guided her, "I know, there is a piano lounge not too far from here."

Penny was still a bit dazed but tried to understand the benefits of going to a bar over going back to her place, she really couldn't find one, "A piano lounge?"

* * *

><p>Penny couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed that they were still heading to the lounge instead of her apartment but she told herself earlier that she wouldn't push him. Even though she knew that promise was already out the window.<p>

Sheldon drove slowly but they made it to the lounge in only a few minutes. He did his best to park away from other cars, and thank goodness that it was a quiet night.

Once they entered and turned their items into the coat check they walked into a very different bar then Penny was used too.

There were couches spread out and a bar to one side and a few tall tables that were surrounding a spacious dance floor, where there was a baby grand piano that was being played along with a saxophone.

Penny tried to take it all in. The place wasn't crowded and the music was at a level that they could easily still hear each other talk.

"Wow Sheldon this is wonderful."

Sheldon was rather pleased with the establishment. "It is, I overheard an older professor at the university talking about how he took his wife here for Valentine's Day and how much she enjoyed the mood." He smiled at her and was glad that she seemed to enjoy this place. He was never comfortable in crowded areas and knew that this may still be a bit more then he liked but it was better than taking her to a place that might give him a panic attack.

A waitress was walking around and took their drink order. Penny had a glass of champagne while Sheldon accepted a club soda.

Sheldon handed her the glass and they began to walk around looking for somewhere to sit. "Unfortunately the only suitable table is taken," Sheldon shrugged his shoulders after the one table that he deemed the most appropriate for them was being occupied by a couple that had no objections to blatant public displays of affection.

"That's ok Sheldon why don't we go over there," Penny pointed towards an open couch in a sitting area. She walked over and sat down and waited for him to join her.

It wasn't ideal but he could see that Penny was already comfortable, "I suppose that would be ok."

They sat for a few minutes enjoying the soft music and sipping their beverages, and talking about how nice it sounded.

Penny watched Sheldon for a minute and didn't know if it was the champagne or that heavy kiss they shared earlier but she couldn't help grin. She leaned towards him and turned his face so that she could give him a lingering kiss.

Sheldon looked to her and tried to understand what that was for, "What does that one mean?"

"Um…it means I'm having a good time."

He leaned in gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Well despite the fact that I almost committed vehicular manslaughter I can share your thought."

She brushed off his earlier driving, "Don't worry too much about that. When I was learning to drive I hit so many squirrels and stop signs that my dad started to play roadside bingo, but after a few weeks it became almost second nature."

"The hitting of the squirrels or the stop signs?" he smirked at her.

She swatted at his arm, "Very funny."

They laughed a little and finished off their drinks, then Sheldon decided that he ought to fulfill the last little bit of her demand.

He waited for a soft waltz to begin playing then stood up holding out a hand to his beautiful date.

Penny looked up at him stunned, "What?"

"When you made this request did you not specifically ask for dancing?"

She looked back at the dance floor and could only see a few couples swaying so she took his hand, "Alright."

As they stood on the dance floor she could see Sheldon become rigid and he held her at arm's length. His steps were very precise and mechanical, "What are you doing?"

"Counting," he continued and didn't understand how Penny could allow her arms not to hold form.

She shook her head and started walking closer to him. "Uh-uh. Here hold me close like this," she held onto him and tried to get him to bend his arm a little so that they didn't look like they were made of plastic. "And stop thinking so hard…" he began to protest but she stopped him first, "I mean just feel the music." They began swaying and then as he led he became more comfortable, "see."

As he held her his rigid form slackened and he could feel her warm body mold to his, "Well I suppose this is more enjoyable."

They danced for the length of the song and stayed for the next. Penny was enjoying the dancing when something caught her eye. The same couple they saw making out earlier walked on to the dance floor and began dancing very skillfully. She watched the woman's graceful movement and then her partner turned her in a flourish and swept her across the floor. "Oh wow look at them," she patted Sheldon's shoulder.

He turned as well as the other few couples on the floor and when the music stopped he could hear a few applause break out.

He looked down at Penny and could see how closely she admired their movement. "We can do that," he said before thinking.

The next song began and Penny couldn't believe what she just heard him say, "We can?"

"Sure hold on," they danced to a spot on the floor that would allow for more movement and he held her tightly and spun them both very quickly and then let go of Penny's waist as he turned her with her hand above her head.

"Woooo ," he caught her back in his arm and held her close as they continued their swaying in time with the music. "Wow," Penny couldn't help feel a bit giddy and just a touch dizzy.

They danced a few more songs but when a faster 4/4 measure tune began to play Sheldon began to direct them off the floor.

But Penny was having too much fun and pulled him back, "One more dance, please."

"Penny this is a tango, I don't know the tango," he tried to explain to her, but she wouldn't leave the dance floor.

"Let's just watch the other couples for a second," she continued to pull on him until he gave in. The couples that remained on the floor varied in skill level but Penny only had eyes on the dance couple from before. They were very good. Their steps were precise and very elaborate. And they were clearly showing off. After a few bars of the music played she turned to Sheldon, "ok ready to try it."

"Well…" he hesitated. The couples seemed to be having fun but he didn't want to make a fool of himself by dancing a style he didn't learn.

"Oh come on," she pulled him into first position and kissed him on the lips. He didn't know what was happening to him but he gave in.

They were doing fairly well and began taking dancing risks. They turned, kicked, and even tried a few risky leg hooks. And when the final bars began to play, Sheldon's daring nature took over. The other couple was currently cantering across the dance floor and he wanted to give them a bit of competition.

So he held Penny firmly and dipped her then began directing her to turn around so that her back was to him. He held her hips in his hands and she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind as she swayed with the music. Sliding his hand up her side he took her hand and whipped her into a triple turn and dipped her very deeply, just as the last cords played out.

He stood her back up, "Still having a good time?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him to steady herself while she met his lips with hers.

They received applause…

* * *

><p>They were dancing up the fourth landing as Sheldon vocalized, "Da dum …dum ….dum ..da ..dada …dum …dum da dada da dum! wooo hoo!" he dipped her as they reached her door.<p>

Penny couldn't help her giggle from coming out, but then put finger to lips as she gestured to the other apartment, "Shhhh… we don't want to wake up the warden."

He stood her up and waited for her to open her apartment door before searching for his own keys, "I guess I will see you tomorrow at dinner." He smiled at her and then turned.

Penny stopped him, "wait, are you just gonna leave me here at the door?" She waited for him to turn back around. "You don't want to come in?" She gestured to her awaiting apartment.

He stood closer to her and gave her a crooked smile, "I believe my daughter gave me a curfew…"

Penny giggled and then reached for his arm, lifting it up pretending to look at his watch while she kept her eyes on him, "Wow look at that you still have 20 minutes. Come on" she grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him in kicking the door close.

* * *

><p>She didn't know if it was the extra glass of champagne or all the twirling around on the dance floor or maybe it was the near death experience of having him drive that got Penny's blood boiling. She dragged him into her apartment and kicked off her shoes as she pulled him into a searing kiss.<p>

She walked him until she was leaning against the back of the couch with him trapping her with his body. Penny reached down and hiked the skirt of her dress up so that she had more movement. She popped herself up and sat on the back of the couch pulling Sheldon in so that he was nestled tightly between her legs.

Sheldon was no longer immune to Penny's vigorous attack on his mouth and let his more primal instincts take over. He grabbed her knees and pulled her tightly against him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her firmly and relished the feeling of her warmth enveloping him as her hands ran up his back pulling off his coat.

He couldn't help wanting to have more contact with her. He kissed her deeply and wrapped his arms around her bare back and tried to hold her as tightly as he could. Penny loosened his tie slid it from around his neck while she tried to muffle her moans from his hold on her and the feel of his hand sliding into her hair and tugging lightly.

She kept trying to remind herself that she shouldn't push him so hard so fast, but her left and right hands were no longer taking her orders. They knew what felt good and were trying with all their power to get what they wanted.

Sheldon was so caught up in the feel of Penny around him and of the connection that they were building that he was only slightly aware of the fact that he had lost two articles of clothing.

Penny could sense that tingle and powerful ache start to build low in her stomach and was beginning to become desperate for some movement or friction. She tried to pull him in even tighter but knew that what she wanted was still too far.

Her sneaky left hand had begun quietly popping one button after another until she reached his waist band. With Penny still controlling Sheldon's attention, Lefty (who was clearly the leader) reached for his belt buckle. It wasn't until she made a slight dinging noise that Sheldon realized how far he had allowed them to get.

He froze breaking their kissing then reached in between them grabbing both of her devious appendages in his large ones. He brought them up and gave a small peck to both naughty hands in punishment.

Penny looked up at him still dazed and a little pouty, "What's wrong?"

He sighed and tried to figure out why he did stop her. This is the first relationship that he has had in so long that he didn't realize how things were supposed to go, "Aren't there rules, guidelines or some ridiculous baseball analogy I'm supposed to follow? I don't under…"

"Rules? Wh-what are you talking about?" she shook her head. She thought that things were going well but she knew deep down that she pushed too hard.

He wrapped her hands around his neck and tried to think of how to explain himself, "Well Howard always referred to this 3 date rule before coitus was to be address. Apparently he and Bernadette were working off a time table, or an algorithm. And I have not found myself in this type of situation in more than a decade, and even then we waited until we were married… I don't understand the modus operandi for what we have."

"What do we have?" she thinks she understands now, but couldn't help take this moment to get clarification on their status. She couldn't help tease him by pushing the heels of her feet into his backside pushing him forward, hoping that he would falter under her.

He could feel how warm she was and tried to concentrate despite his aroused state. "Well everything that comes to mind has suddenly left it, and if you keep that up I may forget my name," he reached behind him and unlocked her ankles. He caught her pout in a kiss then pulled back trying to compose himself, "but I suppose that the most amiable word for it is a couple."

She eased up on her teasing and was happy that he finally said it out loud, "Well first off stop listening to Howard, or Raj and Leonard. They couldn't give good advice if they had a magic eight ball in their hands and Confucius on speed dial. Second…" she brought his lips back down for a kiss, "Sheldon we are adults, so unless you have some sort of I don't know…moral obligation we can do what we want."

"No, no, there is no longer a moral obligation…but I…um," she watched as he hesitated and felt rather bad about leading him this far.

She rubbed his shoulders and chest in apology, "Honey it's ok; if you're not ready we can wait. And besides those dating rules aren't really rules per-se but more like guidelines." He sighed in relief. He laid his head down on her shoulder and squeezed her in a hug. "What's wrong?" she rubbed his back soothingly.

He knew that he was doomed for sure now. With his daughter all she had to do what bat her eyes and now Penny was proving to be even more difficult to turn down. He wanted nothing more than to make them both happy, despite what he wants. They now mattered more than his own comfort. "What are you women doing to me? I used to be stoic and in complete control of my faculties and now I feel this unrelenting pull to please you both."

Penny couldn't help a light giggle escape, "Awww did my Grinch's heart just grow 3 sizes?"

"It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be." He kissed her once more before trying to figure out where his tie disappeared too. And how in the world he was going to go to his apartment and sleep after the state she put him in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all loved that fluffy, ooey, gooey date, I know that I did. Please review with all your thoughts comments, loves and anything else you would like to say. They make my imagination run wild!**

**Thanks for reading and favorite-ing!**


	33. Something Good Going

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to those of you that review every chapter, most chapters and those that review when you can, they really do keep me motivated. Here is the next installment. I tried to keep it light-hearted but there is some heavy drama in the second half. I hope you guys love it.**

**P.S. i know i already told a few of you but when i see Robert Hurley in my head all i can think is Liam Neeson. idk he just seems like the kind of father that Angela might have.**

**Enjoy!**

**Something Good Going**

* * *

><p>Penny woke up to the alarm blaring in her ear. She rolled shutting it off and laid back down trying to will herself to wake up. She opened her eyes and stared off at the ceiling. The first thing that popped in her mind, besides how much she wanted to throw that alarm clock against the wall, was her date with Sheldon last night.<p>

God he was a fast learner. Even though his large hands remained PG-13, he definitely knew how to spark her fire. She couldn't help thinking about how his hands were in her hair keeping her close to him. In comparison to his gentlemanly behavior she lifted both her own hands and looked at them sternly. If her hands hadn't made any noise she was almost certain that they would have dropped his pants before he knew what was happening.

She looked at them like they were naughty children, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves for how you acted last night." She giggled then brought her finger tips together with her thumbs so that her hands could talk back to her, "we only did what felt good," her left hand said with attitude, her right started mumbling as well, "we did you a favor and we got a kiss out of it." She giggled at herself, as she put her hands down, rubbing her face, "God, I am becoming such a dork."

She yawned and turned her head to stare at her dress that was hanging over a chair. She couldn't help but think about what they were talking about at dinner. She smiled at how much he was opening up to her. He was no longer a robot with all these force-fields of protection around him keeping him safe from his own feelings. He seemed happy at dinner. She could feel a tingle crawl up her chest, hoping that she was a part of making him smile.

He said she was in the title…

…Wow!

She was in the title of his future life. Penny thought about that for a second. Last night she was so overwhelmed that she couldn't think straight and practically attacked him with kisses. But now it did scare her a bit. She was so weary of relationships going too fast too soon but at that moment, in the restaurant, Sheldon made her feel …secure. Something that Kirk or Leonard or any of her other ex-boyfriends had never made her feel before.

But now she couldn't help her own insecurities creep up. How many times did the guys she date tell her sweet things in her ear, get what they wanted out of her and then let their eyes wonder onto the next miniskirt that walked by? As if she wasn't enough to keep their attention, or good enough to be faithful too. Hell, even Leonard, who she thought was different, often let his eyes roam.

"No, Sheldon is different," she said out loud to herself.

She nodded her head as she stretched her arms out. He wasn't the kind of guy to have a casual take on relationships. He had told her how much she meant to him in that kiss the other day too, and what a kiss it was. She giggled again, Sheldon was a man who hated germs and human contact, but the way he has kissed her lately only solidified how much she meant to him. He was willing to risk germs and embrace human emotion for her after being in a self-induced celibacy for 14 years; if that wasn't devotion she didn't know what was.

Then she really thought about his life, "Balls! 14 years without sex? I would have killed myself by now," she scoffed a bit and figured he must have a very strong willpower to resist for so long. She sighed hoping that his willpower will crumble under her, because she wasn't sure how long she could continue without …something to ebb the incredible want she has for him.

She looked back at her clock and huffed. There was no choice she had to get up. She pulled on her robe and walked to her kitchen area to start her coffee pot. She had to work the lunch shift and then come back for a double at dinner because her man, being the picky thing he is, doesn't like being served by anyone else, and she couldn't do that without her normal cup of Joe.

She opened up one cupboard after another but couldn't find any coffee. She threw her hands in the air and then turned to look at the door.

She could go to his apartment and see if Mrs. Cooper has made any coffee. She looked back at the clock in her room and tried to see how much time she had before she had to leave.

She really didn't have a lot of spare time for the questions that Mary might have for her but she knew that she wouldn't be able to fully wake up without her morning cup.

…grogginess and irritability VS gossiping with Mrs. Cooper and being late to work…

Crap on a cracker. Her caffeine addiction won out as she walked her way next door.

* * *

><p>Mary went to sleep early the previous night and hadn't heard her son get back from his date with Penny, so she made sure to rise and shine before he went to work that next morning. But every time she had tried to get any information out of him he would turn and walk the other way, claiming that he needed to stay on his morning schedule or else he would be late for work.<p>

Her time was running out, she had already explained to him that she was leaving that afternoon to go back to Texas. She couldn't trust the other ladies at the church to take care of the revival that she had been planning for that upcoming Sunday. She didn't want to leave without seeing her granddaughter again but she promised to call her often.

She finally trapped him in the kitchen while he was washing his milk glass and she knew that she shouldn't have corner him like a caged animal but when else was she going to get a chance to ask about his date?

When he turned and saw his mother looking up at him, he leaned back against the counter and kept darting his eyes about looking for a way to escape her questions but he finally conceded.

"Honey, I don't haf' ta know details but I just wanna know if ya had a good time?" she tried to smile sweetly to get him to relax.

He kept looking to her left, "Yes."

His mother knew this maneuver, his one word questions were his way of getting her to lose interest in whatever it was she was asking. It wasn't going to work this time.

He began fidgeting with his fingers and inching to her left to escape.

"Shelly, did'ja behave like a gentlemen?" Mary asked and moved along with him.

"Yes," he kept inching until she had him cornered by the refrigerator.

"Did'ja listen an' allow her te talk without interruptin'?" his mother asked raising her eyebrows while mirroring his movements.

"Yes"

Did'ja allow her to pick out da restaurant?"

"Yes"

"Just one more," she sighed and asked the one question that she knew she shouldn't ask but couldn't help it, "…did'ja mind yer upbringin'?"

Sheldon didn't know how to answer that question exactly. He didn't want his mother to think he was an animal and have coitus with Penny the first chance he got but he still wanted to keep some form of privacy. While his face reddened he sighed, "…Mom I don't understand why you insist on knowing all of these things. We enjoyed our night that is all you need to know," he finally broke free from the kitchen.

She turned as she watched him dart to his computer desk. She instantly jumped to conclusions that her son and Penny…you know. She covered her mouth to muffle her shock, "Oh my word!"

"Mooooom," hearing his mom, he turned and couldn't help whine about her instant reaction to his vague answer. His ears started burning knowing her too well.

Mary took a deep breath and tried to calm her nerves. She wasn't mad at him but she couldn't stop her curiosity to know that he was at least safe, "Just tell me if ….Lee Ann should be preparing for a brother or sister?"

"Good grief, Mom," he shook his head and could feel his embarrassment begin to peak. He usually didn't mind being straight forward about things but it was only with his mother that he really felt this embarrassed.

She put up her hands to stop him from answering, "Ok I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You are old enough to make your own decisions."

"Thank you," he sighed and then realized that Leonard was standing in the hallway pretending that he wasn't eavesdropping.

Leonard saw that he was caught and started walking towards the living room, "uh, Sheldon? Ready to leave?"

Sheldon nodded, lifted his messenger bag and started following Leonard.

He stood awkwardly in front of his mother, "Bye Mom. Hope your flight is pleasant."

"Bye Shelly. I'll call when I land." She smiled up at him knowing how embarrassed she had made him.

"Bye Mrs. Cooper," Leonard waved back.

"Bye Leonard."

They began walking out the apartment and as Sheldon was closing the door behind him, he stopped and fought with himself for a second before he opened the door back up and walked quickly to his mother. He caught her off guard and lifted her off the ground and into a tight hug.

"Bye Mom," he held her snug, "come back soon ok."

Mary couldn't help but tear up, "bye baby. Call me if you need anything at all. Love you," she sniffed.

"Love you too Mom," he put her back down but before he let go he whispered in her ear, "…and yes I minded my upbringing."

Mary physically relaxed, and was now highly embarrassed about her action. She patted him on the cheek right before watching him leave for work.

She had herself a good cry after he left; all good tears. She was so happy with the way he was changing for the better. She wiped her face and then went about stocking the refrigerator with goodies and began packing up her belongings.

She was currently flipping through the stack of pictures of Lee Ann that were on Sheldon's desk, taking out the ones that she wanted to keep and the ones she wanted to give to Missy and Jr. He had so many pictures of Lee Ann that he shouldn't mind if she took a few …or most of them.

She heard a soft knock on the door and then saw Penny walk in.

"Mornin' Penny," she smiled sweetly to her. She was still a bit embarrassed about how she behaved that morning with her son, but tried to relax around her.

"Morning Mrs. Cooper, um is there any coffee?"

"Of course, help yourself," she pointed to the pot in the kitchen as she was sorting things into her purse.

Mary was really itching to ask Penny a million and one questions but she tried to restrain herself, "I hope you don't mind my pryin' but um, how was last night?"

Penny tried to calmly make her coffee without being too embarrassed but she couldn't help the blush that was crawling up her cheeks, "it was good."

The blush spurred Mary's curiosity, "oh come on now, just between us girls, how was yer date wit' Shelly?"

Penny didn't want to say too much but she couldn't help the ear-to-ear smile on her face, she looked up at Mary and couldn't help wanting to gab the way she would with her own mom. "I only have a few minutes before I have to go to work but," she smiled brightly at Sheldon's mom, "he seemed really happy, and he even went dancing with me."

"My Shelly was dancing?" Mary couldn't believe it.

"Yup, he did. He was really sweet too," she contemplated telling her about what he said at the restaurant but she kind of wanted to keep that moment to herself, "I think that we have something good going, you know," she took a sip of her coffee relaxing a bit as the caffeine woke her up. Penny was glad that talking to her wasn't as embarrassing as she thought it might be.

They gabbed a bit more about his driving, the food, and the dancing, and then they said their goodbyes so that Penny could get to work and Mary could finish packing.

"Oh Penny, I just have to say how nice those colors look on you," Mary pointed to her bathrobe before she left the apartment.

"Ah thanks Mrs. Cooper, they're my favorite colors. I hope you have a good trip and that you come back soon." She hugged her and then walked back to her apartment.

Mary walked over to her purse and lifted her memo pad and wrote down, 'yellow and pink.'

* * *

><p><em>(flashback)<em>

_Robert and his daughter were walking into their home when he turned to her. He was upset about the silent treatment she had been giving him since they left Germany, she refused to speak on the plane or the car ride home, "Angela, speak to me."_

_She walked into the kitchen throwing her jacket onto a chair. She was seething with anger and continued to ignore her dad._

_Robert sighed, "Angela I did what is best for you…"_

_Angela couldn't help but scoff at her father. She shook her head as she felt tears begin to sting her eyes, "What is best for me!? What the hell, Dad?! You barged in like an animal and yanked me out of school and took me away from my husband…"_

"_Enough!" He snapped back at her. He took a breath and tried to talk calmly to her, "Angela that marriage is not legal. You are much too young to get married."_

"_No I'm not! I love him." She began pacing around the kitchen island._

_He couldn't help but look confused at her, "You love him? Really? Last break you did nothing but complain about him." He huffed, "How he ignores you for his work and how he's a germaphobic, stubborn, hypochondriac." He pointed at her, "Those were your words. Is that really the kind of person you want as a husband?"_

"_Dad you just don't understand him like I do. He needs me," She tried to plead with him. Her tears finally broke and slid down her face._

_He wanted to understand but as a father how could he let his little girl do such a foolish thing, "Do you not see that he is just using you to take care of him? And don't think that he is any different than any other boy his age. I know. They're there until they get what they want and then they will just toss you away."_

"_Not him!" her temper flared as she tried to not to stomp like a little kid, "I know he cares about me."_

_Robert couldn't help but feel almost sorry for his daughter, so he tried to give her some tough love, "Oh really did he tell you that the marriage would not be legal here in the U.S.?" he waited a moment and could see her hesitate to answer. "When you called me you were so excited about your chance to work with the Philharmonic, were you planning on giving up everything? What kind of traveling or touring could you do with that boy hanging like an albatross around your neck?" again he waited but she couldn't answer him fast enough. "And I'm sure he was going to make such sacrifices for you. Did he even truly love you back?"_

"…_y-yes he did," she sniffed and tried to wipe at her eyes._

"_Did he tell you this?"_

_She tried to reason with him, "Dad Sheldon isn't good with feelings, but I know he does…"_

"_So he doesn't tell you he loves you?" how could his daughter be so naïve? "And yet you were prepared to give up all that you worked for so that __**he**__ could be happy."_

_She closed her eyes and tried not to yell out, "It's not like that. I know he loves me. He just has a hard time expressing it. He talks about facts a-a-and theories…"_

"_So it wasn't a fact that he loved you?!"_

"_Dad, please," she gave him her saddest puppy dog eyes, hoping that he would hear her out, "try to understand…"_

_He could feel his anger flare, "Oh I understand. I just saved my only daughter from throwing everything away for a boy who can't tell her he loves her or not…"_

_She smacked her hand down on the counter to get his attention, "God dammit Dad! I…"_

"_Do not curse at me Angela!" He waited for her to calm down and then he spoke softer, "Sweetheart, you may think that right now I am hurting you but you will soon understand that I am doing this for your own good. You will see and soon we can put this whole thing behind us."_

"_I love him," she couldn't hold back the flood of tears that fell from her eyes._

_He hated to see her cry like this. Despite being upset at her she was still his only girl. But he knew that he needed to give her a reality check. He walked up to her and grasped her shoulders so that she would look at him, "Angela…please. You will see, soon he will move on; he probably already has. Solving problems or I don't know, looking for answers in the universe. And you will realize that you were nothing but a distraction to him too. And that both of you were better off apart. And once you do, you will be able to focus on what is important in your own life." He tried to soothe her, "Now, do not cry, I love you…"_

_She shrugged away from him. Her anger came back full force, "No you don't. You want me to be alone. You don't care that he was the only one who really knows or cares about me. I thought I could trust you."_

_He took in a deep breath and tried once more to get through to her, "I'm your father; you can trust me to do what's right for you; not what you want. Now go to your room."_

_Angela was so angry still at her father that she could have spit nails at him, "Fine. I don't want to look at you anyway."_

_After a week or two Robert was able to get his daughter speaking to him again. She was still distant but at least she wasn't avoiding him or locking herself in her room. He had made efforts to speak to her and get her back on track with her music but she had inherited her mother's eyes but his temper and stubbornness._

_He was sitting downstairs in the kitchen waiting for her to join him for dinner. She had begun making it a habit of taking her dinner to her room and he had specifically told her to join him tonight._

_As she sat down he could see that her eyes were red and she was a bit sallow in the face, "Hello sweetheart, how are you feeling?"_

_She sat down and pulled on her baggy sweater that was her new daily attire, "I'm fine." She barely gave him a sideways glance._

_He was concerned for her, hoping that she wasn't coming down with something, "Mrs. Patterson mentioned that you were unable to finish your lunch earlier."_

_She glanced at him and then just shrugged her shoulders, "I'm ok. The soup just tasted funny."_

"_I'll tell her to check it then." He watched her slide the food around on her plate, only eating the potatoes. He tried to change the subject hoping to get her talking to him, "Did you mail your letter of reasonable assurance and acceptance to the Philharmonic? You know it's due soon." He smiled at her hoping that she would show some interest._

_She darted her eyes at him a few times, "Um…I don't think I want to go to London anymore." She turned her head down and started staring intently at her plate._

"_What? Why?" she didn't answer and he could see her avoid him. "This is all you have worked for all year."_

_She sighed and tried to sound blasé about the whole thing, "I just think that I would rather stay here." _

"_Angela, you have worked so hard." He kept his voice calm but couldn't understand why she would feel this way. "This isn't about that boy still, is it? Sweetheart, it's been almost two months. I think it is time to move on." He tried to reach for her hand but she turned away and he could hear her sniff back tears. "Now don't cry. Tell me what has changed your mind."_

_She tried to clear her throat, "I just think that I'll be too busy to go off to London that's all."_

_He couldn't understand why she would just give up something that was in her hand, "Too busy? Too busy doing what? This was your dream. What could you possibly have to do…"_

"_Dad!" she stood up and turned around facing him, "I-I'm pregnant..." She waited a few seconds to calm herself down. "I guess about 8-9 weeks or so. Now you know. I can't go to London because I will be too busy taking care of …my baby." _

_Robert sat there in absolute shock, "Angela please be joking."_

"_It's not a joke and even if," she turned away as another stream of tears came down her face, "…he doesn't want me anymore, I'm doing this."_

_He could feel his blood pressure rising, "Angela let's talk about this. You don't have to do this, you could still…"_

"_What Dad?! Do what!" she stepped forward and was as angry as ever, "I'm doing this with or without your approval," she stepped back and looked at him determined, "even if that means doing it alone." _

_She waited for him to say something but he was stunned, but she could see the anger building up in his face, "So what now? Are you going to kick me out?! Cuz I'll be fine."_

_He took several deep breaths as he tried to find what to say, "You had your whole life ahead of you and now you are just going to give it up? All your talent?" he could see that he wasn't going to change her mind, "Honey you still have options…"_

_She shook her head tired of fighting with him, "What's it going to be Dad?"_

"_Of course I'm not going to kick you out. Don't be ridiculous." He resigned to defeat, there was nothing he could do now, "If this is what you decide then …I'll stand by you." He stood up from the table and began walking towards the garage, he stopped and looked at his daughter, "I'm not happy about this and I won't pretend to be." _

_She nodded her head, understanding. But before he could leave she just had one more thing to say to him, "I haven't told …him you know. I haven't heard anything from him yet but I think you were right, he's in the middle of developing a new form of string theory, and a …a baby would be too much of a distraction. So in case something…anything comes just send it back." He watched as she broke down and began crying as she ran towards the staircase, escaping to her room._

* * *

><p>Robert Hurley stared out of the window of his office and shook his head.<p>

"Robert I'm sorry, but I'm afraid our hands are tied," Robert turned and looked at his lawyer who was flipping through papers on his desk with a grim face.

"Nonsense, there must be something we can do," he snatched the folder out of his hand and started scanning for …he didn't know what; a loop-hole or clause that would keep his granddaughter under his roof.

He was reading a rather lengthy paragraph when…

(Beeeeeeeeep)

He pushed the intercom button on his desk, "What is it Jessica?"

He could hear a commotion in the background, "Sir there is a woman here, claims to be a Mrs. Cooper."

He assumed that it was that blonde that was sitting in the lobby yesterday, "Send her away."

He turned back to the papers in his hand then he heard the door to his office being flung open. "Ma'am you can't go in there!" Jessica was following a woman with brown hair that was walking with a purpose towards him.

Jessica caught up to her and grabbed her by the arm. The woman turned and with a strong Texas accent began talking sternly, "Honey you better get yer hand off me b'fore you lose it."

Jessica froze and looked to Robert for instruction, "Sir, should I call security?"

Before he could say anything, Mrs. Cooper shot daggers at him, "Mr. Hurley we need te' talk."

"Jessica," he looked at her and knew that security wouldn't keep this woman down, so he reluctantly turned to his secretary, "…leave."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry about the cliffy but I gotta keep you guys coming back for more. I wonder what Momma Cooper is gonna do? **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The flashback was really tough to write but it was as realistic as I could get. I think that Monday's will be my update days but I will try to keep it consistent if I can. I hope you loved it, and be sure to review with ideas, thoughts, loves, or anything else you want to tell me.**


	34. Momma Lion

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory**

**A/N: here is the next chapter I hope you all love it. Thank you to all those that review, I love seeing how your minds work as you read this. Please continue to review they are like chocolate-covered magic beans of inspiration. I am sorry that it took me a little too long to post but here it is.**

**Momma Lion**

* * *

><p>"I assume that you are Sheldon's mother," Robert Hurley sighed none too polite as he walked back around his desk to his high back leather chair.<p>

She brushed off the altercation with his secretary and tried to be pleasant. "I am, but you can go ahead an' call me Mary." She paid no mind to his rudeness and decided to kill him with sugar as she sat down in the overstuffed chair, "Mr. Hurley I'm goin' to be straight with you, I want you to give custody of Lee Ann to Sheldon. And if you do this I will make sure that you still have ev'ry opportunity to see her whenever you want to," she smiled back at him but letting him know that she was serious.

He glared at her as he began, "Mrs. Cooper…"

"Mary …please," she interrupted him laying the sugar on extra thick.

"Mary," he tried not to roll his eyes but spoke firmly, "I'm afraid you have wasted your time coming here. Nothing you say will change my mind. She stays with me." He motioned with his hands to make his point, "Lee Ann has been in my care since the day she was born. I have seen that girl grow up and I took over as her guardian when her mother died. I can provide her with everything she will ever need. And I plan on watching her succeed in her life. I won't relinquish her," he watched as she showed no sign of leaving, "Again, she will stay with me."

"No …no, she won't," she shook her head at him then reached into her purse taking out a metal tin and offering it nonchalantly towards him, "Mint?" He refused so she continued, "You see Mr. Hurley," she looked at the name plate sitting on his desk, "…Robert, may I call you that?…I like that name Robert, very …masculine. You will give Sheldon custody 'cause he is that girl's father." She watched as his face reddened, "I've seen the law he was lookin' at, there is no denyin' him. He will win, even if it takes years." He was about to interrupt her so she lifted her hand and stopped him.

"How this all affects you is what's optional. And I may not know the whole story about him and yer daughter, bless her soul, but, I can already tell that you kept Lee Ann from him as a…punishment." She squared her shoulders at him and sitting like the southern belle she was she spoke with the firmness that left no question in Robert's mind, "Whatever wrong you think he did you, he's paid for and then some, over and over again, and I won't stand for it anymore."

"You won't stand for it?" he almost smirked at her.

"No, I won't." she smiled at him. She sighed and took a good look around his office. "This is a very impressive company you have here…Robert." She stood up walking gracefully looking at his floor to ceiling windows, and his impressive pictures with prominent people, "You got you a -a nice office, tons of employees that depend on you and I'm positive that they made sure to give you some very deep pockets. Pockets that make you think that you can just have yer way." She glanced back at him and could see she had his undivided attention.

He didn't enjoy being laid out in such a way. He could feel the storm that was about to come from this tiny woman, "I'm sorry but what exactly are you getting at?"

She started walking back towards her seat but remained standing, "You see …Robert, I'm a mother. Now that alone makes me a force to be reckon'd with. Nobody messes with my kids." She smiled at him pointedly. "An' I just found out that I'm a grandmother; she'll be calling me Mamaw by the way," she giggled a little thinking about her grandbaby. "Well I don't know about you, but that makes me unstoppable."

Robert didn't want to listen to her anymore and was itching to call security, "Lee Ann will stay with me! It took a lot of time for Angela to get back on her feet after the stunt that your son pulled with her."

"And whose fault was that?!" Mary walked right up to his desk, she didn't mean to lose her composure, she knew better. She took a deep breath and tried to talk to him like one parent to another, "Now even I'll admit that they made some bad choices. Hell, they both kept things from us, didn't they? They were young and in love, and he felt like he was losin' her, and they both did somethin' stupid. Well Robert, …that's what teenagers do!" She wasn't going to allow him to put all the blame on Sheldon without takin' some himself, "But you turned a bad choice even worse by splittin' them up an' not letting them work things out. They were two of the smartest kids in that school. With PhD's and degrees, and grant money; you didn't think that they could have figur'd a way to handle a baby wit' our help?!"

"Mrs. Cooper…Mary," he smiled back at her; he knew she was right, but that didn't mean that he was going to accept that he was wrong, "I won't let him derail Lee Ann. She has potential to be anything she wants. I can give her all that she needs. What could your son possibly be able to provide her with? I won't change my mind."

Mary stood straight and took a deep breath and a long look at the man in front of her, "You know you remind me a lot of my George, God rest his soul, stubborn and …and stupid." She could see that she wounded his pride just a touch even though he didn't want to let it show. "Couldn't tell him anythin', it was always his way or no way. If a peg was round and the hole was square he'd hammer it in there until it splinter'd." she began walkin' around the office with a little too much energy to burn, "If this were to happen to Missy, my daughter, I think he might have done somethin' close to what you did, just short of sendin' her off to a convent. Hell, if you would've let Shelly and Angela stay together I'm almost positive that you two would've grown to be'en fishin' buddies," she sighed at the lost possibilities. How different life could've been for them all. "Well that boats passed hasn't it?"

She knew now that she had to play hardball with this man. She took one more look around his office and finally noticed the two picture frames on his desk, one of a young woman in a white dress, she assumed to be his deceased wife and the other to be of a picture of Lee Ann and her mother, smiling and hugging. They were the only clues anyone would have that he had a life outside this office.

She walked slowly towards the glass windows once more, "I take it you are a very …private man." She glanced back at him over her shoulder, "yer life is never in the news; home life is a… quiet one." She turned her body back to look at the spectacular view of Pasadena, "Now I would hate to see yer reputation tarnish'd."

"Excuse me?"

She turned around to look at him, her demeanor changed, "You understand me; you ain't the sharpest knife in the kitchen but I know you ain't a spoon." She walked back towards him again. This time she was the mother lion layin' all her intentions out.

"Explain it to me then…" Robert was surprise that she had the audacity to threaten him. What could this unassuming woman do to him? It was almost comical.

She started to talk to him softly, easin' her intentions out and buildin' on the them as she went on, "If you don't give my son Lee Ann's custody quietly and with little fuss, I'll go public. I'll make sure to do the rounds to ev'ry single news station from Houston to Hollywood."

She played her role nicely as she feigned a coy front, "And as the concerned southern, God-fearin,' Christian, widow I am, my plight will be shown on ev'ry single channel. I'll even make sure that I get on that one show, oh what's her name…you know the one with the blonde hair…Nancy Grace; o' I do love her. I'll show how an evil, cold-hearted, business, tycoon, whose company is about to go public, kept my first an' only grandbaby from me and her gifted and highly accomplished daddy." She could see the wheels start to turn in Robert's mind as he began to see where she was going.

Her face turned unfriendly as she spoke much more ominously as she laid out her warning, "Oh, I'll shed tears, buckets full. I'll show how a middle-class everyday woman like me can still be looked down on by yer big money and bravado. How a bully of a man could still torment a boy who did nothin' but love his daughter. And I will make sure that everyone that has ever heard the name Robert Hurley knows the kind of man you are. Which will be whatever the hell I tell'em." She was practically leaning forward from the front of his desk at this point. "I will bring every hammer down that I can on you. Those deep pockets will get holes Robert. And I know that is where it hurts the most."

"You wouldn't," he was practically stunned in silence. He could see the media circus that her threat would bring. His company, which he built from the ground up, would be smeared. Even if he did eventually win the custody case, his company may not survive such a shit storm, especially in this economy. How then could he protect Lee Ann's future if the name Hurley was black listed.

Mary stood straight and let her natural sweet voice return, "Now like I said, we do this quietly and with little fuss, and you will look like the …concerned, a-affectionate, grandfather that reunited a long lost father and daughter, and honored her mother's name. Now that is a man that people like, a man people want to do business with, a man people will buy …well whatever the hell it is yer sellin'."

She set her hands on his desk and inched forward so that she was face to face with him, "But, that tyrant, that bully, that kept a young, gifted, family apart, well… let's just say that I wouldn't buy gum from a man like that."

She could see that he was thinking about it. He was sitting up but he kept glancing towards the photo of his late daughter and the only granddaughter he had. His face set back into that hard firm business man line as he looked back up at her.

She could see that they may not get anywhere right now so she stood up and straightened her prim, conservative dress, "I'm from Texas, Robert, and we don't do small, nor do we back down. If you want a fight I'll give you one, and you won't win. Now you think about that for a while, you and yer little lawyer friend…" she looked towards the man who up until that moment was invisible to Robert and herself as he stood in the corner of the office. He had remained quiet but looked shocked when she addressed him so politely, "I'm sorry what is yer name?"

He cleared his throat, "M-Michael Hoskins."

She could tell she frazzled him, so she smiled sweetly at him, "Well nice to meet you Michael."

"You and Michael here can discuss it and you weigh yer options." She turned and lifted her purse onto her shoulder. "And one more thing …Robert," She pitied him in that moment; he was a cold, lonely man. So she tried to be sympathetic to him, "You are a rich man right now, don't lose everythin' that is important to you because of this, you play my way and you won't lose anythin' at all, least of all that precious granddaughter of ours. You'll get to see her and still be a part of her life, I promise you. And nobody has to know about this little meeting if you don't want them to."

She grabbed her, according to her son, ancient Nokia cell phone, which still works by the way, and noticed the time, "Wooo time flies, doesn't it? I've gotta go, but I hope to hear some good news soon." She started walking towards the door so she could make it to her plane on schedule, "It was so nice meeting you both. You have a good day and may God bless ya."

Just as the door closed, Michael walked up to the side of Roberts desk, "Um…Robert I think we need to take her up on that." He had to flinch at the death-glare that Robert returned to him.

* * *

><p>Penny was in the middle of her shift when she saw the guys show up for dinner. It was the one thing that Sheldon didn't want to budge on his schedule. She was hoping that it was because of her and not just his Tuesday bacon burger.<p>

Leonard was talking to Howard about the differences between IMAX this and 3D that and 840 something or other. Raj had Amy next to him being rather lovey-dovey even though she was kind of indifferent, while Sheldon was staring at the menu. Why, she didn't know; he never changed his order, she supposed he was trying to ignore them all.

After taking their drink orders she checked her other tables then walked back over to them. She patted Sheldon on the shoulder and squeezed it gently, glad that he didn't flinch away anymore once he knew it was her, and that made her really happy.

"Priya not joining you today Leonard?" she glanced at Leonard and made a mental note that Priya didn't enjoy hanging with the group but just Leonard alone, interesting.

"No she had a late meeting but she might come by later," he smiled up at her while he gave her his order.

"Howard I noticed that you didn't run over to Bernadette when you came in," she giggled a little at the man's uncomfortable glance towards his fiancé who was taking food to a table.

"She's still mad about my veto of the red velvet cake." He rubbed his arm where he was sporting a small pinch bruise from the hands of his fiancé and mother. "But you know I'm sorry, I don't want my wedding cake to look like it's being murdered when we cut into it, especially if she won't even entertain the idea of a Walking Dead themed wedding."

Penny just raised her hands in surrender; she didn't want a part of their spat. Even though she thought it was hilarious how emotional Bernadette got over cake, "I didn't say anything."

Penny jotted down everyone's dinner selection, and was about to walk to the kitchen when Amy asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "So Penny how was your date with Sheldon last night, he won't talk about it, he just blushes and hides."

She smiled instantly, but noticing how Sheldon resumed his intense study of the menu, she figured that he didn't want to share, "I don't know, that is private."

"Ah come on just give us something," Raj pouted. He tried every tactic at work to get Sheldon to share but he was unsuccessful and ended up being shot by a marshmallow gun after every attempt.

She sighed and glanced at the man next to her, "Well, you remember the Holocaust?"

"Yeah?" Howard cringed as he thought about what she was implying.

"It was that bad?" Leonard asked suspiciously. He fought the almost smile at the idea of their date going that horrible.

Sheldon glanced up at her terrified, trying to figure out why she would compare their date to that. He thought it was quite pleasant.

She smiled down at him and winked, "Picture the exact opposite of that."

"I don't understand," Amy glanced at Raj who was slacked jaw at what Penny said.

Raj smiled at Sheldon, who was still looking at Penny. He then whispered into Amy's ear. It only took her a moment to understand Penny's analogy, "Oh, well that's nice."

Penny ignored the slack jawed faces of Howard and Leonard and was going to leave the table to put in their food order when she noticed a head of bouncy red hair walking towards them. She nudged Sheldon on the shoulder, "Honey, I think your number one fan is here."

He was ignoring the aw struck glances of his friends as he glanced at her confused for a moment before he too noticed Lee Ann's smiling face walking towards them. He stood up waiting for her to reach him, "Lee Ann!"

The closer she got the faster she walked, "Hi Dad," she chuckled before wrapping her arms around him. He bent a little to make it more comfortable for her.

"Hello," he smiled brightly as he let go of her, "Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Is that ok? I probably should have asked first," she bit her lip hoping that he was happy with her just showing up like that.

"Of course it's ok," he notices Penny pulling a chair so that she could sit next to him at the end of the table. Sheldon looked around assuming that he would be seeing Joe, her grandfather's driver, but couldn't find any evidence of him around, "please tell me you're not alone, are you?" he asked worriedly.

Lee Ann made her way around the table saying hi and hugging everyone until she made it back to her seat. She shook her head as she sat down, "no, Ali is waiting for me in the car."

"Ah, the new nanny," he nodded his head. "How is the training going on that front?"

Lee Ann giggled, and shrugged her shoulders, "She's still pulling on her leash."

Sheldon knew that his daughter's new nanny was far from ideal, all the more reason to get her custody. "Well it's getting warm outside, I hope you cracked a window," he said with mock seriousness.

She smiled at him, "sarcasm, Daddy?"

"Perhaps." He smiled at her, forgetting that there were other people at the table while he enjoyed their joke.

"Lee Ann, do you want a Dr. Pepper and your usual burger?" Penny nudged her.

Lee Ann smiled up at her nodding her head, "Yes please, light ice, and Texas toast instead of a bun and…"

"…Mustard instead of mayo with mashed potatoes…I got it Sweetie," Penny hugged her side and whispered in her ear how wonderful her date with her father was last night before walking on back to the kitchen.

Lee Ann sat down and could see Bernadette waving to her from across the restaurant where she was taking an order, she waved back and then plopped her green bag in her lap so she could get her sanitizer out.

"So what's going on? Anything neat happen at work?" she was rubbing her hands together while waiting for her dad to answer.

Sheldon huffed but recalled the work he did accomplish today, "It was tedious as usual but Raj and I did make headway on the astrophysical probes of M-theory effects in the early universe," he smiled proudly at her, but looked disappointed at Rajesh, "although he wouldn't agree to continue the 11-demension equation."

Raj just rolled his eyes, "Sheldon the equation is unnecessary…"

"Perhaps to you…" he argued back.

Leonard had already heard them arguing at work earlier and decided that he would stop it before it began again, "Hey Lee Ann how is school going?"

She noticed as everyone turned to look at her and she could feel her cheeks warm, "Oh, it's ok, Uncle Leonard, you don't need to submit yourselves to the convention of inquiring me about school, if you guys don't really want to know, I mean," she giggled nervously.

"Of course we do," "yeah, Lee Ann," "Go ahead tell us,"

"Really?" she heard them all reassure her. She couldn't imagine what she did at school could be all that entertaining to a table full of scientists.

"Tell us what 'went down' today at school," Sheldon nodded to her to continue.

She smiled at them all and decided that she might as well, "well school in general is going fine. But this morning I was running late for second period American Lit., because someone just had to give Christy LeBuea Mylar balloons for her birthday, and I hate Mylar balloons. And since her locker is next to mine I had no choice but to run down the science corridor which is on the other side of the building because I needed to borrow Grapes of Wrath from Brenda who is a science aid that period."

"I'm sorry, why do you hate Mylar balloons?" Howard wanted clarification before she began her long winded story again.

"Cuz they're evil. And when they deflate they float in limbo and walk around and scare me, especially at night when they reflect light and the crinkly sound makes my skin crawl." She noticed her dad nodding his head.

"Anyway when I finally got there you will never guess what I saw! Little-bit was standing there making kissy faces at Garrett. My Arch-enemy!"

"No," her dad shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes. He's the one person that is within 5 points of my #1 GPA in the school. And that's only because he sabotaged my Oral report in debate when he switched my stance from negative to Pro on the assignment section of the board before it was given out. I don't have any proof but I know it was him. He's always hated that I bumped him down when I transferred there and he is always trying to one-up me. So I decided that I would just, you know, stir the pot and I pulled out my pocket sized bow and arrow that I made with a ball-point pen, and I shot that dirty, rotten, no-good… Garrett in the arm. Don't worry it didn't pierce his skin or anything but it stopped him from putting his lying, dirty, mouth on my #2, and contaminating her. Once they were separated I walked in and pulled Little-bit to the side of the room so that I could try to talk some sense to her. I mean really isn't that what friends are for?" She huffed thinking about how her friend could just side with the enemy.

"And then she turns on me and tries to tell me about how he's 'changed' and isn't a jerk anymore, how he is now wants join our inner circle and that he just so happened to want to see the preliminary notes on our science project so that he could give us pointers and help out."

"And I was all like, 'yeah right'. And Little-bit was all 'give him a chance.' So I told her that if she was going to stand up for him that I was going to make sure that I was going to have interviews for a new #2 come Friday."

She crossed her arms and blew at the stray hair falling in her face, "How was I supposed to know that she would pick him over me? Just because he asked her to the movies to see some RomCom with Ashton Kutcher she sided with the enemy. Anyway I was already late for class so you know in for an inch in for a mile and I made it worth it. I found out that Garrett had left his duffle bag in plain sight while he whined to the nurse's office, so I made it clear that he shouldn't mess with me and my friends. I mean come on it was obvious that he was using Little-bit to get to me and sabotage our science project."

"So after that I went on to class and got lunch detention because I was late but it was entirely worth it. Then the Principle came in, and to cut my long story short, after the Janitor scraped his boxers off the wall in the girls bathroom I'm no longer allowed to bring spray glitter, gorilla glue or Sharpie marker to school anymore."

"But otherwise it was a boring day." She looked down and noticed that her food was sitting in front of her. She hadn't even noticed Penny dropping it off while she was ranting. She picked up her burger and took a bite and couldn't help make yummy noises. When she looked up she saw 5 sets of eyes looking at her. She swallowed and could feel her cheeks blaze. She looked at her dad, who for some reason looked like he was holding back a laugh.

Sheldon listened as she told her story and just couldn't suppress his smile anymore. He leaned forward and to everyone's surprise he whispered in her ear, "You remind me so much of your mother." And he pecked her on the forehead.

When he pulled back he could see that she was teary-eyed again but smiling.

"Oh god, there you are!" Alicia came walking in as if she had been searching for her for hours.

Lee Ann's smile fell as she heard her nanny coming in to spoil her time with her dad, "You said you would wait in the car."

She could hear the rest of the table gasp as she came to stand beside her, but it was her uncle Leonard, who looked starry-eyed, that spoke up first, "Alicia is your new nanny?"

Alicia looked around the table and suppressed her cringe as she noticed who Lee Ann was sitting with, instead she plastered her fake toothy smile on and flirted, "Oh hey, cutie. How do my favorite techie guys know my girl Lee Ann?" she bent down provocatively and gave an unwanted hug to Lee Ann, who looked disgusted.

Penny was walking towards the table when she noticed the blonde bimbo and her lilting voice trying to flirt with the guys. She stood on the other side of Lee Ann pulling her out of Alicia's grasp, "Uh first off, that's not 'your Lee Ann.'"

Alicia turned and as she noticed her ex-neighbor, her smile fell into a sneer, "Penny."

"Alicia," she narrowed her eyes as she placed her hands on her hips.

Lee Ann looked up and was starting to notice the hostility between the two. All of a sudden she could feel her chair sliding around the table by her father's foot as he pulled her out of harms ways next to him.

Alicia noticed her movement and then cocked her eyes at her, dropping all façade, "These losers are seriously your friends? Have I taught you nothing?"

"First off they are not losers they are my family, second you have taught me nothing, if anything I feel as though I have loss IQ points just being in your vicinity. Third, I'm assuming you guys all know each other already?" Lee Ann looked between the two women glaring at each other.

Penny was the first to answer, "This thing used to live in our building, sweetie." She omitted the pitiful way that the guys practically threw themselves at every wish the blonde bimbo gave; she refrained from voicing the rest of the names she felt like giving her.

"Used to, because a certain someone caused me to lose several jobs," Alicia was fuming as she sized up Penny.

Penny sized her back and spoke sarcastically back, "Well if gold-diggers could take punches like they take other things…"

Lee Ann took that info and couldn't believe it, "Whoa you guys got in a fight? Who won?"

Sheldon kept Lee Ann from interfering and just answered her question, "Uh that would be Penny. I do recall several tracks of hair splayed out in the laundry room. It was quite a spectacle."

"She got lucky," Angela snapped back.

Penny could feel her hands itch to get a chance to go round 2 with the slut from 5A, "Or really, do you feel lucky today?"

Alicia knew that she was no match for her and she wasn't keen to losing more work because of a broken nose or new bruises. So she decided to just ignore her and she turned to Lee Ann who was sitting next to the one guy from the group who never gave her the time of day and was immune to her flirting, "We need to go, I just got a call, and your grandfather wants to have dinner with you."

Lee Ann sighed, "But it's Mrs. Patterson's day off, she's not even there."

"Yeah well he wants to take you out," She was a bit upset that he didn't want to take her too but just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, um but I'm already eating though…" Lee Ann pointed at her partially eaten food.

"Do you want to tell him, why we are clear across town?"

Lee Ann conceded, "Ok fine, give me a few minutes."

"Fine, I'll be outside."

Lee Ann watched as she walked out towards the restaurant exit with Penny on her tail. She looked up at her dad, who was sitting stiffly next to her. She didn't want to cry so she stood up and made her way around the table telling everyone by in a parallel way to when she told them hello earlier. When she made her way back to her dad he was standing waiting for her. He held out his hand. She took his hand and they began walking towards the exit doors.

When he knew that there was no more delaying it he pulled her into a tight hug. She sniffed as she held on to him. He tapped her back soothingly, "there, there."

When they parted he watched as she wiped her eyes. He figured that they needed to part before he also began to become lachrymose. He bent down and kissed the top of her head the way his mother did to him as a child. "I'll see you soon. And don't forget to call me tonight and whenever you need to …talk about anything."

Lee Ann nodded but she couldn't get the tears to stop. She wasn't just sad she was starting to get angry about leaving him. It just wasn't fair, "okay, I will."

Sheldon stayed at the door and watched through the glass until he couldn't see the car anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: next up will be some Lee Ann and Robert time and I will try to get some Sheldon Penny time in there as well. I will try very hard to Post on Monday. Remember to review so that I stay motivated to finish and of course I will reply. **


	35. Gut Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory its characters or likeness. This is just my twisted little drama.**

**I know…I know… I haven't updated in a while, but I wanted to give you guys at least something. So here is a little short chapter and hopefully my writers' block won't last too much longer.**

**Enjoy!**

**Gut Feeling**

* * *

><p>"This is a nice place, wouldn't you agree?" Robert was unfolding his napkin as he motioned to the high-class restaurant that he had decided to take his granddaughter.<p>

"It is. It's very…fancy," Lee Ann commented after the highly professional waiter brought their food to their table. They were sitting in the main dining room near a water fountain that was depicting a scene from Greek mythology. She wasn't sure but it looked like Narcissus' transformation in to the flower. Kind of fitting for the clientele, she thought to herself.

Robert glanced at his granddaughter as she nit-picked at her dinner, she was a picky eater and no matter the cost of the food there was always something that she would change or comment on. He shook his head at her, amused. "So, did anything happen at school today?"

Lee Ann glanced back at him, not sure if she should divulge all the details of her day. She figured that he would rather hear about her classes, "Um…I found out that I aced the calculus midterm." She offered a smile.

He nodded his approval, "That's good." He then motioned for her to continue, "But I was hoping you could tell me about the reason your principle decided to give me a call."

She cringed just a bit at the fact that she could never get away with anything at that school, she couldn't help mumble to herself, "Uh oh."

He became stern as he addressed her, "Lee Ann why do you continue tormenting that boy?"

"I wasn't trying to torment him," she blurted out without thinking. She shrugged her shoulders at him, "I was just merely enforcing my solid objection to his manipulation on Brenda." She noted the confused look on his face.

"What manipulation?"

"He was using her to get to me and my work! I can't just let that happen." She leaned forward and spoke a bit more conspiringly, "he was trying to turn her against me, and get access to my science project. And he was going to kiss her."

Robert couldn't help but feel upset at this; he had hoped that the issue of boys would be years down the line, "You girls are only 13."

"I know," she looked at him with mutual discuss. "That's why I had to put a stop to it." She noted his slight approval, "You see, right? I had to show him that he couldn't best me so easily."

Robert tried to look stern but sighed at his granddaughter, "well, while I don't condone you girls being put in those situations, wouldn't it have been best for you to go to a teacher instead of defacing his things and displaying them in the girls' restroom?"

"He's their golden boy and they don't know the things that he's willing to do to surpass my #1 ranking," she huffed and sat back before noticing the firm look that her grandfather was giving her, "I mean, yes sir."

They sat in silence for a moment and ate. After swallowing a bit of pasta Lee Ann looked back at him timidly, "am I in trouble?"

He was in the middle of cutting into his steak. He glanced at her and could see her anticipation, "No. I suppose not," he smirked slightly as he noted her relax, "they've told me that you now have a few new things added to the list of items you can't take to school. And to you that's punishment enough."

"Yeah, Ok," she smiled quickly at him and then began eating her chicken Florentine, sans seasoning, in earnest.

When they were both mostly done with their meal he broached the next topic of discussion, "Lee Ann there is something I need to ask you." He needed to know how her father knew of her but if Lee Ann knew nothing of his current where a-bouts then he would be involving her himself, so he chose his words carefully, "What do you know about your father?"

Lee Ann looked up shocked and couldn't look away before her face blushed bright red, she had been afraid of this question, "Um, well I- um…"

He noticed the change in her face and in her voice. He couldn't help feel angry and perhaps a bit wounded, "You…you were the one to go looking for him weren't you?"

She sat there and didn't know what to say so she just tried to avoid, "I …plea the fifth."

He hated for anyone to see the hurt on his face but he couldn't hide it in his voice when he finally spoke to her, "Do I not give you everything that you need?"

"It's not that," Lee Ann wasn't used to seeing him like this. He was always a solid pillar of strength and intimidation. Rarely did anyone see him upset; angry yes, but Lee Ann didn't know how to handle the hurt that was in his voice.

"Then explain it to me Lee Ann," he noticed her flinch at his tone; he didn't mean to sound angry but it was his way, "Tell me, go on."

"I-I just wanted to get to know him," she could feel her emotions rise up in her throat. She swallowed quickly trying to keep from getting upset.

He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment, but he spoke firmly, "Your mother left you in my care."

"But she said he didn't even know about me and I thought that he might want to know me too," she sniffed and fought back tears, but she tried to get him to look up at her but he was refusing to look her in the eyes, and she didn't realize it but it hurt to know that she upset him, "I didn't mean to make you mad, but you're always gone."

She was so much like her mother. He looked at her finally and tried to justify his absences, "Lee Ann, I'm gone for work. I work so that I can make sure that you can have everything that you need."

"I know that, but ever since mom died I barely see you," she wiped under her eyes. "Even when you're home, we only talk about school and you're always so serious now. Not that you weren't serious before but now you act like I don't exist."

"Do you really believe that?" he waited for her to answer but he could see that it was true in her avoidance. They sat in uncomfortable silence for the rest of the evening, only talking to give a direction or a thank you or excuse me. He contemplated his actions over the years and she thought long and hard about what he might be thinking and how it was going to affect her and her dad.

* * *

><p>When Lee Ann finally made it into her room that night she felt drained. She got ready for bed and crawled under her covers grabbing her rabbit on the way. She reached for her phone and called her dad.<p>

"Hello," her dad answered quickly.

She instantly smiled at his voice, "Hi Dad."

"Lee Ann, how was dinner?"

She sighed but otherwise tried to control her emotions, she didn't want to worry him, "it was okay," she quickly tried to change the subject, "Sorry that I had to leave the Cheesecake Factory so soon."

"That's perfectly fine. It was dismal after you left, though, hardly worth mentioning."

She smiled to herself, "really what happened?"

"Oh well, apparently Penny had a few choice words with your nanny before I walked you to the door, and afterwards she was none-too-pleased." She could hear him chuckle a bit.

She gasped, "Really? What she say?"

"Don't really know, Penny kept mumbling about Barbie dolls and creating a Bar-bie-Q." She could hear his confusion in his voice, "I didn't even know that she enjoyed grilling."

Lee Ann laughed to herself; she could only imagine what kind of 'talk' Penny would have given Ali, "that's funny. Well Dad I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Ok, I hope that you have a pleasant REM cycle."

"I will, um ok, bye."

Lee Ann hung up and laid down. She tried to get comfortable, but there was something wrong.

She tossed one way and then the other but something was nagging at her. Things just didn't 'feel' right. She fluffed her pillow, she checked the thermostat, and she even double checked her alarm thinking that it might be that, but she was still uneasy. Something just didn't go right.

Then it dawned on her and she sat back up and reached for her phone.

"Hello? Lee Ann, is something wrong?" Sheldon answered the phone on the first ring.

"Dad," she cringed at herself for bothering him with this but she knew that the nagging feeling would just get worse if she didn't tell him, "um y-you didn't do it right."

"Um, what would that be?"

She felt her face blushed in embarrassment. This nagging feeling hadn't happened in a long time. Maybe it was just all the stress of the night that triggered her OCD. She felt the anxiety crawl across her chest, "you didn't call me Darlin' when you said goodnight." She tried to breathe in but she could feel herself become almost frantic after a moment, "You have to do it right…"

He tried to calm her down, "Ok, ok…is there something wrong other than this?" he tried to soothe, but he also had an almost instinctual feeling that there was something else bothering her.

She smiled knowing that he wanted to help. Finally she caught her breath, "no Dad. I-I uh, just really like it when you do and I just couldn't get comfortable until I realized that… I needed to hear it." She didn't want to worry him about her stressful dinner so she tried to just talk quickly and hoped he wouldn't ask about it. "Ok, I'll say, 'I'll talk to you tomorrow' and then you say, 'goodnight Darlin' and then I say, 'goodnight Dad'. See?"

He sighed but conceded, "Alright, that doesn't seem too hard to manage."

"Ok, I'll start," she waited a moment, "I'll talk to you tomorrow Dad."

And without missing a beat he responded, "Goodnight Darlin'."

She sighed in relief, "goodnight Dad." They hung up the phone and Lee Ann got comfortable and tried to just think about her dad and what life might be like with him, she was asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>After getting off the phone with Lee Ann, Sheldon attempted to play a little Batman: Arkham Asylum but he couldn't concentrate and kept dying at the hands of a deranged Scarecrow to continue. He was too preoccupied with the second phone call with his daughter.<p>

He figured that it may just be what she said and that she was already acclimated to a nightly routine that they had somewhat established in the short time that they have known each other. But he could feel that there were other things bothering her. He turned off his game and decided that it might be best to talk to someone about his thoughts.

He got up and made his way to Leonard's room.

Knock…knock…knock, "Leonard,"

Knock…knock…knock, "Leonard,"

Knock…knock…knock, "Leonard."

He could hear shuffling from the other side of the door but still no answer,

Knock…knock…knock, "Leonard,"

Knock…knock…knock, "Leonard,"

Knock…knock…knock, "Leonard."

He waited, figuring that he may not have heard his knock the first time.

Finally he could hear Leonard's stomping towards the door, "What Sheldon?! I'm busy."

He waited until the door was cracked open and he could see just a wedge of his roommate's face. "Hello, I need to ask you a question." He could hear Priya's groans, "What do you do when you suspect a 13 year old girl is keeping information from you?"

"What do you mean, like Lee Ann?"

"Well perhaps not her specifically, but a 13 year old girl none-the-less."

"Can't this wait til tomorrow?"

"I suppose it could but I don't want to."

"Sheldon tell me what happened, is something wrong with her?" he seemed concerned but kept looking back at what Sheldon assumed to be an insufferable Priya.

"Not that she has told me but there were some distinct pitch changes in her voice when I spoke to her on the phone." He could hear Priya's insistence that Leonard return to bed from the other side of the door. "Leonard, do 13 year-old girls often keep things from their fathers?"

"Sheldon, do I look like a 13 year old girl?"

Sheldon assessed Leonard, noting the wisp of hair in his face and the attitude he was displaying. He narrowed his eyes, "is this a trick question?"

Leonard just shook his head, "never mind. Look go talk to a girl about this, maybe they can help."

"True, a female perspective may be beneficial. Ok …is Priya available?"

"No Sheldon!" Leonard snapped as he saw that he may barge into his room to speak to his girlfriend. He shut the door right after.

"Well that was rude," Sheldon turned and began walking to the person across the hall that he knew in hindsight should have been his first choice to speak with about this.

Knock…knock…knock, "Penny,"

Knock…knock…knock, "Penny,"

Knock…knock…knock, "Penny."

Penny waited for him to finish his knock before answering the door, "Hey sweetie."

Sheldon smile at her, "hello Penny, I was hoping that you could give me some female insight into the mind of the 13 year-old girl."

"Why, what happened with Lee Ann?" she asked with concern. If Alicia didn't listen to her warning about leaving that poor girl alone she was going to go all kinds of Nebraskan on her ass.

"That is the thing, I don't know," he shook his head just as Penny was pulling him into the apartment. "We spoke on the phone, which has become somewhat of a nightly routine," she sat him down on the couch and sat next to him tucking her legs under her, "but then she called me back almost in a panic. She said that we didn't say our goodbye's properly, so we re-did them and we hung up."

"Ok, so you don't think that is really why she was upset?"

"Well I may just be over analyzing the situation. She may just have a slight OCD. But there is this thing," he motioned to his chest with confusion on his face.

"Like a gut feeling?"

"I suppose it could be considered as a corporeal sense of foreboding, or… I did feel a bit of indigestion after dinner, perhaps that's it?" He sat back and shrugged his shoulders. "Or…or do you suppose that there may be more to her sudden inability to calm down besides our lapse in routine?"

"Did you ask her?"

"She just said that I should say my goodbyes in a certain way."

"Oh, well I guess, you know there is a lot going on in her life right now, new dad, and family. And when you're a 13 year old girl choosing the right nail polish can be stressful. Maybe she just needed a set routine to feel, uh, secure," she patted him on the shoulder, "whenever stuff would get weird at home I would usually take a bath or something, maybe hearing you say it the way she wanted was all she needed."

He nodded his head and sighed. If having a daughter was going to be this taxing on his nervous system perhaps he should begin a new journal to document it all. He made a note to find a spiral in the morning.

After work Penny had rushed home to take a shower and had gotten comfortable on the couch. She watched him have a silent conversation to himself and went back to watching a late night entertainment show on the TV; they were currently talking about the upcoming award season.

Sheldon heard her laugh and he turned his focus over to her. He noticed that she was curled up in her oversized Huskers hoodie and her shorts that hardly qualified as sufficient clothing. She laughed out loud again and he looked at the TV to see what was so funny. He just shook his head at the ridiculousness of what she was watching.

"Why do you constantly watch such drivel? They hardly qualify as celebrities, such silliness in the pursuit of fame."

"Uh, excuse me but you kinda do the same thing."

"I do not."

She looked back at him pointedly. He looked back at her confused. "What I mean is their quest for fame is kinda the same to your quest for your Nobel Prize."

"No it's not."

"Uh, yeah it is."

"Really, Penny? In what universe are those two even remotely associated?" he countered.

"Ok, tell me the difference between a Nobel Prize and let's say an Oscar or Emmy," she raised her eyebrows, loving the fact that she was riling him up. His always did this twitchy thing when he was losing and she was hoping to get it out of him.

"One is given in recognition of someone's work that has benefited mankind in some way, the other is a glorified carrot dangling in front of a group of people who don't think that money and attention are enough. So there!" he felt like he won so he smirked.

"But they both give you some sort of world notoriety in your individual professions, don't they?" she saw the twitch!

"CNN is hardly the dog and pony show of the Oscars," he then boldly flipped her hair that was in a messy bun on the top of her head.

She leaned forward on her knees ready to pounce, "it's the same thing Sheldon, admit it."

He leaned back and started inching out of his seat seeing the predatory glint in her eyes. Perhaps his teasing went a bit too far. But he defiantly raised an eyebrow, "no." He bolted out of his seat as he saw her lunge at him.

He managed to escape her by a hair as he ducked behind the chair. "Can't get me Penny," he tried to double back towards the kitchen but she grabbed him by the waist and pushed him down on the couch straddling his waist as she tickled him until he relented.

"Gotcha honey, now admit it," she continued to tickle then gave him a moment to respond.

He couldn't stop giggling, but he managed to answer, "P-Penny you are in denial of the truth."

"And what truth would that be sweetie? That you are just as much an attention whore as the actors on TV?" she held his arms down keeping him underneath her.

"Of course not, that's what I have Leonard for," he struggled half-heartedly.

"Oh, so you're a pimp?" she sniggered at him.

"Penny!" he finally got the upper hand and maneuvered their bodies until she was under him, his knees in between her legs. He then proceeded to tickle her back.

After he had successfully made her laugh until she was a giggly mess he let up, "Ok, I will admit that I crave notoriety in the physics world, but I refuse to be compared to some of the organ grinder monkeys that you watch on TV."

"Uh! So you think that I'm a trained monkey?" she huffed back at him.

"Absolutely not. You are more of a house cat, you would have to be paid to be a trained monkey," he laughed as she swatted him on the shoulder.

"Well I'll remember to throw coins at you if you win a Nobel."

"And I can do the same if you ever win an Emmy or Oscar? That is only fair." Penny just shook her head at him. He then looked at the precarious position they were in, "you know we have been finding ourselves like this quite a bit lately." He raised his eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"Are you accusing me of planning out these little situations?" she motioned to their vertical position on the couch, which was very similar to the one on the floor they were in last week. "These are just serendipiluous moments."

"You mean serendipitous."

"Yup," she popped her P, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, "completely random opportune chances to get you on top, but this is the first time I'm aloud to do this," she pulled him down for a soft kiss.

**A/N: I want to continue from this point and get a little Lemony but I am seriously stuck. And I will be changing the rating to M in the next chapter. (so if you don't like that I'm sorry…I'm so sorry) **

**Since this is my first time to do such a scene I want it perfect soooo… sorry for all long waits.**

**Please read and review and I will try to update as soon as I can. **


	36. Git'r'done!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory its characters or likeness.**

**Chapter is going to get a little lemony, if you don't like that or are not 18 yrs or older stop at the ***. **

**Enjoy**

(Previously)

"Are you accusing me of planning out these little situations?" she motioned to their vertical position on the couch, which was very similar to the one on the floor they were in last week. "These are just serendipiluous moments."

"You mean serendipitous."

"Yup," she popped her P, she then wrapped her arms around his neck, "completely random opportune chances to get you on top, but this is the first time I'm aloud to do this," she pulled him down for a soft kiss.

**Chapter 36 Git'r'Done!**

* * *

><p>Breathless Sheldon broke their kiss, "Penny, I think it would be a good idea to stop."<p>

Penny could barely hear his protest and pretended that it didn't happen. She kissed along his jaw line enjoying the slight stubble that scratched against her skin. "Mmhhmm."

They had been kissing heavily and Penny was fading in and out of reality. The feel of his firming body above her was driving her mad. She wanted to desperately know what he was like. His length, girth and how he felt. She rocked her hips searching for more and more friction, smiling when she heard the groan escaping from him. She pulled his face back down and kissed him once again putting as much of her longing into it.

He tried in vain to stop her assault with her tools of attraction and pleasure, but she didn't seem to be hearing any of his words. He could feel her soft lips trail along his Adam's apple and the sensation was blinding. The sensitivity of his skin was making almost every logical protest seem more and more of a nuisance. He pulled back after being thoroughly stolen of his last breath. He could feel her warm hands begin to slide under his t-shirts and up his sides, and her bare legs locking around his waist. It felt so warm... He shook his head to clear it of the fog of desire that he was in. He just strained out, "Penny please."

Penny opened her eyes and looked up at him, "huh? What?" she took in a deep breath as she noticed his hooded haze and the rose of his cheeks, "oh right. Um yeah, ok." She reluctantly unhooked her legs and allowed him to sit up. She sat up fixing her hoodie and shaking out her wavy mess of hair and she tried to slow her breathing down. She wanted more…so much more but she didn't know how long Sheldon wanted to wait.

He on the other hand was fighting with himself. He wanted to be with her but his propriety was keeping his hands still. "I suppose I should go," he stood up and turned towards the door.

"Hey, um..," Penny called waiting for him to turn back around, then smiled up at him and pulled him in for a long kiss, "good night." She didn't want him to leave and made that clear.

Sheldon was back in a haze when he parted from her, "I hope you sleep well," he bent forward and kissed her back.

Penny wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him making the kiss last. When they parted they were both a bit breathless, "mmhmm, sleep tight," she pulled him in for another kiss this time running her hands through his hair. She was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist bending her back. She high-fived herself in her mind for getting him hot again.

She felt spurred on by his arms and couldn't help sucking on his bottom lip and nibbling just a bit. He pulled back only enough to speak, "I-I had a good evening." He pulled her back flush against him kissing harder, lifting her up on her tip-toes.

Penny felt tingles throughout her body as he held her. She didn't want him to leave so as a last ditch effort to get him to stay she tried just asking flat out. Against his lips she was just barely able to mutter, "the night could get better you know, if you stayed."

Sheldon kissed her once more then looked into her eyes, she had a smear of eyeliner smudged in the corner of her eye that she missed in her shower, and she was breathtaking and perfectly-imperfect. He wanted her for himself, all the signs were there, his heavy breathing, sweaty palms, the response from his body, but a prickle of anxiety crept up the back of his neck, "um…excuse me." He let go of her suddenly and walked swiftly to her bathroom leaving Penny standing alone in her hoodie and shorts in the living room. Closing the door behind him he sat on the toilet holding his face in his hands, "uggghhhh, God."

He took a few deep breaths and hastily reached for his phone from his side pocket dialing the first number he came upon.

"_Hello,_"

"He-hello Junior?" Sheldon stammered surprised that it was brother's number he dialed.

"_Sheldon? Kinda late for you ain't it? Somethin' wrong?"_

He could hear his brother's curiosity. And now that he had his brother on the other line he now doubted his choice of getting sage advice from him. "Uhhhhhh, weeeeell, um… you know what Junior, I re-evaluated my issue and think I can handle it from here, so uh have a good night, I'll be.."

"_Hold on now Shelly, just calm down, and tell me what's up?"_

He was using that voice, the voice his father always used when he was attempting to understand him. He sighed, and rushed out what he needed to say, "I am having a hormonal imbalance and am now drowning in my over-reaction to stimuli, and it is really unnerving." He took a deep breath; it took a lot to admit that, "I don't think I'm ready."

There was a long pause on the other end, "Hello? Junior?"

"_Yeah, I'm still here. Okay um let me get this right. Are you …by yourself? Cause I know daddy gave you that talk whe-"_

"No no, I'm with Penny, well actually I am currently barricaded in her bathroom, surrounded by undergarments and an overabundance of highly fragrant soaps, hiding, and I can see she has yet to acquire ducks for her bathtub."

"_Ohhhhkay, I think I get it now,"_ he could hear him chuckle, "_what were you two doin' when ya realized you were discombobulated?"_

Sheldon shut his eyes, and then considered omitting the truth but thought that it was important information, "well we were just kissing each other goodnight, well more like she was trying to collect my tonsils to be her new Spring accessories and then well, she wanted to…continue."

His brother chuckled over the phone_, "What the hell ya callin' to me for then?"_

"That's why I called you! I don't know what I'm doin', social protocol for these types of non-connubial situation are foreign to me. We were just kissin' and then…"

"_Dij'ou like it?"_

"Well yes,"

"_Then what's stoppin' you? Is this about Lee Ann's mom?"_

"No, it's not about Angela, I just I-I don't know," he took a deep breath.

"_You like her right?"_

"When it comes to Penny _like_ is quite an understatement."

"_You love her then?"_

"That…remains to be seen," Sheldon winced even at his own uncertainty. Did he love her already? Was it that serious so soon? He's known her so long and knows just about everything there is to know about her. Last thing he wanted was to be some taller version of Leonard.

"_Sooooo…you what, like-like her? What are we 12 Shelly?" _

Sheldon groaned out loud as he shook his head trying to sort through the muddled feelings within him.

After a long pause he heard his brother try again in that voice that always held some authority to him, _"A'ight this is what I got; I saw a pic of your girl from Missy the other day, and Sheldon, well…Dayum, you are one lucky son-of-a-bitch. If you don't jump on that someone else will. So this is what ya do, ya more than 'like' this girl, right, so get yer ass up, leave that bathroom and you go and bang her until she passes out!"_

Sheldon was taken by surprise by his brother's bluntness.

"_Who is the smartest guy I know?...Who is it Sheldon?"_

"Obviously it's me whether you know it or not."

"_A'ight! Now act like it and realize that you deserve this and git'r'done!"_

"Ok! Ok…alright," Sheldon was all fired up now; he stood up, "but what if-?"

"_WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKIN TO ME FOR?! GO GET YER GIRL!" _

* * *

><p>Penny was sitting on the couch trying to figure out what went wrong. Well of course she knew what was wrong, "good job Penny you just made him run for the hills before you even had a chance to make it work with him, all because you can't control your hands." She looked down at the two devils, and shook her head, "no manicure for you two."<p>

She laid her head back, "well crap, now what?" She couldn't help it and stood up and started pacing the floor. She contemplated knocking on the bathroom door and trying to get him to talk to her, but then she figured that he wouldn't stay in there all night. Eventually he would want to leave and then he would have to talk to her.

This is ridiculous, I'm an independent strong woman who knows what she wants, and if he's not ready well then so be it, but he can't hide in the bathroom every time things get weird." She stood up and started walking towards the bathroom to give Sheldon a bit of - well she really didn't know what- but she was going to give it to him.

She stopped when she noticed Sheldon standing in the light of the bathroom. She wanted to run and make him explain his flighty behavior but she just stood there in the middle of the bedroom and sighed, "Sheldon, honey I'm sorry I jus-," she was cut off as Sheldon kissed her before she could get out the rest of her apology.

He didn't want to stall any longer in case he lost the nerve his brother gave him. He ran his fingers into her slightly damp hair and held her close only stopping to get a breath in. it only took a second for Penny to recover from her surprise and respond with more than enough encouragement.

He felt braver in those moments than ever before, he ran his hands around her waist and tried his best to meld them both together just barely containing the urge to moan as his hips made contact with hers. He slid his fingers under the back of her hoodie and could feel the goosebumps follow the path he left. As his hands trailed up her back he realized that she wasn't wearing anything under and he allowed his hands a bit more liberty to explore. He couldn't help comparing her skin to everything. She was the soft skin of peaches in spring, the first time he petted a kitten …she was cotton in Texas.

Penny on the other side of that kiss was encouraged the harder he explored her with his hands. She felt her fingers itch to remove his clothes but had to just do a double check that he wasn't going to stop her like before. She pulled her lips back with great difficulty, "Sheldon please tell me we aren't stopping again," she ghosted the question over his lips knowing damn well that she wasn't letting him out of her room tonight.

He shook his head, "no more stopping Penny," he kissed her fully to emphasize that he was done fighting this pull they had.

* * *

><p>"Mmm, Thank God," Penny smiled against his lips before pulling back wasting no more time and pulled his shirt combo off so that she could finally see more of him, catching him off guard. She reached up and threaded her fingers back into his hair as she kissed him to bring him back into the moment.<p>

Sheldon grasped her waist and with a bit more bravado finally reached down around the curves of her ass lifting her up to wrap her legs around his waist as he stepped back towards the edge of the bed and sat down with her straddling him. The sudden change in position gave him more direct contact with her than before.

He left a trail of searing kisses down the column of her throat until he reached the top of her sweater. Not quite sure if he should be the one to remove it, he was grateful when Penny reached down and pulled the sweater off herself. She giggled and smiled up at his hooded eyes and stretched her arms above her head. The light coming from the bathroom left a halo around Penny's body making her look almost angelic to him as he pulled back to take it all in.

As he watched her he could feel the heat rush to his face as he allowed his hands to follow his line of sight over her soft tan skin. He let out a moan as he finally ghosted his hands softly over her breasts as they peaked under his fingers.

Penny wiggled on his lap encouraging him to do more, "honey, that feels real nice," she cupped his face bringing his gaze up, "but I'm no china doll, I won't break," she kissed him firmly making her point.

At that he could feel his restraints snap. He scratched down her thigh with his dull fingertips capturing her around the knee. He gripped her body with his other arm bending until he was able to lay her down on the middle of the bed and he was firmly nestled in-between her legs trapping her from moving. Penny smiled against his lips just as she yelped at the sudden movement only encouraging him further.

The heat from the body contact was such a contrast to his bare skin he could feel the shiver run through his shoulders down to his core. He gripped her knees wrapping them around his waist tighter as he ground his already straining body against her, swallowing the surprised moan that escaped her mouth as he himself became victim to those primal sounds.

He reached the top of her thighs dipping his hands under her shorts and realizing that she was bare under there as well, the minx. He moaned as he trailed hot firm kissed down the middle of her chest spending a considerable amount of time on the soft flesh of her stomach just below her sternum. He gave himself a moment to enjoy the tremble of her stomach as he nuzzled her at a sweet spot he found. He sat up slowly until he was pulled back enough to grip the band of her shorts and pull them off her toned legs.

Penny only gave him a moment to enjoy the view before she sat up unsteadily; she gripped the top of his pants popping the button like a skilled pro. She lifted her mouth to find his and was surprised to find him pushing her back down until he was again above her fully. She pushed his pants and underwear down as far as she could with her hands then delegated the rest of the task to her feet until they were pooled around his knees. She could hear the double thuds as he kicked his shoes off onto the floor and scooting out of his pants the rest of the way.

He could feel Penny twisting under him. She pulled back the covers of her bed so that they could be more comfortable. She smiled against his lips encouraging him to take control.

He kept seeing flashes of her crossing his eyes as he kissed her; that first meeting, a Christmas hug, and even various laundry days. He shook his head as he tried to focus on the here and now.

He couldn't help the frantic pace as he ran his fingers over the tops of her thighs so hard he was almost afraid that he might bruise her. But that was short-lived once he reached the apex of her thighs. Pausing, he timidly caressed the soft, hot skin that was dripping with want. He felt Penny's hands grip his shoulders as he explored her soft opening and as he let his fingers wonder her hips began to tilt back and forth until he found a slow rhythm that mimicked the movement of their kisses.

He felt the muscles within Penny begin to flutter around his long fingers as he curled them up hitting a rough spot. He swallowed her keening sounds as she trembled under him while he tried to hold back his own moans.

Penny blindly reached for her nightstand to get a condom. Once she found it she ran her hands over his chest and down his sides until she reached his hips. She bit her lip as she finally wrapped her fingers around his impressive member, eliciting a muffled moan out of him. He bit on her shoulder and began peppering her neck with hot, sporadic kisses.

She gently moved her hand up and down, trying to get him comfortable with what they were about to do. She wanted him to want this as much as she did. She rolled down the prophylactic, and then reached up into his hair guiding him back to her. She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she noticed his heavy breathing. She raised her legs guiding him forward. The moment was surreal. He hasn't shied away like she thought he would. She was so afraid that he would stop and leave her that it made this moment so much more intense. She wanted him to trust her, just as she was trying to trust him back.

He wanted to savor this. He took a deep breath in as he realized that if he wanted to stop it was now or never. He reached for her wrists and gently pushed them to either side of her head, as he tried to slow down their pace. He looked into her eyes and nudged his nose with hers making her look up at him, he only saw a brief moment of fear that he might stop cross her eyes, just as he knew he didn't want to.

He held her gaze smiling before closing his eyes and pushing into her. He buried himself ever so slowly into her until he was fully sheathed and could go no further. Penny tilted her hips eliciting the deepest of groans from deep within his chest before he pulled back and pushed forward again just as slowly trying to enjoy the long deprived feeling he was overcome with.

He released her hands as he tried to find an ever increasing rhythm, a rhythm that Penny tried to match inch for inch. He could feel her hands grip his back just as he could feel her soft flesh between them do the same. Her face was trapped in a state of bliss as she panted and held on to him. He didn't want it to be over so soon but he could feel the pulling within him tightening with every thrust. He slid his arm down to the soft curve of Penny's hip and slowed their movements just as he twisted so that she was now astride him.

The change made the edge that he was on ebb just enough so that he could focus on Penny and her movements. She sat up with her hands on his chest as she rose and fell above him with a frantic pattern. Her blonde hair draped over her shoulder brushing his arms causing goose-bumps to erupt as he grabbed onto her hips to guide her forward gaining a series of moans that told him that she found the right angle.

His couldn't stop the building tension in his thighs as he felt the beginning flutters of Penny's body grip him as she edged closer and closer to her own release. Every move, moan, and fevered kiss between him and Penny sent him closer to that long denied peek.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled himself until he was sitting up. He was able to kiss her just as he felt their release wash over them. He kept a tight hold onto Penny as he felt the last tremors leave his body. He could feel her lips trail down his neck as the pleasure haze began to dissipate. He hugged her tightly as he blindly searched for her lips as he slipped from her body.

"Wow, that was ummm …wow," Penny held him close as he rest his head on her shoulder waiting for his heart to calm down.

He nodded, "yup… that exceeded my expectations," he panted as he ran his fingers along Penny's sides.

She giggled, "and then some."

They sat together for a few more tender kissed before he lied them both back down and only let go long enough to clean himself up with a tissue from the side table. He pulled her tightly to his side as she pulled the cover over them. He could feel the dense beats of his heart begin to slow as Penny petted him across his chest. He laid there not thinking of anything else but of Penny and the way she was making him feel.

He smiled to himself as he noticed her breathing slow down, she was beginning to nod off. He lied there until he was sure that she was asleep intending to leave to his own room after but he began recalling the memories that they just made, he could still feel her on his lips and see how green her eyes became while he joined her. He fell asleep with her smile being the last thought on his mind, not giving a second thought to the shower he knew he should be wanting, or the clean pajamas waiting for him in his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NOT DEAD**

**Thank you to all of you lovely readers who checked up on me over this random hiatus. It wasn't my intention to keep you guys in the dark for so long. I don't want to bore you with reasons that don't matter but it is nice to know that I am loved by all you guys and that y'all appreciate my story enough to want it to continue, which I have every intention of doing.**

**So just in case I didn't make it clear I'm NOT DEAD.**

**I will try to update soon.**

**Show me loves and review please **


	37. Invitation

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory its characters or likeness.**

**A/N: I hope everyone had a pleasant Thanksgiving and Fall break. I just want to say one thing- BLACK FRIDAYS SUCK. I had to be one of those unfortunate cashiers that worked THURSDAY night and FRIDAY morning. And people were rude, pushy, and downright ugly to one another over saving an extra 40% off of boots and electronics. Don't be a part of the problem people, be nice. And for those out there who don't have to worry about BLACK FRIDAY you are so lucky.**

**Okay I'm off my soapbox, enjoy this next chapter **

**Invitation **

* * *

><p>"<em>Um, Sheldon could you…" Angela stood with her back to Sheldon pulling her red hair to one side so that he could unzip her wedding dress.<em>

"_Oh, ok," he stood nervously but stretched his fingers a few times to keep them from shaking as he pulled down the zipper. _

_They had been settling into the room that they were staying in for the duration of their honeymoon. He had managed to stick to tradition as much as possible and carried Angela over the threshold for good luck, but once inside the room they both came down with a case of the nerves. _

_They busied themselves by putting away luggage and Sheldon went about checking for cleanliness. But now it was all put away and the bathroom cleared his checklist and he still found himself overcome with anxiety._

_Angela turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "are you ok?"_

_He noticed that she was also shaking a bit, "are you?"_

"_I'm a little nervous; we've never done this before."_

_He nodded his head, "…um should we do something to prepare? Light aromatherapy candles? Stretch? I hear that the locals use…"_

_Angela started giggling and placed her head down on his shoulder, stopping him from explaining a tradition he read about on the internet._

"_What's so funny? I was serious."_

"_I know, I know you're serious, that's what's funny." _

"_I'm glad I amuse you."_

"_I'm sorry, ….sorry. It's just if we were like any other teenage couple they would probably have already torn each other's clothes off as soon as they opened the door."_

_He couldn't help but pull back from her a little. Being two of the youngest students at a college and not to mention his own lack of social understanding, he knew that Angela sometimes wished that they could interact like other couples around campus, complete with makeout sessions in the stacks and college parties on the weekends, "Does that bother you that we're not like other couples?" _

_She shook her head frantically, "no, that's not what I meant. I like that we're different, everything is new to us, and you light up like a little kid when you plan new things for us to do."_

"_I'm not a little kid."_

"_Uh sorry, that's not what I meant either." She stood up on her tip-toes and pecked him on the lips in apology. "We are not like other couples, we're special." Sheldon tilted his head and waited for her to finish, "I know what I want and that's you," she caught his eyes and waited, "and you want me too right?"_

"_We're married aren't we, so of course I do …more than anything."_

_She sighed in relief, "good, for a second there I thought you only wanted me for my abnormal brain for testing," she giggled at the confused look on his face, "I'm kidding." _

_She kissed him to get the scowl off his face as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you remember how long it took us to begin kissing after we started holding hands? You tried to put specific protocols in place, no lip-gloss, no French kissing until after a dental exam, only when greeting or leaving. And don't forget that crazy time-table you tried to put us on."_

_Sheldon shook his head; she got rid of it as soon as she read through it, "I never forget. You ignored them all. If we would have kept the time-table, coitus wouldn't have been addressed until 2004, after our yearly discussion about the state of the relationship."_

"_Oh, God! See, that's what I mean, you make contracts for us and timetables, even though I ex- nayed that one, but we go about things differently, well except for this, this was just awesomely spontaneous," she smiled up at him. "This is really out of character for you and nothing like the time that you set up our study schedule which included everything from bathroom breaks to reading algorithms. And not to mention the calendar of events pertaining to our anniversaries and the cross-checking of exam dates…" She giggled a little more, "What I mean is …sometimes we think too much, being geniuses we tend make things harder than they should be. This is a relationship; we don't have to cure cancer."_

"_We have no medical degrees between up, what does curing cancer have to do wi…" she stopped him with a kiss._

"_Sorry bad expression, what I meant was we over complicate things we should 'go with the flo', I mean, just let it happen, you know," she tilted her head._

_He had always thought that his planning actually made things easier, kept them from making decisions on a whim, or leaving things to the last minute, which was a bad study habit of hers. But she did always seem to make things fun when they were veering off schedule. _

_He bent a little wrapping his arms around her tighter, lifting her as she giggled into his shoulder for just a moment as he finally began to relax. She was right, they were special, she was patient with him like no one else besides his grandmother and she was fun and warm. He should let the natural course take over._

_He nestled his nose into the crook of her shoulder and neck and took a deep breath. _

_They stayed that way holding each other in silence._

"_Sheldon, …I love you, you know," she whispered into his shoulder._

_He wanted her, he cared for her, but was having a hard time turning that into words, what could he say that would explain it all, how much he needed her, he hesitated a second too long, and Angela continued, "You don't have to say it back, I know you do, but …I just needed to say it out loud." _

_He nuzzled her neck and left soft pecks down her shoulder until he reached the straps to her dress. It interrupted his trail and was in the way. He wanted that offending strap gone so that he could continue. Gently he reached up from her back taking note of the prickled flesh around her neck and slid it from her shoulder, dropping another kiss on the creamy exposed skin. _

_He looked up into her jewel eyes and found nothing but warmth and unconditional love staring back at him. It was Angela that finally pulled him down for a firm kiss that was now free from nerves on both their parts._

* * *

><p>"Hey Sheldon, so did Penny help you out with your problem last night?" Leonard asked as he finished building his turkey wrap in the university cafeteria. He looked up at Sheldon waiting but all he got was a glazed look as Sheldon stirred the pudding in his cup.<p>

Howard snickered as he watched Sheldon, "he seems to be in La La land," he raised his hand up and waving in front of him. Nothing. He shrugged his shoulders before turning back to Raj and their discussion about the upcoming double date to Lego Land he wanted to go on with him and Amy.

Leonard watched as Sheldon's face twitched a smile every few seconds as if he was thinking of something rather pleasant. "Hey!"

Sheldon jumped dropping his spoon and his pudding cup, "What?! Good lord man was it necessary to make me drop my pudding cup, it was the last one Leonard?"

Ignoring his questions Leonard squinted, "where were you just now? I asked you a question and you seem to be day-dreaming."

"I know what it is," Raj interjected, "he's been sneaking smiles all morning, he's got that 'new relationship' look."

He nudged Howard with his elbow and then began to sing-song, "Sheldon and Penny sitting in a tree…" then Howard decided to join in, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The two egged Sheldon on by making kissy faces while they laughed, only pulling apart when they realized that their lips were inches apart from each other.

Leonard made a face before shaking his head trying to ignore Sheldon's blush.

"What I do with Penny, no matter the location even in the precarious branches of a tree, is none of your business."

"Ah, but you don't object to the notion that there is business between the two of you, even the type of business that may be had in said tree resulting in marriage and then a baaaaeeeebyyyy carriage," Howard leered at him, while Raj was sitting forward hoping for some juicy gossip to tell Amy.

"Like I said, none of your business, but if you must know I was having an unscheduled flashback," he tried to ignore their shocked looks.

"You schedule your flashbacks?" Leonard squinted.

"When one has an eidetic memory, one must make time or they will interfere at random moments, although that one was scheduled for 2:00 but popped up anyway like a jack-in-the-box."

"Do you put them on your calendar? 'Ah yes I can schedule our department meeting in between my 2:00 flashback and 3:30 nap time," Howard giggled.

"Don't be absurd, if I wanted a nap I'd do it at home," he shook his head. He went back to finishing his dessert when he heard his phone begin to ring. He looked down at the screen. He sighed before answering, "Hello Jr."

"So, did'ja get it in?!" his brother shouted through the phone loud enough to get the attention of the others at the table, two of which were now leaning forward trying to hear the rest of the conversation.

"In? Get what in? Into where, what are you asking me? Is this is some kind of new slang used by urban youth? I'm unfamiliar."

"Seriously, Sheldon, what happened last night wit' yer girl? Did'ja?"

Howard and Raj eyes bugged and tried to get closer to the phone, "Jr. that is not something I want to discuss right now," he tried to cup the phone with his hand to dissuade the others from listening in and hopefully leaving his personal space. He looked back at his friends and smiled sharply before turning his back to them.

"Alright alright, fine. But get your gurl flowers, they like that shit. Oh and Missy wants to know if you plan on bringin' my niece here sometime soon so we can meet'er, cuz momma was parading some pictures around town and now everyone is dyin' to see her for themselves, most of them trust Momma but well, there wondering if she's real."

"I haven't planned that far into the future, but I will see if that would be something that she would like. I've got to go, bye."

He put his phone back into his side pocket trying to ignore the knowing grins on Howard and Raj's faces, and the scowl on Leonard's.

* * *

><p>Penny was smiling and humming California Girl to herself as she lifted one piece of clothing after another, looking it over to see if it's clean or not. She tossed a pair of shorts onto her bed (clean) and then a pair of socks into the basket (dirty).<p>

She found the hoodie she was wearing last night that she tossed across the room and she started giggling.

God she was acting like a little girl. She shook her head and put it on the bed.

That morning she heard Sheldon as he was leaving and was too tired to wake up more than just to give a sleepy smile in his general direction as he kissed her on the cheek goodbye. It was all so…normal.

She shrugged her shoulders at herself. Why did she expect him to do something weird, like Lysol the room, or was she expecting him to leave and scrub the night away?

Kinda…yeah.

After cleaning up she made her way to work and tried to keep her mind from replaying all the good parts of her night. And keeping the too-happy-smile off her face was just too much work. She managed to screw up only two drink orders during her shift.

When she got back home late that night, too late to go see Sheldon, she was all too surprised to see a small vase with a few spring flowers sitting on her counter with a small note with a kitten drawn on it.

* * *

><p>Lee Ann was leaving school and was waiting for Joe to pick her up when she noticed the Jag coming up the parking lot instead. She wasn't expecting her grandfather to pick her up. After last night she was expecting him to make himself scarce for a while.<p>

Was there a scheduled parent/teacher meeting she didn't know about? Was he going to make a big fuss about what she did the day before? She didn't have time to think about what else it could have been to cause him to come to the school before he pulled up in front of her and motioned for her to get in.

"Hi," she got in on the passenger side and tried to put a smile on her face but it turned out to be more of a confused leer, "did I forget about an appointment or something? Do we have a meeting with my teachers?"

"No, no I uh …just felt like picking you up from school," Robert put the car in gear and took the long way home. "So …how was school?"

"It was fine, I guess," Lee Ann muttered. After last night's talk their seemed to be some tension in the air between them.

"Good."

They drove in silence for a while until Lee Ann asked the question she knew would get him talking. "You remember the stuff we were talking about last night at dinner, well i was just thinking, do you think I could see my dad sometime this week?" She heard him take in a deep breath, she wasn't sure if that was a good sign, "just for a little bit. I uh, just want to um…"

"Ok."

She wasn't sure if she heard him right she turned down his blues music he was playing, "did you just say ok?"

"Yes, I'm not quite as evil as you may think me. You may invite him over…tomorrow …at our home." Robert cleared his throat, that was hard for him to say, but he couldn't alienate her more, she was so much like Angela, he didn't want to drive her away, but he could still set some parameters on his terms.

Lee Ann didn't know if this was a test of her character or not, "how long can he stay?"

"How long do you want him there?"

"Can he stay through dinner and then a movie?"

The idea of sitting through a whole meal what that…boy was testing his nerves, he was about to say no, that an hour, hour and a half, would be more than enough time. He stopped at a red light and made the mistake of turning his head to look at her.

"Please," Lee Ann pleaded. He didn't always fall for that, knowing too well how she worked but she laid the puppy dog eyes on thick with an extra helping of pouty lips for good measure.

He almost wanted to laugh at how much like her mother she could be, then sighed, "Dinner and dessert and that's it," he would take his dessert with him to his office.

Lee Ann could hardly contain herself, she shrieked with joy and attempted to hug him if it weren't for the seatbelt. She unbuckled herself and lunged at him, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

He was caught off guard but patted her on the back and shook his head. It wasn't until the car behind him blew their horn that he realized that the light had turned, and she sat back down and he was able to drive them home.

As soon as they got home she ran up the stairs to her room only giving a drive-by hello to Mrs. Patterson. Throwing her bag and pack by her bed she sat down and called her dad.

He picked up after a few rings, "Hello Lee Ann."

"Hey Dad, guess what?" she was so excited.

"The TARDIS landed in the school cafeteria and you went on a crazy adventure with The Doctor and are now back to invite me to join you to help solve a tear in the space time continuum," her dad deadpanned.

"Pssshhhh I wish, but no. I can see you tomorrow!"

"Oh really, is Joe bringing you by?"

Nope, Grandfather said that you can come over here and have dinner with us. It's going to be so awesome, I can show you my room and science fair awards and UIL medals and we can talk and share stories and have dessert. It's going to be so cool!" Lee Ann was practically vibrating with excitement, "oh and Dad bring Penny I want to show her my room too. We are going to have so much fun. I'll text you the address and dinner time and menu so that you and Penny will be prepared."

"…um Ok."

"Don't worry Dad it will be fine, he said it would be ok, so it will be." She started telling him quickly about her day at school and didn't think twice about the short one worded answers she was getting back from her dad. She just figured he was too excited himself.

"Ok Dad I have to go downstairs to dinner, I'll text you later ok."

Sheldon took in a deep breath, "ok, goodnight Darlin'."

"Goodnight Dad."

Sheldon hung up the phone and set it down next to him on the bed, "oh good grief."

**A/N: alright a dinner with the grandfather. Hmmm will this be good or bad? I don't know yet it could go either way.**

**All my lovely readers please leave me some love in the form of a review. I want to know what you all are thinking. **


	38. Dinner Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory its characters or likeness.**

**Yay! An update. Thanks you to those that did not give up on this fic. Here is part one of the dinner at Lee Ann's.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dinner Pt 1**

* * *

><p>Lee Ann's POV<p>

"Mrs. Patterson…" I holler out, I know I shouldn't holler but I'm excited; my dad gets to come over tonight. As soon as I got home today I cleaned my room and dusted my books so that he could see them and now I need to make sure that the dinner is going to run smoothly. "Mrs. Patterson?" I turned the corner and ran smack dab into her. "Oh sorry, hey there you are."

"Young lady what is all the commotion about?" she asked, then patted the wrinkles out of her apron.

"I was just checking to see that everything was going ok. You didn't forget that we are having two more people for dinner did you?"

"Well of course I remember. Do you think that I just forget everything you holler out into the kitchen? Who are these people anyway? Brenda's parents?"

"Right, you don't know. No, not them." I smiled as wide as I could. I forgot that she doesn't know everything just yet, "My dad is coming."

"I'm sorry …you're dad?"

"Yeah, I guess didn't Grandfather tell you? I met him at the Cheesecake Factory and now I get to see him tonight and he's bringing his girlfriend Penny. You're going to love her. And he's coming a little bit before dinner so that I can show him around and they're staying until dessert. Oh, which is why I was coming down," I dug out a piece of paper from my pocket, "could you make this, it's the recipe for peach cobbler that my gran- I mean my Mamaw emailed me. It's one of his favorite desserts." I handed her the paper, "but don't share it with anybody ok, she made me promise to keep it secret, …under pain of death… I'm just kidding. Ok I'll be upstairs."

"Uh um… L- Lee Ann," she said right before I turned to leave.

"Yeah, I mean, yes ma'am?"

She stood still for a second, looking down at the piece of paper and then back up at me.

"Does… he like whip cream? For the cobbler I mean."

"Oh uh, I don't know… just put it off to the side and I'll ask him tonight," I smiled at her. She looked like she wanted to tell me something else but then just nodded her head and smiled back while she walked back into the kitchen.

Odd. I hope it's not the precursors to dementia.

* * *

><p>Penny was brushing her hair out one last time before going to dinner with Sheldon at Lee Ann's. She had to stifle a yawn and try to shake the weariness from her head. She managed to switch shifts with someone at work last minute and since she had the late shift the night before and a lunch shift today she didn't get much sleep.<p>

Sheldon practically gave her no choice on whether or not she would go with him. Not that she wouldn't want to go with him, but he managed to send her a string of text messages late the night before making, and not the naughty kind either, but the I need your help kind. She didn't mind but she could have used a bit more sleep.

He didn't mention anything about their little sleep over. Not that the flowers weren't a nice touch but Penny was kinda hoping that they could talk about it a little, you know so things wouldn't get awkward between them like they did with other guys. Not to mention names (cough Leonard cough), but men could get weird after the first night.

She heard the start of the oh so familiar knock

Knock…knock…knock… "Penny"

Knock…knock….knock… …"Penny"

She started walking towards the door waiting for the last string…

Knock…knock…thud… "ow…Penny"

Well that didn't sound normal to her. She timidly opened the door to find Sheldon standing there rubbing his forehead.

"Honey what are you doing? Did you just bang your head on the door?" Penny stepped forward and pushed his hand away to see that he didn't hurt his forehead.

It was a little red but otherwise fine. She shook her head as she walked back into her apartment to put on a light coat over her wrap dress.

He stayed in the doorway squeezing the bridge of his nose. "I was taking the advice from a meme I saw. It was a large circle with the words: To cure a headache bang here. But it obviously had the opposite effect."

Penny shook her head, rolling her eyes, as she turned her lights off. "Just relax, Lee Ann will be there and I doubt things will get crazy," she looked up at him while she walked out the door, not completely ignoring the eye roll he was giving her back, "but just in case I put the bat in the trunk of the car."

She locked the door and grabbed his hand; it was time to get this dinner over with.

* * *

><p>They didn't talk much over the car ride, even though Penny was kinda hoping to clear the air about their little sleep over, it wasn't awkward per se but it was more of them both just avoiding it.<p>

She figured that he didn't want to talk about it since he looked like he was too caught up in his own thoughts to try and come up with conversation starters or car games, and he seemed content with the silence, so she didn't press on. She could hold off until the ride home.

Sheldon was in his own world at the moment. He kept thinking back to what Robert had said when he was in his office. He was trying to not let it bother him, but he would be lying if he said that it didn't make him uneasy. Robert has more money than he knew what to do with, he could give Lee Ann anything she wants. If she wanted a pony, done. Her own lab, done. Uranium at her beckoned call… maybe not but he could afford it.

What did he have? What could he offer her? At the thought of sentimentality he could give her what he knew she wanted: an active parent. He would be there for her. And he didn't come empty handed; he had a whole new family that he could give her.

He smiled at himself, he thought the kind of family he was bringing was amusing to say the least. Even if it wasn't complete without Angela it was more than adequate. Penny was a large part of it in his head. His friends and his own mother and siblings seem keen on being in her life as well. That gave him a bit of an edge against Robert Hurley.

He watched as they got off the freeway and began driving through the very posh side of town and then through a gated community.

He took a deep breath. He had to make this man understand that he is not backing down about his daughter. Nor was he incompetent to take care of her.

When he felt the car begin to slow down at a house that was bigger than their apartment complex he sighed. He was trying to not look impressed, only failing slightly.

* * *

><p>Lee Ann heard the buzz from the intercom at the gate and ran to answer it.<p>

"Hello."

She heard Penny loud and clear, "hey Lee Ann, we're here."

"Ok, I'll open the gate and just pull on up." She hit the gate button and ran to the front door to wait for them. She couldn't help the big smile on her face.

Lee Ann waited not so patiently as Penny parked the car and then she ran up to the passenger side door and bounced in place waiting for her dad to get un-buckled and out.

"Ok, dinner is in 20 minutes and I have so much to show you," she grabbed her dad's hand before he could even close the door, "come on."

Sheldon let out a laugh as his daughter pulled on him. She was just so eager; he couldn't help but get excited with her. "Hello to you too." He swung the door close and tried to slow her down so that Penny could catch up as Lee Ann dragged him through the front door.

As she rattled on and pointing to random things in the house, like photos of her grandmother, and her mother and the architectural history of the house. Sheldon just oohed and nodded along as he was lead towards the stair case.

He was admiring the open room of the library when Lee Ann stopped causing he and Penny to nearly fall over her.

"Hey, look they just got here." Lee Ann had stopped in front of her grandfather who was on the bottom steps of the staircase. She was still smiling ear to ear even though Robert was trying to keep a straight face as he glanced over at Sheldon and Penny. Sheldon stood there waiting to see what Roberts first move would be and was surprised to see him smile down at Lee Ann, but not at him of course, that would be asking too much.

"I see that," he cleared his throat as he stepped off the final stair.

Sheldon stood straight as Robert began walking towards the dining area.

To Sheldon's surprise it was Penny who spoke up, "this is one heck of a house you have here. I bet I could get my whole apartment to fit in this hallway." She laughed at her own joke.

"Hmm interesting," Sheldon and Lee Ann looked at each other then looked about the room together, the math swirling around in their heads, "it would be short in width but if you are referring to square footage only, then I suppose you are right Penny. Now if I had a measuring tape I suppose I could do the math-"

"Oh, I have a measuring tape in my room!" Lee Ann turned back around and started pulling her dad once again towards the stairs, only slightly getting in her grandfather's way.

Sheldon followed his daughter up the stairs leaving an awkward Penny and Robert standing there at the bottom.

Penny looked back at Robert, he didn't look as angry or intimidating as she thought he would, she might have even say he was handsome if he would smile. So she tried to break the ice, "um, you know, they really are a lot alike."

Robert looked towards the stairs as they disappeared around the landing, then looked back at Penny only offering a reluctant nod and a "hmmpf'd," and then started walking towards the dining room again.

"Oooo kaaaay," Penny raised an eyebrow, at the back of his head as he disappeared behind a wall.

Shaking her head she made her way slowly up the stairs, listening for Lee Ann or Sheldon since she wasn't sure what direction they went in and her head was telling her that she still needed a nap.

She poked her head in an open room but still didn't find them. She started walking down the hall again but stopped when she noticed the clomp of heels coming her way.

"Oh God," she huffed as Alicia stopped as she saw her at the end of the hall. "Don't you have another butt to leach on somewhere in West Hollywood?"

"And don't you have another porn audition to get rejected from? What are you doing here anyway…" she stared at Penny for a moment before it dawned on her, "oh wait, don't tell me… you are actually dating the weirdo aren't you?"

"He's not a weirdo you bottled bimbo," Penny stepped forward a few step forward.

"Oh my God," she raised her hands as she started laughing, "What do those guys do just pass you around like a science experiment?"

Penny tried to fight the urge to kick her smug face in, so she settled for 'the truth hurts approach', "Wasn't the part you played in that cop drama "dead Whore"? I see that you are a method actor, but isn't that a bit too close to reality, even for you?"

Penny watched as she narrowed her eyes but was scrambling for a comeback when she heard Lee Ann's laughter coming from down the hall, "while you're working on that I'm just gonna go," she gestured towards the door, "but don't try too hard, you may wrinkle. Okay… buh-bye."

Penny walked over to the room and leaned against the door jam. She watched as Lee Ann was standing on her bed showing her dad a slew of awards and medals, the math problem in the hall long forgotten. Sheldon was asking questions and ooohhing and ahhhhing as she took one award after another off the shelf above her bed.

"Oh and Dad this is the one that I got at the Jr. Physics Convention when I was 10. Mom helped me make an interactive diorama of Newton's 3rd Law. And this one is a first place ribbon at the French symposium I got for poetry, I didn't want to do it but mom and Grandfather talked me into it. Oh! And this one…"

Penny smiled to herself, as Sheldon tried to keep up with each quick story Lee Ann was giving. He gave up trying to get a word in since Lee Ann was just worked up into a show-and-tell frenzy as she hopped from her bed and climbed onto a chair to reach another shelf full to the brim with books and stuffed animals that she wanted to show him too.

Sheldon turned with his arms full and saw Penny watching him from the door. She smiled back at him as he let out a chuckle and shrugged his shoulders as he gently put her things on the end of the bed and turned around to finish listening to Lee Ann from her perch.

"Hey Penny!"

"Hey sweetie," she smiled as Lee Ann started showing her the zoo of stuffed animals she's collected.

Penny stepped inside to get a better view and to listen better, and sat on Lee Ann's bed.

And just a side point, Penny was instantly in love with Lee Ann's bed. IT WAS AMAZING. Penny laid back and couldn't help but be cradled in its soft comfort. It was like laying in a bed made from clouds made of marshmallows and angel wings. She couldn't help it but she closed her eyes just for a second.

Sheldon was listening to Lee Ann when he looked back at Penny as she got comfortable. He tapped his daughter's shoulder and motioned for her to stay quiet as they watched to see if Penny was letting herself fall asleep.

Penny's not sure what happened but something soft and squishy hit her in the shoulder. Then another, and then another. She opened her eyes and saw Lee Ann from the top of the chair and Sheldon throwing stuffed animals at her.

"Hey!" Boop! Right in the face.

Boop again in the chest.

"Penny, don't fall asleep!" Lee Ann giggled and hit her once more with a stuffed Winnie the Pooh.

"Yeah Penny, that would be rude."

"I'm not asleep. I swear! I was just resting my eyes," she laughed and sat up. "Lee Ann, your bed is sooo comfy. I must have it." And she plopped back down grabbing a teddy bear in a bowtie.

"That's Mr. Tesla, I got him at build-a-bear for my birthday a couple years ago. And this," she grabbed a fat owl, and threw it at Penny, "is Mr. Edison his current enemy, get it."

"Hey! Don't throw him at me!" Penny picked a random stuffed dog and lopped it back at Lee Ann, who ducked and it bounced off the book shelf. Sheldon grabbed a stuffed animal off the floor and popped Penny on the arm.

"Penny, it's not nice to throw around 19th Century Scientists." He laughed, and noticed Lee Ann climbing off the chair. He helped her down and watched as she grabbed a menagerie of soft, plushy toys and drowned Penny.

Sheldon could hear Penny giggle and stepped forward to help her up out of the pit-of-plush. He took her hand and pulled her 'til she stood in front of him. She was giggling but finally looked up at him. They just stayed smiling at each other for a moment.

"Ooookaaaaay, now make kissy faces at each other," Lee Ann walked up to them and pushed them closer together until they were chest to chest. Before she ran away out her room door, "hurry up dinner should be ready."

"Lee Ann!" Penny mocked scolded, before rising up on her tip toes and pecking Sheldon on the lips. "Come on," she pulled away to the hallway.

Sheldon pulled her hand back until she was right back in front of him, "not yet," and he put his hand on her cheek kissing her once more, "thank you for being here."

Penny took a deep breath, "no problem sweetie," she kissed pecked him once more, then moved to whisper in his ear, "and I expect you to thank me later."

She pulled him back ignoring the stunned look on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry that i'm being weird with the updates. Dinner and dessert is next then a little alone time with our favorite couple. Stay tuned and don't forget to review to let me know what you think. **_


	39. Dinner Pt 2

A/N: thank you all that keep me motivated to continue the story; this dinner really did give me problems. Either way ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Bang Theory or its characters. This is for fun and entertainment only.

PS: this story is not BETA'd so all mistakes are mine and please excuse

Dinner pt. 2

* * *

><p>LeeAnnPOV<p>

How many ways are there to say 'awkward'? Because it's only been a few minutes and I have already counted at least 25 ways in my head. Not limited to just known languages either. There are only so many times I can say how good the food is or how nice the weather is, I mean it's California the weather is always nice.

Well I tried my best to get the seating arrangement to lessen the tension but I don't think it did. Dad is sitting across from me with Penny next to my grandfather and that leaves Ali next to me but across from Penny.

Let's see, I can see Ali and Penny avoiding each other like the plague, only one or two sneers and a fake smile at the beginning of dinner. Dad and my grandfather avoiding each other, at least they aren't glaring. And poor Mrs. Patterson keeps poking her head in to see if the silence is because they've killed each other.

I look down at my roast beef and can't help but imagine what Mrs. Patterson would say if they did.

'_Lee Ann! The least you could have done was to keep them from destroying the china and the table cloth, its antique you know. And there is no saving the carpet; it will have to be replaced completely. And look at the table! THAT IS MAHOGONY! Huhmmpf.'_

I can't help it I giggle out loud. I look up and everyone is looking at me, "sorry, just thinking of replacing the table cloth, hehmmm, …nevermind."

Dad smiles back confused at me before taking a sip of his tea.

"Soooooo? Look at us huh, all having dinner and sitting around the table… you know, what this reminds me of?" I look around the table and I have everyone's attention, "a Norman Rockwell painting."

My dad doesn't seem to get it or anyone else for that matter, "you guys know, right? I mean …there's just ..um soooo much loooovvve in the uh …room," I trail off, my sarcasm ebbing.

I can hear Penny giggle a little, great maybe she will help me out a little bit. I plead with her a bit with my eyes and she shrugs then looks over at my grandfather.

"Mr. Hurley," she tried to find a safe subject and finally settled on his work, "I hear that you took a business trip not too long ago, how is business going?"

My grandfather finished chewing, "fine."

He looked back at me and I nudged my head pleading with him now to continue talking, even mouthing a 'please'; he took a breath and then finally conceded to actually talking to Penny, thank goodness too because otherwise I was going to have to start a dinner game or something.

"The business is doing well despite the economy. I am looking to expand to other areas and perhaps open another branch and going over legal matters for the most part," he was going to leave the conversation there but then he noticed me urging him on still.

"So Penny, is it, Lee Ann tells me you're an actress," I could hear Alicia huff next to me, but my grandfather ignored her, "have you been in anything I may know?"

I could see Penny blush but it was my dad that spoke up with a smile, "she's done a few independent productions, haven't you Penny?"

That time Alicia laughed louder trying to mask it as a cough, "excuse me," she took a sip of her wine, "I just couldn't keep that in. OW!"

"Oh, was that your leg? I'm sorry Ali, I thought that was the chair," I caught her eye and told her in a not too obvious way to tread lightly or the little deal we made the other day may end sooner than later.

"That's ok …you little cutie."

"I'm on my way up," Penny smiled at my grandfather, ignoring our little exchange, "I go to auditions when I can, and I take an acting class, and work as a waitress to pay the bills, it's hard but I love it."

"Well I wish you luck, that is a difficult profession, and not many people have the drive to make it in that business but you seem to know what you want, and that is commendable." He looked at me to see if that was what I wanted.

I couldn't help smile at what he said, it was nicer than I thought he would be. I nudged him on, to keep speaking and to speak to my dad as well. He looked at me stock still, no indication if he was going to do so or just ignore my obvious attempt to get everyone actually speaking.

He let out a breath and then closed his eyes, he sat up straight and I thought he was going to try to talk to my dad; I crossed my fingers under the table hoping that he would be nice. I guess the powers that be have a 'let's make this hard for Lee Ann' sign because that is not what I got.

"Dr. Cooper… do you mind if I speak with you in the library, privately?" he didn't look upset, but he was always good at giving a poker face.

I couldn't help but sighing, and asking that God Mamaw likes to pray to, if he can make sure WWIII doesn't break out in the library.

I looked up and my dad took a drink and tried to look composed but I can tell he was still nervous, but he did hide it well. "Ok, sure, why not? Ladies if you will excuse us." Grandfather started walking towards the library and I could see Penny squeeze my dad's hand before he got up and followed him, giving me a wink as he passed me.

"UGH!" I couldn't help pushing my plate away and putting my face in my hands. "This dinner party sucks! Remind me never to plan them again."

"Honey, don't worry… um, I'm sure they're just talking and will be right back." I open my fingers to see Penny reaching across the table to pat my on the arm.

"Yeah right," Alicia laughs right next to me and took a sip from her glass, "you don't know Robert."

I turn my head and glare at her over processed head, "Neither do you."

"Whatever," she went back to her dinner. I just rolled my eyes looking in the direction of the library hoping to hear something, "just know Robert always gets his way."

Before I could give her a matching bruise on her ankle Penny spoke up ever so sweetly for me, "You know what Alicia, this is has nothing to do with you, so just keep that medically altered, brown-nos'n, up-turned, slightly disproportionate nose out of family business, kay? It don't concern you."

I smiled brightly hearing Penny include herself in the 'family' part. I glanced at Alicia who just rolled her eyes and mouthed a 'whatever' towards us before she went back to sipping her drink.

Penny sat back and smiled at me, "so sweetie, what did you do at school today?"

"Well, I finally broke up Brenda and Garrett," I smiled at her and began my tale of my loyalty and ingenious planning skills to foil Garrett's lies, deceit and espionage plans before Brenda's very eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>Sheldon followed Robert down the hall right into the Library where he watched as the man began pacing back and forth around the room. He on the other hand stayed still close to the door, not sure where this conversation may go and if he ought to maintain the exit in his line of vision. The door wasn't closed but one can never be too careful.<p>

Robert stopped in front of the globe in the far corner by the window where he knew there was a hidden bar inside. He slid it open and pulled out a bottle and a glass; he turned to Sheldon and politely gestured to see if he would like a drink.

"No thank you," Sheldon shook his head and waited for Robert to finish pouring and downing the drink. He kept his comments about the effects of alcohol to himself.

Once he was done, Robert started pacing again but not nearly as frantic as he was before.

Sheldon looked about him, not knowing what to focus on or what to touch or not touch and whether or not he should do more than just stand there awkward and fidgety. Almost wishing that he had accepted the drink so that he would have something to do with his hands. There was a couch but that didn't feel right, he attempted to lean against the arm but again it didn't feel right. He settled on keeping his hands in his pockets and waited. He tried to ignore the constant loop of their last meeting running in his head and hoped that this didn't end up with an argument or more than likely him storming out grabbing Penny and running home to his safe zone, which now looked surprisingly more like her living room in his head.

"I wasn't there when she was born," Robert spoke under his breath as he stopped in front of a window seeming to come to a resolution.

"Angela was about 36 weeks along and I was across the country trying to scoop up a new client, I was only going to be gone 2 days. But Lee Ann had other plans and came early. I hopped on the first flight back but Angela had her before I got back." He took a deep breath and shook his head.

Sheldon tried not to think about Angela having to go through all that on her own, not even her father around. He looked down at his feet and reprimanded himself for things he couldn't control.

"Mrs. Patterson was there with her at the hospital. Lee Ann was just a bundle of pink and curls," he looked down at his now empty glass.

"You know, if I had known, I would have been there for her," Sheldon swallowed, "for them …absolutely terrified, but there."

"Right," Robert tried to be civil, "Listen I do not want to lose the only thing I have left of Angela. She was my only daughter, all I had left of her mother as well. Do you understand?" he paused when he saw the hurt look on his face, he did know, now realizing that they have more in common than he originally thought. He turned and set his empty glass down on the window ledge. After the talk he had with Mrs. Cooper and the dinner with Lee Ann the other night he knew he was fighting a losing battle. "Angela, hated me for a long time but after that, we did what we could to be there for Lee Ann. She is an exceptional young girl but after Angela died I didn't mean to but I neglected her and I drowned myself in work …something I heard that you do also."

"I drown in my work because I had nothing else," Sheldon sighed. He looked down shaking his head and fisting his hands in his pockets. "She was all I had, period. Up until recently I didn't want anything else either."

He looked up and stood straight, "Lee Ann, may be all I ever get. I don't want to cut you out, that was never my intention. I just want …her to be happy." Sheldon tensed and flexed his jaw a few times to keep from yelling and feeling sorry for himself. Discovering Lee Ann, even in the short time since, has given him meaning to his life beyond just the university and his apartment. Even his relationship with Penny may never have grown to what it is if she hadn't spotted him at the Cheesecake Factory.

"Dr. Cooper, I mean to be civil," he turned and began walking back towards the door way and paused when he was closer to Sheldon, "for Lee Ann."

Sheldon nodded and visible relaxed, "for Lee Ann than."

* * *

><p>When Robert and Sheldon got back to the dining room they could hear giggling and the scraping of spoons. And there was a very evident empty chair to Lee Ann's left. Apparently Ali wasn't feeling well and went up to bed early to sleep it off, but of course Lee Ann knew nothing about that, she winked at Penny when Ali started feeling drowsy.<p>

Mrs. Patterson brought out dessert for the men before she left for the night only hiding her curiosity for Sheldon just barely as she left. The rest of dinner went by much more relaxed and Lee Ann could feel the tension in the room dissipate as the last of the cobbler was finished.

Her grandfather excused himself giving his goodbye so that he could go to his office letting Lee Ann walk her dad and Penny out to her car.

"Sorry dinner wasn't exactly how I planned it." Lee Ann twisted her foot in the loose rocks in the driveway.

"Oh it went much better then I expected actually," he smiled at her twisting in his spot, not sure of his next move.

"True, at least the china wear survived," she tilted her head and looked up. He just raised a confused eyebrow at her, "never mind, I was just daydreaming earlier." She smiled and pulled him in for a hug, only catching slightly off balance. "I'll talk to you later I guess."

Sheldon held her tight before saying his goodbye and passing her off to Penny before getting into the car. Penny and Lee Ann shared a giggle and made a promise to have a girls' day in the near future, just them.

Penny called through her open window and waved as they rolled down the drive, "Bye sweetie, we'll see you later, ok."

They drove for a few minutes; Sheldon checking his phone for any e-mails or texts that he might have gotten and sent a quick text to Leonard to let him know that everything was fine.

Penny glanced over patted him on the arm, "that went well, right?"

Sheldon glanced over and smiled a crooked smile, "it seems that he is not uncooperative." He tucked his phone back in his pocket and sighed, "Which is good because I would hate to have to break out the bat from the trunk."

"Well thank god for small miracles," Penny winked at him.

They drove quietly for a few minutes. Penny still wanted to talk and she could see that he kept glancing her way. She could feel a blush cross her cheek as she noticed him scanning from her face down to her chest a few heartbeats too long.

Sheldon shifted in his seat, he now had the actual time to think about Penny without the distractions of other things going on.

They had been around each other all evening without any nervousness on his part because there had been a buffer in some way, other things more pressing. But now he had the free brain power to take her all in. He rubbed his palms across his knees realizing how alone time was making him feel. It's like that first day all over again.

Every time Penny caught him looking at her a little twitch of a smile came up on the corner of her mouth. "Soooo…"

"So?"

She made her way off the freeway, and figured that she might as well just spit it out, "Sheldon, do we need to talk about the other night?" she glanced at him and noticed his fidgety hands.

"I guess we can. Um… you first."

She giggled, "well I thought it was pretty great." She wiggled her eyebrows and saw the blush cross Sheldon's face, "Honey, there's no reason to be nervous, it's just me."

He felt her patting his arm again and finally just laughed with her, "I just don't know what to say, I'm at a lost and that makes me nervous. Why aren't you nervous." He looked down.

He felt her wiggle her hand into his, he pushed down the automatic urge to tell her to keep both hands at 10 and 2 for optimal driving safety and he just felt the warm calm come over him. He took a deep breath.

"Who says I'm not," she smiled back at him. "Well the flowers were a nice touch, so you aren't completely in the unknown I guess."

Sheldon thought about his brother and his advice the other day and figured he owed him now. He figured a gift basket might make them even, he would have to understand the monetary value or figure a favor of equal or lesser size would be best…

"Hey," she tugged on him noticing his mind whirling around, "you ok?"

"Yup, fine," He nodded.

He looked back at her realizing that they were close to their apartments, he let her hand go so she could park and waited for her to turn back around.

He made no move to get out and neither did she. They sat there for a moment until Sheldon realized something important he wanted to tell her. He reached for her hand again, "Thank you for coming tonight. I think it makes things easier for Lee Ann to have you around." Penny turned and noticed him tracing words on her hand. She figured it help kept him calm.

"Oh well you're welcome, glad to do it. That girl is something else though," she smiled up at him, "she's sweet, and spunky and enough of you to make her really special, I like her a lot. You know she can't stand Alicia, right, I think she drugged her wine or something," concerned crossed Sheldon, she shook her head trying to dismissed his worry, "I mean nothing crazy just a bit of sleep aid or something." She couldn't help giggle, the biiaatch had it coming.

He groaned knowing that he may be in over his head a bit with her, "Why do I feel as if I'm going to have to have two eyes on her at all times," he shook his head knowing that a combination of him and Angela was a recipe for a master prankster.

"Four eyes at least," Penny smiled up at him, knowing full well that she intended to be around for all her shenanigans.

He was grinning like a fool at the thought of the trouble they could get into together, "of course, as long as you two begin to conspire against me."

Penny leaned forward releasing her seat-belt, "you have no idea," she smiled before pulling him in and planting a firm kiss to his lips.

Sheldon shook his head slightly amused at her and her quick moves before releasing his own seat-belt and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her to his lap melting into her kiss, surprising her completely.

He pulled back a little making sure she was ok with his uncharacteristic move but instead of surprise on her face she surprised him instead and wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. She leaned forward and kissed him before pulling the lever on the side of the seat and lowering the back of the seat giggling while they descended.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that you all liked the chapter, things are looking good for our Dr. and his new fam.

**** Several of you suggested that I write a short fic about his life with Angela and how life would be like with them if they hadn't separated OR a fic about this story and how it would play out if Angela were at the Cheesecake Factory with Lee Ann. I'll put it to a vote and you can tell me what you think in the comments. It would be a short fic, 3-5 chapters at most 10,000 words. ****

Please review and hit that button at the bottom and I will try to update soon with a new chapter. Thanks again for reading!


	40. a real grown-up

A/N: alright, I'm back with something new and since you guys have been so patient with me, this chapter is nice and long. So first let's recap…

First off -Sheldon Cooper: child prodigy; had a hidden past and finds out that he has a daughter from a very young and brief marriage when he was at school in Germany. She's fun, she's quirky, and she's resourceful and found Sheldon at the Cheesecake Factory. Lee Ann has snuck her way into Sheldon's life and those of his friends and new girlfriend Penny. But there is a roadblock in the shape of her grandfather, Robert Hurley.

Hope this jogged everyone's memory…

So let's see, Lee Ann found Sheldon at the Cheesecake Factory, made quick friends with Penny and they stunned his friends with the awesome news. Leonard is still with Priya who is working on Sheldon's side for custody and Bernadette and Howard are engaged and supportive of the new family.

Surprise! Raj and Amy found themselves married after a drunken first date that led them to a quick weekend in Vegas.

Mama Cooper was called to help a seemingly depressed Sheldon but was quick to find out about his hidden past and her new granddaughter, who will call her Mamaw, she's back home but not until after she had a 'heart-to-heart' with Robert Hurley that left him questioning his next move.

Lee Ann and Sheldon are getting to know each other as well as Sheldon and Penny are getting to know themselves past a friendship paradigm.

Alright let's get on with it…

(Shenny Shippers) Yes, get on with it…

(Everyone else) GET ON WITH IT!

OK, OK, I'm goin…

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

Sheldon was sitting at his desk looking through his e-mail and sorting through the university group e-newsletters that had little or nothing to do with him. Psh Mondays, always full of cafeteria menus, notices about IT maintenance, job positions that needed to be filled, and construction around campus or his personal 'favorite' which departments were having a birthday party/baby shower/wedding shower/or luncheon.

Delete. Delete. Delete.

There was nothing he hated more then forced social norms. He had a small window of calm with his work at the moment since his last project is now going through peer review. That left him with just the mundane work around the office, which gave him too much free time to think.

It had been a few days since the dinner at Robert Hurley's house and he was still pondering over their little chat in the library. He couldn't quite make sense of it, or how the tides are turning.

Robert Hurley was never his favorite person, despite not having ever formally meet him, even when he was at school, Angela would always be full of 'he-means-well' or 'he's-just-so-protective' or his personal favorite 'he-just-doesn't-get-it', which always would follow whatever phone call she would get from her father. She wanted to try new classes or maybe join a school club or organization, but with the difference between her age and the other students they often had a difference in opinion.

Usually a movie or some good chocolate would make her feel better and then they would be able to move on to more pleasant conversations. He wanted to know if that was the sort of relationship that his daughter had with her grandfather now. Or god-forbid, this is how his future relationship with his daughter would be.

Overprotective? Overbearing? Oh, he hoped not. Nothing beyond reason he supposed. For the most part they seem to have similar interests and if there was anyone who could relate to her and the social ambiguity of exceptional children in normal school settings, he could.

He remembers discussing his father/son relationship with Angela and her father/daughter relationship and the parallels. His father never understood why Sheldon didn't want to play t-ball, get greasy under the car or why he refused to be included in the practical side of football. He did try to compromise by learning the theoretical and strategic parts of the game to please his father, even if football interfered with Mr. Wizard during the fall season.

His father always wanted little All-stars for sons like all the other fathers in the area. Jr. was always up for a game or watching hours and hours of Sportscenter with him. His father just assumed Sheldon would do the same. He meant well by signing him up for all those summer sports but he just wouldn't listen when Sheldon would tell him that he wasn't interested, even after Jr. found him hiding from little league practice over by the swing sets at the sports park. But thinking back to the dirt bike that he got for his birthday he finally realized that he just didn't belong and that his father would never understand why he would like reading science fantasy and get excited about a new calculator instead of pigskins and Friday night lights. After a while his father just left him to himself instead of try to understand it, even ignored him at times. Sheldon made peace with that a very long time ago.

No, he would not have that type of relationship with his daughter. Even if she eventually found other interests he would at least attempt to understand her and not just write her off as being difficult on purpose.

Shaking that thought, he figured that Robert would be civil in the presence of Lee Ann and others and perhaps there was a chance for some adult compromises coming. Sheldon was all for compromising, as long as people did mainly what he wanted, or let him set his own terms. Yes he could bend his own rules if he needed to. Who knows? He can deduce only so much, he barely knew the man and he didn't know what to make of him so far.

Lee Ann had seemed pleased when he spoke to her on the phone last night and the night before. She had even mentioned wanting to do something with Penny, a "girls' night", which sounded harmless enough but the guys were telling him that 'girls' night' was girl code for 'let's talk about Sheldon'. Which he didn't mind too much as long as they weren't plotting against him in some way.

He smiled to himself as he ruffled through some filing he had on his desk, his girls were beginning to be thick as thieves. Apparently 'his girls' texted each other often and who knew what devious plots they were planning to do together. He was going to need reinforcements at the ready for when the time came. His daughter seemed to be quite the trickster.

The more time he spent with her the more he learned about what a great girl she was.

"Morning Sheldon," Raj waved as he made his way to his desk setting his Starbucks cup down and began to do the same mourning routine of checking e-mails and what not.

"Good morning," he smiled back.

Raj looked at him for a moment noticing the smile on his face, 'You seem in a good mood. Did uh, you and Penny go out last night?"

"No, she had the dinner shift. I was just," and he waved his hand in the air dismissively, "thinking about Lee Ann."

Raj turned on his computer and began checking his Facebook and e-mails and every few minutes he would look up and still see Sheldon with that soft smile on his face and not a 'kill Batman' forced one. Since he has moved in with Amy, she had the nicer apartment after all, and was 'playing house' as a real couple he wasn't around Sheldon and Leonard's apartment as much as he used to be.

Every day at the guys' apartment turned into every other day with Amy, which was nice. But even now he could see the changes in Sheldon that he was still not used to seeing. Leonard took it in stride, only a bit weirded-out about his roommates' behavior but enjoying the 'nicer' Sheldon like everyone else. It was pretty obvious to Howard too, they even realized that the best way to placate Sheldon when things weren't going right was to bring up Lee Ann and they could avert any bad mood he was slipping into.

Howard was getting along with Sheldon more than ever, but maybe that had something to do with Lee Ann's encouragement of pranks on the man. None lately but even Raj could see something in the works for the engineer.

Either way seeing Sheldon smiling so much was different.

"That may get some getting used to," he laughed as he was settling in, "you know you actually being …happy. It's different."

"Yes I am aware; Leonard has mentioned in not so many words that it was 'freaky weird' too."

He shrugged his shoulders, what Leonard or the others thought of his life was not as important as what Lee Ann and Penny thought. And they seemed happy so that made him happy.

He was about to go back and respond to an e-mail he had gotten from one of the Doctor's in the Applied Physics department when there was a quick knock on the door, "Come in."

"Sheldon?" to his surprise it was Priya who walked in.

"Oh, hello Priya." He stated as she went to go torment her brother.

"Hello. Hey Rajesh," she gave a tight-lipped smile and stole Raj's latte from his desk and took a swig batting his hand away when he tried to stop her.

"Hey! Get your own Priya!"

"I just did," she giggled before she rolled her eyes and put his cup back down significantly lighter than before. Raj glared at her as she just invaded his stuff.

Sheldon glanced between the two and just rolled his eyes waiting for Priya to finally say what she came in for, he mumbled to himself as he watched Rajesh bat his sister away from his desk but not before she ruffled his hair, "ay yes the sibling sharing of germs, how disgusting." Despite being in a good mood it was too early still for all that.

Priya ignored Raj and sat on the end of his desk since there was a lack of chairs in the office. "Sheldon I have some good news." She smiled and noticed the sudden attention she got from both boys. "I spoke with Mr. Hurley's attorney early this morning and I came straight here." She paused for dramatic effect.

Sheldon stood up and waited none too patiently, "aaaannnnd?"

"It seems that he wants to go through this custody battle as painless and as quickly as possible. He is willing to go into mediation with you to discuss Lee Ann."

Sheldon sat down and relaxed into his chair letting a sigh of relief. Perhaps the talk with Robert at dinner made a difference? Perhaps Lee Ann spoke to him? He looked up and noticed Priya still talking.

"So I will set up a meeting spot and schedule the mediation, he wants it done soon and without any involvement with the media or anyone else but you, me and his team. Lee Ann probably won't be invited but all-in-all I think this is a good sign. It at least shows that he is willing to speak without fighting and more likely to compromise."

Priya pulled out a pocket planner and started discussing her availability and how Sheldon needed to make a proposed custody agreement for them to discuss at the meeting, not that he isn't due complete custody but so that there was some room to accommodate both parties to keep tensions low. Also she started naming dates that would be best for both parties to meet, but Sheldon was only listening with half an ear. He was thinking over and over again about what this meant. He was this much closer to having Lee Ann become a permanent part of his life, and not just visits but living with him.

He nodded his head when Priya picked a tentative date a week from Wednesday which was very soon in his mind but the next available date for her wouldn't be for another month later. He was eager and he was all too relieved when Priya took notice of his contemplative tone and only mentioned a few more details before she left his office.

Despite a few questions from Raj he spent the rest of his day in quiet thought. He didn't even make his way to lunch that day, he was so lost in his planning that he didn't even realize where his day went before he found himself in his room unpacking his messenger bag. He wanted to start planning out arrangements in his head so that he would be prepared for when he got Lee Ann.

He was in the middle of checking his bank statements and organizing his finances, now that he realized that he needed to make a plan, no more money in the Hulks' butt from now on. He now had to keep up with his bank account like everyone else, even though his mom always told him that banks are evil and only want to take your money, he knew that hiding money in the mattress was not sound financial advice.

Not that he was ever really irresponsible about money but he's never had to really think about it too much since he lives a simple kind of life. But now he knew that there needed to be better order to his life. He had a plan in his head, he knew that there was Lee Ann's school to think about, their living arrangements and he needed to actually think about getting his own license and car.

Like a real car. With wheels and an engine. One that he would have to drive… around the city. In traffic. Oh dear…

He stopped in the middle of shuffling through some papers and it hit him.

This was real.

Lee Ann was going to be with him.

And what Penny had said on their date about being 'a real grown-up with a mortgage' that realization was now sitting on his shoulders.

Good Lord. He's a grown-up. Like his mother!

He sunk down on the edge of his bed and took a few deep breaths letting it all sink in.

He started talking himself down in his head.

He knew this was coming. He never hesitated a second since the first day he met Lee Ann that this is what he wanted. He wanted to be there for her. He wanted her to be a large part of his life and he would always want her with him, but just the realization that he was going to be responsible for himself and her was just a bit daunting.

His heartbeat was almost back to normal when he felt the bed dip down and a set of arms rap around him. He only startled a second before a familiar giggle let him know that Penny was just getting home from work and was now cuddled behind him.

He stopped himself from reverting back to wanting no contact and pealing her off him and instead half-turned his body around so that he could face her and gave her a nervous smile. He was still new to this whole lack of personal space that Penny had, and he tried his best to adjust to the added contact, as long as he knew it was her it was ok.

"Hello," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek where she was with her knees on either side of his waist.

"Hey sweetie," she kissed him back and sat down next to him moving a notebook and only just noticed his disproval before giving it back to him to put away, "sorry, so what'cha doin'?"

"Attempting to make sense of my life it seems," he stacked his papers and put them on the dresser. "I have some good news," he tried to hide his anxiety, "next Thursday I will go into mediation with Lee Ann's grandfather, and hopefully we can come to an agreement."

"Oh my god! Sheldon that's great," she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly patted her on the back and then just allowed himself to relax a bit.

She didn't let go completely of course, she kept her arms around his neck but backed up a bit so that she could see his face. She noticed his hesitant smile, "it is great, right?"

Sheldon suddenly couldn't help but reassure her and then nodded his head and smiled a much bigger smile, "yes of course it is."

"Buuuutttt…." She quirked her eyebrow knowing that there was more.

"No buts. I'm just…"

"Overwhelmed?" Penny nodded at him and wasn't surprised when he nodded at her back. She wrapped her arms tighter around him and gave him a good squeeze. "Oh honey, it's ok to be a bit overwhelmed. This is a big deal." She let go and rubbed his shoulders watching him take a deep breath.

"I should probably call my mother, let her tell me some crazy reassurances and hear her tell me about how her prayer circle is going to hold hands and send me crazy 'healing vibes' through some hokey healer she has coming to charm snakes."

"Yeah cuz rolling your eyes at your mother over the phone will get your mind off of…" she took a look at the laptop screen, "mortgage rates in California?" there was that eyebrow again.

Sheldon closed his laptop, knowing that Penny didn't like the idea of him moving from the building so soon.

"I can call her tomorrow," he cleared his throat hoping that she wouldn't bring it up.

Penny huffed only a little bit. She didn't like thinking about them not living in the building, but what could she do, she knew he would bring it up if he was really planning on moving.

"Ok, you do that," she didn't hide the attitude very well hoping he would talk to her about it later. She stood up pulling his hand. "So… dinner?"

"Thai?"

* * *

><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Lee Ann was down in the library in a big comfy chair reading the third installment to her favorite YA book series. She started off reading in a normal sitting position and slowly as the book began to get better and better she started twisting and turning and now she was pretty much upside down with her feet in the air resting on the back of the chair and her head dangling off the seat cushion.

So you can imagine how she ended up shuffling to the ground as she heard her grandfather and Ali having what she hoped was a relationship ending fight in the hall way. She crawled around on the ground and peaked around the chair trying to gets the best view without them noticing her ease-dropping; apparently he got the credit card statement from Ali's 'little' shopping spree.

"I don't see what the big deal is Robby. You dropped $50,000 at that dinner the other night. Don't you want me to look my best when I go off to my auditions?" Lee Ann rolled her eyes as she heard that nauseating high-pitch voice.

"That was a charity auction, and $8,500 is more than I would think you would need to get an audition outfit. Did you even get anything for Lee Ann on your little trip? You two were gone most of the day. She was with you the whole time and I doubt that she would want anything from …Dolce & Gabana, Coach and …Gucci?" Well that was different; Lee Ann wasn't expecting him to be concerned if Ali got her anything with his money.

"Oh don't worry about her, she helped me pick out some things but when I offered to get her something she just said how much fun she was having being out with me and she didn't want anything. And I already told you how much fun Lee Ann and I have, I mean honestly …I think she really likes me, like an older sister. I really do."

What a load of bologna with Spam on the side.

Lee Ann huffed a little at how this Twinkie was trying to manipulate her grandfather. From the little she could see of her grandfather's face he didn't look like he was buying it either.

"Lee Ann!" he called out.

She jumped only a little and realized that she had no choice but to come out of her hiding spot and walk over to them. She noticed that Ali's smile faltered a little before she could school it back into place.

"Yes sir," Lee Ann walked over to his side and could see the pleading look on Ali's face.

He peered into the library noting that she must have heard the whole conversation, "Lee Ann is what she said true?" well there it was, straight forward.

She looked at Ali and tried to suppress a toothy grin. She knew that she pretty much had all the power she wanted over her right now, not that she didn't already, she was sure Ali knew that too, cause she looked a bit nervous.

She was never one to miss and opportunity, plus her grandfather wasn't a complete idiot he would get rid her of on his own soon anyway.

"Well sort of," she looked at him through her long lashes playing up the puppy-eyes, "I mean she did try to take me to the other stores but I knew that I just couldn't shop knowing that Ali needed some things first, and there was just this really nice dress that I thought would look great on her and I thought to myself, - 'myself wouldn't my grandfather love to see Ali in that dress' I did, I actually thought that, you know, and then I was all like, 'she has the best figure for a dress like that' and so I asked her if I could play dress up with her and she let me." She knew she was lying through at least two years' worth of Christmas presents but having Ali under her thumb was just worth it.

Robert knew something wasn't right but he looked between the two of them and he just let it go, he had other things on his mind right now and so he nodded his head and muttered an ok, and that next time they decide to play 'dress up' to be more responsible. He turned to walk back up the stairs with Ali right behind him.

She turned back to look at Lee Ann and wasn't surprised to see Lee Ann mouth 'I own you' and give a fake smile as she waved back as she said "see ya Ali, maybe we can hang out later."

There was a large collection of DVD's and CD's in the entertainment room that needed to be alphabetized that was only the tip of the iceberg she was going to get her 'nanny' to do first. Perhaps next she could have her be a guinea pig in her next experiment.

Plus there may be a surprise in Ali's shoes tomorrow morning.

* * *

><p>Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

Sheldon was still at Penny's finishing off a pudding cup from dessert and was at the tail end of his goodnight phone call with Lee Ann.

The more she spoke the more he realized that his daughter had a knack for extortion. "Lee Ann that isn't very nice. Plus if she is going to organize your DVD collection she ought to do it first by collection then genre and then alphabet. So that they are nice and cohesive. Oh and make sure she thoroughly dust and check for scratches first."

Penny was next to him and was loving the whole personal-slave Lee Ann has made Alicia. She grabbed the phone from Sheldon, "hey Lee Ann have her polish your jewelry and organize your nail polish too," she was going to go on but then Sheldon took the phone back laughing at her and she couldn't help tickle him before she decided to go do the dishes while he finished his phone call.

She went into her kitchen and threw away the take out containers and then filled the sink to wash the few dishes that they used.

She rinsed off and leaned against the island looking over at Sheldon on the phone. She began reapplying some lotion to keep her hands soft and wondered what Lee Ann was going to do next to Alicia, nothing too malicious she hoped. She may have to rein that girl in or else she will get sucked up into being a part of her little power play.

She watched Sheldon and even though she only caught one side of the conversation she knew that he was talking about her school and other things now. The more those two spoke to each other the longer the phone calls became. He was laughing at something Lee Ann said and Penny couldn't help but smile at that.

It was surreal.

She was watching Dr. Wackadoodle turn into to a cuddly father figure. Just WOW.

He turned to her and raised the phone in the air, "Say goodnight, Penny."

She yelled out her goodnight and waited for him to go through his now nightly goodnight routine with his daughter.

Once he was done he got up tossing his trash and putting his milk glass in the sink to wash it.

Penny turned around and watched him and just couldn't stop the urge to touch him. There was nothing sexier than a good father, (and that was new turn on for her) and a man that knew to clean up after himself was just icing on the cake. And the fact that he was a bit more relaxed and unguarded also helped her to noticed how cute his behind was despite those ugly plaid pants. (She was going to burn those first chance she got) If she was lucky she might be able to get him into a pair of jeans.

She ran her hands slowly up his back before wrapping them around his middle from behind.

He tensed only slightly then paused after drying his hands on the towel. "Penny?"

"Hmm?" she pressed her cheek to his back and hugged him, smiling to herself when she noticed the shiver running up his spine. She was getting better at exciting him.

"So? Um…movie?" she noticed his voice drop a bit and bit back a smile. She was getting to him and she was definitely going to play at that.

"Sure. Pop one in the DVD player and I'll be right back." She rose up and pecked him on the back of the neck, happily noticing his twitch before running off to her room.

Sheldon stood there for a second taking a deep breath. Penny, Penny, Penny.

He smiled to himself and went back to the couch and did as told, but not before double checking to make sure that there were no scratches or smudges on the disc. He hated that.

He got to the menu page and not so patiently, sat back waiting for Penny.

He heard her scuffle across the floor and when he turned around all he saw was a jumble of blankets and pillows with a pair of bare feet at the bottom for support.

"Penny what are you doing?" he stood up and watched as she unceremoniously dropped the pile on the couch. When she stood back up she was in just a camisole and a pair of very short yoga shorts. Sheldon couldn't help but swallow back.

"I'm just getting comfortable." She arranged the pillows and the blankets, bending and innocently fluffing the pillows then sat down in the middle tucking her feet under herself sweetly and patted the spot next to her. "Take off your shoes and sit sugar."

"Take off my shoes?" Sheldon all but squeaked.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah. Just, come on and get comfy with me." She kept to herself that she would rather he shucked off those pants and t-shirts too.

Sheldon hesitated just a second before sighing and doing as told and sat next to Penny as rigid as a board.

Penny rolled her eyes, she laughed when his cheeks turned pink, but he did as told and slouched into the cushion. "God, do I still make you nervous?" she leaned on his right and whispered, "I mean we did spend the night together already, and we fooled around in the car the other day. I mean what's there to be jumpy about?"

She had no idea.

Sheldon couldn't admit to how much she was tempting him. He wasn't used to being free with his wants in a physical sense and he didn't have his brother's encouragement right now. He couldn't tell her how much he was holding himself back hoping that he wouldn't ruin their night. He didn't want to be 'that guy' and just assume physical contact was going to happen, and he didn't want her to think less of him because they had been physical and now he assumed it was a must. But goodness gracious he wanted her. But he held back, it was movie time.

And it really didn't help that she was pretty much in her underwear right next to him.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Let's just start the movie ok." He moved to reach for the remote but then so did Penny. She practically moved in slow motion as she got on her knees and reached forward to the coffee table where the remote was. He tried to turn away but she was quite literally turning his mind to mush and his pants a size too small, as she reached as feline-like as possible, giving him a rather wicked view of her rear. Oh she had no idea what she was doing to him.

He shut his eyes and turned away until he knew she was back in her spot, remote in hand she wiggled at his side getting comfortable and sighing contently.

Minx didn't even look aware to what she just did to him.

That is until a rather impish smile lifted one side of her lips.

Oh, oH OH! He understood now.

And if it wasn't for the tells she couldn't control, he would never have guessed her little game. She was baiting him. Perhaps her acting skills have been improving.

She handed him the remote, looking like the quintessential girl next door, "here you go, sweetie."

He bit his tongue before he blurted his 'Ah HA!'.

He grabbed the remote and turned away from her as he started the movie. He kept his face neutral and tried to will away the excitement under his skin. The game was on.

"Honey, don't skip the previews, I like watching them," she spoke much too close to his ear.

What to do? What to do? "of course …kitten." He sat back and was trying to figure out what to make of her little game. Was she simply trying to seduce him or was she trying to see if she could drive him mad first? Hmm, knowing Penny like he did she wouldn't stop until he was incoherent with lust. He sat back and placed the pillow over his lap to hide his growing arousal and tried to keep his wits about him.

Two could play at this. But he wasn't the one that was going to break. Oh no, nope.

Penny swore under her breath, any other guy would have already pounced at the chance of turning their movie night into a hot and heavy naughty night.

Oh she was getting frustrated, he didn't even look like he wanted to move from his spot or glance at her. So she tugged on her shirt here and there and stretched trying to get him to notice her but he just had eyes for the movie.

She made no other move as they watched the movie and he was starting to relax when she let out a sigh.

He didn't make much of a move until a second and third were let loose, one more pitiful than the last. "Everything ok Penny?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Can I get that pillow please?"

He didn't want to at first but he had calmed down enough to give her the pillow that was in his lap and paid little attention to the exasperated look on her face, as she tried to figure out what move she should do next.

She really didn't want to make the first move like the last time. A big-ol' 5 or not, she kinda wanted to see Sheldon lose it and just kinda pounce. But trying to be subtle was never her strong suit. So she huffed and put the pillow behind her and pulled up the blanket, "sweetie, aren't you hot, you can get more comfortable if you want?" maybe she could see about getting him out of those layers maybe.

He didn't take his eyes off the movie, "it is a bit warm," he just folded back the blanket off his legs and tried not to snicker at the huff she couldn't hide, "much better".

She decided that she would try something else, she grabbed her pillow and put it on the opposite side of the couch and threw the blanket on the back of the couch and laid down as innocently as possible while twisting and settling her legs in his lap, feet on his thigh. That at least got him to look down.

Sheldon gulped down. Good Lord, this woman.!

He tried not to make too much of her legs being so dangerously close to his groin area and tried to keep from touching them, knowing that her little game was kicked up a notch. Instead he draped his arm on the back of the couch to keep them out of the way and tried to tear his eyes away from the smooth planes of her legs. "Um, Penny?" he looked down at her face, which was a mistake because her hair was spread out on the pillow and her cami rose up showing a strip of skin just below her navel. He had to hold back a moan as a vision of their first night together flashed before him. She looked utterly sinful.

Penny noticed his eyes linger on her and she tried to suppress the smile that wanted to spread across her lips. "Yeah?"

He looked at her face and noticed that look that told him he was going to lose. He took a deep breath and looked back at the screen, "comfortable now?"

"Yup," she knew it wouldn't be long now, she could see he was going to break.

"Tha- (clears throat) that's good," but instead of breaking, he remembered something his father taught him. The best defense was a good offense.

So he took a wild guess at what he should do and remembered that she had been complaining about her feet being sore from work. So he reached down and gently picked a foot up and tried not to let it bother him and he began to press and knead the muscles. He was rewarded with a rather startled Penny.

He kept his eyes on the movie, but couldn't help but mutter, "This ok Penny?" he continued until he could see her hands gripping the couch cushion in his peripheral vision and feel the shudder that ran up her leg. All he got back was a rather strangled moan.

Good. He knew that he caught her off guard and that was a point in his favor.

He continued until he pressed into the whole foot then picked up the other foot and did the same, and then he made the mistake and looked over at Penny. He tried to hide his arousal at the vision lying next to him and smiled somewhat smugly at her as he tore another moan from her lips. And once he noticed her biting her lips he knew they needed to stop this game before he embarrassed himself with some wanton action of his own.

He managed to raise an eyebrow and had a self-satisfied smile on his face as he asked, "Something …else you need Penny? You know you only need to ask."

Penny couldn't help it. He caught her off guard and she was practically putty in his had right now. And when she looked up and saw that smug look on his face she knew, the bastard knew what she was doing and he won, because there was no way she could keep up her innocent, coquettish charade now. "Dammit, Sheldon." He pressed a thumb into the arch of her foot and she let loose a completely debauched groan that made even Sheldon start panting as she started rubbing her other foot against his thigh.

She could tell that he was holding himself back, she rolled her eyes and then smiled up at him. She could see the clench in his jaw and despite the smug smile she didn't miss the way his eyes roamed over her.

This game wasn't over just yet.

Even with her feet in his hands, his very nimble and strong hands, she still wanted him to lose it. She caught his eyes and no longer being subtle moaned his name as seductively as possible. His smile started to fall and the hands holding her feet weren't as sure as before.

She moved her free foot and gently ran it across her lap until BINGO!

She pressed lightly and moaned wantonly once again. He closed his eyes as he reached for her wayward foot and only managed to strangle a moan to death before looking back at Penny.

Oh the look he gave her was not what she was expecting. He looked almost furious.

Oh crap.

Penny won.

He didn't lunge at her like she though he might, no. He took the most painstakingly slow movements as he lifted her left leg, stretched it out and twisted so that one leg was on one shoulder and the other was on the opposite side.

He had his eyes on her as he subtly inched closer up her legs.

He turned his head and rubbed a bit of goose-bumped flesh right above her knee. Penny watched as his lust blown eyes kept up his staring match with her as he kept inching closer and closer.

He was driving her mad.

She reached out and pulled tentatively at his arms hoping that he would hurry up but he just batted them away.

She huffed frustrated, "don't tease, Sheldon …it's not polite."

He arched an eyebrow at that, and kept his eyes on her as he dipped his head and nuzzled the inch of exposed skin above those too short shorts with his nose before he shook his head at her choice of words.

He knew a challenge when he heard one.

He smiled to himself. Oh she would be the one to kiss first, definitely.

He nuzzled her with his nose and caressed her with his breath but kept those lips to himself as he makes his way up her body. As he managed to hover right above her he could see the frustration as he tried to push him down on top of her but he wouldn't budge. Not until she kissed first, even if it required the patients of a saint, but he never backed down from a challenge.

Penny was looking up at him and tried to coax him down, running her legs up his side and reaching around him, but he stayed ever the tease. She really thought she had won.

She licked her lips and batted her lashes but he just raised an eyebrow at her and kept lips just an inch or two away from hers making it very clear of what he wanted.

This little game of theirs was making her frustrated beyond belief. All the wanted was a bit of friction and some hot and heavy kissing to lead to some intense love making, was that too much ask? But he didn't budge.

How the crap could he keeps control like this?!

Sheldon could see it all over her face, she was done with this game of theirs, and he whispered right above her, "Make your move kitten."

She huffed and couldn't stop herself. Enough of this weird power fore-play, she reached up and kissed him. She could feel the moment he let go and kissed back; even the rest of his body joined in and finally gave Penny the connection she wanted.

She could feel the smile against her lips, smug jerk, "you suck," she mumbled against his lips. He began kissing her along her neck and all the while listened to her spoil-sport mumbling, "I could have won, you know, I was this close." He pressed his hips against her and pulled a moan out of her between her comments, "you must have been a monk in a past life, hmmm, can't believe you won, mmm," he went back to kissing her.

"Years of restraint, Penny."

"Oh I'll break you of that."

He shook his head at that and then pulled back, loving the disheveled look Penny was sporting and looked about them, this would not do.

"Your couch is not right. Too small, much too small. No room."

She grabbed her pillow and unwrapped herself from around Sheldon who looked like he was about to start babbling and stood up, "grab the blanket honey and come with me."

He grabbed the blanket that was in a jumble and then glanced at the TV. "should I turn off the movie?"

She hollered back to him, "Yeah, just shut it off. What was it about anyway?"

He grabbed the remote pushing the power button then made his way to the bedroom, blanket in tow; he laughed a bit as he walked over the doorway, "no idea what so ever."

"See I'll win next time for sure," Penny giggled before pulling Sheldon over to her bed.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that this nice long chapter makes up for my lack of updates; I just haven't had the opportunity to write. But don't worry I haven't abandoned it.

Please for the love all the gods in the universe send me some love and reviews so that I know that people are still reading this story of mine and it will help encourage me to keep writing.

With love

P.S. if you see any mistakes, grammatical or otherwise please let me know, this is un-Beta'd and is all me.


	41. Happy Birthday LeeAnn

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or its characters, this is for fun and entertainment only since the show is not going the way I planned it.**

**P.S. this story is not BETA'd so all mistakes are mine and please excuse.**

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Happy birthday Lee Ann

_Robert raced out of the hospital elevator and headed straight for the help desk, "I need the room for Angela Hurley, please, she came in early this morning."_

_The nurse looked at a clipboard and then back up at him smiling, "oh what lovely flowers. Someone said you were coming, a Mrs. Patterson. Yes Angela Hurley is in room 422, down the hall and take a right, the room should be on your left. Congratulations Grandpa."_

"_Thank you," he nodded his head at her before heading in the direction she motioned. When he made the right he saw that Mrs. Patterson was outside the door on the phone. Once she noticed he was coming she stopped and gave him a smile, "Honey, I'll be home in a few hours, ok, bye," She looked back at him noticing his wrinkled suite and his unkempt tie, it was clear that he was in such a rush that he came straight here from the airport, "Hey Robert, wow that was fast."_

"_I took the first plane out, how is she?" he looked down at himself and tried to straighten his lapels and his ran his hand through his hair. _

_She smiled up fondly at him, "Oh, your Angie did just fine. Baby came a few weeks early but doctor said there were no issues, which is good. Things were a little bumpy at first, but I got her here in plenty of time. She was a bit upset, you know about the boy not being here, but once she started to get into the real labor she went through it like a pro." She patted Robert on the shoulder. _

_He nodded his head and tried to calm down. Angela and he had an argument before he left on a business trip to Vancouver and when Mrs. Patterson had called him in the middle of an important meeting to tell him she was in labor. After that there was nothing that was going to stop him from leaving and getting here as fast as he could, just short of chartering his own jet._

_He tried to open the door but she stopped him, "Wait just a second, she's feeding the baby just now," she looked up with a tear in her eye, "It's a little girl, Robert, the most beautiful little girl." She patted her eyes and then went to open the door, "Let me go in and see if she's done and decent, so you can go in," she left him in the hallway and was back after just a few moments. _

"_Ok, she's ready for you and you are in luck the baby is wide awake right now. Make sure that you get some sanitizer on those hands and that you stay quiet so you don't startle her. Angela is a bit tired but see if she'll eat something before going to sleep. I'm going to go down to the cafeteria to grab a cup of coffee; I'll give you two sometime alone. Ok?" He thanked her for being there for Angela when he couldn't be and watched as she shoo'd him, and then walk away down the hall._

_Robert opened the door and made his way quietly into the dim room, there was only a lamp on the left side of the room on. Angela was sitting up in the hospital bed, and in her arms was a bundle of pink. _

_He smiled at her and placed the flowers onto a small side table before he went and did as he was told and rubbed his hands with sanitizer. He also took off his suit jacket and his tie. "Hey sweetheart," he inched closer hoping that Angela wasn't still mad at him._

_Angela smiled back, she let was ever made her mad go right after she realized that she was in labor, she had wished so much that Sheldon or her father were there for her. "Hey," she gestured to the small little bundle and lifted the blanket so that her father could get a clear look at the baby. _

"_Look at her," Robert couldn't help the smile and he bent down and kissed Angela on the forehead. "You did good," he looked down at the baby and noticed the red curls and the puffy cheeks, her eyes only slightly parted. She was dressed in the onesie that Angela had picked out for her, 'my mommy's a genius, what does your mommy do?' He shook his head and laughed quietly._

"_Everything go ok?" he gently touched her forehead, noticing the dried sweat and her matted hair. He tucked her loose strands behind her ear._

"_Yeah, she was just really ready to be out and about I guess." Angela tried not to squirm as her dad petted her hair. She knew she must look absolutely hideous, but she looked down at her baby and figured she had an excuse, so who cares. _

"_So, what are we going to call her?"_

"_Well, um, I was going to go with Gwen, remember, but it doesn't seem to fit her. And then I was playing around with different names, but nothing really suit her and I was just trying to think of a good one, you know, Rachel, Emma, Heather and, like, every name of every book character I know, I even thought that I might name her after mom, but I kinda want her to have something different, you know, and then she was looking around and she just had this 'look' on her face. And in the baby books they say babies really don't start doing all that until later but she was already looking and reaching for things and she just …you know, she just looks so much like him. …Well anyway, I was thinking of naming her Lee Ann, since his middle name is Lee and then she would have a bit of him, sort of." She cooed at the baby and then she looked up at her father and the way his brow dipped in. "Don't look at me like that."_

_He raised his eyebrows, "I'm not loo-"_

"_Yes, you are. I don't need that 'look' dad. Like you pity me or something." She adjusted herself, but trying not to jostle the baby too much, she was so sore and she didn't need her dad feeling sorry for her on top of that._

_Robert lifted both hands, "I'm not-"_

_She rolled her eyes before huffing, "Whatever dad, Lee Ann is a perfect name." She smiled down at her bundle and wrapped her back up the way Mrs. Patterson showered her. Like a burrito she called it._

_Robert didn't want to start an argument right now of all times, so instead he nodded to the baby and waited for Angela to be ok with him picking the baby up, "Hold her head and-"_

_He chuckled before doing as he was told, "This isn't my first time Angie, I may be rusty but I can do it." Robert watched his daughter try to relax, and then she just shrugged and smiled, he turned and smiled at the baby, "Hello Lee Ann." _

_Angela smiled and leaned back watching her father, calming herself down._

_Robert noticed the tray on the sliding table, "Mrs. Patterson says you should try to eat before going to sleep," he looked pointedly at the pristine tray._

_Angela tried not to roll her eyes again, "Mrs. Patterson always wants me to eat, when I'm happy, when I'm sad, when I'm not even hungry. I think that woman really thinks that food will solve all my troubles," she looked at the hospital food and grabbed the only edible thing on it, the dinner roll and the Jell-O. She ate it silently before pushing it all away from her. She ignored the fatherly stare. "You try eating it then." _

_She couldn't help yawning; she had been awake for hours and hadn't had a chance to sleep yet. She couldn't help it._

_He just resigned to letting her get her way, but the yawning he couldn't ignore, "Angela, sleep, I'll watch her."_

"_No, I'm-" she noticed her father's stern look and then she yawned, "ok, fine, but if she cries or needs anything, wake me please."_

_He nodded and then started to rock and pace with Lee Ann in his arms. It wasn't until he was sure that Angela was asleep before he started to talk to the baby. "Well little one, you have certainly made your mark on this small family." Lee Ann coo'd and opened her eyes a little wider, she scowled as she finally noticed a person who was 'not-mom' holding her._

_Robert couldn't help smirk at the baby as she just gave him a look but didn't cry, "You look just like your mother, when she was born. And she was a fireball right from the start. Why do I have a feeling you will be too?" he kissed her on the forehead and noticed the baby give the smallest smile. _

* * *

><p>Robert Hurley has exhausted his legal team, trying to find loop holes and what not but after a not so un-expected e-mail from Mary Cooper did he realize that in the end he knew that any prolonged, drawn-out, custody battle would do more harm than good. (He joked to himself that that woman who make an asset to his PR department) And no, not just to his company, the way Mrs. Cooper had mentioned, that infuriating woman. But also to Lee Ann. She is still young, and despite being as smart as she is, she is still quite vulnerable to the actions to the adults around her.<p>

So when he had called for this mediation he had little intention of fighting tooth and nail. He would not put Lee Ann through such a situation, but unlike those that thought they knew him, he was not giving her up. Lee Ann would remain a major part of his life; he was determined to see her life flourish.

He let the lawyers get the technicalities over with before he cleared his throat and calmly suggested that they leave him and Sheldon alone to talk. "Relax everyone, Dr. Cooper and I will be fine, and Penny, was it, can stay and be the witness that we need."

He shoo'd away his legal team despite their protests and waited for Sheldon to dismiss his own attorney.

(Whispers) "Sheldon, remember compromise is a two-way street, ok. If you need me, I'll be just outside those doors." Priya left her seat and patted Sheldon on the shoulder before leaving the conference room.

Sheldon sat straight and tried not to be intimidated by Robert who was sitting across from him. The only other person in the room was Penny, for moral support. He held tight to her hand that was lying gently on his thigh.

"Dr. Cooper …Sheldon, are you ready for this?" It was a legitimate question that Robert had. Lee Ann wasn't a puppy, she needed more than just a passing glance. "Taking her to school every day, making sure that she is well looked after and all the small things that come with taking care of a young girl like Lee Ann?"

"I'll manage. I can do what I need to do. In fact, as I have previously pointed out, I have several protocols in place for the care of Lee Ann, for instance: In case of acceptance into more than 3 ivy-league colleges Lee Ann will need a committee of-"

Penny tapped him on the shoulder, "Sweetie, I don't think that's what he means."

Robert sighed and raised his hands to try and stop him before he started to flip through his custody agreement and something called a Parent-Prodigy contract that he wrote himself. A contract that was spoken about in length, despite the obvious attempts by Sheldon's own attorney's insistence that he bring it up much later with Lee Ann.

"Where do you plan on living with Lee Ann? Will she have her own space? How will she continue her advanced education? Can you provide what is needed for her to excel in her life? That is what I'm asking." He tried to talk evenly and without accusation.

He noticed that Sheldon was about to start to babble so instead Robert pulled out a red accordion file and placed it in front of him. "Sheldon, I know that as her father …you have every right to Custody of Lee Ann. I could fight it but I know that it would upset her." He stopped himself from sighing out loud and tapped the folder, "Here, this will make things easier, for both of you."

"And exactly what is all this?" Sheldon picked up the folder and started to leaf through the pages. He spotted an address, and statements and a few other papers that seemed to mean something. "I don't understand."

Penny was looking over his shoulder, "Oh my god. Is this a house?"

Robert took the folder from Sheldon and reached in and pulled out a small envelop. He gave it to Sheldon and watched as he opened and pulled out a small ring with three keys dangling on it.

He nodded to Penny and then spoke to Sheldon putting the keys in front of him. "Yes. Those are keys to a brownstone in East Hill."

Sheldon looked at the keys and then handed them back, "I can do this on my own, thank you."

Robert looked up into his eyes and could respect the answer Sheldon gave him, as a man, taking responsibility is always admirable, but he put the keys back in his hands, "Take it."

Again he pushed the keys back and contested, "I don't need your money, or anything bought with it."

"It's not from me, it's Angela's," Robert pushed the keys back in front of Sheldon and watched as he hesitated to pick them up, "well technically speaking Lee Ann's."

He watched as Sheldon look back and forth between the keys the files and at Penny. He assented, "Why give this to me?"

"As Lee Ann's guardian you become the one responsible for her estate, which includes Angela's estate. The house was something that Angela and Lee Ann were fixing up so that they could move into, but …Angela never got to see it finished. It's there, no sense in letting it go to waste. Everything else, all accounts and savings are put in Trust until Lee Ann is 18, but we can alter that in case there is a need, like tuition, etc."

Sheldon sat there stunned. He looked over at Penny and could tell that she was also shocked by what Lee Ann's grandfather was saying.

"So you're ok giving this to Sheldon?" Penny looked at the keys stunned.

"It's not about what I am or not ok with, Lee Ann will be living with him, and these are hers."

Sheldon picked up the envelope, the keys, and started to leaf through them. He couldn't believe it. He looked back at Robert and couldn't find any ulterior motive written on his face. So he nodded his head. And before he had a chance to wrap his head around everything, Robert had asked the legal team back into the room and they had finalized the custody plan. Sheldon would have full custody of Lee Ann. But they would wait for a few weeks for her to get situated and for them to get the house ready for Sheldon and Lee Ann to move in.

Sheldon couldn't believe it. He had his little girl.

* * *

><p>Lee Ann was so nervous when she got out of school that day, she knew things were really going to happen soon but what and how was still up in the air until she spoke with someone.<p>

The whole day she kept drifting off into some version of fantasy where she was being fought over by her ogre grandfather, and her dad in paintball gear. She was always left hanging from the tower with her ninja gear on waiting for the right time to show herself.

And then some times she was fantasizing about being her own warrior and she was saving the day as she kept her father and grandfather from killing each other in the gladiator ring while Penny was in one corner and Alicia was in another both glaring at each other.

By the time the end of the day came she had just about worn her fingers into knots with worry.

But once she make her way to the waiting car in front of the school she was just hoping for good news, "Hey Joe, can we go by my dad's place?"

Joe drove on the freeway until he had to make the exit to get to the apartment complex, something he was loathed to do, but as Lee Ann's 'indentured servant' he could really argue. All he really could do was try to change her mind, "your grandfather will be home soon, Lee Ann."

Lee Ann looked up through the mirror at him, "he won't mind, plus who's gonna tell'em?" she arched an eyebrow back at the man and smiled as he rolled his eyes, but kept on driving.

* * *

><p>In the apartment everyone was making a toast to Sheldon and his results of the meeting. Leonard of course raising a glass of champagne, "To Sheldon, for becoming the father none of us thought would ever happen. I hope Lee Ann and you have a great future together."<p>

"Here, here!" most everyone said together.

Sheldon smiled and sipped his sparkling juice with a happy bounce in his stance.

Bernadette raised her glass, "To Sheldon and Lee Ann!"

Amy took a drink before raising it again, "May you two discover the universe together."

Even Priya smiled and drank, but of course she couldn't help but to point out the obviously quiet person to Sheldon's right, "Penny you seem awfully quiet."

Penny looked back from her drink as everyone's eyes were on her, "Oh you know, just taking it all in. You mind pouring me some more of that Leonard."

Leonard did as told and everyone seemed to let it go, of course except for Sheldon who knew her mannerisms. Her drinking was often indicative of her anxieties. He nudged her shoulder and gave her questioning look and glanced at her glass that she was draining pretty quickly. She just smiled sweetly and kept on drinking to keep from talking and was relieved to hear a knock at the door, "I'll get it!"

She was almost not surprised to see Lee Ann standing there with her driver behind her, "Lee Ann! Honey, come on in."

Lee Ann walked in and gave Penny and everyone a big hug, saving her father for last. She noticed the glasses and the bottle on the table, "Hello everyone! What are we celebrating?"

Everyone looked over at Sheldon so that he could be the one to give her the great news. He of course as eloquent as ever just blurted out, "I Won! You get to stay with me! I have full custody and in two weeks we will get to be together!"

"Oh wow, that's great! That was fast, I was sure that it would take more meetings and stuff before you won." She smiled and could tell how excited everyone was, but she couldn't fight this small nagging feeling in the back of her mind.

"I know! But you grandfather just gave you over without a fight and we even got done earlier than I thought we would." Sheldon was so excited and he began to clink glasses with Leonard and Raj, smiling and carrying on.

"H-he did?" Lee Ann, looked back at everyone as they celebrated again and noticed that Penny was the only one that was looking at her.

Priya started talking about the legal proceedings and how fortunate they were that things went smoothly and of course Leonard began praising her skills as an Attorney.

Lee Ann tried to smile and even laughed at something that Howard and Raj were doing. But she couldn't really enjoy the moment, and before she realized what she was doing she ran to her dad's bedroom and locked the door. She sat down and tried to fight the tears that started to poor down her cheeks.

Sheldon and the others stood in the living room silently now, after watching Lee Ann literally run from the room in tears. They looked at Sheldon and they noticed he was at a lost as to what happened and what to do.

**A/N: Yeah, sorry for the uber long wait everyone, I really don't have any excuses. And sorry for the ending here, it will all come together though in the next chapter.**

**Please, please review and I will respond to you all. Thank you to those that review after each chapter it really helps the story placement and it helps keep me motivated. Special thanks to girlggc who checked up on me and kept me motivated to continue. If you have been reading and have yet to comment please take the time to do so, I love hearing from all of you.**


	42. All or Nothing

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or its characters, this is for fun and entertainment only since the show is not going the way I planned it. **

**P.S. this story is not BETA'd so all mistakes are mine and please excuse.**

**Chapter 42 All or Nothing**

* * *

><p>Lee Ann flung herself on the bed and couldn't help the sobs that shook her tiny little frame. She took some deep breaths and then remembered the calming techniques that her therapist taught her after her mom died.<p>

In and out.

In and out.

She could hear everyone talking outside the door and even could tell that Joe was starting to get upset as well. In the back of her mind she knew she ought to go back out and explain what was bothering her but honestly she didn't care how everyone else was feeling at the time, so she stayed where she was.

There was only one thing that kept replaying in her mind. How could he just give her up like that? Yeah, ok, she didn't want a full on fight but a little resistance was at least expected from her grandfather. He had seemed so determined to keep her with him and Poof! Just like that he gives up?! What is all that about?

She knew that the tears weren't going to stop and she just let them keep going.

Was she too much trouble?

Was this his chance to be alone again?

Why didn't he want her anymore?

She heard a knock on the door, "Lee Ann?" she could tell Penny was worried by the tone in her voice. She didn't want Penny to see her like this so she kept quiet. "Lee Ann, open the door please, your dad is starting to worry."

"Lee Ann, please, darlin'… what's wrong?"

She shook her head, she didn't want her dad to see her like this either, and she didn't want him to think that it was because of him. This was about her and right now the grownups could wait. "Go a-away!"

Penny tried for a little while longer before leaving Lee Ann and dragging Sheldon away from the door. They would leave Lee Ann alone until she was ready to leave the room on her own.

Lee Ann waited until she heard them leave the hallway and go back to the living room before she started digging in her pocket for her phone. She knew she needed someone specific.

She hit the little green button and waited for the voice that she recognized would make everything better.

"_Hello?"_

She tried to clear her rough throat, "Ma- Mamaw?" And with that she let out the most pitiful whimper. She tried to stop herself from sobbing but couldn't.

"_Lee Ann? Baby what's wrong?!" _

She couldn't talk yet without huffing and shaking.

"_Lee Ann, Shhhhh shhhh shhhh it's ok baby, breathe for me."_ She could hear her Mamaw start to hum and try to calm her down over the phone.

"_Now baby please tell me what's wrong before I fly over there and start taking people down one-by-one." _

Despite her tears Lee Ann smile. "You don't ha-have to kill anyone, Mamaw."

"_No no babygirl, I think I do. Now you take a deep breath an' swallow those tears and you tell me who upset you."_ Lee Ann could feel the absolute exasperation in her voice; she could see it in her mind, her putting those hands on her hips and pursing her lips. Ha, that rhymed.

She whispered, "I'm at dad's and he told me what happened at the meeting. Mamaw he doesn't want me anymore," and that was all she got out before the sobs broke out again.

"_WHO? Who doesn't? I know not yer daddy- you know what git-cherdaddy on da -phone-"_

"-it's not dad, Mamaw!" she huffed and tried swallowing back a sob and calmed herself down, "My grandfather just gave me up, and- and he didn't e-even try to fight for me, and I know that huhhh hu I should be happy and I am but ho-how could he just do that!"

Mary took a moment to process what she was just told_, "Oh, bless yer heart. Let me handle this, Lee Ann. Now you wipe yer nose an' go wash yer face, remember to pat dry, don't rub, that gives you wrinkles and you let Mamaw fix this. Cause' I know that this is just a big misunderstandin'. And don't think for a second that yer unwanted, because there is no one I know who wouldn't want you as soon as meet ya. Ok baby?" _Lee Ann could hear someone else in the background and Mamaw was filling that person in to what was going on. _(…these damn foolish men, Lord Jesus, don't know how ter talk ter children…)_

Lee Ann nodded and then tried to keep her breathing steady as she started to realize that she was jumping to conclusions instead of talking with her grandfather like an adult. Yeah. She sniffed, "Ok, I will."

"_Now where are you Lee Ann?"_

"I kinda locked myself in dad's room."

"_Ok just stay there. Now you relax, ok. I'll call you back in just a moment_," She could hear her Mamaw sighing.

"Ok, but call right back please."

"_I will baby, I love you."_

"Love you too Mamaw." Lee Ann hung up and lied down on the bed staring absentmindedly at the gold fish tank as her breathing tried to even out.

* * *

><p>Robert was finishing off his day at the office and was in the middle of packing away his briefcase, when he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. He almost cringed hoping it wasn't another client wanting another meeting.<p>

But looking at the screen he could only see the work TEXAS across the screen. Who the hell was calling from Texas? And after all of two seconds he groaned as he realizes WHO exactly it was.

He pinched the bridge of his nose before answering, "Mrs. C-"

But before he could finish his greeting Mary Cooper unleashed Hell over the phone.

He pulls the phone away from his ear before he even tries to understand her tirade. It wasn't until he heard her yell at him that Lee Ann called her in tears that he even started to understand what was going on.

"Mrs. Cooper-"

"_Don't Mrs. Cooper me! She's devastated an' thinks that you just GAVE 'ER AWAY! What da hell is wrong wit' you?! She called me in tears ROBERT! TEARS!"_

Robert tries to understand what in the world is going on when it dawns on him how his granddaughter could feel like she was being passed around.

He should have discussed this with her before the meeting. He hangs his head and realizes what he needs to do.

He lets Mrs. Cooper continue to reprimand him like a child while he grabs his keys and heads straight to his Jag. "Mary! …Where is she?" he keeps his voice low but to the point.

"_She's locked inside Sheldon's room at his apartment. You fix this an' you fix it now or so help me Jesus, I will fly over there tonight!"_ Robert cringed at the thought before he heard the dial tone.

As soon as he gets in his car he grabs a file searching for the address to the apartment before putting it in the GPS and breaking every speed limit from the office to 2311 Los Robles.

* * *

><p>Sheldon was now sitting in his spot with his head in his hands trying to figure out what was bothering his daughter. Was she upset about the decision? Did she no longer want to stay with him? He could have sworn that she was on the same page as he was. That they would be together and live a wonderful normal family life!<p>

Ugh, he scratched his hands over his scalp before looking up and setting his jaw in his hand. "What did I do?" he looked at Penny who was sitting next to him. "Was I wrong for doing this?" he waited for Penny to answer him but she just grimaced and hugged his shoulders.

"Sheldon, I don't think it is anything you did." She rubbed his back and tried to soothe his worries.

The others around the room were all talking amongst themselves, each with a different theory. Perhaps she was tired. Maybe the sudden change was too much for her. Or the most common theory: Hormones. Who knows?

Joe was pacing in the back of the room. He wanted to butt in and see if Lee Ann would talk to him but he also didn't want to over step his bounds. And the longer he waited for her father to do something the harder it was to pick up his cell and call Mr. Hurley himself.

Joe has noticed over the years that Lee Ann always seemed to keep things buried until she would almost burst before locking herself in her room. He'd seen it often with the nannies and Mrs. Patterson. She was so smart and they all treated her more like an adult than as a young girl. She spoke to them as if she were an adult, so they would often forget to account for her youth when she was faced with changes in her life.

He shook his head and kept to himself, hoping that her father would do something instead of waiting for Lee Ann to come to him.

Sheldon waited for a few more minutes before standing up and going back to his bedroom door. He tapped on the door,

Tap-tap-tap, "Lee Ann"

Tap-tap-tap, "Lee Ann"

Tap-tap-tap, "Lee Ann"

"Won't you open the door, please?" he waited outside but didn't get an answer.

He sighed and realized that she wasn't going to answer, "Fine, I'll just wait," so he decided to sit down on the floor exactly where he was standing and wait for her.

He sat there staring at the door for almost five minutes before he heard someone come into the apartment. And before he had a chance to stand up fully, Robert was walking towards him. "Mr. Hurley what are you doing here?"

Robert just raised a hand and patted Sheldon on the shoulder. He could see that he was at a lost as what to do. "Is she in there?" Sheldon nodded and sighed. "Let me take care of this, ok?" he turned to the door and knocked, "Lee Ann. Open this door right now."

Sheldon stood back, and watched Robert knock again.

"Lee Ann!" it only took another minute before they could hear the lock turn and the door opened a small crack.

Robert turned and kept Sheldon back, before walking into the room and closing the door.

Lee Ann sat on the bed and tried to school her face into showing no emotions. She had just gotten off the phone with her Mamaw and knew that he was on his way over. And at first she was sure that he would be upset with her. She had wiped away her tears, wiped her nose and was going to wait for whatever punishment she was due for not going straight home after school.

What she wasn't expecting was for her grandfather to take a knee in front of her and look her in the eye.

Robert swallowed whatever first reaction he had and instead he surprised his granddaughter and he apologized. He tried to speak clearly but even he knew he couldn't hide the tears that caught in his throat, "Lee Ann …I'm sorry."

Lee Ann couldn't help herself and she started sobbing again. She tried to stop but once her grandfather pulled her into a tight hug she could stop the tears anymore.

Robert began repeating his apology in her ear and he held onto her. "Lee Ann I do want you, I will always want you. I'm so sorry; I should have discussed this with you before."

He held onto her and began rubbing her back hoping that he was soothing her worries away. "I thought you wanted to be with you dad, you haven't changed your mind have you, because if you have I will fight for you to stay with me."

Lee Ann tried to calm down once she knew that it was all just a misunderstanding. She shook her head and tried to answer as clearly as she could," I do want to be with d-dad, but I thought you were just giving m—e away, that you didn't wa-want me anymore. I'm sorry too."

Robert sat them both back on to the bed, and he pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to Lee Ann. "Lee Ann, look at me. I should have spoken with you more about what we were doing. It isn't fare for us to make decisions without you."

Lee Ann wiped her face again and knew her nose was going to be sore the next day. She nodded her head, "its ok. I was just expecting… honestly- I don't e-even know what I was expecting. I was just sur-p-prised that you agreed, you usually fight everyone tooth and nail." She gave a twitch of a smile and tried to take deep breaths again. She was just about calmed enough to realize how tired she was.

"Yes well, I suppose that I was trying to think of you instead of me this time, so I did what I thought was best for you, but should have at least told you beforehand, either way I screwed it up."

Lee Ann looked up at him and couldn't help the smirk on her face, "that is the first time you've ever, I mean EVER, you've admitted that."

"Yes well you did tattle on me to your grandmother." He arched an eyebrow at her and chuckled at the guilty look on her face. He pulled her into a side hug and squeezed her shoulders. "It's ok, I deserve it. She can be quite scary when she wants to be by the way."

Lee Ann smiled and hiccupped, "People say the same thing about you too."

They stayed seated for a short while longer until they were sure that Lee Ann's tears were all whipped away. And when they made their way into the living room Lee Ann tried to hide her face from everyone in embarrassment.

Sheldon was turned around talking on the phone to his mother, "Mom- Mom… ugh, yes I- ok but- Yes Ma'am. No I don't baby Jesus is mad at us-" He heard Robert clear his throat and turned around to see Lee Ann tucked in under his arm hiding her flushed face.

Lee Ann peaked out and pointed to the phone, "Is that Mamaw?" Sheldon tried to give her a sympathetic smile and nodded his head. And when Lee Ann reached out for the phone he gave it to her without hesitation. "Mamaw?"

While Lee Ann tucked herself to one side and spoke in whisper tones, Sheldon and Robert spoke to each other, "She'll be ok, I explained to her what was going on about our meeting today ." Robert tried to look stern but Sheldon could tell that this was affecting the man.

He nodded his head and glanced at his daughter as she talked quietly on the phone, "Does she always lock herself in a room when she's upset?"

Robert tried not to chuckle too much, "as all teens do. You'll learn that in due time. Hot chocolate usually helps, though."

"With whip cream!" Lee Ann butted in.

He rolled his eyes at his granddaughter, "yes with whip creamed." He patted Sheldon on the shoulder and waited for Lee Ann to finish on the phone.

Once she hung up, she was visibly happier, "Mamaw says that you two are as thick as rawhide, whatever that means," She handed the phone back to her dad and then gave him a hug, "Sorry about that, I'm actually really happy about getting to be with you."

Sheldon swallowed and tried to keep his emotions at bay as he bent and patted her on the back. He whispered in her ear, "me too. But next time talk to me before tattling. Mom is not happy with either of us at the moment." He chuckled before pulling back.

Lee Ann looked at both of them, "well she said the only way to make it up to me is to take me on vacation to Texas!" She smiled big and looked back at the stunned faces of the two men. "Oh please! I have spring break coming up."

Sheldon stood stalk still and then looked back at Robert.

Robert started stuttering out, knowing that Mary obviously put the idea in her head, so essentially he is not only fighting Lee Ann but her as well, "Lee Ann we have to get you and the house ready for you two to move in-"

"But.. you don't really need me for that," Lee Ann pleaded.

Sheldon tried to reason with her, "Lee Ann you can't go alone, and I need to be here to pack up my ow-"

"NO YOU DON'T!" Leonard butted in. He knew all too well how frustrating Sheldon can be when packing his thing in such a meticulous way, "ugh, we'll do it for you," he mouthed 'two weeks Sheldon free' and pointed to the other guys and watched as they all reluctantly agreed, but then he elbowed Howard.

"Oh of course we will, don't even worry about it, we'll handle it …what are friends for?" Howard piped in after thinking about it. They haven't been Sheldon free for a very long time. Think of all the free time they could have.

Robert and Sheldon looked at each other knowing that they were pretty much stuck, and neither of them wanted to upset Mary again. So Robert sighed and Lee Ann took that and her dad's silence as confirmation, 'YAY! I'll call Mamaw back right now!" She gave Sheldon a quick hug and then yelled out a quick goodbye to everyone and started dragging her Grandfather out the door, "Joe come-on, I need you to get my luggage out of the garage! Bye Dad!"

As soon as the door closed Sheldon dropped his head into his hand, and sighed, he looked back at everyone and rolled his eyes, "Thank you, all of you, its allergy season in Texas by the way. Hot and then cold and then pollen and wag weed, not to mention the mosquitos! Ugh I wonder if there's time for a malaria vaccination. Ugh God, and the likelihood of tornadoes is highest this time of year. Ugh I'm going to need an emergency kit."

Sheldon kept rambling on and on and then began giving orders to Leonard about how he likes his things packed and what type of packing peanuts are best and biodegradable, not to mention what is to be done about his comic book collection and it didn't stop for quite a while as he kept talking about the most acute packing guidelines. And as he kept going the others began to one by one leave the apartment. And in the end all but Penny was still in the living room.

"They're gone sweetie. Just write it all down for them, ok. I'll see you later," Penny got up and began walking towards the door.

Sheldon nodded his head, of course writing his instructions down would be best. He'd make a spreadsheet. But before Penny could leave he spoke out, "I'll call your boss in the morning to secure your time off."

Penny stopped at the door. The day had been a rollercoaster of emotions not only for Lee Ann and Sheldon but for her as well. And since the day was really about Lee Ann she had kept her thoughts to herself. But just like Lee Ann had locked herself in the room when she was overwhelmed Penny was starting to feel the same.

"What?" she turned and looked back at Sheldon, who had already sat down at his computer to start his new 'Packing Algorithm'.

He didn't even stop typing as he answered her, "I'll call your manager in the morning and make sure you get the two weeks off."

"Sheldon I can't just take off for two weeks. I have bills to pay and an audition coming up, I just can't lose that much time."

"If your issue is with your finances, they're obsolete once we move," he arched a brow and finally turned and looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?"

"Of course your audition can't be helped but you go on so many missing one won't hurt, and I can't imagine that the time off would be that detrimental to your …career." He turned back and started to type again; completely oblivious to a seething Penny that was boring holes into his head.

"Sheldon!" she swallowed back her bark, "I think you are skipping some rather crucial steps here."

Sheldon turned around and actually looked at Penny, she was glaring at him, her eyebrows raised, her posture hunched and defensive, her hand clutching her purse as if she wanted to throw it. He looked around the rest of the apartment finally taking note of the fact that it was just the two of them. Once he finally realized that the atmosphere in the apartment had changed he turned his whole body around to give full attention to Penny.

He thought back to the whole day trying to pay special attention to Penny's role. He couldn't find anything that raised any major red flags so he decided that asking was probably his best option, "Skipping steps?"

"Yeah, Sheldon. Don't you think that before you ask my manager for time off he probably doesn't want to give me and take me on a trip to Texas, I can't afford anyway, that you might have missed a step? Or maybe before assuming that there needs to be a page dedicated in that instruction manual that you are writing, to the packing of my things that perhaps a small step was skipped?" she punctuated her questions with a pinch of her fingers.

"Come on Sheldon, think about it," she sighed and turned back around to go to her apartment. She was tired and would deal with this again tomorrow.

But before she was able to open the door, Sheldon had turned her around and stopped her. He looked her in the eyes and tried to understand as best as he could, "Why are you mad?"

Penny sighed and tried to calm herself down, but she didn't answer.

"Was it not you who told me that you were going to be there for Lee Ann and me?" Sheldon looked for an answer in her facial expressions but he couldn't interpret them.

"Penny, did I not tell you that you would be an important part of mine and my daughter's life?' You would be in the title' remember?" He tried to jog her memory of their conversation at the restaurant. But Penny just looked up at him and didn't answer, "Penny?"

Penny backed up against the door. She looked down as she tried to understand what it was that she was feeling. Yeah she had told him that, and she did want to be a major part of his life but was it too much too soon? Or was it too much to be asked what she might want? She looked up, "You could have just asked me Sheldon."

"I thought I had made my feeling quite plain. I'm ready for change, aren't you? All or nothing, Kitten." He took a deep breath before stepped closer, "Penny …would you like to move in with me and Lee Ann?"

Penny licked her lips and watched as Sheldon hesitated to ask what he had thought was already a done deal. She could see the fear of rejection in his eyes. She tried to think back over the past few weeks and to be honest; it was a bit of a whirlwind. All or nothing? What did he mean? If she said yes, was that confirmation to a commitment that she wasn't sure she was ready for? And if she said no, what then? What? Would he decide to end it? Well that wasn't going to happen.

She tried to hide her smile but she knew that if she waited a second more, tears would be making an appearance, "okay."

Sheldon couldn't help but to set his forehead on hers, "and Texas?"

She shrugged but smiled up at him. She wasn't going to leave him alone to deal with everything alone for two weeks, "Yeah, ok, I could use a vacation."

He was lucky that she still had on her heels, because he didn't have to bend down very far to kiss her senseless.

And to Penny's surprise he took advantage of them being at the apartment alone for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG LOOK! I updated before the seasons changed again! LOL**

**I'm really hoping this is proof that I have my writing mojo back, wouldn't that be nice!**

**Please, please review and I will respond to you all. Thank you to those that review after each chapter it really helps the story placement and it helps keep me motivated. I got some new followers and faves so if you have been reading and have yet to comment please take the time to do so, I love hearing from all of you. **

**I really think it's time to introduce Lee Ann to the rest of the family, don't you? By the way who's ready for a little sexy-shenny? cause i think i need some, what do y'all think?**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
